Eternal
by trekqueen
Summary: First story in the Laurëlumenyárë Tales. The chronicle of a growing romance for Glorfindel during the epochs of the Eldar in the First Age. 2006 MEFA and MPA winner
1. Yomenie Maranwe

***Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters; everything belongs to Tolkien the genius. 

***Note: I have played with the timeline in this story, _The Silmarillion_ did not give a straight timeline with certain aspects so I have gone about on my own doing to put things in order and follow canon to a certain degree.

Chapter One: Yomenie Maranwe 

****

            The radiance of the Trees of Valinor brought great warmth and light across the lands of the Blessed Realm for all to look upon who dwelt there. The Children of Ilúvatar basked in the glow of Yavanna's creations while retreating at times through the Calacirya, beyond the Pelóri, to the hill of Túna where the great city of Tirion stood amongst the twilight of the stars.

            Elrilya twirled and danced in circles beneath the twinkling heavens. Stretching her arms out and letting her head lean back, she gazed up at the circling lights as she felt her loose, dark hair fly out behind her with her dress swirling about her. She laughed to herself from the carefree fun she was enjoying. Eventually she stopped and let herself fall lightly to the green grasses below her feet. Out of breath for a moment, she sat back against the cool ground and stared up at the sky, her blue eyes reflecting the sparkle of the stars and her mirth. Another laugh, not her own, came close to Elrilya and she blinked her eyes when a bright, glowing head came into her vision.

            "Do you need help to get up or shall I leave you there?" the golden haired elf maiden asked her.

            "I can get up on my own, Idril," Elrilya answered, her blue eyes fixating on her friend. "I want to watch the stars for a while."

            Idril sighed and then joined her on the ground to stare up at the skies. Their long locks of dark brown and bright gold mingled together as they lay side by side. Elrilya turned her head slightly so she could gaze at her companion out of the corner of her vision. Just beyond their elfling days, the two young elf maidens had been friends for many years before and found as much time as they could to spend time with each other. The Noldor and Vanyar living together in the "Great Watch-tower" city was a blessing to them both. Idril, being of noble lines of Noldor and Vanyar, had many responsibilities so the chance to have time to spend with Elrilya was sparse but the two of them made sure to make the time available. The two were so incredibly close, despite the separations at times, that they were practically considered blood kin by the other's family even though Elrilya's family was not of nobility.

            After a few minutes of reminiscing in silence, Elrilya decided to speak.

            "Was it always like this in the East?" she asked.

            "Yes, or so Amil says," Idril replied as she let her eyes jump from each bright point to another.

            "I wouldn't mind seeing the stars all the time," Elrilya said lifting her gaze back up to the skies. 

            Idril smirked, "I am not surprised, one would think you were born in the East. Nearly once a day you include a visit or run through the open fields. I fear all of Tirion finds you crazy."

            Elrilya poked her in the side with her elbow eliciting a quick, high-pitched yelp of surprise. A jab in her own side by Idril was soon followed. She knew full well that the Eldar of the city were aware of her near obsessive constitutionals. Then again, she did have a strange quirkiness she picked up from the golden-haired princess.

            "Do you think any Eldar might ever return?" Elrilya asked with wonder after a few minutes.

            "Perhaps," Idril shrugged.

            "Would you go if your family went back?" she asked.

            "I have a duty to my family," Idril said. "Of course I would go with them if they made that decision." She paused and eyed Elrilya, as she seemed to wait with baited breath for her to continue. She held out for a moment longer and then smiled, her gray stormy eyes flashing. "Though, the West would be quite boring without you to keep me company. So I would have to drag you along with me."

            Elrilya grinned along with Idril at her last comment. She knew that if they were to be separated by great leagues such as that, they would be fairly lonely as well as very bored. It comforted her heart to hear her friend's devotion.

            "Why are you so full of questions today?" Idril questioned. "Especially about the East."

            "I've just been thinking a lot lately," Elrilya answered.

            "About what?" Idril said, turning to face her friend again.

            "Little things and important things," Elrilya said vaguely then shook her head. "I don't know. I think I'm just cluttering my mind with needless thoughts. There is nothing to worry about here."

            "I think you spun around one too many times," Idril teased. "And you must have hit your head on the ground, too."

            Elrilya's eyes grew wide as she stared at Idril who then burst out laughing at her expression. Before she could say something to get back at her friend, a call from across the field came to them. They both stopped and looked up over the tall grass to see a tall figure coming toward them from the city. They recognized the dark haired male elf almost immediately and they stood, smoothing out their dresses, before walking to meet their visitor.

            The light of Mindon Eldaliéva's silver lamp in the Tower of Ingwë shone out to them and to the nearby sea beyond the valley. Elrilya always felt moved by the greatness of the city and its grand towers that rose above the land. She loved the city, her home, very dearly but she would feel the urge every now and then to escape the confines of the city to take a walk through the surrounding meadows. There was also that underlying urge to go further than just the meadows.

            "Good afternoon, Atar," Idril greeted as they came close to the visitor.

            "Are you two finished gallivanting about beneath the stars for today?" Turgon asked his daughter and her friend with a chuckle, and then turned somewhat serious. "You do know that you should have brought one of the city guards with you."

            "Oh, Ata!" Idril said exasperatedly. "I do not believe there are evils that could traverse these lands without the Valar sensing it as soon as it came near. Manwë saw to that when he held Melkor in bondage."

            "Yet, he was pardoned, then created more evil within the heart of our kin, Fëanor, making him take up a weapon to your grandfather," Turgon pointed out. "And has since taken flight once more." 

            "I believe Amil has been worried too much today and has talked with you about this a lot," Idril sighed.

            Elrilya could not help but snicker at her friend bantering with her father. She understood he was simply being protective of them but she also knew their kin of the Vanyar were extremely wary of Melkor's deeds. The Noldor were not nearly as cautious as their friends when it came to the former dark lord. Most believed his intentions good for the Eldar since he had served his time and repented. Noticing Elrilya finding humor in their conversation, Turgon decided to turn the subject back to what he had come out there in the first place to do.

            "We should not talk of such things in the open," Turgon cautioned then took his daughter's hand and placed a protective arm around Elrilya's shoulders. "Come, one of our kin long gone away has surprised us with a visit."

            Elrilya narrowed her eyes in thought for a moment as she tried to think of who might be visiting Idril's family. Most of her kin lived within the city and very few had been away.

            "Who has come?" Idril asked excitement in her voice. "Has _he_ returned from his travels?"

            "There is no fooling you, yende," he said and placed a kiss on her forehead as he led them back to the city gates.

            "Who is it?" Elrilya asked, still completely in the dark.

            "Do you not remember Glorfindel?" Idril asked. "He is cousin to my Amil."

            Elrilya racked her mind for many quick seconds and could remember vaguely a chance meeting a few years earlier. It was before she and her family were to take an extended visit to the havens of the Teleri where friends of her kin lived. Glorfindel had arrived back in Tirion for a time before setting out on travels across the Blessed Realm from which he now returned. Turgon, having met Glorfindel through his wife, Elenwë, had become great friends with him so the two of them had been engrossed in deep conversation while Elrilya had been wrapped up in saying farewells to Idril. She had only seen Glorfindel in passing, not having formally met. A shining golden mane of hair, similar but so much different from Idril's, remained in her mind.

            The three of them finally approached the tall white walls of Tirion and ventured inside. Turgon led them inside the great halls of the noble families and ascended the steps to where one would assume he had kept Glorfindel waiting. They arrived at one of the parlor rooms in one of the towers. Elrilya searched the room with her eyes to at first find it empty. The sound of light laughter and soft-spoken words caught her keen ears and she glanced to the wall where one of the wide balconies opened up to the outside courtyards. 

            There stood Elenwë and Aredhel, Turgon's sister, with another elf. He stood tall next to the two elf ladies with his hair flowing freely and untied. It was a stronger tint of golden brightness than Elrilya remembered or could ever think of seeing on another Vanyar. She felt a flicker of memory flash through her mind and it reminded her that Glorfindel was not just Vanyar but had Noldor blood flowing through his veins as well, a fine mix of the great Eldar races. This point became moot as she felt the strong power of the gaze of green irises settle on her for a moment when she approached with Turgon and Idril.

            "Elenwë, I was able to track down our dear Idril," Turgon said triumphantly.

            "It was about time you two returned home," Elenwë said; trying not to scold but also let the two elf maidens know her displeasure, yet hide her fear for their well-being. "You have kept Glorfindel waiting."

            "I did not mind the wait," Glorfindel spoke as he turned completely to his new companions, his voice light and quick but powerful and sure in delivery. "We had a most enlightening discussion about one of my adventures."

            "I do hope you have more to tell us," Idril added in.

            "All in due time," Glorfindel replied, a twinkle in his eye radiated as he chuckled at his young relative. He then turned his full gaze upon Elrilya. "And you my dear lady are?"

            "Elrilya, my lord," she said, shifting her eyes from his and then quickly turning her pose into a deep curtsey. Turgon, Elenwë, and Aredhel watched with surprised faces and Idril had the most peculiar expression with an eyebrow raised in wonder.

            "Orta," Glorfindel said, not the least bit in a commanding tone. "You are like kin to me through your friendship to Idril. You need not curtsey to me."

            Elrilya brought her eyes to meet his finally as she raised herself. His emerald eyes were filled with kindness and comfort. She felt her tight knots inside ease away and she let a small smile spread across her lips.

            "I think we should sit and relax while we listen to Glorfindel's tales," Aredhel said drawing everyone's attention to the seating available in the room.

            "Yes, let's," Elenwë agreed as she led the way to the comfortable chairs and sofas.

            The six elves sat themselves upon the cushions: Elenwë and Turgon together on a sofa, Idril and Elrilya on another opposite of the couple, Aredhel in a chair, and Glorfindel in another chair opposite Aredhel but centered to either side of the sofas so that he was the center of subject. Once they were all settled, Glorfindel began into his first story of the lands he visited while he made his way to Taniquetil and the surrounding flower gardens beneath the Trees of Valinor.

*                      *                      *                      *                      *

            A few hours later, after taking a break between tales for supper, the group decided it was time to retire to bed. Elrilya said her goodnights to all and Idril offered to walk her home. After they were well out of earshot and beyond the main halls, Idril finally spoke to her friend.

            "What was going on with you in there?" she asked more out of strange curiosity rather than out of demand. 

            "What do you mean?" Elrilya answered.

            Idril rolled her eyes and scoffed, "You mean to tell me you do not remember your curtsey? You practically had our mouths drop to the floor with that one."

            "I thought it appropriate that I show him that respect on our official first meeting," Elrilya confessed, though Idril did not seem impressed with the answer.

            "What about you hanging onto every word Glorfindel said all night long?" she asked innocently yet it dripped with a touch of sarcasm.

            Elrilya felt her face redden slightly and she hoped Idril could not see it in the darkness.

            "I was very interested in what he had to say," Elrilya answered, though not very convincingly.

            Idril thought that the comment had some half-truth to it and looked about ready to call Elrilya's bluff.

            She sighed, "Well, if you were to bind with him then we would truly be kin."

            "What?!" Elrilya cried in surprise, shock registering on her face as she stopped in mid-stride. "I'm starting to wonder if I did hurt my head out in the meadow with all these strange questions I think I'm hearing from you."

            "It's merely an observation," Idril teased with a flip of her hand in the air, purposely letting the subject at hand build up.

            "I'm not going to honor that with a response," Elrilya said with annoyance as she began their walking again.

            "Denial is a hard thing to overcome," Idril continued.

            "I'm not talking to you anymore," Elrilya said with an exasperated sigh. "Besides, an elf lord of a house of princes would never want a maiden not of noble blood."

            At this, Idril stopped her friend and forced Elrilya to face her. Her face had suddenly become deadly serious, her eyes turning nearly silver in color.

            "Do not lower yourself, Elrilya," she said, seeing that her joking had turned the wrong corner. "You are a wonderful friend, the best anyone could hope for in eternity. In my eyes you are as high as the greatest nobles of the Eldar. You know that I do not hold many with such high regard or trust."

            Elrilya brought her hand to rest upon Idril's that held her shoulder. Idril could sense in her friend's blue eyes that she understood. Silently acknowledging and thanking the other in the unsaid communication, they turned to continue their way in quiet.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Quenya Translations 

Amil: Mother

Atar: Father

Yomenie Maranwe: meeting destiny

Orta: rise

Valmar: city of the Valar

Yende: daughter

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

More to come soon! Please Read and Review, I would like to see your interest!

=/\= TQ


	2. Lindeva Cala

***Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters; everything belongs to Tolkien the genius. 

**Chapter Two: Lindeva Cala**

            No more than a shadow in the darkness, the silhouette of an elf slid silently through the halls unnoticed and out into the open. Glorfindel found himself upon one of the high walls of Tirion that stood straight up from the edge of the hill of Túna. It was the resting hours for the city but Glorfindel always awakened refreshed quicker than most. He also wished to take a walk about the city on his own before the bustle of activity came about. 

            Making his way along the curving walkway, he viewed the valley spread out in front of him as it ran for a great distance before rising to come to the mountains. The glow of the Two Trees shone through the gaps and passes of the range and he smiled as he took in the sight. There was a calm breeze that drifted across his skin and he savored the refreshing scent of the sea that was carried upon it. He pulled back his gray cloak's hood from his head and let his golden hair flow freely about his shoulders. His keen eyes darted across the landscape as he saw the tall grasses bend in the wind. Glorfindel had seen many a lands like this in his travels but nothing could compare to the valley nestled in the Pelóri.

            The sound of soft steps shuffling over stone caught his senses and he perked his ears to listen. He determined it was not one of the guards because they were small steps and lightly taken. Turning around, he glanced down into one of the courtyards below his wall where the White Tree of Tirion, a replica of sorts of Telperion, stood above the white stones. A green-cloaked figure stepped out from the shadows of one of the other towers opposite of Mindon and walked slowly toward the center of the courtyard where the tree stood. Glorfindel narrowed his eyes and peered at the hooded visitor and recognized the young maiden almost immediately as her profile became clear. He watched Elrilya for a moment as she walked up to the tree and delicately touched some of the outstretched branches of white bark.

            Glorfindel thought the breeze had begun to speak to him when he realized the melody he heard being sung was drifting up from the courtyard. Her voice was high pitched but serene and unwavering as if it were a part of the light winds. As he listened to her words, he realized she was singing of the Two Trees of Valinor and the light they put forth into the world. She continued on through her song as she hailed to Yavanna and Manwë then praised their creations and endearing watch over the Eldar. She finished her song and the air was loud with the silence that followed as if everything nearby had stopped stirring to listen to her voice. 

            While she had sung her last verses, Glorfindel, having descended a nearby flight of stairs, approached as silently as he had been striding before and stepped up behind her where she now sat soundless on a wooden bench below the tree.

            "Mae Govannen, Elrilya," he greeted.

            She turned quickly, her eyes wide with surprise at not having heard him approach but they softened just as fast as she recognized who had come up to her.

            "Lord Glorfindel," Elrilya replied with a small smile as she pulled back her hood. Her long dark hair was pulled back in a tight intricate braid, revealing her point-tipped ears and slender neck. "You gave me quite a start coming so quietly."

            "Please, just Glorfindel is fine. I was enjoying your song and I did not wish to disturb you," he explained as he swept his cloak about himself, sitting on the right of her on the bench.

            "You were listening?" she asked, visibly embarrassed.

            "Yes, it was quite lovely," he said, noticing her nervousness. "I did not recognize the tune, did you write it yourself?" 

            Elrilya simply nodded in response. She was not quite sure what to say about his compliments. She had never shared her songs with anyone, except Idril.

            "Is something wrong?" he asked suddenly taken aback by her reserve.

            "No," she answered, then hesitated a moment. He watched her carefully with a touch of wonder and his full attention on her. "I did not expect anyone to be out at this time."

            Glorfindel chuckled. The deep rumbling from within his chest caught Elrilya by surprise. She noticed his green eyes sparkled like the stars when he smiled and laughed. Before being caught mesmerized by their depths, she averted her own gaze and turned back to the tree.

            "I wanted to see the city during its slumber," he said finally, also turning his gaze to the white branches above. "A grand city such as Tirion has great aspects one may discover when this place is awake and also when it is quiet." He paused, and then smiled warmly as he watched her out of the corner of his eye. "It seems I found one unexpectedly myself."

            "Thank you," she said softly, a touch of color on her cheeks.

            They were both quiet for a moment as they stared up together into the twilight through the tree. Elrilya started when Glorfindel suddenly began singing a low note that escalated higher before flowing back down again. She turned to watch him as he began the words to the song he swept into. He had closed his eyes, feeling the song and letting it move him with it. The lyrics flowed off his tongue effortlessly and passed his lips that looked almost as if he were whispering.

            Elrilya's eyes did not stray from his form as he went into several verses. His face was not creased with lines of concentration but was smooth in deep feeling within the continuing melody. His mane of gold almost seemed to glow in front of Elrilya's eyes as he came to a crescendo that then let his voice fall to the ending. Glorfindel opened his eyes after the last note; his eyes were dancing with merriment at the singing, which came from his heart. They both smiled at each other as the silence enveloped them once more.

            "Is that song your favorite?" she asked him.

            His eyes stirred with surprise for a moment, as he seemed to contemplate her.

            "Is it that obvious?" he laughed. "Or perhaps you are very perceptive."

            "You sang it with great feeling," she said, greatly touched by the song that had also been about the Blessed Realm. "You showed immense intensity when singing it."

            "Thank you, Elrilya," he said sincerely. "Do you know any duets?"

            "A duet?" she said in shock for a moment. "You wish to sing with me?"

            "I would be honored," he said quickly, playing on her words differently than she had meant them; though, she could tell he had meant to do so only to tease.

            She shook her head with an exasperated sigh and then laughed, "You are incorrigible, Glorfindel."

            "I must try," he said. "Do you have any particular songs in mind? I now am in the mood for singing and considering you do not wish for an audience, we should find one before the entire population is bustling about."

*                      *                      *                      *

            Idril had barely awoken when she heard the traveling sounds of voices floating through the windows of her bedroom. Pulling a robe on over her sleepwear, she went to the nearest window in wonder at where the song was coming from. After checking a couple windows and not espying the source of the winding music, she went to the last window of her room that overlooked the main courtyard. Down below she saw the dark brown hair of her friend sitting below the White Tree.

            _I thought that sounded like her voice_, Idril thought to herself but then cocked an inquisitive eyebrow at the owner of the other voice. _This is an amusing surprise…_

            Quickly putting on a clean dress, Idril slipped from her room to make her way down to the courtyard. Upon reaching one of the doorways that led out to where her friend and relative were seated, she paused to observe them for a moment. Elrilya was wrapped up in the emphasis of singing, her eyes closed but her head held high with a smile lifting the edges of her lips. Glorfindel was watching his singing companion while he sang which was unlike his solo before. His eyes held an intensity of pleasure as well as a sense of respect for such a young elf maiden to have an accomplished voice. The pair quieted as they met the end of the song and Idril decided it time to let herself be known. 

            "That certainly was a wonderful thing to wake up to," she said as she approached.

            Elrilya turned to face her friend with a look of surprise on her flushed face. She had not expected to wake anyone with her singing but she could not help being swept away by the melody. Glorfindel shot an amused grin toward Idril at her comment and stood as she came up next to them.

            "Perhaps you should join us next time," he suggested. "A trio would sound outstanding."

            "Not today," she said with a quirky smile. "Now that you will be staying for good, we have plenty of time for that."

            "Actually," he said. "I was informed recently of a feast the Valar have planned for the festival time approaching. All Eldar are invited to come to Taniquetil. With the singing about the sights of the Blessed Realm, especially Telperion and Laurelin, I have felt the urge to visit them again and what a time to go!"

            "Amil will never agree to that," Idril said disappointedly while shaking her head.

            "She will, do not worry," Glorfindel said. "I have ways of convincing her as do the Valar."

            He was gone in a flash as he rushed up the steps back to the halls in order to pull his plan into being before they could come up with any excuses their families would give. Idril and Elrilya watched him go with matched curiosity but a deep yearning hoping he would succeed in his persuasion. 

            "I have to see this in action," Idril said before turning and following Glorfindel.

            Elrilya, without ever having said a word amidst the whole conversation, sighed happily and followed her friends.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Quenya Translations 

Laurelin: youngest of the Two Trees of Valinor

Lindeva Cala: songs of light

Mae Govannen: well met (greeting) 

Telperion: oldest of the Two Trees of Valinor

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            ~Author's Note~ Sorry I didn't post the second chapter up really quickly if there are some of you following... but I was having fun getting drunk on my 21st bday. Teehee... well not really but anyways... you know the story. Read and Review please!


	3. Tarsa mí Erumar

***Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters; everything belongs to Tolkien the genius.

**Chapter Three: Tarsa mí Erumar**

****

            After a long discussion filled with many assurances, Glorfindel was successful in convincing Elenwë to allow Idril to go on the journey to the Two Trees of Valinor. Especially because it turned out every Eldar was invited to come. Elrilya's family, like every Noldor in Tirion, had already been planning on departing for the festivities and were glad to hear that the noble family of their daughter's friend would be coming as well. Elenwe was also so kind as to allow Glorfindel to take Idril and Elrilya to leave earlier than many planned to leave so that they could visit the vast gardens.

            Upon the arrival of the main host of the Eldar at Valmar, it was discovered that the long banished elf lord Fëanor, had decided to make an appearance since Manwë had invited him. It was time for Idril's grandfather, Fingolfin, to reconcile with Fëanor over the drawing of Fëanor's sword on him several years before. In front of the entire company of Noldor, Vanyar, Valar, and Maia they took an oath to each other as true, full brothers in heart. At the moment of this oath, the silver and gold light of the trees mingled and shone brightly. The Eldar present broke out into song, hailing the nobles.

            Suddenly, a shadow passed over the Blessed Realm and the light of the trees darkened as it was sucked away by an unseen force. The singing ended and silence overtook the Eldar seated at the feast. All became dark as the light disappeared from sight and the mountain Taniquetil was an island of firelight amidst the sea of darkness. The cries of the Teleri on the far away shores rose up in the quiet air and it was chilling to the bone to hear. Then the Valar observed the shadow escaping quickly to the north out of Aman and they knew that Melkor had taken the life and light of their blessed trees. 

            Days later, tidings arrived that the shadow had passed the halls of Formenos where Finwë, the father of Fëanor, Fingolfin, and Finarfin, dwelt as a banished king of the Noldor. There he had been slain and Melkor disappeared with the precious jewels, the Silmarils. These precious gems that Fëanor had crafted contained the lasting light of the trees within their depths. It was then that Fëanor damned Melkor for his evil deeds and named him Morgoth. Great mourning was taken at this time and many were frightened of the days to come and in this state the Noldor and Vanyar returned to Tirion in the darkened twilight.

*                      *                      *                      *

            Standing on one of the high walls of Tirion, Glorfindel looked out from the ramparts toward where the mountain passes once were filled with light but were now dark with a fog of darkness. Suddenly, he felt a soft touch on his arm and turned to see Elrilya at his side. In the firelight of the torches upon the nearby walls, her eyes were bleak and sad but she looked upon him imploringly. He knew why she felt as such.

            Ever since Melkor and Ungoliant, the spider witch, had defiled the Blessed Realm and destroyed the Two Trees, he had become extremely reserved and unresponsive. Everyone on the journey back to Tirion had noticed how he was being unlike himself and many of his kin were wondering about his well-being. The recent events had stricken him deeply within his soul and he could not help but feel a sense of deep loss as he walked alone on his way back and upon his return to Tirion. 

            "Are you doing all right?" she asked.

            He attempted to bring a smile to his lips but they only quaked at the effort. Despite wanting to feel alone for the time being, he could not push away the caring face and worried tone she had in her voice. Glorfindel knew that she sought to help him in anyway she could, even if they were small endeavors. His close friend Turgon had already visited him that same night but could not come up with much to say in order to salve the pain within him because of his own grief that lay in his heart. Yet, Glorfindel felt touched by this young elf-maiden whom he had barely known and who had a seemingly uncanny ability to reach out to others because of an inner perceptiveness or empathic ability stronger than any he had come across.

            "I am fine," he conceded, though he could tell that it did not quell her searching eyes as he felt her gaze upon him.

            However, Elrilya seemed to realize that there were no words that could be spoken to him for the time being and so she remained silent. She then turned her gaze to follow his own out across the valley to where darkness crept upon the lighted city. The fog seemed to want to strangle the struggling light of Mindon high above them. 

            They stood for a long time together upon the wall in silent repartee while feeling comfort in the other's presence. Glorfindel breathed in deeply and he caught the scent of her hair from beside him. He closed his eyes, letting himself reminisce in the fragrances of a sweet mixture of holly and heather. It reminded him of a time of greater innocence and comfort among the Eldar, one they may not see for a long time, if at all. 

            "Glorfindel?"

            He opened his eyes and turned his head to look into her blue eyes, "Yes?"

            "Do not worry," Elrilya said reassuringly. "If we remain strong and steadfast in our beliefs and memories, a better day will come."

            Her words surprised him for a moment but he did not let it show. He did not respond but he realized she somehow understood that he had accepted what she had said. He did not know it; though, Elrilya had meant it own for her own sanity. To see one of the greatest and strongest in heart of the Eldar she had met in her short life lose hope, then all the Eldar were lost. And yet through her, Glorfindel felt that one of the younger generations of Eldar still could bring the Eldar to that new hope and renewed beginning. 

            "We are in uncertain times, indeed," he said with a touch of sorrow. "I knew a horrible event would befall us by Melkor's hand but I wish it had not been in this way."

            "None of us did," she answered. "I fear though this might be only the beginning of many heartaches but I feel there will be some goodness that comes out of it all."

            "Maybe," Glorfindel said as he hung his head low. "May the Valar help us."

            "I pray and hope that they will watch over us carefully through these times," Elrilya nodded.        

            Glorfindel nodded a moment in response then looked to her huddled close to him in the unsettling darkness.

            "Come, it is becoming late," he said as he took her arm in the crook of his own. "I will walk you home tonight. It is the least I could do for your kind company."

            The two walked slowly once more in silence as he took her home. Though she mostly led the way to her home since he did not know the way, Glorfindel was glad they went at the slow gait they took. He suddenly did not wish to be alone anymore. The longer she stayed on his arm, the more he felt anchored in the reality that those like Elrilya and Idril could support the Eldar in their quest to survive through harshness such as this.

            Once they reached her destination, Glorfindel released her arm and gave a slight bow of his head.

            "Thank you and have a good night, Elrilya," he said as she nodded her thanks to him and slipped inside her abode. 

            He turned to walk away but was caught by another noise of her return.

            "Glorfindel!" she called to him quietly.

            He came back to her, wondering what might be on her mind.

            "I just wanted to say thank you," Elrilya said.

            "For what?" he questioned.

            "Taking me to the gardens and the Two Trees before…" her voice trailed off as she tried to finish.

            Glorfindel took her hand and held it between his two palms.

            "It was my pleasure, vinya quen," he said quietly.

            Though, he did not smile, she could see his eyes twinkle from a moment of remembered bliss before he led her back to her doorway.

            After she was inside, he then turned and took his time to unhurriedly make his way back to the main halls of the noble families.

*************************

Quenya Translations:

Tarsa mí Erumar: trouble in heaven

vinya quen: young one

*************************

More to come soon! Thanks for the recent reviews everyone! I'm really looking forward to this story and how it will lay out over time. I hope you enjoy it. :)

Up next: Fëanor's Return!


	4. i Cilme

***Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters; everything belongs to Tolkien the genius.

**Chapter Four: i Cilme**

****

            The time after returning from Valmar was dark and dreary for the Eldar and time seemed to stand still in the gloom that surrounded the great city. Much similar was the mood of many Eldar, including that of Glorfindel and Turgon as they contemplated the actions that the Valar might take in revenge for the destruction of the Two Trees. Many rumors had spread about the city concerning the future and what may or may not happen. The city was becoming restless and many knew something large and unnerving was on the eve of happening.

            The very night that the first steps toward these events occurred, Idril and Elrilya were in the middle of needlework in one of the parlors of the many halls of Tirion when Aredhel suddenly burst into the room.

            "Come quick to the main courtyard," she urged the two of them. "Fëanor has returned and is calling to the entire city to hear what he has to say."

            Placing their projects upon the tables, the two elf maidens hurried after Aredhel to one of the higher walls of the main hall where they could have a good view of what was happening. As they came outside, the air was abuzz with conversations as a fast gathering crowd of mostly Noldor elves. Torchlight blazed from several handheld sticks and wall mounts, setting the courtyard ablaze with bright, strong light. Fëanor stood high amidst the crowd on the raised wall that surrounded the White Tree. The three maidens found an open spot along the wall that overlooked the scene among many others of the noble household. Though, Glorfindel, Turgon, and the brothers of the three princes were nowhere to be seen in the sea of mostly sable haired heads dotted with a few golden tresses.

            "What is it do you think he wants?" Idril asked her aunt.

            "I do not know," Aredhel conceded. "It is strange he returns here now when his banishment has not yet been relinquished."

            "My fellow Noldor! And Vanyar friends! Listen to my words!" Fëanor called out suddenly from below. "A great evil has befallen us, as you all well know. Our hearts are heavy with grief because something dear to our hearts and souls was stolen from us! I know how all of you suffer since I feel the loss inside me too. That a part of us is missing."

            Fëanor then went on talking about the death of the Two Trees, the theft of the Silmarils, and the slaying of Finwë. He spoke harshly with anger in his voice rising up above the crowd.

            Elrilya crept closer to Idril as she felt a shiver run through her spine while she watched Idril's great-uncle speak. She could sense that his tone hid something he would bring out at the right moment. She did not know what it could be but as she glanced at Idril, she could see her friend was also in deep thought concerning the speech. The other Eldar about them appeared to be entranced by his words, nodding in a hypnotic fashion. Mostly it was the Noldor who were being drawn in, Elrilya noted, and most of the Vanyar present seemed nervous and anxious as Fëanor continued on.

            "I call upon all of you," he said. "We must come together and unite against this evil might. The wicked deeds of Morgoth have stirred and awakened things within us that have long slumbered. We must strike back! And take back what is ours!"

            Many Noldor raised their fists and shouted in agreement with Fëanor within and all around the courtyard. It only seemed to heave Fëanor's courage and ego ever higher.

            "While the Valar sit silently and do nothing, we wander like frightened children waiting for their word," he went on, then he let out a roar of rage that he had pent up. "We are stronger than that! Are we not powerful enough to bring down Morgoth and make him pay for his transgressions against us? I say we are! Who among us can disagree? And call us weak to our faces? My people! We can destroy Morgoth and his vile servants. In the place of our beloved king, my father, I shall lead you as your new king!"

            Now a strong majority of Noldor shouted and argued in fervor about Fëanor. Many disliked his declaration to call himself the new king of the Noldor. Others supported his claim while the rest remained silent with the Vanyar. Fëanor raised his hands high to calm them to a quiet murmur.

            "'Why, O people of the Noldor,' he cried, 'why should we longer serve the jealous Valar, who cannot keep us nor even their own realm secure from their Enemy? And though he be now their foe, are not they and he of one kin? Vengeance calls me hence, but even were it otherwise I would not dwell longer in the same land with the kin of my father's slayer and of the thief of my treasure. Yet I am not the only valiant in this valiant people. And have ye not all lost your King? And what else have ye not lost, cooped here in a narrow land between the mountains and the sea?

            'Hence once was light, that the Valar begrudged to Middle-Earth, but now dark levels all. Shall we mourn here deedless for ever, a shadow-folk, mist-haunting, dropping vain tears in the thankless sea? Or shall we return to our home? In Cuiviénen sweet ran the waters under unclouded stars, and wide lands lay about, where a free people might walk. There they lie still and await us who in our folly forsook them. Come away! Let the cowards keep this city!'**

            "They mean to belittle us and hold us back from the glory we are capable of!" Fëanor cried out heatedly. "They wish to let their true beloved creations rule the Hither Lands!"

            At this pronouncement, there was a great muttering that began spreading through the crowd of Eldar.

            "What does he mean by 'true beloved creations'?" Elrilya asked Idril.

            The golden-haired maiden seemed as confused as she was and shook her head in confusion. They both looked to Aredhel who had remained awfully quiet the past half hour and who now appeared to have become anxious from the most recent words of Fëanor.

            "Who is he speaking of?" Idril questioned her aunt.

            Aredhel's blue eyes flickered to their faces with some apprehension. 

            "He is speaking of the _Aftercomers_," she said. "A people who appeared in the Hither Lands after the Great Journey. I am not surprised you do not know of them, not many do. They are short-lived but have spread much through the lands in their time."

            At this point, Fëanor garnered the attention of his crowd once more. He called upon them all to join him in a journey. A journey back to the Hither Lands he planned to take with a great force to take back the Silmarils from Morgoth. He said to travel light but to bring their weapons so that they may fight and outlast the greatest of the Valar. Then they would rule Arda as the mightiest race. 

            "My people, by the name of Ilúvatar, I swear before you this day that I shall not let the Silmarils lay in the possession of one not worthy and full of such evil. I call upon Manwë and Varda, and the hallowed mountain of Taniquetil as witnesses to my oath! I will continue until the end of time to avenge my father and retrieve the Silmarils, or be it I come to the Everlasting Dark if I do not!"

            At these words leapt Fëanor's sons to his side upon the wall above the crowd. They cried that they too would take the same oath as their father and would never rest until the Silmarils were returned to their family.

            "These are terrible words to be spoken," Aredhel said as all eight sons took their turn to speak the oath. Her voice quivered as she spoke. "No one should speak such a promise."

            Elrilya and Idril solemnly nodded in response to Aredhel's words then turned their attention back to the courtyard when they heard a new voice. There stood Fingolfin, Turgon, and Finrod below Fëanor and his sons.

            "Fëanor, your declarations are full of blasphemy!" Fingolfin cried. "Surely the Valar will not forgive you or any of us if you go through with this madness!"

            "Why do you not stand by me, brother?" Fëanor cried, his eyes flashing angrily. "Why don't you want to join me in avenging our father together?"

            "This is a dangerous task you call upon all of us for!" Turgon responded. "It would not be as easy as you say."

            "You sound like you have lost your mind," Finrod spoke up against his uncle. "This is not the way to undo what has been done upon us all."

            "And what would you know of our father's intentions?" cried Amras, one of Fëanor's sons. "You cared not for our grandsire, cousins! Nor did you, uncle! You attempted to turn our grandsire against our father years ago! A fool's errand and a coward too!"

            Angry cries broke out as Finrod, Turgon and Fingolfin rushed forth at the cruel words. The crowd grew loud with shouts as those who were silent finally spoke up. Two of Fëanor's sons, Curufin and Caranthir, drew their swords on Fingolfin, Finrod, and Turgon as the arguing escalated.

            "Atar! No!" 

            The shrill cry of Idril's screams from above the courtyard cut through the air as panic nearly seized the Eldar present. If not for the sudden appearance of a moderator, blood would have been shed upon the white stones surrounding the White Tree.

            "Halt! Stop this turmoil now!" cried Glorfindel as he threw himself in front of Fingolfin and Turgon so that Curufin and Caranthir could not reach them. "The offenses between Fingolfin and Fëanor have been resolved. There is no reason to bring it forth again! Do not shed blood here or pull your weapons upon your kin!"

            Agreeing with Glorfindel's words, Curufin and Caranthir placed their swords back in their sheaths. When all had calmed and the mob stilled, Glorfindel stepped aside so that they could continue to debate the issue but he kept a watchful eye from beside Turgon on those that had threatened to cause trouble.

            Finarfin then came forth, his other children standing behind him. Finrod came to Finarfin's side to support his father.

            "What you say may be true, my brother," he said to Fëanor. "But we should not make decisions like these in such haste. We must take time to prepare for this great journey into the unknown. We must think it over before making a definitive pronouncement to go."

            "What have we to wait for?" Fëanor answered loudly. "The Valar to give us permission? We are not their slaves who must ask when and where we can go! I say we go immediately! We shall set out soonest, before tomorrow's noon."

            "It is not wise to set out yet!" Finarfin tried to call again to his brother but it was of no use, Fëanor's mind was made up.

            "Go to your families and your kin! Call them to join us back to the Hither Lands!" called out Fëanor. "For tomorrow we leave! Pack light, my friends, for we have a long way to go and need not carry heavy burdens. We shall find new treasures for us all when we arrive!"

            The crowds began to disperse and the courtyard hummed loudly with the discussions of the crowd. Elrilya, Idril, and Aredhel noticed that Turgon, Glorfindel, and Fingolfin were making their way inside the noble halls and so the three women followed suit so they could discuss more with them.

            As soon as they met up with their friends and family, Elenwë was already had Turgon in a strong embrace. She appeared to be upset that her husband had come close to being slain. Turgon was talking to her soothingly in a hushed tone in her ear as he held her to him. Leaning against the far wall of the parlor room, Glorfindel seemed to be in deep thought. Fingolfin was nowhere to be seen.

            Idril rushed forth and joined her two parents together in their embrace. Aredhel came close to her brother and his family, placing a hand on his shoulder to let him know she was there and glad that he was safe. Elrilya let them be but made her way to the lone figure against the wall.

            "That was brave of you to stand up to Fëanor's sons like you did," she said as she came close.

            "Turgon is my closest friend of my family kin," Glorfindel said, his eyes still darkened deep from thought. "I would not see his blood or anyone else's be shed upon this shore's hallow ground."

            He seemed to go back into thought for a moment after he finished speaking. Elrilya could feel the turbulent emotions running through his mind.

            "Do you wish to go?" she asked.

            He looked up to her in small surprise but sobered quickly.

            "It is an interesting prospect, to say the least," he conceded. "But I believe it is for the wrong reasons. Fëanor's chosen path is extremely uncertain. It will be bitter and rough for us all if we go on this journey."

            "What if Turgon goes?" she asked, she wanted to know especially since Glorfindel was so close to him.

            Glorfindel took a deep breath as he considered it for a moment.

            "That is my dilemma," he finally said after a moment. "It has been on my mind since Fëanor had called upon us all, including his kin. Our loyalty is strong between each other so I will stand by whatever decision he makes and I will follow."

            She nodded, her own thoughts starting to creep further into her consciousness about the call to leave Aman.

            "Elrilya," Glorfindel said. "Perhaps it should be a good idea for you to see what your family wishes to do."

            "You're right," she replied. "Have a good night, and please let Idril know."

            "Of course," Glorfindel said as they both eyed the family still hugging each other tightly.

*          *            *

            "Elrilya, Idril is here to see you," Elrilya's mother, Kalmírë, said as she peeked her head into her daughter's room.

            The golden-haired maiden stepped past Kalmírë into Elrilya's room where she sat upon her bed with multiple items strewn about. Idril came and sat by her side upon the bed.

            "How are things?" Elrilya asked her friend once they were alone.

            "My family has decided to leave Aman," Idril said. "My grandsire gave in after Fingon came to him and urged him to join the journey. Father said he would follow him, as did our kin, Finrod."

            "My family has also chosen to leave," Elrilya said. "They were quite moved by Fëanor's speech, which does worry me some." She paused but then her eyes lit up. "But at least I will have you with me and it will not be so lonely."

            "Yes, it will be more pleasant with company like yours," Idril said in a teasing tone. "I do not know if I could go on the journey without you. I might have had Glorfindel kidnap you in the night if you were not to come."

            "That certainly would have been a sight," Elrilya laughed. "Though, I think I would have come or stayed with you depending on your decision."

            "Oh!" Idril said with wide eyes as if she just remembered something important. "Many Noldor came to the halls after you left and spoke with my father and grandsire. They said they will go on the journey but will follow my grandsire as king, not Fëanor!"

            "I hope he does not find out, he might not like the sound of that," Elrilya said cautiously. "After his speech tonight, I fear he may be dangerous to others who stand in his way."

            "I hope you are wrong, but I have doubts," Idril said seriously. "Though, I must go now, Amil needs help preparing and packing."

            "Yes, I must finish as well," said Elrilya as she glanced around at the things she had pulled out in consideration. "So I shall see you early tomorrow morning?"

            "We will be meeting in the courtyard by the White Tree before setting out to the gates," Idril said. "We shall see you then."

**Excerpt used from _The Silmarillion_ text by J.R.R. Tolkien.

Quenya Translations:

i Cilme: the choice

Atar: father

Amil: mother


	5. Hyápatva Yaar

Disclaimer Time I own nothing except my characters I created, everything belongs to Tolkien.

**Chapter Five: Hyápatva Yaar**

****

            Elrilya and her family came to the courtyard early the next morning and found it teeming with Noldor ready for the long travel ahead of them. Several Vanyar stood above them on the walls, watching as their kin prepared to leave for good. A few were singing soft songs of good wishes and for a safe journey despite their dislike for the purpose of the departure. Elrilya scanned the crowd in search of Idril and finally noticed the familiar fair-haired elf maiden's head bobbing about near one of the courtyard walls. She was busy preparing amidst her family as well as the large extended relatives.

            "Elrilya," Kalmírë said to her daughter. "There is word that Fingolfin and Fëanor will be traveling in different groups. We will be traveling with Fëanor's troop, you are welcome to stay with Idril and her family but we wish that you would stay close to us on most of this journey."

            "Of course, Amil," she answered obediently. "I will stay with you and Atar but let me see Idril off before we go."

            "Meet us at the gate of the city," instructed Kalmírë before she turned to her husband.

            Hîthuial brought his arm around his wife and led her with him toward the gate.

            "I am glad she will be joining us," he confessed. "We rarely see her enough as it is. She and Idril are practically inseparable."

            "They are the best of friends and make each other happy," Kalmírë said. "That is what is important: that she is safe and happy."

            Meanwhile, Elrilya had made her way to Idril to see her friend off on their long walk. Fingolfin was speaking with his brother Finarfin as well as Turgon, Glorfindel, and other noble relatives that would help lead their portion of the Noldor who favored Fingolfin as king of the Noldor rather than Fëanor.

            "My parents wish me to be with them on the first leg of the trip," Elrilya said. "But I promise I will come join you soon enough."

            "Do not worry," Idril replied. "We have lots of time to see each other along the way."

            "I shall see you soon," Elrilya said, embracing her friend in farewell. "I must go, Fëanor is leaving shortly!"

            Trumpets had sounded in the distance while Elrilya and Idril spoke so Elrilya knew that Fëanor was about to head out of the city walls. Hurrying with her light pack, Elrilya made her way down the streets of the city to the gates at the edge of the hill of Túna. She saw the large, yet smaller crowd, of Noldor standing by the gate. Fëanor's powerful and loud voice became louder and clearer as she came closer. He sounded deafening and angry as his voice thundered over the plains. Elrilya spotted her parents and quickly came to them.

            "What is he carrying on about now?" Elrilya asked as she came up to Kalmír's side.

            "Shush, Elrilya!" her mother scolded her. "Have some respect for our king, he might hear you. And since you missed it, I will have to tell you. A messenger just arrived from Valinor."

            Elrilya's eyes widened as she received the news in her ears. Everyone had been wondering why no word had been heard yet since the destruction of the Two Trees. Fëanor blamed it on inaction and the Valar's disregard for the Eldar.

            "The Valar have decreed that only Fëanor shall be exiled and judged at this time but if we wish to join in this journey still, we shall all have to face bitterness and dangers we have never see in our lives. Just words to scare us," Kalmírë continued. "Fëanor just finished sending off the messenger back to Taniquetil with his answer."

            Behind Elrilya, she heard the larger group of Fingolfin make their way down the hill to follow. By now, someone would have brought word to them about the messenger. Elrilya wondered what Idril thought about this turn of events. She herself was troubled but she continued to follow her family as they went along with Fëanor northward on the path that Morgoth had taken on his flight from Valinor.

            "What is wrong, Elrilya?" Idril asked as she approached her friend.

            Fingolfin's group had fallen behind Fëanor's fast paced assembly and had just caught up on the resting Noldor after a few days.

            "Nothing, I am just bored," Elrilya said as she sat on the ground, drawing pictures in the dirt with her fingers. "Fëanor went north a ways while we camped so that he could see our path ahead."

            "How was the march?" Idril said as she seated herself on top of her light pack.

            "It was fine but Fëanor is in such a hurry!" she exclaimed. "I've never walked so long at such a fast pace in a long time!"

            "Maybe you would like to join us at this time," Idril laughed.

            "Sounds like a good idea to me," Elrilya sighed. "Especially being in the wasteland of Araman, there is not much to look at. I'd rather spend time talking with you."

            A few seconds later, calls were heard across the camps that Fëanor had returned. He was reversing their course and would be taking them to Alqualondë, the harbor of the Teleri, not far south. He hastened many of his troops together and made ready to march at once. Elrilya took that moment to go to her mother who had been talking with several other Noldor and informed her of joining with Idril for the next part of the trip. After she received permission, Elrilya returned to her friend and her family where she was greeted enthusiastically.

            "Atar and my grandsire wish to have everyone rest a while before we continue following Fëanor," Idril explained to Elrilya after the greetings were made and they were on their own.

            "That is better for me, I would rather rest longer!" Elrilya laughed.

            Fingolfin set out a many hours later with his followers to Alqualondë to see what Fëanor had come to with the Teleri. Before leaving, Fëanor had mentioned to Fingolfin that he had hoped to convince the Teleri to join their quest and cause, as well as use their great ships to cross the great sea to the Hither Lands. Fingolfin doubted the idea would work but let his brother clear his obstacles on his own.

            "Ah, thank goodness," Idril said to Elrilya. "We are in sight of Alqualondë. I was beginning to wonder how much further we had to go."

            "I'm glad we get to see the harbor before we leave these shores," Elrilya said wistfully. "It is quite beautiful with all the lights and ships upon the waters."

            The young maidens quickened their pace as the large troop descended from the hills down upon the Teleri city, the great sea opening up in front of them. However, once it was in better sight, everyone knew something terribly wrong was going on in the city.

            It appeared that Fëanor's troops were fighting with the Teleri, each slaying their kin upon the beach and within the city. Bodies of dead Eldar lined the white shores, some areas were stained red with blood. The Teleri were running about or standing upon structures shooting their arrows from their bows at the Noldor who slashed and stabbed with their spears and swords. 

            "Stay here with Glorfindel, Idril!" Turgon commanded as he rushed past them suddenly with Fingolfin and several other nobles. The majority of the male Noldor within Fingolfin's compliment followed on with them, swords and weapons drawn.

            "What is the matter?" Elenwë said as she came upon her daughter and Elrilya.

            Idril's eyes were wide with horror as she took in the massacre before her.

            "It looks as though they are at war with each other," she said, her voice shaky. "I do not know what to make of it."

            Elrilya felt a sudden chill run up her spine as realization dawned on her. She began to sprint down the hill toward the chaos reigning on the beach as the fear inside her began to mount.

            "Elrilya! No!" Glorfindel said as he dashed in front of her, barring her path. "You must stay here. It is too dangerous a time to rush into what we do not know is happening."

            He noticed her skin had paled dramatically and her blue eyes were wide with urgency and need. He held her strongly by her arms as she attempted to run past him again. She struggled against him as he held her tightly in place.

            "Listen to me!" he commander loudly to her. "Stay here!"

            "But… my parents!" she said, her voice begging. "I need to find them!"

            "You cannot go," he said. "Turgon and the others are going to help them!"

            Her eyes were grievous and pleaded to him to let her go but Glorfindel knew he could not, for it might cost her immortal life. He held onto her still, unrelenting in his stance to let her run into possible death. 

            "Please, Elrilya," he said quietly so that only she could hear his words.

            Glorfindel noticed her become limp in his arms as she finally gave up on passing him. He led her back to the group that continued to watch in shock upon the kin-slaying occurring below. Words passed between the onlookers that spoke of the Teleri possibly attempting to waylay the Noldors' march and journey east at the will of the Valar. Others simply cried in pain at the fighting below.

            "There! Who is that there coming our way?" cried some keeping watch.

            Turning, Glorfindel noticed an injured female Noldor slowly trying to reach them. He sprinted quickly down the hill and retrieved her, carrying her the rest of the way to those waiting.

            "Amil!" cried Elrilya as she rushed to where Glorfindel was placing her down on the ground near the group.

            Glorfindel ripped off a piece of cloth from his clothing and began to wrap Kalmírë's visible wounds. Elrilya had her mother leaning against her as they tended to her. Tears fell from both their eyes as Elrilya tried to comfort her and make her not focus on the pain. 

            "What is going on?" Elrilya asked.

            Her mother struggled to speak, her breathing rasping as she fought for air.

            "The Teleri… would not help," she said. "Fëanor told us… to take the ships… fight broke out."

            "Where is Ata?" her daughter questioned, her voice shaking with fear.

            Kalmírë shook her head with clenched eyes as she fought back sobs rising in her throat, "Slain…"

            Elrilya's body shuddered as she heard the news and held her mother close to her as she cried with her. Glorfindel stood to leave them alone and made his way over to where Elenwë held Idril close to her, mostly in fear of what could happen to their own family like that of Elrilya's. They all silently hoped together that this terrible event would be over soon.

            "She will not survive," Glorfindel whispered into his cousin's ear. "Her wounds are too serious; there is nothing I or anyone can do."

            Elenwë nodded solemnly in reply as her eyes drifted back to mother and daughter at the crest of the hill. She could feel wet tears on her neck as Idril nuzzled closer to her, wrapping her arms around her to make sure she was physically there and to find some sort of comfort.

            As the battle began to wane, Kalmírë released her last breath and passed on to the Waiting Halls of Mandos from her daughter's arms. Idril drew her friend away from her mother's body as anguish overtook Elrilya. The surrounding Eldar then came forth to tend to the body and finally buried it upon the hill overlooking the white shores she had been so fond of.

            Turgon returned with the remainder of those who survived from Fingolfin's assembly and also bore Hîthuial's body with him. They then laid him to rest beside his wife in the ground. Turgon then came to his daughter's closest friend and took her into his embrace.

            "On this day, I take you, Elrilya, into my family and house as a daughter," he said to her. "You shall find safety and comfort for as long you wish to reside with us and forever more."

            "Thank you," she barely whispered through her tears.

            Elenwë and Idril then came forth and embraced Elrilya as well, to let her feel and know that they were there for her. They led her with them as the Noldor then began their march again northward, with the ships of the Teleri that they took, to cross over the sea to reach the Hither Lands.

            

Quenya Translations:

Hyápatva Yaar: shore of blood

Amil: mother

Atar: father

Author's Note:

            Hope you readers and reviewers have enjoyed the past few chapters. More is to come but I am not sure when it will be posted. The next month will be busy for me as my school year comes to an end, plus I have some German exchange students staying with me… so I'll be awfully busy and short on time but I promise you all that this will continue. :)

            Also, I wanted to make a comment on one note by a reviewer. Yea, I felt bad about leaving the darkening of Valinor somewhat short and not so sweet but it was also around that time that I finally realized how great and undertaking I have with this story when I began thinking about the timeline for future events. I believe it also might have been a bout of writer's block so I might come back later and revise the chapter. Though, I also think I got a little scared with how much is to come. But it is better for you the readers because that is what you want… more!

            =/= TQ


	6. Lembi

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters; everything belongs to Tolkien the genius.

**Chapter Six: Lembi**

After the Kinslaying between the Noldor and Teleri, Fëanor's compliment commandeered the ships they had sought after and manned the white oars as they set out to follow the coast northwards alongside their fellow Noldor marching with Fingolfin.

Glorfindel's heart was aching and he felt his soul torn in two over the recent events. This was indeed a great transgression against the Valar and the Eldar but yet they still bore on along their journey to the Hither Lands.

"How many do you suppose we lost?" Turgon suddenly said quietly, breaking the silence as he and Glorfindel walked side by side.

Glorfindel glanced behind and found Elenwë and Idril following not far behind, a still distraught Elrilya supported between the mother and daughter. His heart went out to the young maiden, having lost her parents and most of her close relatives in the fighting, as did many others among Turgon and Fingolfin's followers. Her eyes were distant and unfocused as she trudged along in her clothes still stained with her mother's blood. Though, it heartened Glorfindel that Turgon and Elenwë had decided to be there for Elrilya as guardians in the stead of her slain family.

"One too many," he said sadly in response.

"Indeed," Turgon agreed. "Fëanor's group was greatly diminished because of the first onslaught on his own."

Glorfindel eyed the white sails along the gray sea out to his side. A majority of those who were still loyal to Fëanor rowed or commanded the ships on their way. This did not abide well for Glorfindel and he had a strange feeling that it may come to haunt him later.

"I fear these obstacles we have come across in our journey have not wearied his heart's desire much at all," Glorfindel commented. "Vengeance's flame still burns hot within him and I fear now what the Valar may do because of his deeds."

Turgon nodded solemnly, "I have been thinking myself what may happen or what he plans to do once we arrive."

"Many are already turning their heads to look back at Tirion," Glorfindel said, noting his observations.

"I have seen it also. Finarfin is already distressed over Eärwen's grief," Turgon said, mentioning his uncle's Teleri wife who had been raised in Alqualondë. "They may be the first to return if any come to that decision."

"And what of you?" Glorfindel asked curiously. "Would you turn back if our people willed it?"

Turgon appeared to mull it over in his mind silently for a few moments, biting his lip timidly.

"We have already set out on this quest and there is still a chance we can and may return," he started. "Yet, I have sworn no oath that binds me to this journey but I have never been one to turn from something I have set out to do."

Glorfindel nodded, he knew his friend was right in his assessment of himself. Even if given the chance to return to Tirion, Turgon would not turn back after having gone this far already.

"The sky is growing dark and clouds are mounting," Turgon said, strangeness in his voice crowing. "A storm is brewing."

"I smell it too," Glorfindel said after feeling the air a moment. "It is growing fast, this must be because of the Valar."

At that moment, Fingon appeared in their presence.

"The sea is growing wrathful," the dark haired Noldor said. "The ships are in trouble."

The wind picked up and began to howl as the three elves looked out to the waters beyond the beach. Many of the white ships were attempting to ride out the waves but were having a difficult time navigating and staying on course as the wind tore at their sails and ripped the oars from the hull.

"Uinen has become angered," Glorfindel stated, speaking of the Maia known as the Lady of the Sea. "She is weeping for the slain Teleri."

A loud cracking sound of wood swept across the wind to the marching Noldor on the beach as the first ship was swallowed by a gigantic wave. Those watching cried out and ran further away from the waters edge in fear that the waves may consume them all and drag them out to sea. Two more ships were taken by the tumultuous sea as another capsized, likely trapping her crew in its bowels to die drowning.

"We cannot do anything to help them," Turgon said over the wind. "This is out of our hands."

After many minutes that felt like an eternity, the storm ended as suddenly as it had began. Only a third of the ships remained still afloat and in maneuverable states as the winds subsided. No trace of survivors made it to the beaches or the intact ships for the dark waters had completely engulfed them down to her seemingly endless depths. And so the Noldor continued on, their hearts even heavier than before but now fluttering with heightened fear.

_

* * *

_

"The air grows cold, keep close to stay warm," Turgon advised his family and those nearby.

Elenwë came closer to her mate as they stood, the blankets she had brought not keeping enough warmth as they wandered once more across the mountainous wastelands of Araman to head further north so that their sea crossing could be that much shorter. For the time being, they were resting where Fëanor had come ashore from one of the ships so that he may speak with Fingolfin and Finarfin.

Idril sat huddled with Elrilya, who held onto her from around her waist so that they may give each other warmth. The two friends clung to each other closely, no words passing between them yet knowing exactly what the other needed or was doing. Though, Idril still worried for her friend who had spoken little since Alqualondë. Death to the Eldar was unnatural to their immortal souls and to have so many lost, especially those dear to oneself, was a great tragedy to those still living.

A blanket was draped across their backs and Idril looked up in surprise to find Glorfindel giving them his own so that she and Elrilya would not be cold. His cloak was wrapped tightly around his form to ward off the frost.

"Anta le, nilmo," Idril said, her voice gracious.

He bowed his head in acceptance of her thanks.

"How are you both?" he inquired, his eyes drifting across their usually pale tinted cheeks now stained with redness from the cold.

"We are managing," Idril said with a sigh.

Glorfindel was about to speak but a booming voice cut him off and echoed across the valleys.

"Halt!" thundered the voice. "All Noldor, pay heed to my words."

Cries of fright went up among many but quieted in the growing fear of the dark figure that had appeared above them on a rock precipice. They could not see the face of the person but they knew it was a Valar who had come.

"'Tears unnumbered ye shall shed; and the Valar will fence Valinor against you, and shut you out, so that not even the echo of your lamentation shall pass over the mountains. On the House of Fëanor the wrath of the Valar lieth from the West unto the uttermost East, and upon all that will follow them it shall be laid also. Their Oath shall drive them, and yet betray them, and ever snatch away the very treasures that they have sworn to pursue. To Evil end shall all things turn that they begin well; and by treason of kin unto kin; and the fear of treason, shall this come to pass. The Dispossessed shall they be for ever.

'Ye have spilled the blood of your kindred unrighteously and have stained the land of Aman. For blood ye shall render blood, and beyond Aman ye shall dwell in Death's shadow. For though Eru appointed to you to die not in Eä, and no sickness may assail you, yet slain ye may be, and slain ye shall be: by weapon and by torment and by grief; and your houseless spirits shall come then to Mandos. There long shall ye abide and yearn for your bodies, and find little pity though all whom ye have slain should entreat for you. And those that endure in Middle-earth and come not to Mandos shall grow weary of the world as with a great burden, and shall wane, and become as shadows of regret before the younger race that cometh after. The Valar have spoken.'"

The silhouette of the figure then disappeared from sight. The words of the Valar sunk in, as everyone comprehended the meaning. A great commotion and chaos erupted as the same debate raged once more that had been spoken in the courtyard by the White Tree in Tirion.

Idril shuddered as the realization dawned on her and felt Elrilya's grip on her hand tighten from feeling her friend's fright.

"This is it," Idril whispered to her. "If we go on, we cannot ever come back to Tirion."

Elrilya nodded solemnly in response, her eyes downcast. Both their attentions were drawn up as Finarfin approached his brother Fingolfin.

"This is madness, toron," Finarfin declared. "I will not take our people to their deaths!"

"We should stick together," Fingolfin countered. "We mustn't dwindle our numbers yet remain strong."

Finarfin shook his head, not being swayed the least to continue on the journey, "I am turning back, and I believe there is still time and forgiveness in the Valar to let us return with little punishment."

"And Fëanor? He wishes to march forth?" Turgon asked as he stepped into the conversation between his father and uncle.

"It seems so," Finarfin said with a heavy sigh. "He has already spoken to a mass of the troop further ahead and have worked them into a fervor with his speaking again."

"I cannot turn back now," Fingolfin said, his eyes filled with sadness. "The Kinslaying weighs heavily upon our souls and many among us fear punishment. So I shall take them on the march out of these lands."

"It is sorrowful to hear that and I shall miss you, toron," Finarfin said as he and Fingolfin embraced in brotherly farewell. "My sons and my daughter, Artanis, will be continuing on this journey to the Hither Lands for I cannot persuade them to come back with me. They remain to stand by your sons. Promise me you will watch over them?"

"I shall," Fingolfin said. "As will my sons and kin."

"Farewell, till we hopefully might meet again," Finarfin said, his voice faltering slightly as he clasped his brother's arm.

"Until then," Fingolfin agreed.

_

* * *

_

Glorfindel made his way amid the sleeping travelers in the camp as he kept watch over Fingolfin's resting group. Nearly everyone was asleep, including Turgon and Fingolfin, but not Glorfindel. He did not feel the grip of sleep nag at him just yet but he felt that it would be best that one stay awake to see over all of those sleeping. A smile grew on his face as he saw he was not the only one awake.

"What are you up to, sermo?" Glorfindel asked the lone elf as he approached silently.

A small smile came to the face of Artanis, also named Alatariel daughter of Finarfin, "The same as you, yet for different reasons."

"And what may those be?" Glorfindel questioned with an upturned eyebrow as he settled next to Artanis upon the ground of the mound of earth overlooking the camp.

"Something is amiss tonight," Artanis said, her eyes flittering across the foggy land in front of them. "I do not know what it may be but I have a feeling something is about to befall us."

"I trust your intuition, Alatariel, but what more can harm us that has not already happened?" Glorfindel sighed. "It has already been a long road for us all."

"Have you already forgotten the words of Námo?" Artanis asked, her words were tinged with a touch of anxiety.

Glorfindel narrowed his green eyes for a moment as he pondered what Artanis said. He watched her carefully a moment as a sudden breeze picked up and her blonde hair whipped about her serious face. He had not expected the dark figure on the mountaintop to be Námo himself. Though, with the impact of the Noldor's departure from Valinor, he could understand how this event would be important enough to even bring Námo to them.

"I have not forgotten," Glorfindel said as he turned his gaze down toward the camp. "I just wish not to let my mind linger on depressing thoughts such as those."

"I also do not linger on sad thoughts but look forward to what we shall come to see," she said.

"I try to see better times ahead for all of us, I have hope," Glorfindel agreed.

"You stand loyally next to Turgon," Artanis commented. "Is that all that keeps you here on this journey?"

"No," Glorfindel said, and then paused as he became unsure of what to say. "I feel a duty to stand by my kin and friend but there is something else I feel pulling me."

He felt a flutter across his mind for an instant and glanced to Artanis' knowing eyes.

"I see," she said with a knowing expression.

"There is no hiding things from you," he said with a soft chuckle. "I feel my fate lies across these waters."

"Many of the Noldor's paths lie in Aman," she said with a nod.

"Is that why you continued on without Finarfin?" Glorfindel asked.

"My father's life and love is Valinor," she answered. "I must follow my own way and path even if it takes me far from my kin."

Glorfindel thought for a moment at her words. He himself wondered at what the rest of his family felt about his departure, as well as Elenwë's. For the great House of the Golden Flower to be split asunder was going to have repercussions for many ages to come in Valinor.

Glorfindel was about to speak when he noticed Artanis staring hard into the darkness. Her eyes were scrunched and her brow furrowed as she scanned the fog-covered horizon.

"What are you looking at?" Glorfindel asked curiously.

"Are those sails I see upon the water?" Artanis asked, her voice wavering.

Glorfindel peered out toward where Artanis' gaze fell and he could discern a few white sails above the mist.

"Those are the Teleri ships, why are they…" Glorfindel's voice caught in his throat as he realized what was happening.

In a flash, he was on his feet and sprinting down the hill toward where Fëanor's troops and followers had been resting not far from Fingolfin's own complement. To his dismay and sudden rise of instinctual panic course through him, he found the neighboring camp empty and deserted. Artanis soon appeared beside him as he stood in shock as well at the silent scene.

"They took all of the ships?" she asked.

"Everything," Glorfindel answered. "They are gone."

Words by Námo were an excerpt taken from _The Silmarillion_ by J.R.R. Tolkien but I couldn't mark it within the story properly due to the new edit features.

Quenya Translations:

Lembi: left behind

Anta le: thank you

nilmo: (male) friend

toron: brother

sermo: (female) friend

**Note**: Alatariel and Artanis were the names of Galadriel before she came to Middle Earth.


	7. Núrunna i Helcaraxë

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters; everything belongs to Tolkien the genius.

Warning: A character death is included in this chapter. Don't blame me, it was mentioned in one sentence in the _Silmarillion_.

**Chapter Seven: Núru****nna i Helcaraxë**

"There is no other way to pass but over the ice," Finrod said to his companions. "All of the north is surrounded by it and no stable land is visible for us to cross over."

Fingolfin grimaced for a moment as his nephew informed him of the perils lying before them on their continuing path to the Hither Lands. After discovering the betrayal of Fëanor and his sons, Fingolfin felt bitter rage build within himself and knew there was no turning back anymore. He would meet his brother again in the eastern lands to confront him one day.

The pain of the treachery burned strongly within him as well as his sons and his niece, Artanis. They all came together to show the final assembly of Noldor that they would not leave them to die like Fëanor and his kin had. There was still some strength left in his followers and they believed in him as their king to lead them to a better place. He vowed to himself he would bring them there.

"Then we will have to cross the Helcaraxë to come into the eastern lands," Fingolfin determined. "We have come so far already but I have faith we will make it safely."

Fingon and Finrod nodded in unison at his decision as did Artanis.

"We shall follow you, father, wherever you will go," Turgon added.

Fingolfin attempted a warm smile to his following relatives, feeling somewhat heartened that they supported him at this time. If they had not, he did not know how he would have been able to go on.

"For several hours we will rest here. When everyone has eaten and rested, we will take the last leg of our journey across the hills of ice," he explained. "It may take a couple days to cross but we should not stop at all because the ice is mysterious and dangerous. It would not be safe to stay too long in one place."

The council of elves nodded and then dismissed themselves as they went about their duties to prepare food or take rest. Fingolfin stood and looked over the Noldor huddled close together for warmth. Frost clung to their dark, sable locks and they shivered against the cold wind that blew harshly from the far north. He turned away finally to gather what he needed for their most important part of the journey.

Turgon came upon where he left his wife Elenwë with Idril and Elrilya and found them huddled close, already attempting to sleep in the frigid cold. He was about to settle with them when he noticed a lone figure sitting upon a large rock not far away, green eyes watching him from underneath a hood.

"Glorfindel, you may come lay with us to keep warm. You need not be by yourself," Turgon said when he realized who the figure was.

"It is all right, Turgon," he answered. "I have not the need to sleep just yet."

"You haven't slept in many days," Turgon said, a sound of worry in his voice. "You should at least try so that you will have enough energy to cross the ice tomorrow."

"It is decided then," Glorfindel said with a sigh. "Perhaps you are right but I fear the darkness of sleep will not come upon me so easily."

"What ails you?" Turgon said as he kneeled in front of his friend.

"What do you mean?" Glorfindel replied.

"You have not been yourself as of late," Turgon said with a shake of his head. "Quiet pondering is not your way. You have not talked with me as you usually do."

Glorfindel's eyes flashed as he set them upon his close companion.

"This is something I must decide and think about with myself only," he said solemnly. "I'm sorry if that does not satisfy your worries but that is all I have to offer for now."

Turgon sighed, "If you ever do feel like discussing it with me, just let me know."

Glorfindel watched as Turgon made his way back to his family and settled down beside Elenwë and pulled himself closer to her so that he could hold her in a warm embrace. Idril slept soundly on her mother's other side and Elrilya on the other end was a dark shadow hidden within her cloak on the other end of the family, standing out somewhat from the light-haired mother and daughter.

Even though Turgon had been born with the dark hair of his father's Noldorian line, his hair was lighter than the average Noldor elf. His Vanyar blood, mixed with Elenwë's, certainly influenced the touch of golden blond in Idril's appearance. But Elrilya stood out from the three of them. To Glorfindel, she seemed very alone despite the comfort and support surrounding her.

_

* * *

_

Glorfindel sat alone upon his perch, a shiver coursing through him now and again that he was unable to hold back. The harsh wind from the north had died down to nothingness and so he continued to stare out into the white fog that hung solidly and thickly around the camp. He let his head drop upon his knees as he held his legs close to his body to keep the warmth in. He was content to stay in the position until he heard almost silent footsteps stop beside him. He looked up from his curled position to find Elrilya standing next to him beside the rock.

"Are you not able to sleep?" he asked, a white cloud of his breath appearing in front of his nose and mouth as he spoke.

She shook her head no and then said, "I wish to sleep but I do not want to see the images again."

Glorfindel looked at her curiously. This was the first time he had heard her speak since the Kinslaying many days before.

"What images?" he asked her as he motioned for her to sit next to him on the rock.

"My dreams show them all dying," she said softly once she had sat down.

"At Alqualondë?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered, a shudder running through her body but it was not from the cold. "I see my parents, too."

"Don't dwell on those thoughts," Glorfindel said as he turned to face his body to her.

"I do not want to," she said, a small sob breaking her voice. "But I cannot help but think about not being able to help them or save them."

Glorfindel paused as he noticed she was feeling overwhelmed by her grief once more. Though, this grief was becoming harmful to her because she was attempting to place blame on herself for her parents' deaths.

"There was nothing you could have done to stop it," he said, attempting to console her. "Fëanor led them into death, not you."

She shook her head, "I was supposed to be with them, I should never have left them."

Glorfindel then realized what she was speaking of. He opened his cloak and pulled her closer to him within it so that he could try to get through to her but also to show her she need not be alone.

"Do not blame yourself for not being with them," he said softly. "You may believe that you were not within their company enough in life but your parents will want you to remain happy and safe. They would not have wanted you to be with them in Alqualondë where you most certainly would have met death with them. They know now you are alive and safe with Idril. I am sure that comforts them and that they are gladdened to know you are surrounded by those who care for you."

Elrilya nodded slowly then laid her head upon his shoulder within the curve of his arm around her own shoulder. Glorfindel closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he leaned his own head upon hers. He felt some relief at being able to make her understand. If only he could keep her from these feelings of hurt.

"Please, sing me a song," she whispered.

"As you wish," he said, a little surprised by the request but sympathetic of her wanting to feel in a safe and comfortable place.

He kept his voice low as to not wake the others around them and began a small melody. She remained silent as he went through each verse singing softly into her ear. After he finished, Glorfindel thought he noticed Elrilya crying again. He was right in his assumption when he saw her move a hand to wipe the frozen tears away from her face.

"What is the matter, Elrilya?" he whispered, somewhat worried what came upon her now.

"Nothing," she sniffled. "It's just… when I was young, Atar used to sing that song to me before I would go to bed."

Glorfindel felt as if he had become dizzy and would fall from the rock they sat upon. He had not meant to remind her of memories that coincided with her family.

He inwardly kicked himself as he said, "I'm sorry, I did not mean to…"

"Do not apologize," she cut him off. "You sang it like he once did. I like that."

Still feeling guilt for inadvertently bringing her back to her parents, Glorfindel said nothing but kept her close to him so that she knew he was there for her if she needed to talk.

"Sing another, please," she asked. "If you do not mind."

"Not at all," he replied and began another soft song flowing into her ear.

Before long, Elrilya had fallen into a calm slumber next to him. When he was sure she was completely asleep, he carefully carried her back to where Turgon and his family lay and placed her beside them. Though, this time, he stayed sitting close to her sleeping form.

_

* * *

_

The Noldor marched on together across the fields of seemingly unending ice as they traveled to reach the Hither Lands. After a day's worth of walking, their numbers were fewer due to several unfortunate deaths. Many fell into the cold waters beneath when the ice unexpectedly broke beneath them as they journeyed slowly. Now, with utmost care and anxiety, the followers of Fingolfin carried on.

"We should be to the other side soon enough, I believe," said Ecthelion, Turgon's trusted captain of his royal guard. "The scouts who had gone on ahead gave reports that we should have no more than fifteen hours left if we stay at this pace."

"That is the best news we have heard in some time," Fingolfin said as they walked at the rear of the group.

"Fingon said he would send word back if he comes upon anything up ahead," Ecthelion added on, mentioning Fingolfin's son leading the way at the front.

"We shall be out of this soon enough," Turgon said with some enthusiasm. "Then we can leave this coldness behind us."

"I think everyone is in agreement with that," Glorfindel chuckled.

Breaking off from the group at that point, Turgon went along with Glorfindel a little ahead of his father and captain who continued to discuss plans.

"I see you are beginning to act like yourself again," Turgon mentioned.

"There is still much to be determined," Glorfindel said. "But I feel the weight of my problems lifting as we near our destination."

"That is heartening to hear," Turgon said and then motioned ahead and off to the side where Idril and Elrilya were walking together just behind Aredhel and Elenwë. "I see she is in better spirits finally. Elenwë was worried about her health if Elrilya did not open up again."

"I believe things are on the mend for her," Glorfindel said as he thought about her confiding in him not long ago.

"Idril seemed to know all along it seems," Turgon said as he took his eyes off the two maidens' heads close together in conversation.

A sound of cracking ice sprang up nearby and everyone stopped in sudden fear. The splitting ice sounds had echoed across the air preceding the collapse of ice and the following deaths of the Noldor so now all began to panic as they searched for where the ice would next give way.

Elrilya felt a rush of air and suddenly she was enveloped by an overwhelming coldness surrounding her. She had not the chance to catch her breath before falling into the dark water beneath the ice she had been walking on. She felt herself falling further but she could see nothing nor could she tell which way was up or down. Idril had been right at her side moment before and now there was a void. Her lungs burned for air and she opened her mouth instinctually but only received cold water into her mouth instead. Elrilya felt the suffocating iciness work up her limbs that were beginning to feel numb.

It felt like she had been under the water for so long already and she felt the creeping emptiness of death coming upon her as she tried to thrash her freezing body in one direction to the next. A strange golden brightness suddenly hovered above her and she perceived someone's urgent emotions over her as that person searched. Then it disappeared as suddenly as it had appeared.

_No! Not like this. It's not my time!_

Finding one last bit of energy within her, Elrilya kicked as hard as she could and moved her arms as if to pull herself up through the water. She felt the rising of her body and she knew she was nearing the surface. The chill of the air hit her like thousands of stinging needles upon her skin and Elrilya screamed out as her lungs surged with much needed air. She thrust her arms out of the water as she struggled to find an edge to hold onto but her wet, dark hair blocked most of her vision. But she realized she need not panic much more as she felt a strong hand grip her own.

"Elrilya! You need to hold onto my arm tightly!" Glorfindel called out to her. "We're going to pull you back onto the ice, don't let go!"

Holding on securely to his warm hand, she felt herself hauled onto the thicker ice as others pulled Glorfindel and herself from the hole where she had fallen through. A few blankets were thrown around her as she felt the cold through her wet clothing. Searching about with her eyes, she saw Ecthelion carrying a drenched and shivering Idril not far from where they both had been walking not too long before. Several others had managed to escape the cracking ice in time but a few others had fallen in as well and had not surfaced. Aredhel had narrowly missed the cracking ice but next to her, Elenwë had not been as lucky. Turgon would have thrown himself into the icy depths if Glorfindel had not come and held him back.

"She's out there still!" Turgon panicked. "Elenwë! Let me go! I need to find her!"

"If you go in there too, you might not come back!" Glorfindel said. "Stay with Idril, she needs you right now! Don't leave her alone. We will try to find Elenwë."

Turgon finally relented but turned hesitantly back to the gaping whole of black, churning water. He came to Idril and held her close as Glorfindel, Fingolfin, and Ecthelion continued to canvas the edges of the ice, looking for a sign of the golden haired elf. After several hours of searching, she never surfaced and nothing could be found of her.

With a heavy heart, Turgon took his daughter into his arms, wrapping her in blankets to remain warm against him. Glorfindel followed in suit and took up a shaking Elrilya as the Noldor continued their traveling to the Hither Lands.

Quenya Translations:

Núrunna i Helcaraxë: death on the Helcaraxë

Atar: father

Author's Note:

I know I just updated recently but I just couldn't make you all suffer waiting for this next addition. Anyways, I'll be busy for a bit with finals so I'll be back soon. Then it's summer… all the time I need. :)

TQ


	8. Isil

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters; everything belongs to Tolkien the genius.

**Chapter Eight: Isil**

****

The solid ground of the Hither Lands was met with relief tinted with grief. Many had died on the passing of the Helcaraxë, including the fair Lady Elenwë, and the souls of those who lived felt the heaviness of death upon themselves. The Noldor handled their pain in many different ways but their leaders remained collected and stood tall as they led their people to hope. After they had traveled a while along the Firth of Drengist, the Noldor held camp so they could rest before continuing further on to find the followers of Fëanor.

A roaring fire had been lit by those who had found kindling along their path and now many huddled close to the warmth to rid themselves of the constant cold that had come to rest in their bodies from the long journey across the north. Glorfindel felt his own body shudder for a moment as he final felt his body relaxing from the tense stance it had been in for the previous few days. He felt a wave of weariness wash through his veins and felt about ready to collapse into slumber right there in front of the fire. But he could not, not just yet.

Looking across the flickering flames, he watched many of the familiar faces he had come to know better on the journey. They all were solemn but many were in higher spirits upon arriving in the Hither Lands, which comforted him somewhat, that they still had hope and happiness within themselves. He still had an emptiness in his heart that had not left since the last few days upon the sea of ice. Elenw's death still hung freshly in his mind. The cousin he had been the closest to since his early elfling years was gone and he did not know how he could bear this weight. He felt as if he wanted to yell until he no longer had any breath and released all his pent up feelings that were swirling around in his mind. Glorfindel did not, however, and remained as he was. He was not the type to let himself lose control. It was a vulnerability he would not put himself into.

As he finished his glance around the circle encompassing the fire, he realized there was one particular face he was missing. He stood and sought out Finrod who sat with Fingolfin, speaking in quiet voices together.

"Lord Glorfindel," Fingolfin greeted as he saw the golden haired elf approach. "You seem troubled, nilmo. What can I do for you to ease your mind?"

"My soul aches for those dear to me who have been lost," Glorfindel answered. "Not much can soothe my thoughts for now."

"You feel as we all do," Finrod answered sadly. "For now we must remain strong together and support each other."

"You are right, Finrod," Glorfindel answered but then turned to Fingolfin. " I came in search of my friend, your son, for I have not been able to find him. I wish to see how he is dealing without my dear cousin."

"I saw him wander off on his own an hour or so ago," Fingolfin answered, pointing away from the camp in the direction of the nearby water of the firth. "He is nearby I believe, he would not have wandered far."

"Thank you," Glorfindel said with a small bow of his head to the Noldor king and then headed off in the direction he pointed to.

With the glow of the fire behind him, Glorfindel attempted to focus into the dark night to find his friend. He eventually found himself on the shores of the outlet, without having found Turgon. He no longer felt the warmth of the fire on his back but was entranced by the soft crash of the waves in front of him as he wondered where Turgon had went. A quiet noise caught his attention and Glorfindel followed the soft, muffled sounds around a small dune of sand. There he found a bent over figure whose face was covered by strong hands as he wept. The light brown head bobbed slightly as he quietly cried to himself, still unaware of Glorfindel's approach. Glorfindel slowly knelt beside his kinsman and put a hand over his broad shoulder to make himself known. Turgon lifted his head to meet Glorfindel's gaze. The pale glow of the distant fire played across Turgon's tear-streaked face as his friend looked upon him.

"You need not mourn alone," Glorfindel said quietly after several silent seconds.

"I do not wish to burden others," Turgon spoke.

"Why?" Glorfindel asked, a touch of hurt in his voice. He hated to see his long time friend in this state but it wounded him more to know that his friend felt he was unable to come to him in his grief. "You are no burden to me. I am and always have been here to help you."

Turgon did not answer him but turned his gaze to the dark sea before them.

"I'm sorry," he said finally, his voice cracking.

"For what?" Glorfindel asked, concern crossing his face.

"I should not have fought against you," Turgon said, hanging his head low. "I should have been there for Idril first."

Glorfindel felt his heart sink as he watched his close friend fall apart in his grief. He did not know the same immense pain as Turgon did since a bound couple could be stronger and closer than blood kin at times, but he wanted to help him regain his strength and composure to lead everyone on beside his father, the king of the Noldor.

"You do not need to apologize," Glorfindel said. "It pained me to do that to you. I would have dove in right beside you but you needed to stay. I had to go with what Elenwë would have wanted, for you to protect your family when she no longer could."

"I know," Turgon sadly sighed and brought his eyes to look upon the dark distance once more. "She's out there somewhere. I do not know if I can leave the sea's side for long without feeling her slipping away from my mind."

"Your bond was strong," Glorfindel said. "Her place within you will not fade and you will not either, for her sake and for Idril's."

Turgon suddenly stood and Glorfindel did as well, watching to see what his friend was going to do. The brunette elf looked out upon the waters once more before tearing his eyes away and began to walk toward the camp.

"You are a good friend, Glorfindel," Turgon said. "I am glad you came with us on this journey. I do not know what I would do without your counsel."

They made their way toward the fire once more but Turgon halted a ways outside of the surrounding circle of Noldor just beyond the bright halo of light. Glorfindel stopped beside him and noticed him watching three elves.

"Aredhel has been wonderful lately," Turgon said as he watched his blonde sister holding Idril and Elrilya close to her as she whispered things to them. "She will be as much of a mother to them as she can without replacing their true ones."

"She is a protector at heart," Glorfindel agreed. "She knows her place in the family and what is needed of her even if it is not expected."

"I am lucky to count so many around me to be supportive," Turgon said softly.

"As we are fortunate to have you with us," Glorfindel said with a small smile.

Turgon returned what he could muster of a smile and then strode to his kin. Idril rose as she saw her father approach and she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck as he embraced her. Glorfindel could not help but be reminded of how much Idril took after her mother. _Hopefully she will help him remain steadfast as a reminder of his love_, Glorfindel thought to himself as he watched from afar.

_A few hours later…_

Elrilya wandered along the path the Noldor took as they continued their journey inland from the sea in search of their betrayers. She kept her view on the soft spongy grass below her feet as she went about her way. The scenery of the Hither Lands had not been much to busy the mind for all that could be seen in the twilight were the distant silhouettes of the mountainous terrain ahead.

Her face appeared distant as Elrilya thought to herself. She had been feeling a strange uneasiness building within herself as she knew they neared Fëanor and his own troop. She feared even coming face to face with the one she saw as her parents' slayer and what may come of the bitterness Fingolfin's followers had for their betrayers. She knew she could not do such a thing like another Kinslaying if it came to that again between the two groups but disquiet still pulsed in the back of her mind. She had become so deeply involved in her thoughts that she almost did not register the figure that strode up beside her.

"Elrilya, you should not wander far from the group," Glorfindel warned. "These are dark times and unknown territories, everyone should stay close together."

"I am sorry," she said as she brought her eyes down, chastised. "I did not mean to. I was just thinking to myself."

"That is fine," Glorfindel said. "Just be careful."

"I will try," Elrilya said with a small smile as she raised her eyes back up to his face. "Glorfindel, may I ask you a favor?"

Glorfindel's eyebrows perked up at the question, "What may that be?"

"Will you teach me how to fight?" she said suddenly and then noticed his astonished reaction. "I mean swordfight or learn to use another weapon."

"Why do you want to do that?" Glorfindel asked skeptically.

Elrilya did not answer right away; she was still taken aback by his continued reaction at her request.

"It will only be to protect myself," she said finally. "So that I am not completely helpless in a situation. As you said, these are dangerous times and perhaps it would be a good idea that I learned how to defend myself."

"I will have to think this over," Glorfindel said hesitantly. "As well as discuss it with Turgon, I do not know what he would say to this."

"I think he will agree to it," Elrilya said confidently. "Otherwise, Idril and I might give him grief until he gives in."

Glorfindel chuckled as he saw the impish grin spread across Elrilya's face. He pulled her closer to him in a friendly embrace as he put his arm around her shoulder to lead her back toward the main group.

"It is good to see you in high spirits once more," Glorfindel said honestly. "Gloom does not suit you."

Elrilya smiled broader at his compliments and turned shyly away blushing at his kind words. Glorfindel caught his breath in his throat as he saw her face almost glow in the twilight but it was then that he realized another source had cast the shine down upon them and the others. Looking up in the sky above them, a round shape of silver rose bringing a soft light to the accustomed darkness.

All the Noldor stopped in their marching as they looked in awe upon this new sight that held a light so similar to the tree of Telperion that once shone brightly in Valinor. Further ahead, Fingon and those about him raised their horns and trumpets to herald the new sign. It was a good omen to them that a better time was coming. Others along the line took up the call as well and soon the entire valley was echoing with the strong, deep sounds of their approach into the Hither Lands.

"It is a wondrous thing," Elrilya said finally as the trumpets finally died down and the troop began to move again at a happier pace.

"It is," Glorfindel agreed. "It is comforting to see that the Valar still have love in their hearts to care for our well being and steadfast beliefs in them."

Further back among her relatives, Idril eyed her friend carefully but a small smile perked at her lips as she watched from afar. Turgon saw the color return to his daughter's appearance and it heartened him a bit to see her feeling better and not focusing on her mother's death that still brooded within his own self. To him, she looked like her mother the first time Turgon had seen her in Valinor under the Two Trees, the same familiar silver light playing across her fair hair.

"How are you faring?" Aredhel said stepping up beside her brother.

"I am well," Turgon said simply though it was only partly true.

"It seems all our hearts have been lifted a little this day," she said knowingly, not further prodding her brother about his feelings. "And our young ones seem to be feeling it as well."

"I see I am not the only one to notice," Turgon said with a sigh. "If Idril and Elrilya had not come back to their normal selves in too long a time, I do not know how I could bear to see their pain and grief."

"It is your strength and love that helps keep them going," Aredhel said comfortingly as she took Turgon's arm into hers. "And others as well."

"Oh?" Turgon said with an upturned eyebrow.

Aredhel motioned toward Turgon's good friend and adopted daughter, "She has taken to him over our travels. She looks up to him as an important, resolute point in her life."

"He sees her as family, like a younger sister he is looking over," Turgon said with a contented sigh. "Glorfindel is a great part of our family, I cannot imagine him not being a part of it."

"Perhaps we shall make it out of this not over scathed after all," Aredhel said.

Quenya Translations:

Isil: moon

nilmo: (male) friend

**_Author's Note:_**

I got addicted to this slogan generator website that my friend Platy introduced me to so I thought I'd share some funny ones.

"Poppin' Fresh Gil-Galad."

"Gee, your Haldir smells terrific."

"Would you give someone your last Glorfindel?"

The other day my boyfriend also bought me some Keebler Elf fudge cookies that are in the shape of elves and has a little saying on one side. One said, "Elves Exist!" If they do, where's my pet Glorfindel? :( Then again… the boyfriend might get jealous… O.o

You know the drill, Read and Review!!!!!!!


	9. Anur

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters; everything belongs to Tolkien the genius.

**Chapter Nine: Anur **

The rising of Isil, the moon, had been an amazing sight in itself but even more incredible things came with its rising. Many creatures and things awakened from Yavanna's slumber spell they had been under and otherwise would not have awakened if not for the rising of the silver orb. The hearts of the followers of Fingolfin softened more as they continued their march and saw these wondrous things in this new world. They now neared the outer reaches of Morgoth's realm in Dor Daedeloth and they felt their anxiety rising as they realized they might reach the dark lord and his forces soon.

The elf women and young elflings were ushered to a nearby valley out of harms way but within visual sight of the possible battle. The new moon had just passed below the horizon once more for it had done so many a times already for the elves but all was dark now. Fingolfin stood ready at the head of his forces as they looked ahead. They stood upon a high hill overlooking the wastelands beyond Angband. They could see the evil servants of Morgoth milling about, not yet quite aware of the elves' presence. Their forces were mighty and Fingolfin hesitated to lead his people straight into death. No one spoke on the silent air that hung still with a tiny wisp of a breeze that was thick with the tenseness they all felt.

"Sound the trumpets," Fingolfin finally said, breaking the quiet. "Raise the banners."

Turgon and Finrod passed back the orders to the troops and all followed the commands of their king. The booming calls echoed across the lands into Morgoth's hold and his servants could be seen running about in sudden confusion.

Glorfindel and Ecthelion stood side by side behind Turgon, awaiting the march into battle, leading the great compliment to hopeful triumph. All waited as the trumpets suddenly died down but the banners of blue, white and silver still billowed in the slight wind.

"Atar, do you wish to begin our approach?" Finrod whispered to Fingolfin.

Fingolfin nodded but as he raised his horn to bellow the call to attack, a great light to the west rose over the mountains. Blinded at first, the soldiers shaded their eyes at the great shining circle of fire that began to rise. It was then cries came up from Angband and Morgoth's servants fled beneath ground in fear of the new bright light. The air around the elves warmed and the light of the fruit of Laurelin, once a Tree of Valinor, begin its passage overhead.

"Now is not the time for battle," Fingolfin said suddenly, more so to himself than those around him, and a small smile of relief came to his lips. "Not today."

_

* * *

_

The return of the soldiers was met with cries of joy and loved ones embraced happily. As the company was joined once more with their fellow travelers, talk turned to the newly arrived light high above. Word of another omen from the Valar began to spread and many felt their spirits uplifted even more than from Isil's rise many nights before.

Turgon was taken immediately by Idril who wrapped her small arms as tightly as she could around her father and his thick armor. Her golden hair shone so brightly in the new sunlight that it was hard to look upon her for too long a time but Turgon could take the shine so he could hold his daughter. Elrilya came up next to Turgon as well after Idril had her moment with him and she squeezed her foster father with much relief. As Aredhel came to her brother, Elrilya's eyes looked over Turgon's shoulder to see another few family members returning, one who had a halo-like shine about his crown like Idril.

"Glorfindel!" Elrilya said happily as he approached them. "It is good to see you coming without having been harmed."

"It is good we will not do battle today," he said with a small smile. "As King Fingolfin said, today is not a day for wars and strife. That day will come at a later time."

"Or not at all I hope," Elrilya said. "And with a bit of luck Morgoth will disappear from these lands without us having to send him on his way."

Glorfindel could not help but chuckle at her optimism, even if it were very unlikely to happen as she proposed. Though, he was glad to see that she was settling well with their new surroundings and move to a new world.

"Prepare your things, Fingolfin has decided to move to south to some nearby lands," he said. "The scouts have brought reports that Fëanor's groups are there."

_

* * *

_

The sounds of Fingolfin's trumpets and horns had echoed across the lands of Hithlum and Mithrim to the ears of Fëanor's sons and followers who camped on the shores of Lake Mithrim. Soon they learned of Fingolfin's people nearing their camp and unease gripped them but a great sense of honor for their fellow elves grew for they had survived the crossing of the grinding ice of the Helcaraxë.

Not long later, the large mass of traveling elves crossed the mountain passes into Mithrim, the valley and lake opening up wide in front of them. Below they could see the small forms of their former companions milling about on the shore. They then proceeded to meet face to face with their betrayers and decide what would be the next course of action. Little did they know that their king was already dead.

"What do you supposed they are arguing about?" Elrilya asked Idril as they sat a distance away from where Fingolfin, Finrod, his sons, and the sons of Fëanor were gathered. "I can feel their heated anger from here."

"Probably about their leaving us behind," Idril replied as she braided her friend's dark hair and added the blossoms of flowers that had newly opened from the rising of Anur.

"There is much strife between the sons of Fëanor," said another maiden sitting near them.

"Why is that, Lady Alatariel?" Idril asked as both she and Elrilya looked up in surprise in her direction.

"Fëanor is dead and their oldest brother taken by Morgoth," Artanis explained. "They are still filled with anger and vengeance. They will not listen to my brother and your family's reasoning."

Elrilya's fears of more bloodshed had retreated somewhat after she heard of Fëanor's death during the battle he and his people had brought upon Morgoth. She had hoped that would lead them all to reconciliation but she still feared the sons of Fëanor. The night in the courtyard around the White Tree in Tirion when Fëanor appealed to the Noldor was a frightening night and Fëanor's sons proved to be quick to anger and loath to hold back their feelings and beliefs. She had felt the emotions they had within and it scared her to be close to them. The fact that their father was now dead did not help alleviate the bad blood between their cousins. Maedhros' normally calming presence could have helped but Morgoth had taken him during the battle and the brothers had been unable to save him.

"What are you think of, young Elrilya?" Artanis asked suddenly.

Elrilya's eyes darted up to the silvery shine of Artanis' warm eyes, which seemed to look straight through her.

"I worry that in days and years to come, the sons of Fëanor may be of much trouble to us," she said, not wavering since she felt that if she lied, Artanis would know. "I am hesitant though to make amends with them so soon. There is much hatred and fear in them."

"You're starting to sound like Glorfindel," Idril said as she tucked a wayward strand back into the plait. "Thinking about things overmuch."

"It is not always a bad thing to look ahead," Artanis said with a soft smile on her thin, pink lips. "You two are wiser than most your age and I believe great things will come of you if you stay close to each other as well as your family."

"We will," Idril said with a matching smile to her first cousin once removed. "I'm done with your hair. I'm going to find some more flowers you can put in my hair."

"Thank you," Elrilya said as she watched Idril walk over to a nearby flowerbed to search for the right colors.

"Here, I found a couple more for you," Artanis said as she came and kneeled next to where Elrilya sat on the green grass. "This type of flower blends nicely with your hair."

Artanis carefully placed the flowers within the entwining strands Idril had bound masterfully. After a few moments, she sat back to admire her work.

"They look lovely," she said, a satisfied smile dimpling her cheeks. "I must go to my brother now. Elrilya, you are always welcome to come talk with me if Idril is not nearby."

"I shall remember that," Elrilya said, a little unsure of Artanis' vague meaning but thought nothing of it as she glided away to the now returning group of Idril's family and Artanis' brothers.

Fëanor's sons and some of their followers then walked away towards their own camp and started shouting orders about. It appeared they would be leaving their grounds to the other side of the lake they were at. Many glanced wistfully and solemnly at their former companions, whom they left behind, feeling guilt within themselves still but not yet courageous enough to admit their wrongs.

Turgon soon appeared, and with several companions whom no one had met before and appeared to not be of the Noldor nor the Vanyar. They were elves like they were but a color of silver white shone from their hair in the sunlight. They followed Turgon and Fingolfin to where Aredhel sat among many of the ladies and maidens discussing things amongst themselves several meters away from where Elrilya was. They rose as the newcomers came near and Turgon began to explain something to them. Several other Noldor elves came closer out of curiosity.

Glorfindel was visible coming from behind Turgon, speaking with Fingon, who then separated from him and they went their separate ways. Fingon appeared very distraught as he headed on alone away from the golden haired elf who looked up and noticed Elrilya and Idril nearby.

"I see that it did not fare well," Elrilya said as Glorfindel came up the small mound to meet her.

"Not at all," Glorfindel said with a grimace then his face lightened as he came closer. "Though, I see you and Idril had a productive time while we were away."

Elrilya laughed as she realized she might look like she had flowers growing out of her head.

"It is not that bad is it?" she asked.

Glorfindel looked her over. Idril had made her a crown of sky-flowers that circled her brow, their midnight blue petals bright against Elrilya's dark hair, giving it an almost bluish glow. Several small plumbago blossoms adorned various places in her braided tresses. Glorfindel was about to say he approved when another flower caught his attention. He kneeled, reaching out to touch Elrilya's cheek so that she would turn her head for him to see it better. She felt her breath catch for a moment but collected herself as she felt his fingers trace along her cheek to her hair as he lightly touched the flowers in her colorful ensemble.

"Where did you find this flower?" he asked curiously.

"I do not know," Elrilya asked, concern marking her features suddenly. "Idril found them all. Is there something wrong?"

"No," Glorfindel said and brought his hand back so that she faced him again. "It is interesting that you have this flower here."

"Which one?" Idril said, hearing the last portion of the conversation as she walked up, several flowers in her arms.

"This one," Glorfindel said reaching around to point out the flowers lining the middle portion of Elrilya's braid. "Where did you find those?"

"I didn't choose that one," Idril said confused for a moment. "But I recognize it as the flower of your and Amil's House."

"The Golden Flower?" Elrilya asked suddenly. "Lady Alatariel must have found that flower. She placed some in my hair before she left me."

Glorfindel stood to look about the large group of elves. Artanis stood not far away, talking amongst her brothers. As if she knew she were being watched or looked for, she glanced his way and gave a friendly smile and nodded before she turned back to the conversation.

"If it bothers you, I can remove them," Elrilya said suddenly as she reached back to remove the flowers.

"No, it does not trouble me," he said quickly, he did not want to give her the wrong impression. "It is good actually to see this. I did not know my House's flower grows or blooms here. It makes me happy to see it but I wish to know where the bed of flowers lies."

"I could not tell you, for I do not know," Elrilya said once more as Idril shrugged.

"_Mallen elleth_," said a nearby voice.

The three turned to find a few of the unknown silver haired elves behind Glorfindel. They looked between the three of them and smiled warmly, their eyes matching the sky's new bright blue.

"_Mallen elleth_," one of them repeated again and pointed to Idril.

The others nodded, appearing to be in agreement about something. Idril looked at Elrilya and Glorfindel in confusion.

"Who are they? What are they saying?" she asked, unsure what to make of the situation that made her a sudden center of attention.

"These are some of the Teleri who remained here in the Hither Lands instead of traveling to Aman a long time ago," Glorfindel explained. "They met with Fëanor's sons and Fingolfin when they saw us appear in the lands. They speak another tongue that we have not yet been able to decipher very well but it comes from our own speech's roots so we have been able to have small talk between each other. Turgon is hoping Aredhel will be able to help, she is good with finding meanings in things."

It was then the silver haired elves turned to Glorfindel.

"_Mallen tur_," said a male of the group, and then pointed to Glorfindel's hair.

"He called you a lord," Elrilya said quickly. "It is the same word we use, but what is _mallen_?"

"_Mallen_," a female repeated and then stepped toward Idril.

She was no older than Idril and Elrilya and seemed fairly curious in them. She reached for a long strand of hair of Idril's with her thin fingers.

"Golden, perhaps?" Idril said as she turned to face her friends as the elf still stroked her hair with much interest.

"I think you might be right," Glorfindel said with a chuckle. "It would seem correct since they referred to us both as _mallen_."

"_Tinnu elleth_," said another female but this time she spoke to Elrilya then touched her own head as she spoke to focus on her hair.

"_Elleth_?" Elrilya said as she put her hand to chest to refer to herself.

The elf maiden nodded then pointed at Idril, "_Elleth._"

"I think that one was fairly obvious in it's meaning," Idril said with a smile.

At this point the silver haired elves were talking amongst themselves, nodding in approval that they were able to get some words across. A few words sounded familiar to Elrilya as she listened to them speak to one another. Glorfindel was right that it seemed to have the same root words as their speech but sounded far simpler. After a few moments, they all went over to where several of their companions were standing around Turgon and Fingolfin who were attempting to communicate. A couple of the young _elleth_ stayed behind with the three Noldor.

"I should return to Turgon, he might need some help," Glorfindel said with a laugh. "It looks like you have some new friends as well."

Elrilya and Idril glanced to their new companions and then to each other as they wondered what to do next with the silver haired elves.

Quenya Translations:

Anur: sun

Atar: father

Amil: mother

Tur: lord

Sindarin Translations:

Tur: lord

Mallen: golden

Elleth: female elf

Tinnu: twilight, night


	10. Lindo mi i Lome

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own characters, everything belongs to Tolkien the genius.

**Chapter Ten: Lindo mi i Lome**

It had been only a few hours of the new daylight of Anur when things grew dark once more. Vapors and strange smoke from the north drifted above blocking out the warm rays coming from Anur. Many of the Eldar grew fearful; worried that Morgoth would come upon them at any moment and slay them all. However, Fingolfin was able to keep some order with his assurances that it was merely threats by the dark lord and that they could hold off any attack from the evil killer. The new elves that had come to the Noldor remained nearby in a similar distrust of the gray skies above.

"I do not like how the lands appear," Idril said quietly as she sat close to Elrilya. "Evil things abide in the darkness like this."

The color of the flowers she had earlier collected were dulled with the lack of light and all seemed dreary and heavy with anxiety for what might or might not come. The two elleths had tried to keep themselves occupied with the new elves that had remained with them by trading hair braiding and styling from their respective cultures, learning something new from the other. But now, both groups were quiet and looking forlornly at the growing clouds that seemed to be hovering lower and lower, hugging and crawling along the surrounding hillsides.

"Everything is so quiet," Elrilya said, just above a whisper. "It is very unnatural."

"Hopefully it shall lift soon enough," Idril murmured as she pulled her knees up under her chin and held her legs against her body.

It was then several shouts were heard ringing across the valley and many stood to see what the commotion was about. Two figures, slowly treading along, were coming upon the camp. From their vantage point on the small hill, Elrilya and Idril could see who was approaching.

"It is Fingon and he's returned with the eldest son of Fëanor," Idril said in disbelief.

"Certainly you jest?" Elrilya said standing so she could see well.

She realized Idril was right as she peered at the crowd that began to swell around the two cousins. The two of them left their spot on the hill and quickly made their way closer to see what was being said. Maedhros was missing his right hand for it was bound tightly with a stained cloth but he seemed in good spirits despite his earlier straights. He smiled in relief when he was reunited with his brothers who held fast to him, hoping they would not be parted again. At last Fingolfin came to his nephew. As Fingolfin approached him, Maedhros went to his knees before his kinsman.

"Please forgive me for my trespasses against you as well as those of my kindred," he said sincerely. "I did not wish to betray you in Araman but I did not take enough action to stave it. For this I feel guilt ridden and I hope, due of Fingon's great deed, that our peoples can come together in peace and unity once more. While I despaired high upon the mountainside, I dwelled long about these matters and now since my father has passed to the Halls of Waiting, I pass my family's claim of kinship to you, lord. For I, we owe you greatly."

Many around them spoke with stunned voices at the proclamation. The brothers of Maedhros grew hard faces and Caranthir went to speak against him but a hard glare from his brother silenced him.

"Are you set in your word of this?" Fingolfin said to him as he had Maedhros rise to face him.

Maedhros nodded, "If there lay no grievance between us, lord, still the kinship would rightly come to you, the eldest here of the house of Finwë, and not the least wise."

"Then let it be so and all have heard your spoken words," Fingolfin said as he took his nephew into an embrace.

_

* * *

_

After the reunion of the Noldorian exiles, there was much joy and peace. No longer did hearts feel heavy with the guilt of past troubles and events but were light and looked forward to what the future had in store for the new king, princes, and lords of the travelers. Taking a semi-temporary camp in Mithrim, Fingolfin sent out several messengers to seek out the other elves of the land like those they had come across.

More progress had been made in conversing with the new elves that were then named the Sindar elves for they were met under the gray skies of Mithrim. They told Fingolfin that there was an elven-king of the Sindar elves named Thingol who dwelt in the lands of Doriath in Beleriand. From the land of Falas there were harbors and cities of elven-kind as well. However, the welcome was not nearly so kindly as the Noldor had hoped.

King Thingol had sent a rather hasty letter concerning his domain of the lands and what they were welcome to abide in. Finarfin's son Angrod, a distant kinsman of Thingol by blood of his Teleri mother, had been sent purposefully to show trust and friendship. It had worked to a degree but Thingol was a strong, stubborn king who did not wish to look weak to the new arrivals.

It was then that Fingolfin had decided to call council to discuss the matters of where the Noldor wished to take their hosts. The meetings had been going on for a number of days already. This day was the fourth and all the heads of the noble households were involved while a large majority of Noldor and Sindar sat by listening as the leaders discussed their plans.

"How much longer shall this go on?" queried the fair-haired Sindar Alphaël.

Idril and Elrilya looked up from their picnic meal that they had laid out on the green grass alongside the shore of Lake Mithrim. The two Noldorian elleth had picked up the Sindarin language quite quickly and had made several friends, including the curious Alphaël who had been one of their first companions upon their arrival in the north. Alphaël's own father had been traveling from Falas at the time when they had come upon word of the Noldor coming from across the sea. He was going to take word back to his people on the coasts once things had been settled.

"I hope not long," Idril said with a sigh. "They have been at it for a long time."

It was at that moment some shouting echoed from the outdoor meeting and Caranthir could be seen raging about amidst the circle of Eldar shouting about an issue. It was loud enough that those close that those all about the valley could hear what was said and turned their heads to see more of what was being said and done.

"I believe he is still upset over King Thingol's response," Elrilya said with a shake of her head. Inside she still felt uneasy about the sons of Fëanor for the younger ones were quick to anger and spoke whatever was on their minds.

"I think you are right," Alphaël said as she sat up from her position of lying upon her stomach.

The shouting then worsened as others responded to Caranthir. Angrod, who had returned with his king's letter, stood and stormed out of the meeting. Maedhros could be seen arguing with his younger brother over his temper. The whole valley was loud with the sounds of disagreement.

"That is not heartening to see," Idril grumbled as they watched Maedhros round his brothers together to discuss issues with them outside of the council.

"I must go to my family now," Alphaël said as she stood, brushing dust off her skirts. "I do not know if we will be departing soon."

"Let us know of the decision," Elrilya said as they watched their friend go. "I would like to know what has been planned for us as well."

"As do I," Idril said.

The two began to collect their left over food and other items to head back to the makeshift homes and tents that had been made for the temporary living quarters of the Noldor. It was inside their family's tent that they found Aredhel speaking with Turgon and Glorfindel. Alphaël's father, Gulsamel, was present as well. The golden-haired friend of the family had been busy with his own distant Noldorian kin who had traveled to the east as well. He had not spoken with them much since the arrival into the new lands and he was taking this time to converse more with his fellow family of the House of the Golden Flower.

"…then it is set?" Aredhel finished saying as the two elleth wandered inside to catch the end of the conversation.

"What is?" Idril piped up as they came closer.

"Our departure," Glorfindel explained. "We shall be leaving soon."

"Where to?" Elrilya asked as they looked to Turgon to elaborate more.

"Nevrast, a land not far from here," Turgon said. "Gulsamel will be leading us there with those who will follow us to our lands. He has told me of Nevrast and I believe we shall feel at home there."

"What of our kin?" Idril asked.

"Finarfin's children seek their kin in Doriath, for they are welcome there by leave of King Thingol," Turgon explained. "The others of yet I do not know."

"Come morning we should know more," Gulsamel said with a nod. "Alphaël will be glad to journey with you for a while longer."

"As will we," Elrilya said with a smile.

So it was that following morning that Fingolfin had decided to take his followers to Hithlum, Artanis and Finrod, children of Finarfin, to Doriath, and the sons of Fëanor to the lands east of their kin but north of Beleriand. Maedhros and his brothers set off within days but before leaving, he gave to Fingolfin and his cousins a large amount of the horses they had brought across the sea in the Teleri ships from the Blessed Realm to mark their continued friendship and goodwill. It was then that the Noldor set off to begin their new realms.

Quote from _The Silmarillion_ pg. 111

Quenya Translations

Lindo mi i Lome: singer in the dark

Author's Note:

Sorry for the long gap in postings of new additions… working and getting engaged can really wear people out! I've got more coming, I promise. Things will be picking up in the story. Muahahah!

TQ


	11. Nevrast

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own characters, everything belongs to Tolkien the genius.

Author's Note: A quick little thing I wanted to say (for those who might not have noticed my note in the reviews), I realized a typo error in Chapter Ten after AngelQueen informed me of it which really did screw up certain actions by certain characters. It was small but it has been fixed (didn't change the story at all, just a character). So please continue on reading and reviewing, I really appreciate it and it makes me want to continue forward. Plus, I thought to inform some of you that this story will have a sequel that will continue the storyline further on so don't think I'm just going to leave you hanging at the point I will eventually end this. :) It will be a while but I thought I'd warn you ahead of time!

TQ

**Chapter Eleven: Nevrast**

Turgon's contingent of Noldor was great and many followed the second son of Fingolfin to the lands he chose for a home. Many a Sindar elf also followed to join with the clans that made up his knew realm. Lord Gulsamel led the Sindar and Noldorian exiles quickly and safely on their passage from Mithrim to the lands called Nevrast.

The lands of Nevrast held beauty that only few places could compare. The vast marshes of the valleys were surrounded by the Ered Wethrin and Ered Lómin, the two mountain ranges of the area, and bordered by the great sea to the west. Great cliffs overlooked the sea along the entire coastline and they rose higher than the mere, Linaewen, and marshes in the plains to the east. At the point where the Ered Wethrin and Ered Lómin met the sea was where Turgon decided to start his city beside the mountain the Sindar had named Taras. Many Sindar elves already lived beside Taras and the coast so when Turgon and his group arrived, they happily took him as their lord.

The city was named Vinyamar and upon arrival, every ellyn and elleth, be they Sindar or Noldor, got straight to work to begin the birth of their new realm. Lord Gulsamel set out a week after they arrived, promising to return soonest with supplies and gifts of goodwill from his leader Lord Cirdan. He said that the news of Vinyamar's founding would be met well. To hurry his traveling and return, his family decided to remain with Turgon's people to help begin the founding of the city.

All was well in the hearts of the Noldor once more. Surrounded by new friends and a final resting place to call home bided well in their souls. The new city rose fast in those weeks; temporary homes were the first priority so that all could have shelter against the weather. As soon as temporary shelters were built, the beginnings of the real city were begun. Like Tirion and other smaller Eldar cities of the west, Vinyamar was to be built out of stone. Several of the Noldorian exiles had trades in masonry and joined together with a few of the Sindar who had taken a hand at the skill as well. A new mixture of the cultures began to blend in the artwork and architecture of the palace and surrounding shops and homes. It was expected that in less than a third of a year, Vinyamar would be finished and would join the rankings of great Eldar realms in the eastern lands. However, not all were at ease in their surroundings.

"At last, I have found you. I have been searching for you all afternoon," Glorfindel smiled as he approached Turgon.

The brown-haired prince stood at the edge of a bluff just outside of Vinyamar. The cliff overlooked the sea waves crashing upon the rocky coast below. Turgon turned to meet his friend with a matching smile after he heard his call.

"Have I been away that long?" he chuckled as he turned his gaze out upon the great sea once more. "Being a lord has a great many requirements I had not expected."

"Yet, you would not change your decision," Glorfindel said knowingly as he stood next to him and turned his own gaze out upon the blue water.

"Nay, I would not," Turgon said with a contented sigh. "It has been a wonderful change for all of us that came here."

"It has," Glorfindel said as he took his eyes away.

Turgon eyed the golden-haired elf at his side, "What burdens you, nilmo? You have been deep in thought as of late."

Glorfindel sighed, his friend knew him too well as he did Turgon.

"I do not know yet," he confessed. "But I feel my spirit yearning for journeying as it did for a time in Aman. There are new places to discover and see here in this world."

"We have yet to be in Nevrast more than a month to this day," Turgon said with some surprise. "Is it that uninteresting to you so quickly?"

"Not uninteresting," Glorfindel said with a short laugh. "I just wish to see what lies beyond these mountains and hills and further. I would ask for leave, if I may?"

"You need not ask me, Glorfindel, for permission to depart," Turgon said. "You are not obligated."

"But I am," Glorfindel answered. "I am your friend and a lord of your new royal court. I have a duty to you and these people."

"Then I shall have you travel as an emissary or diplomat of my realm to seek out new allies and bring back information for the court," Turgon said with an impish grin.

"Then I shall do so if you wish it of me," Glorfindel said with a chuckle at how well his friend had managed to come up with a reason for his leaving.

"I do," Turgon replied. "I wish to see you happy, not languishing in need to explore. Were you thinking of leaving on Lord Gulsamel's ship that sails in three days for Brithombar?"

"Do you wish to get rid of me soonest?" Glorfindel said in fake astonishment. "I did not know that my presence annoyed many, least of all you."

"That is not what I meant," Turgon shot back with a shake of his head. "It would be easiest to go on with those ready to depart than assembling a new traveling troop."

"True," Glorfindel said as he glanced up to see several white gulls fly overhead. "I had thought to travel to see Finrod in his new realm inland from the coasts. When he departed from Mithrim, he said we should meet once again soonest before too long a time passes."

"I would like to travel like you to these places someday," Turgon said, his gaze drifting idly back to the rolling waves. "But not yet, I am not ready."

Glorfindel eyed him uneasily for a moment, not quite understanding what Turgon meant for he knew it was something divine that kept him there.

"You still wait for her if she returns?" he asked quietly.

"Nay, not so much wait but I feel her," Turgon replied with a heavy sigh. "I can sense her lone spirit far away thinking of me for our binding was so strong. I left her in the sea's depths, which I cannot forgive myself for yet. I cannot bear to leave these coasts for now."

"I will no longer try to dissuade you from the notion that you were at fault for her death," Glorfindel said. "I see my attempts do not move your stubborn soul."

"Do not trouble yourself, Glorfindel," Turgon said turning to him. "She holds my will up high and strong so I can be there for Idril. I will do that for her since she no longer cannot."

"I understand, but I wish there was more I can do," he answered.

"Do as you will, and be true to yourself," Turgon answered as he placed his hand on Glorfindel's shoulder. "She would want it to be that way for you as would I."

"Then I shall set out with Lord Gulsamel's ship by week's end," Glorfindel said.

"That is good to hear," Turgon said. "We should go then to prepare you for your departure."

"A good idea," Glorfindel said as he turned to go, heading down the path he had come with Turgon following behind.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was the eve before Glorfindel's departure and all the preparations had been made and were ready to be loaded onto the ship. Several items of trade would also be journeying along with the passengers on their way to Brithombar. Since the arrival of the Noldor to Nevrast and the building of Vinyamar, a great exchange of goods had begun to take place. Glorfindel had just spent the past three hours conversing with Lord Gulsamel concerning the route they were taking and the continuing course after landing at Brithombar. Now he was on his way to seek out those closest to him ere he departed early the next morn.

One of the guards had informed Glorfindel that Turgon was awaiting him at one of the parlor balconies in the main hall of the palace. Upon arriving, Glorfindel found Turgon as expected but he seemed to have disappointment written across his face.

"What is the matter, Turgon?" he asked when he came closer then noticed a letter in Turgon's hand. "What is that?"

"It is a message from Idril and Elrilya," Turgon informed him.

Glorfindel took the letter as he was offered it and began to read over it. The two young ellyth had taken a trip with several Sindar to the marshes in search of plants and flowers to cultivate closer to the city since the cliffs and mountainsides held little but shrubs and short grasses. They were planning on arriving home that same day but the letter was all that came. Turgon had expected they would return before Glorfindel left so that they could say goodbye. He did not send a correspondence to them about Glorfindel's decision due to the original plans. Now, according to the letter, it was not likely Idril and Elrilya would return to see him off.

"They have decided to extend their stay," Glorfindel said as he finished the final paragraph.

"It appears so," Turgon said with a sigh. "Would you like to delay the departure?"

"No, there are goods on board the ship that need a timely delivery or else they will spoil," Glorfindel said with a shake of his head. "Do not worry, my friend. I will not be gone for long. I am sure they will not be too dismayed at not seeing me off on my journeys."

"I hope not" replied Turgon. "Do not tarry for too long, we may forget you."

"I do not believe you will," Glorfindel laughed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The sea air whipped the golden tendrils in front of Glorfindel's sight as the ship slipped out of the harbor. He pulled back the wayward strands of hair with his fingers as he scanned the shoreline. Aredhel and Turgon still stood on the dock among a crowd that had come to see the passengers off. Despite his words the night before, Glorfindel felt a small heaviness on his heart for not being able to say farewell to Idril and Elrilya. _Somehow_, he thought,_ I will make it up to them_. He stood at the railing and gave one final wave to them as the dock slipped out of view.

Quenya Translations

Nilmo: friend (male)

Sindarin Translations

Nevrast: hither shores

Ellyth: (plural) female elves


	12. Aderthad

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own characters; everything belongs to Tolkien the genius.

**Chapter Twelve: Aderthad**

****

Glorfindel found himself smiling as he rode over the hill and found the sight of Eglarest in front of him. The ancient city of the land of Falas in western Beleriand was a welcoming site to him after the long days he had been traveling. Several of his comrades gave shouts of joy and merriment as they too espied the city. It was late, nearing the late midnight hours, and the city still twinkled with lights in windows and music drifting up from the squares. The faint cascading sounds of water from the river Nenning splashed softly in the distance.

The latest of Glorfindel's travels had brought him to the edges of Doriath and the mouth of the river Sirion. He had made his rounds to visit those he was friends with of the families of Finwë. Five years had passed since he last found himself in Eglarest, twenty since he first departed from Nevrast. He had not meant to stay away for so long but adventure had called to him. He felt his heart's desire quenched for the time being and all he wished for now was to have a relaxing time in Eglarest.

Soon enough the convoy reached the gates of the city and were let in immediately by the sentinels on guard. Many were traversing the streets and lingering despite the cooler than usual weather on the coastal city. Glorfindel, however, made sure to head for the main halls. His companions dispersed and made their ways to their own places they needed to go as he headed up the main thoroughfare. He handed his steed over to the stable-hands and then headed up the stairs to the main hall with his belongings and so he could meet with Lord Cirdan. The lord of the coastal lands had welcomed him like kin when he first visited the city years ago and became quick friends with Glorfindel.

Just as he was wondering where his friend may be, a guard of the halls came up quickly and hailed Glorfindel as he headed down the hallways.

"Lord Glorfindel," he addressed him with a slight bow then straightened. "Lord Cirdan has been told of your arrival. You may meet him in the east gardens after you have left your belongings in your room."

"Indeed I shall," Glorfindel said as he changed his path and headed toward the room Cirdan let him use on each of his visits.

After a dropping his belongings and taking a quick cleansing in his room to wash away the dirt and grime of travel, Glorfindel changed into appropriate court attire and made his way to meet with Cirdan. As he came closer to the gardens, he could hear cheerful voices and music echoing along the corridors. He stepped outside finally and walked underneath a covered walkway that led to the center of the gardens where many appeared to be. Lush vines of star jasmine and wisteria hung from the surrounding walls of the garden and the air smelled sweet from their scents. The night had already uplifted his spirits even more upon his arriving at the gardens. Ahead, he found an open pavilion in the center of the open gardens with many guests dancing and singing underneath. A lone silhouette against the light came his way.

"Glorfindel! It is good to see you again, mellon!" Lord Cirdan exclaimed but turned a little serious. "It has been too long. We have much to discuss due to some things that have come to my attention recently. Though, I do wish you would join me and my guests for a spell before we get into such matters."

"In time we can discuss what you have on your mind," Glorfindel mused. "It is late and you have guests to entertain. I do not wish to take their host away."

"Nay," Cirdan said with a wave of his hand. "It is only a few of my closest friends and important guests who do not mind my needing to take care of their every need. Come! Join us for a while."

"I have no choice it seems!" Glorfindel said with a laugh. "I hope I do not intrude on your hospitality."

"It is no matter," Cirdan said as he led him toward the Pavilion. "I am confident you will enjoy the company."

It was then they stepped into the light of the pavilion and were visible to all who attended. Glorfindel then realized the meaning of Cirdan's words. His eyes had drifted quickly across the standing medium-sized crowd, finding the faces of a few lords and their wives whom he had met before when visiting Eglarest, but he caught sight of a pair of ellyths, one fair-headed and the other was dark-haired. Even though the years of maturity from passing their hundredth year of life had changed some of their appearance, they were recognized immediately by Glorfindel despite his not having seeing them in over two decades.

Idril and Elrilya spoke with their fellow guests, their voices caught in the mix of conversation swirling about in the covered gazebo. They were dressed richly, like those of a royal family but in a foreign Noldor fashion similar to the clothing he currently adorned. The Sindar style of light, hazy grays and greens contrasted with their darker tones and shades of blue and red, therefore separating them from the typical crowd of Sindar elves. A number of elves took notice of Glorfindel's entrance and eyed his distinctly unique appearance of his Vanyar heritage of golden hair and green eyes, a few with curiosity, and some with a more covetous glance that he was accustomed.

A little taken aback by the forwardness of many of the ellyths, Glorfindel turned his gaze back to his close friends. Both Idril and Elrilya had not noticed his presence right away but as some of the conversation died down, they finally perceived what the new interest was for the night.

"My dear friends and guests," Cirdan said, bringing a hush to the group suddenly. "I'd like to introduce my friend, Lord Glorfindel, a representative from Nevrast in King Turgon's court in the city of Vinyamar. He'll be joining us for a time tonight so please make him feel at home."

A few chuckles came from a few other lords who knew what poor Glorfindel was in for while Cirdan led him to the side of the pavilion.

"You're welcome to do as you please" Cirdan said, teasingly readying him for the rabid convergence of his guests on Glorfindel. "If you are overwhelmed, shout for me and I shall rescue you."

"You have not warned me before of your guests on previous visits, why now?" Glorfindel said in a hushed tone.

"There are a select few who are known to talk about strange topics for many hours," Cirdan said. "I hope to warn you of that possibility."

"How kind of you," Glorfindel mumbled coolly.

Cirdan simply smiled in amusement as he disappeared into the crowd of elves. Glorfindel was about to hesitantly merge into the crowd when two familiar faces approached him.

"What an unexpected surprise to see you here," Glorfindel said as Idril and Elrilya approached in a regal, lady-like manner.

"As it is to come across you," Idril said with a short bow of her head in respect and a small smile on her thin lips. "It is good to see you again, Glorfindel."

"Especially after all this time," Elrilya added on, also acknowledging him with a courteous bow though she appeared indifferent to his sudden visit.

Glorfindel determined it had to have been Aredhel's teaching of proper court etiquette over the years due to their subdued reactions, unlike their typical warm receptions he was familiar with. Their coming of age into true Eldar adulthood required it of them so that they did not act improperly by embarrassing the family.

"I will be returning to Vinyamar after my brief stay here," Glorfindel explained. "I realize it has been much longer than I had expected but I hoped my correspondences helped ease my absence."

"Hardly," Idril conceded. "I believe Atar almost regretted his giving you leave. He misses your companionship, much similar to that of his friendship he has with Finrod."

"I thought that would arise but it shall not be a problem any longer," Glorfindel assured her.

"That is good to hear," Idril said, her usual warm temperance coming through.

"How has it been for you both?" Glorfindel asked. "I hardly recognized you tonight."

"You've been away too long if that is the case!" Idril exclaimed.

"I agree. You have missed much, Glorfindel," Elrilya said, finally chiming in. "Though, we have not change as much as it seems. We are still the same Idril and Elrilya as before."

"True, but I do wish to spend some time discussing what events I have missed," Glorfindel said.

He was about to continue but was interrupted by a young Sindar ellon who approached Idril.

"Would you care to dance with me, Lady Celebrindal," he asked her, which she accepted with a nod.

She gave a short glance to Glorfindel and Elrilya before removing herself from their talk. Glorfindel turned to Elrilya in confusion.

"Celebrindal?" he queried.

"It is her name that the Sindar have given her," Elrilya explained.

"It is an appropriate name for her," Glorfindel said.

"Yes, it is," Elrilya said.

"Have they given you one as well?" Glorfindel asked her with a touch of amusement.

"Nay, I did not wish to be called anything but my given name in Quenya," she answered. "Though, with the turn of events in Doriath and some of the surrounding realms, it is not seen as a good decision on my part."

"It seems I have missed something of import," he said suddenly in minor confusion. "What is this you speak of?"

"I do not know all the circumstances surrounding it," Elrilya said. "Perhaps Cirdan will be the best to discuss it with you since he writes and sees King Thingol quite often."

Glorfindel left it at that despite his wonderings at what had occurred in the couple years he had been away from the larger cities of elves.

"Was Turgon truly bothered by my departure?" Glorfindel asked, looking for an honest answer from his friend.

"I believe so," Elrilya said as truthfully as she could. "He speaks little concerning his feelings to many, save Idril and Aredhel. You understand him better than I and you know he would show a strong strength, even if he does not feel it, rather than display harm to his pride or a dependency on too many people."

"You are right," Glorfindel said after a sigh. "We are all truly on our own here in these lands and it is new for everyone since we do not have the sense of protection we had in Valinor."

"Yes, we are," she agreed. "We all missed you, even if it might not be evident in everyone."

"I apologize again for not returning sooner," he said taking her hand respectfully. "But it heartens me to see that there are those who wish to have my presence around them. It makes me feel wanted and useful."

"Perhaps it reminds you of the more important things in life?" she queried.

"Family and friends have always been important to me," Glorfindel explained though understood her true meaning. "Though, one must see to his own happiness once and a while."

"I understand," she said then gave a short bow to Glorfindel. "If you will excuse me, I feel it is time for me to retire to my room for the night."

"Sleep well," Glorfindel replied. "It was good speaking with you."

"As it was with you," she said. "Good night."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The chill air of the new morning was a refreshing welcome to Glorfindel as he strode along one of Eglarest's walls that overlooked the seas and the delta of Nenning. It was a clear day already in the early dawn and the salty air spoke of calm waters prime for sailing. Glorfindel smiled as he made his way to the nearby stairwell. On his visits to Eglarest or Brithombar he had taken to long walks on the sandy beaches when the weather permitted and since one such day was that day, he was not going to miss it.

Glorfindel passed by the main courtyards to one of the side gates. A sentry nodded to him and opened the exit, leading Glorfindel to the fastest route to the beach. He knew a shortcut through the nearby practice and training grounds for the soldiers, that which would be empty because it was still too early for drills and training. However, his ears picked up sounds coming from the archery field. He thought perhaps he was wrong or someone simply took advantage of the early morning hours to get in some practice. He carefully rounded a corner of the outside wall of the city so that a wayward arrow would not accidentally impale him. He was met with a surprise though as he came into view of who was practicing shooting.

Elrilya, her long dark tresses pulled hastily halfway back stood straight and tall as she pulled back the bowstring, her arm steadily holding the longbow in place as she aimed. She was dressed in a tunic, slightly longer than the typical male clothing, and leggings, which was normally not seen as befitting an elleth. Glorfindel determined she must have secretly convinced one of the seamstresses to sew her outfit since none would publicly admit to accepting the job of making it. Elrilya was concentrating completely on her shot so she did not hear him approach and still showed no sign of acknowledging his presence. He stood silently watching for a moment so he would not disturb her. She seemed to hold her breath for a few moments, then let go of the string. The shot swerved slightly in the breeze and ended up just a little too high of the center markings on the target.

"Nice shot," Glorfindel said, noticing her surprise in having found her there.

She turned to face him, holding her bow next to her body as he walked closer to her.

"I missed, it was not a good shot," she said.

"You need to feel the wind, let it guide the arrow rather than have it carry it away," Glorfindel advised. "And your elbow needed to be held higher."

"Thank you for the advice," Elrilya replied. "I need to work on my technique; I've been focusing more on my other weaponry workouts."

"So Turgon approved of your weapon training?" he mused.

"Hesitantly he did," she said with a half-smile as she propped her bow against the nearby wall. "We've kept it secret from mostly everyone, especially Aredhel because she would not want to see either myself or Idril in this fashion at the same time she is teaching us to be proper ladies of the court."

"That is understandable," Glorfindel said with a chuckle.

"Though, since you were gone, I had to find myself another willing teacher," Elrilya added flatly.

Glorfindel noted her tone in her voice but decided to ignore it.

"Turgon would not?" Glorfindel said and received a shake of her head for an answer. "Who?"

"Ecthelion," she answered.

He had to stop himself from gawking in surprise before answering.

"You were able to convince him? I would not have expected him to agree to such a proposal," he said honestly.

"It was not too hard but he made me promise not to let his guards and troops know or else he'd have me out scavenging for materials to make new weapons," she replied. "You do not know how hard it is to find good wood in Nevrast with the wet marshes all about."

"How long have you been learning to shoot with a bow and arrow?" Glorfindel asked curiously.

"Not long," she said as she collected her quiver and arrows together against the wall. "At least two years now but I still enjoy my favorite."

"What may that be?" he questioned.

"Swordplay," she said as she pulled out a sheath from her belongings she had brought on the field. "I did not like the weight distribution of many of the blades and I did not want to be laughed at for using an elfling's toy sword so I had my own made by the blacksmiths."

She grasped the hilt and slowly took the sword from its sheath to show Glorfindel. The metal of the blade curved like the usual elven blade but it was a few inches shorter in length and had a smaller diameter around the grip of the hilt for her smaller hands. The grip itself had the colors of Elrilya's former house and crafted images of creatures long ago adorned the decorative hilt. Quenya lettering marks were visible near the base and a few inches up the length.

"It is well-made," Glorfindel said as he took it from her offered hand.

He held it carefully and rotated it around in his grip as he felt it slice through the air easily. He gave it back to her after a moment.

"It feels well-suited for you," he said.

"Test me," she said suddenly.

Glorfindel stared at her without answering right away.

"Why do you want me to test you?" he asked.

"I want to show you what I have learned," she said. "And if you approve of my teacher's lessons. Perhaps you can tell me what you would have shown me had you first taught. Advise me on any corrections I must make."

"I have no sword to spar with," he said, showing his open palms and lack of weaponry on his person.

"I have an extra for an occasion as this," she said and tossed him a regular blade.

Glorfindel preferred using his own blade since he was accustomed to its feel but Elrilya appeared intent on having him testing her at that very moment. He took the sword and placed it against the wall as he removed his cloak and other restrictive robes he had adorned before leaving that morning. Clad in his shirt and leggings, Glorfindel followed her to the nearby sparing circle. He dropped into a ready fighting stance awaiting her to follow in suit then make the first move since she wanted too be the provoker.

She stood for a moment, contemplating him and her first move before taking a step. Glorfindel had thought she had lost her nerve after half a minute had elapsed when she suddenly made a strike, catching him off guard. He blocked her blow and he moved backward to regain his balance and posture. He was surprised at her unexpected, rough assertiveness but noticed the intense focus her eyes had while watching him. _Is she trying to prove something? _Glorfindel thought to himself.

She waited for him to gain composure before she swung her blade again. He blocked as she spun on her heel, both hands gripping the handle as she brought a forceful strike on him from above. He countered her with a strong outside slash but not at the level of strength he typically would use when sparing with an ellon. He did not wish to hurt Elrilya in this match but he did not want to pretend either since she would know the difference. He realized she must have known he would act like he was because she came about with a hard thrust at him that nearly nicked him in the side. She brought another round of hits immediately following his block of her explosive move. _She is taking this very seriously_, Glorfindel thought. He decided to throw in his own surprising move.

As Elrilya went to strike a similar thrust again, she sudden found Glorfindel closer in proximity to her so that she could not quite use her sword at a safe distance without actually hurting him. He took her arm and fit his foot behind her ankle. He brought his leg up, successfully tripping her flat onto her back. He pinned her and leaned over her head as he held down her arms.

"Never overextend your thrusts," he said. "You'll end up on the floor or dead if you are not careful."

He noticed she was red faced but mostly from embarrassment. He felt a little guilty for taking her to the ground so hard and removed himself from her arms. She sat up next to him adjusting her tunic and leggings as he went to put the sword he borrowed back in the sheath against the wall.

"Perhaps Ecthelion should have you work on hand-to-hand combat next," Glorfindel suggested. "At times it can be your only weapon and you should know how to use it."

"Would you teach me?" she asked. "You are returning to Nevrast, are you not? I shall have time to learn once we return."

Glorfindel sighed deeply, "I will consider it."

"Thank you," she said after standing and brushing dirt off her once clean tunic. "I think I will return to my room and find clean clothes. I do not think Lord Cirdan would like to see my dirt-smudged face walking around his city."

"A dirt-smudged face of a lady for that matter," Glorfindel added in. "Things like that start rumors."

"I am well aware of that," Elrilya said in a huff but then added with a smile. "Though, I think since your arrival last night you will be the latest topic of discussion for the next few days. I have no worries for myself."

Glorfindel stared after her dumbfounded, confused as to why he would be the center of gossip.

"Others are saying things about me?" he said strangely.

"You could say that," she said vaguely. "I would be careful if I were you tonight."

"What is planned tonight?" he asked carefully. "Is it something I shall regret later?"

"There is a chance," she said with a shrug. "Lord Cirdan is having another party tonight. This time it is a feast including dancing and talks afterward in the ballroom."

Glorfindel grumbled and leaned against the wall as he put his face in his hands.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I am sure it will be another night full of song, dance, and boorish lords of Cirdan's court who wish to discuss ridiculous subjects with me," Glorfindel nearly wailed. "After you left, I was up most of the night dealing with them in the Pavilion. All I wish for is some rest. I would have slept more this morning but as you know, I love mornings."

"Take time now before you ready yourself for the feast," she said. "It appears you will have another long night but I think you are predicting a much different night than you think. But I shall see if I can help you with your predicament."

Before he could ask her how she could change his situation, she was already inside the gate door.

Quenya Translations

Aderthad: reunited

Nilmo: friend (male)

Sindarin Translations

Mellon: friend (male)

Ellon: male elf

Elleth: female elf

Ellyth: (plural) female elves

Ellyn: (plural) male elves

Author's Note: 

Well, I have a little bit more free time now due to some stuff that has changed so that means… more time to write and update! I took a short little weekend vacation to visit a friend in South Carolina so during the five hour plane rides back and forth and a three hour airport layover I got some writing in for you wonderful reviewers!

Oh, I got a wonderful list in the e-mail from a friend detailing how one can tell if they are obsessed with the Silmarillion/The Hobbit/Lord of the Rings. If anyone wants a copy, just ask. :) Here's my favorite example that one is obsessed (since I just happened to use it in this chapter update): "You do not eat mellon. Mellon is your friend!"

TQ


	13. Ilfirin Lilta

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own characters, everything belongs to Tolkien the genius.

Author's Note: Thanks to my reviewers, I really appreciate it.

**Chapter Thirteen: Ilfirin Lilta**

Unsure of what to think about the events to come that night, Glorfindel returned to the city, completely abandoning any of his earlier intentions of a walk along the shore. He strode under the verandas of the inner courtyards as he passed the gardens where he had spent his previous night. He truly hoped that the event planned for that night would differ from his experiences in the garden. There was no chance that he could avoid it since it was in honor of the return of Glorfindel's companions and himself. He determined it would be best to speak with Cirdan before too extravagant of a gala was designed. Despite his somewhat calm and at times sober personality, Cirdan was one who enjoyed the environment of a party or ball no matter what the occasion was.

The golden lord found his way up to a terrace, which Cirdan was quite fond of, that overlooked the ocean and where the seafaring lord spent most morning meals. As expected, Cirdan was indeed there and alone. The pale-blonde elf was leaning back in his chair, his gaze upon the blue sea where a few fishing boats spotted the landscape. A small table with a plate offering meat cuts and bread was laid out beside him. Cirdan turned his attention to the stairway that Glorfindel had just ascended.

"Mae Govannen, Glorfindel," he greeted. "What brings you so early this morn?"

"I hear that I am to be an esteemed guest of your latest plot," Glorfindel said slyly as he settled himself in a chair opposite from Cirdan.

"Ah! It will not be as bad as you think, mellon nin," he said as well as motioning for him to join in his morning breakfast. "It is simply a welcoming to you and the others who have been traveling for so long."

"May I be reassured by you that this is not one of your jests you like to play on others?" Glorfindel asked as he prepared a plate.

"You have my word," Cirdan said with a laugh. "Why are you so fretful this morn?"

"Not fretful, but cautious," he explained after swallowing a bite. "I was told to ask you of what happened in Doriath while I was gone."

Cirdan narrowed his eyes a moment at the seriousness of the subject. He turned his gaze back out to the sea before speaking.

"King Thingol discovered much concerning the details of the Noldor's travels to these lands," Cirdan began. "He knows of the Silmarils the sons of Fëanor seek. Neither Fingolfin nor did anyone else disclose the true intentions of your coming here to King Thingol upon your arrival in Mithrim. He sees the Noldorian princes as untrustworthy and a threat."

Glorfindel remained silent after Cirdan's report. He knew the truth would come out someday and he had warned Turgon of such things when the Noldor had still been at the shores of Lake Mithrim but their lords and king had not heeded his advice or others with similar requests.

"There is not much we can do to change that," Glorfindel said finally. "We have lived in these lands nigh twenty years now. I think King Thingol should see us better than that."

"He is a stubborn king who likes to show his strength over all others," Cirdan said, turning away from the ocean with a small smile. "Though, I do think better of you than he might."

"I would hope that is true!" Glorfindel said, seeing the typical and familiar mood of his friend return.

"Tell me, how long are you arranging on staying here in Eglarest?" Cirdan asked suddenly.

"I am not certain yet," Glorfindel said. "I had considered returning to Nevrast with the Ladies Idril and Elrilya when they leave but I am not privy to the details of their departure."

"I understand they are my guests until a week after the Spring Festival," Cirdan grinned. "That leaves you with three weeks in my company. I am glad you will be here for our festival; it is quite the event. I think you will enjoy it."

The Spring Festival had been a tradition among the local elves since the Awakening and Glorfindel knew the traditions of the celebration but something told him Cirdan was getting at something else entirely. He knew of the outrageous parties the Sindar elves typically had in other towns and cities he had happened to visit on his travels at the same time of year.

"I would love to give you more details," Cirdan continued. "But I must be on my way to my study. I am expecting visiting Silvan traders to be arriving soon."

"I shall see you tonight then," Glorfindel said as his friend departed.

* * *

After his visit with Cirdan, Glorfindel had made himself busy traversing the streets of Eglarest and its shops. He rarely bought items when visiting the many storefronts but he felt the need to buy a couple trinkets for his cousin and friend. He knew he was not going to make up for what he had missed with simple gifts but it would be kind to bestow some of his esteem for them in that manner. It was only the proper thing to do.

By late afternoon he had found what he had sought and returned to the main halls. He stopped by his own room to change into more comfortable attire and sough out Idril and Elrilya. He had learned from one of the guards where the rooms were where the two were staying; which turned out to be a two-bedroom suite sharing a common sitting room. He determined the two ellyth might be together due to the arrangements. He had wanted to find them before going to the banquet that night since he feared the blur of the night might keep them from visiting more.

Glorfindel came to Idril's room first and was relieved to hear a call to enter from within. Stepping inside the room, Glorfindel found himself in the common room and an archway opening out onto a balcony where the two were sitting enjoying the sun. Both appeared pleased to see him when he approached.

"It is good to see you, Glorfindel!" Idril said. "We had hoped to see you again soonest. Please join us."

He took an offered seat next to Idril and across from Elrilya. Both of them were in light-colored sundresses, quite a contrast from what Glorfindel had found Elrilya in earlier in the day.

"What is it you have brought with you?" Idril asked after she noticed the small box Glorfindel carried.

"Ah, I have brought you both items I thought that would be ideal for you," he explained as he opened the package. "More so of an apology gift for missing your celebrations of coming of age."

"That is kind of you," Elrilya commented, a shy smile on her lips.

"I love gifts! What do you have?" Idril said with a wide grin.

Glorfindel handed to Idril a hand-woven shawl of exquisite design with intricate patterns of silver, gold, and white that shimmered in the sunlight.

"Oh! This will go wonderfully with my gown for tonight!" Idril cried. "You have outdone yourself."

"I am not done yet," Glorfindel said as he reached into the box once more.  
In his hand he held a silver-wrought chain with a pendant that hung from it. A dark blue sapphire gem encircled by the same silver of the chain was placed in the center of the pendant. He stood and went behind Elrilya to clasp it around her neck. After he sat back down, he observed her staring at it bewildered. She was never one to wear gems or fancy jewelry but the gift was beautiful to look at. He noted the silver matched her eyes quite well.

"Thank you, Glorfindel," Elrilya said, still looking at the jewel in awe.

"It's beautiful," Idril nodded. "You should wear it with your blue dress tonight. It would look grand together."

"I shall do that," Elrilya said with a wide smile across her face as she looked to Glorfindel.

"Speaking of tonight," Glorfindel said. "Do you know what Cirdan is planning for me and my companions?" Both of them shook their heads in response. Glorfindel sighed to himself, perhaps there would be nothing to worry about after all from Cirdan. "Then I must be returning to my room to prepare for tonight. I bid you good afternoon until we meet tonight."

* * *

The sun was easing into the sea when the lords and ladies of Eglarest began to gather for Cirdan's banquet. The inner halls were decorated with floral bouquets and rich tapestries leading to the dining hall where long tables were set with china in preparation for the evening meal. Ladies were dressed in their best gowns while the lords were doffed in colorful robes of matching excellence.

The murmur of conversation flowed gently through the high-ceilinged room as many took their seats at the set tables. Glorfindel stood off to the side of the main mixture of guests, watching the many elves about him. His long robes were in hues of gray and silver, not his typical colors but one that did not bring too much attention to him. His golden hair was delicately left unbound and free flowing.

Cirdan stood next to him, deep in conversation with one of Glorfindel's traveling companions. He had promised not to make a long toast before the meal and get things underway quickly as not to embarrass them too much. Glorfindel felt a pang of anxiousness hit him as he noticed a group of guests arriving. Celegiell, the daughter of an important lord, had just walked into the dining hall with her family. She had sought out Glorfindel's affections a few times on a previous visit of his to Eglarest but he had been uninterested despite her constant attempts. Even after his straightforward, yet kind, refusal she had attempted to continue her pursuit of him and he had left sooner than anticipated from Eglarest because of her constant harassment.

A moment later, he caught sight of Elrilya and Idril's entrance. Like night and day the two contrasted each other and garnered the attention of several ellyn in their proximity. Idril's golden tresses were free and golden in the torchlight and almost appeared to merge with her golden-white gown that seemed to shine with its own inner light. Her new shawl from Glorfindel she had draped around her arms and behind her, bringing a thought of dripping sunshine from her hands. Elrilya was dressed in dark midnight blue and her dark hair pulled up but dropped many dark curls about her pale face. Her new pendant glimmered darkly upon her light skin.

Glorfindel could hardly believe it was the same two ellyth he had seen earlier that day. He pulled his eyes away so he would not be caught staring. It might seem unseemly to be staring at his kin. Luckily, Cirdan called for everyone to take a seat a moment later. Glorfindel and his travelers shared the main table with Cirdan and his household while the guests had chosen any place that was not taken elsewhere.

* * *

Cirdan had followed through on his word and kept his speech short and sweet yet purposeful. The dinner passed quickly for Glorfindel and soon his host was inviting everyone into another hall where wine and dessert were offered. It was also the music hall and a quartet had already begun playing when the guests entered. Several couples began to dance on the square floor in the center of the room.

Glorfindel hastily made his way out of the main commotion, attempting to remain unseen by the boorish lords and Celegiell. His primary objective was to remain out of sight from some of the other guests. It would be impolite for him to leave so soon since the event had been thrown partially in his honor so he knew he had to make some conversation to look like he was having a good time. He was about to slip to a corner where he noticed Cirdan discussing a topic with lords whose company Glorfindel did not mind when he saw Celegiell start his way. He was about to make a dash for the door when he felt a hand on his arm.

"Are you enjoying your celebration?" Elrilya asked as she gently pulled Glorfindel to the side, making herself visible to the advancing Celegiell.

"Yes but I'm afraid I have caught the eye of one I am not too flattered to see," he said keeping his voice low.

"I noticed," Elrilya said. "She would not stop staring at you throughout dinner." Glorfindel nodded but then was about to ask why it was that Elrilya notice such a thing when she spoke. "This would be a lovely song to dance to."

He understood her plan to separate themselves from the main crowd and inaccessible. It was not polite of a lady to cut in on a dance and Elrilya knew this but she could not ask it herself.

"Would you care to dance with me?" he asked her.

"Yes," she answered and he led her out to the dance floor.

As they stepped out onto the floor and took position Glorfindel noticed an annoyed Celegiell at the edge of the dance floor. For now they had managed to get away from her but they could not dance all night long. Glorfindel took Elrilya's hand in his while also placing his right hand on her back. They began slow taking small steps as he became accustomed to the beat.

"How well do you know how to dance?" he whispered to her, their faces inches apart.

"Well enough," she answered. "Surprise me."

Glorfindel took her into a quicker step as the tempo sped up. He felt her change her center of balance as she leaned in dangerously close to his body. The music changed into a climactic rise and he opened her up to the side then led her into three spins in succession. She kept up with him and was right in front of him every step of the way. She changed her posture as well as her form giving it an interesting feel with every move. Glorfindel gulped as he felt a strange rise inside but quickly pushed it away. He was not sure what it was but kept his mind on task.

As the music slowed once more he leaned into a deep dip, Elrilya maximizing the effect by letting her head lean back. He brought her back up, their eyes trained on the other unblinking. The quartet took another dramatic turn in their music and Glorfindel brought her to his side so that they were shoulder to shoulder with their bodies facing opposite ways. She kept her face turned toward his, her eyes intently watching his and not showing any hesitation in her next step. He passed her in front of him one last time as he heard the music start to fall to the end. A different dip and a different format, he leaned her toward the floor, his own body covetously over her own.

The lords and ladies applauded the quartet as they finished, many couples leaving the dance floor. Glorfindel straightened himself and Elrilya then led her to the side where Idril was waiting. She had attached herself to the same young ellon who had asked her to dance the night before in Cirdan's garden. The golden-haired princess had a devilish amused look to her face when they got closer to her.

"I see you have claimed him as yours for tonight," Idril teased Elrilya.

"That is not so," Elrilya said, starting to feel exasperated with Idril's teasing.

"I do not mind to be your companion for tonight," Glorfindel said with a laugh. "I appreciate the gesture since it has rescued me from a most unpleasant presence for the night."

Idril leaned to the side to glance around the two, she noticed Celegiell leaving the hall.

"You have accomplished that well," she said leaning back onto the arm of her date.

The rest of the night went much better than Glorfindel had hoped for and went much quicker than anticipated. With Elrilya at his side, Glorfindel was intrigued to hear her thoughts on some matters they discussed with other lords. Aredhel and Turgon have taught you well, he thought to himself as he watched her debate a point with Cirdan.

Soon it was getting late and he took Elrilya into the corridors of the hall to lead her to her room. They went quietly on their way, the torchlight flickering around them. It did not take long to arrive and Glorfindel took Elrilya's hands in his own.

"I wanted to thank you myself for making this night easier for me."

"You are my friend, I would do what you are in need of at any time," she replied. "Have a good night, Glorfindel."

"And to you, too," he said as she disappeared into her room.

Quenya Translation  
Ilfirin Lilta: immortal dance

Sindar Translation  
mellon (nin): (my) friend  
mae govannen: good day (greeting)


	14. Vinyamar

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own characters, everything belongs to Tolkien the genius.

Author's Note: I sincerely apologize for not writing sooner. The source of much of my distraction is finally over. Now all I must worry about it wedding planning. I plan to have new additions to my many stories because I feel really bad about neglecting them as well as you readers. Thank you again for reviewing! It is the words of encouragement that keep me going. This chapter is a little short but more is on the way.

**Chapter Fourteen: Vinyamar**

Eglarest was just on the edge of the horizon as the riders heading for Nevrast crested a hill. Glorfindel looked back a moment as he waited on his steed for the others to pass by him. The Spring Festival had come and gone quickly for him and it was time to return home for the first time in over twenty years. Accompanying him was Idril, daughter of the prince ruling the land they were traveling to, and Elrilya, best friend and foster-sister of the fair-haired princess. A few dozen Sindar elves, also from Nevrast vacationing in Eglarest, joined them on the journey back.

Anur was high overhead and the day was warming up as the noontime pressed into the afternoon. They would continue riding through the night, making as much ground as they could to keep their days of traveling short. It was not safe as it once was to travel between the cities of elves because of the spies and workers of Morgoth traversed the lands, too. It would not be burdensome for the elves horses for they were born from the lineage of steeds from the Undying Lands that had crossed over with the Noldor many years before and could exceed the limits of their cousins of the East.

As the final rider passed him, Glorfindel took one last look to Eglarest and trotted down the crest of the hill. He did not know if he would ever find the chance to see the city again anytime soon, let alone visit with Cirdan once more but hopefully it would not be too long a time.

The land flattened out before them as the group came down the hill. The river Brithon, vast plains and a few forests awaited the rest of their trip north. Little lay between the cities in Beleriand and Nevrast so little distraction would hinder a fast paced return. Further ahead near the middle of the line of riders, Glorfindel could see Idril and Elrilya side by side talking together with a few of the other ellyth. He still thought of them as his young relatives but no more could he see them as just beyond elfling years. Many changes had happened while he was gone and he would have to get used to them.

* * *

Dusk was settling as the twinkling lights of Vinyamar became visible after they trekked through the mountain passes of the Ered Wethrin. The sea lay beyond, reflecting the glow of the Noldori city. Glorfindel spurred his horse on, the others following in suit as the thrill of nearly being home ran through their souls. Shouts and trumpets could be heard along the walls of Vinyamar as they approached and the gates were opened.

The horses were seen to by the guards and stable hands, leaving the riders to dismount and enter the inner squares of the city. Glorfindel espied Idril and Elrilya quickly hurrying up the steps to the palace, cloaks billowing behind them. He chuckled to himself as he followed them though not nearly as fast. The laughter and voices carrying through the corridors helped him discern where to find his kin.

Entering a room from under the archway, Glorfindel found Aredhel hugging Idril ecstatically as Turgon had Elrilya in a fatherly embrace. He waited for them to pass pleasantries before making his presence known.

"We have missed you two here," Turgon said taking the two ellyths' hands. "It is wonderful to have you back again.

"You will be pleased to see who else has traveled back with us," Idril said as she turned to see Glorfindel at the entrance of the room.

Turgon's eyes twinkled with happiness at seeing his friend again without a shred of doubt showing that he thought Glorfindel would never return. He approached and they clasped hands then patted each other on the back.

"I had not expected you to come with them but it is a great surprise that I welcome," Turgon exclaimed. "Has your thirst for adventure been sated?"

"Yes, it was time for me to come back to stand by your side," Glorfindel said warmly.

"Come, you must tell me of all the places you visited and what you have seen in these eastern lands," Turgon said, leading Glorfindel to a nearby sitting room, Aredhel and the two friends in tow.

* * *

Glorfindel was amazed by how much had been accomplished during his absence from Vinyamar. Not only was the city growing exponentially, it would soon surpass Eglarest and Brithombar in being the most visited port on the western coast. Turgon had successfully kept his people safe from any incursions the goblins of the north made wandering south at times.

The first few days back in Nevrast for Glorfindel consisted of catching up on decrees and proclamations concerning the lands of King Turgon son of the High King Fingolfin. Turgon had made Glorfindel his most trusted councilors and captains, while also being of kin and a trustworthy and loyal friend. He would be needed much by Turgon to run the great kingdom.

During this time he had kept to the libraries and his new study that Turgon had arranged to be made for Glorfindel. His study afforded a view of most of the city and the great walls rose up around the buildings and homes with the blue sea sparkling just beyond with Mount Taras towering high above into the heavens.

The study itself was grand in nature; reddish-brown hued woodcarvings and furniture decorated the room to match the dark stone colorings that made up the walls, ceiling, and floor of the room. Rugs designed by many Sindar who now resided in Vinyamar decorated the floors in tans and reds with paintings decorating the walls telling the tale of the Awakening and of the journeys the Firstborn had made in the beginning days of their awareness.

Sitting upon the cushions of the ledge of his window and looking out upon his view, Glorfindel noticed Turgon upon the balcony of his own study. The fair-haired elf watched his friend closely, concern marring his usually smooth features. Turgon had never been one to keep much to himself but it appeared to Glorfindel more had changed than he had expected. His ruling friend had become very reserved and oftentimes seemed deep in thought. Glorfindel had found him many times upon the nearby cliffs with a forlorn expression. Though he spoke of being happy in Nevrast, there dwelt something else in his mind that he missed.

Turning back to his work, Glorfindel set to finish his business of scheduling the leave of a enormous host of the people of Nevrast to travel soonest. The meeting and feast Fingolfin had called for was nearly upon them and a great many wanted to attend. Ecthelion was staying behind to tend to the safety of the city and those who remained. Glorfindel was to attend as part of Turgon's kin but also as a representative of his House.

Shaking his head with a short chuckle, Glorfindel wondered to himself about the thought. Though his father remained the head of the House of the Golden Flower in the Blessed Realm, Glorfindel was the first-born of his parents' children and thus led those of his House who had come with the Noldor to the east. To him it was strange to hold much say over his kin and those who sought to join his House but he was regarded with great respect nonetheless. With a contented sigh, Glorfindel went back to his work.


	15. Mereth Aderthad

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own characters, everything belongs to Tolkien the genius.

Author's Note: Congrats to my future sister- and brother-in-law on their new baby, Jacob, born June 16, 2005 at 6:20pm PST weighing in at 9lbs and 9oz! Auntie TrekQueen wishes you the best.

**Chapter Fifteen: Mereth Aderthad**

Anur was starting to rise to midmorning as the company of riders from Nevrast crested a hill on the second day of travel. Upon his steed, Glorfindel rode tall next to Turgon as the host of Noldor and Sindar elves from Nevrast passed east to the waters of Ivrin and the River Narog. It was there where the great feast would be held and the many elves of the Hinder Lands would gather together in peaceful union. To the north the Ered Wethrin stood tall and majestic while the hills and plains below were the greenest any had ever seen for the waters of Ivrin and Narog were refreshing and clean. Ahead Ivrin could be seen sparkling in the sunlight and around it a great many elves congregated among tents and tables.

"Sound the horn and trumpets for our approach," Turgon called out to his followers. "I would like for Atar to hear his son's arrival."

The echoing and deep call was sent, catching much attention indeed as Turgon had everyone pick up speed to arrive quicker. Glorfindel laughed openly at his friend's enthusiasm, he had not seen him nearly as glad; even at his own return just a couple months before. He looked back to see Aredhel ride up to be alongside her brother to meet with their father, Idril and Elrilya staying close behind. Both the young ellyths' eyes sparkled as they laughed along with him at the joy of reuniting with their friends and extended kin.

They slowed as they came upon the edges of the encampment and led their horses toward the makeshift stables where servants met them to gather the gifts and food they brought. Turgon had just dismounted when the dark-haired High King of the Noldor appeared and it was no one could mistake who he was. His long robes of dark blue and white, the colors of his House, were majestically and intricately woven and a golden circlet with inlaid gems shone brightly upon his head. With open arms he took in his daughter and son happily.

"Iond, it is good to see you after so long and what a grand congregation you have brought," he said proudly then turned to the others. "Ield, you are still the likeness of your mother shining brilliantly. Dear Idril, you have grown so since we last met! I hardly recognize the beautiful elleth before me."

"Thank you, Grandsire," Idril said with a great smile and embraced him.

"And Lady Elrilya, if you were not with Idril I would not have known it was you as well," Fingolfin said somewhat formally though with a touch of family familiarity. "I am glad you joined us here as well." He then turned to Turgon and Aredhel again. "Fingon has arrived already if you wish to meet with him, too."

"Of course, Atar," Aredhel said, linking her arm in his as he led them to the center of the camp.

* * *

Not long after their coming did Cirdan and Finrod arrive together with a great compliment also following them from their respective domains. From Doriath messengers had been sent in King Thingol's stead but Artanis, now named as Galadriel among the Sindar, was present with her brothers for the family of Finarfin. As soon as they settled in and made ready, the feast began that evening. The important lords and kings sat at the main table to discuss many things surrounding their lands and kingdoms but most were light-hearted and enjoyment was kept continuously at all tables.

The sheer amount of food prepared was greater than any had ever laid eyes upon. Pheasant, duck, boar, and chicken dashed with herbs and spices were of the main dishes laid out at the tables with a variety of greens and vegetables plucked from the very gardens of many present. Mead and a new wine that Doriath had concocted and sent as a token of good will were downed quickly and happily. Pastries and sweets were awarded to those who still had room to eat more though some still managed to eat more than their fill when the sugary-sweet smell of honey and cinnamon wafted past their noses.

As night drew upon them and the sky dimmed, lights and torches were lighted, letting the merry time continue past dark. Singing and dancing began as many finished their meals and desserts, the musicians' notes drifting upon the breeze. Blazing high overhead the stars twinkled brightly upon them like in the days before the rising of Isil and Anar.

It was well past the midnight hour when Glorfindel returned to his tent to settle for the night. He could stay up all night if he wanted to but it was best to let his full stomach and tired feet relax. A great many friends he had not seen recently though had visited on his journeys had been present and with the overwhelming amount of elves who attended made it so that one may never see another elf twice in the same night. Gladly Glorfindel was ready to retire until the next day when they would make preparations to return to Nevrast the following evening. He was about to remove his robes and shirt when he heard distinct steps outside his tent.

"Who approaches?"

"It is I," came a voice.

Glorfindel felt his muscles tense as he saw Celegiell enter his tent. Her cheeks were rosy with the excitement of the night and her silvery-blonde hair framed her thin face and features. He realized it would be likely her father, an important lord, would attend the great feast with Cirdan but Glorfindel had hoped he could avoid her if she was present.

"What can I do for you, Celegiell?" Glorfindel asked, aware now what position he was in with her.

"I have a favor to ask," she said, walking closer to him with her eyes trained on him.

Her gaze at him told him what she came to seek from him and he was already at the back of his tent while she was blocking his only exit. He had hoped not to make another confrontation with her concerning her obsessive feelings but it appeared she would give him no choice.

"I cannot help you," he said, attempting to sound stern in his answer.

"Oh, Glorfindel," she said with a sigh as she finally caught up to him. She took his hand and held it between her own while intertwining her fingers in his. "Why do you have to play games with me? You know we are made to be together."

Glorfindel remained stoic and did not react to her seductive attempts. Seeing she was not getting anywhere with her words, Celegiell threw her arms around his neck and kissed him on his lips as passionately as she could. Glorfindel did not kiss her back but was still shocked at the lengths she went to in order to convince herself he wanted her.

"Please leave, Celegiell," he said, keeping his face emotionless. "I do not wish to be with you. I believe I made that clear the last time we spoke in Eglarest."

Her face turned to a glare that he dare say things like that to her.

"What is the matter with you, Glorfindel, that you do not want me?" she spat. "Ah, I know. It is that false-royal elleth who has your attention. That Noldori peasant who has poisoned your mind with false thoughts and love play. She is not worthy of your attentions as I am!"

She shrank back as Glorfindel stalked toward her angrily.

"It is you that speaks ill and falsely of one who has more worth and importance to me than you ever will," he shouted at her then lowered his voice. "Leave me. Now!"

Celegiell narrowed her eyes at him and opened her mouth as to speak but instead turned and fled from his tent. Clenching his fists angrily Glorfindel turned back to his tent and belongings. He sat upon his bedding and ran his fingers over his head as he calmed down. He could not believe how Celegiell had spoken of Elrilya to him and his hands still shook from the adrenaline rushing his body. He would not be able to sleep now and so he left his tent without another thought.

The night was cool against his hot skin and he felt refreshed as it washed over him. Striding quickly over the dewy grass he went in the direction of Ivrin. The sounds of the festivities were still continuing and were faintly heard on the breeze. Traveling to a far corner of the lake, Glorfindel went down the slope of a nearby hill as to separate himself from the others.

Ivrin's sounds of gentle lapping and the chirping of crickets were all that greeted him. Settling onto the soft grass he pulled off his boots and pulled up his pant legs. Dangling his feet into the water cooled his senses and he sighed contentedly as he felt renewed. The rustle of cloth drifted over the hill to him and he turned to see if Celegiell dared follow him after he yelled at her. Instead, the slender dark-haired figure of another elleth stopped a short distance away.

"Elrilya, what are you doing out here?" he asked.

"I saw you walking out here. I thought I would follow you even if you seemed angry," she said as she settled next to him. "Why are you here alone?"

"I wanted to take a walk," he said. "To be alone from others for a time."

"I can leave if you wish to be alone," she said starting to rise.

He stopped her by taking her hand, "No, please stay."

She sat next to him again and followed as he did by removing her boots to dangle her feet into the water. She pulled up her skirts up to her knees as to not get them wet.

"The water is peaceful tonight," she said gazing out upon the starlight-sparkling water.

"Yes, it is," Glorfindel nodded in agreement. "It reminds me of what my Atar described of Cuiviénen though of course much larger." He closed his eyes as he thought of his father's words. "He said the water was like glass since it was so smooth and it almost could convince you that one could walk across it like land. Like the glass of a mirror though it also reflected all that was around it in a perfect same image. It was like a window into another world just like ours."

"It sounds beautiful," Elrilya said. "My Atar, too, was one who was of the Awakening. He did not speak of it much but painted pictures of all that he remembered. Your Atar matched his words to mine's drawings."

Glorfindel smiled pleasantly and turned his gaze from the lake to her. He frowned a moment as he noticed her lowered eyes.

"What is the matter, Elrilya?" he questioned as he reached out to her.

"I should not have overheard your private conversations, I apologize," she said quietly. "I saw Celegiell in your tent when I came to see you. I heard her words about me."

Glorfindel's heart raged in heat again at the thought that Celegiell could be so thoughtless and that Elrilya had heard her.

"She was angry at me and she sought to hurt me by saying terrible things against those I care for," he explained. "I apologize that you had to come at that time and hear her. I should not have let it go that far."

"One can show little restraint to those with her temper and she is not the first I have heard say such things. Though I appreciate your kind words in my defense," she said. "I thank you for that."

Glorfindel pulled her closer and she leaned her head resting in the crook of his neck as he put his arm around her shoulder.

He kissed her tenderly on the top of her head and said, "Do not take what they say to heart. They are not of value to the importance of our lives."

"I will not," she said with a smile and continued to look out on the water with him.

Quenya Translations

Mereth Aderthad: Feast of Reuniting

Anar: sun

Isil: moon

Atar: father

Sindarin Translations

Iond: son

Ield: daughter

Elleth (plural- ellyth): female elf/elves

Ellon (plural – ellyn): male elf/elves


	16. Almáre

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own characters, everything belongs to Tolkien the genius.

Author's Note: This one is a little longer than most but I promised a longer chapter for you all.

**Chapter Sixteen: Almáre**

Elrilya eyed Glorfindel steadily as he advanced at her, sword drawn. She dodged and blocked his blow with her own weapon, yet did not use too much force. She reminded herself that she should not slap away his sword but meet it equally with power and counter it quickly. Too much would give him the chance to use her inertia and knock her sword out of her hand. His gaze did not give away what he had planned or what his next move may be.

Quickly advancing to place a stab at his abdomen she took the opening he had afforded her. Instead of falling back he stepped to the side, catching her off-guard as he went to bring his sword down at her vulnerable and unprotected back. She saw it coming out of the corner of her eye and she moved to avoid it but not the way Glorfindel intended. A retreat from her position would have been expected but she as an alternative she rushed him, grabbing him by the stomach and knocking him off his feet.

To the ground they both fell, Elrilya quickly pressing a knee against the arm that held his sword, pinning it to the ground. Glorfindel found himself on his back and his other hand held down her opposite foot, a sword pointing at him. Elrilya grinned triumphantly down at him. The sound of nearby laughter echoed past them as Glorfindel looked to their companion.

"That was not very graceful, Glorfindel!" Ecthelion cackled on the sidelines of the circle.

"Of course it wasn't," he responded, slightly annoyed. "It is not a proper move."

"I still managed to knock you off your stance," Elrilya pointed out, putting her sword in her sheath.

"If it had been anyone else other than myself or Ecthelion, you would be dead," he explained from below and pushed at her legs to let him up. "We show restraint from making fatal blows as to not hurt you and that is what occurred. Had I been a goblin I would have stabbed you in the side once you rushed me. You left it open for an attack."

Elrilya put her hands on her hips, not yet moving from above him. To prove a point, Glorfindel suddenly shifted out from beneath her, throwing her backwards onto her back with a yelp. He now had her in the same position as she had him before. She sighed resignedly and showed she gave up.

"Glorfindel, it is not appropriate to sit atop a lady laying in the dirt," Turgon said as he approached the training field.

"And, my lord, what lady wears leggings and wields a sword?" Ecthelion asked with a chuckle, holding his stomach to hold off another bout of laughter.

"This one, Ontáro," Elrilya said, referring to the adoring title for Turgon, as she got up and brushed herself off.

"Very few besides you," Turgon said placing a hand on her shoulder and mock glaring at Ecthelion who looked ready to burst into a fit of laughter again. "Excelling at you studies of swordplay and other weaponry are admirable, Lintariel, even if I do wonder to this day why I gave you my agreement to do so."

Elrilya grinned at her surrogate father at the use of her nickname he had bestowed upon her when she began to be quicker on her feet during her training and sparring. It had been thirty years since Glorfindel had returned to Vinyamar and, as promised, he helped continue Elrilya's interest in the arts of arms. Ecthelion also remained a useful teacher but allowed Glorfindel to head up most of the lessons. Though both had their duties they had to attend to daily and depending on their availability was when Elrilya received her instruction from them. The speed at which she received her tutoring may have been slow compared to the ellyn warriors but she did not mind as long as time was afforded to her.

"It is time I left now as it is," Elrilya said as she gathered her equipment. "Aredhel has other plans for this lady this evening."

Ecthelion gathered his own belongings and followed her back to the walls of the city, giving her tips on her form as they went. Glorfindel stayed behind with Turgon, watching the other two go.

"You do realize she only does such things to you because you are her closest friend, do you not?" Turgon snickered at Glorfindel's predicament earlier.

"Yes, I am afraid that it my own fault but she knows when one must be serious when the occasion warrants it," he responded.

"Come, walk with me, Glorfindel," Turgon said, leading him toward the cliffs he frequented. "I have something of importance to discuss with you."

Glorfindel sheathed his sword and gathered his things before following Turgon out to the shoreline. They walked in silence for a time, gathering some distance between them and the grand city. Eventually they came to the place where Turgon spent much of his free time, a small stone bench overlooking the cliffs and the blue sea. They both took a seat upon it as Glorfindel waited what Turgon had to say.

"I am leaving," Turgon said with a long sigh. "Though I promise I will not be gone long but I feel a need I must go and travel just as you did, Glorfindel."

"I understand," Glorfindel said. "I will make preparations for the some of the guard to come with you -"

"I wish to go alone," Turgon said cutting him off suddenly.

"Turgon, are you mad?" Glorfindel asked him, his mouth agape. "It is not safe for one to travel on one's own."

"I know that but I shall not be alone my entire journey," Turgon explained to his anxious friend. "I have corresponded with Finrod and he is to join me for he has had the same yearnings to travel."

"And he has received the same councils as I give to you," Glorfindel said knowingly.

Turgon nodded then spoke, "Glorfindel, there is something I need to find but I do not know what yet. Let me do this one journey and perhaps I can explain more to you in time."

"As you wish," Glorfindel said hesitantly. "When do you plan to leave?"

"In a week," Turgon explained. "It has been settled with Finrod and he will meet me soonest along the journey."

"Have you spoken to Aredhel or Idril about this?" Glorfindel asked.

"Nay, I have not," Turgon confessed. "Though that leads me to another matter and a favor I must ask of you."

"What might that be?" Glorfindel asked, suspicion and curiosity picking at his mind.

"Aredhel has no interests in the matters I handle with as ruler from day to day," he started. "Idril is young but is like Aredhel where she has no concern for the importance of managing this kingdom. You are my closest confidante and councilor whom I can trust."

"If that is what you desire then I will do it," Glorfindel said with a small smile though he was a little nervous about taking on more responsibilities that included that of a ruler.

"Thank you, nilmo," Turgon said with a little satisfaction and relief. "It is best to leave one of kin here in my stead."

"It is wise of you to consider these things before your journey," Glorfindel concluded. "Perhaps it is best we discuss it now with the others."

"Yes, of course," Turgon said as they headed back to Vinyamar.

* * *

The entire city had come out to see Turgon off on his journey when he set off a week later laden with supplies and other items needed for a trip he did not know the length of. Glorfindel had tried his best to prepare his friend by relating back to his previous travels across the eastern lands. Now, a couple weeks since the King's departure, Glorfindel found his study overflowing with correspondences, paperwork, orders, and proclamations to wade through. It seemed as soon as he would finish a pile, another thick booklet would arrive form the couriers. Glorfindel understood what Turgon went through before his return to Vinyamar for those twenty years. He must have taken quite a load of work off of the King's shoulders.

In the meantime, he was taking a break lounging on the cushions of the window seat behind his desk looking out upon the city. The weather was better than he had seen in a long time and Anar was warming the land with her rays of golden light. Glorfindel wished he could be out and enjoy it by taking a ride on his horse but the little time he could take from work only afforded him this chance to look out the open window. A knock at the door jarred him from his thoughts.

"Tól," he called out to his visitor.

The door opened and Glorfindel saw Elrilya entering his study. He mused inwardly to himself how she seemed so different when in her different elements. When out on the training field in her leggings and shirt she was much more verbal about her opinions and open to express herself. Now, in a light dress appropriate for the weather outside but still fitting of a lady of the court, she was more reserved and proper. Though, that seemed to only be when in public with others then when in private with him and Turgon's family she appeared more relaxed at a central point between her two sides. He had spent little time around her or any of the others as of late, including her usual lessons, due to his amount of work.

"You've locked yourself away much too long, Glorfindel," she said as she joined him at the window. "You need to get out of your study once in a while."

"I'm afraid I cannot," Glorfindel said with a smile. "There is too much to do and for me to finish."

"It may seem a great burden but Turgon always makes sure to take some time from his work," she informed him. "Even before you returned to us when he had more to do he always made time for himself."

"Perhaps I shall but it is already midday," Glorfindel said sadly. "There is not much time after my midday meal to continue working before I must meet with Ecthelion to discuss guard assignments and training preparations."

"Eating while working is not the best thing," Elrilya scolded him then took his hand. "Come with me."

"Elrilya, I cannot leave since I have dallied enough as it is," he said a little exasperated.

"Give me this one time and I will make it up to you," she said, pulling him from his seat toward the door.

Glorfindel gave in and let her lead him out into the corridor and down the halls to the courtyard below. To Glorfindel's surprise, outside waiting for them was Elrilya's brown mare and Glorfindel's gray stallion packed with several items. A stableman stood by with them holding a basket. Elrilya thanked him and took the basket from his hand then turned to Glorfindel.

"What have you devised here, Elrilya?" he said with a laugh.

"I helped with the kitchen staff prepare and pack us food for a picnic," she said, flashing a smile as she strapped the small basket to her other parcels. "Come now, we only have the entire afternoon."

With a shake of his head he helped her mount her horse and then hopped upon his own. Leading them through the city gates, Elrilya took him along the tops of the cliffs that Vinyamar sat upon then followed them to lower ground as they met the level of the shoreline. After riding for another half hour they arrived at the spot she determined was right for their picnic.

Above the gulls cawed and cried as they soared over the blue waters looking for fish. The ocean sparkled like a sapphire and the green hillsides that met the white, sandy beaches with a calm, soft ocean breeze provided a wonderful setting for their meal. Letting the horses munch on the grasses nearby, Elrilya unloaded the items and set them on the ground as Glorfindel joined her. Sandwiches, mead, cheese, bread, and meats that were packed carefully away were brought out by Elrilya for them to eat.

Glorfindel, not realizing how hungry he was, found his mouth watering a little at the scrumptious treats she had laid out. Taking his time though he munched on the given meal gratefully.

"It was very kind of you to plan this for me but why?" Glorfindel asked curiously.

"You've done much for me before and I thought it would be polite to do so for you once," Elrilya explained. "You are my friend, I hate to see you locked in your study with nay a word to anyone unless to order your meals up from the kitchens."

"Have I been that neglectful to notice my own behaviors and how others perceive them?" he said after taking a draught of his mead.

"Not neglectful, perhaps too engrossed in the tasks at hand," she said. "Turgon was like that at first but Idril and I set out to help him manage better."

"I have been too absorbed though to tutor you, however," he said after a moment.

"There is no need to apologize," she said. "I understand your responsibilities and my studies are not a high priority. I have managed to find time with Ecthelion on some occasions as to not let my abilities be forgotten."

"Good," Glorfindel said as he bit into another sandwich. "I knew you would remain diligent in your studies even if your instructors are too busy to notice their lack of attention."

"You should not dwell on the problems," Elrilya said. "Is that not what you have told me before?"

"Yes, then I should heed my own advice as not to embarrass myself?" he questioned jokingly.

"It would be unseemly for a leader not to remain steadfast in what he says and believes," she pointed out.

"I am hardly a leader to these people, simply a steward in place until their King has finished his journeying," he said.

"I do not know whether to think you modest or naïve of the fondness the people of Vinyamar have for you," she mocked him in a light-humored manner.

"Oh? And what do the people think of me? I must say I am the latter for I have heard little about this," he commented.

"You are the right-hand of Turgon and a committed servant to their protection," she said. "When they look to the King, they see those who are around him: his councilors and the close company of kin and friends. They approve of what they find here and thus a great part of the reasons Vinyamar is growing so steadily as of late."

"That is true, I must agree," he stated thinking about her words.

"Though, I do believe therein lies more interest among the people toward you of a different nature," she said slyly. "Particularly the ellyth."

"And how would one such as yourself know these things?" Glorfindel laughed.

"I visit many of the shops and establishments in the city. It is not hard to overhear the opinions of the masses," she said. "Especially the gossip that continues nonstop."

"Mayhap I shall travel the city streets more often if I am liked by as many as you say," he said embellished.

"If you wish to be mobbed in the streets, perhaps," she countered, meeting his level of exaggeration.

"Traveling with an entourage to keep my pathway clear is not my preferred means of visiting the city," he continued.

"Then we must contrive a better approach for you," she said thoughtfully.

"You are too much, Elrilya," he chuckled.

"Though it is better than sitting in your study alone and hungry?" she asked. "It has put you in better spirits."

"Yes," he concluded. "It has."

Quenya Translations

Almáre: good fortune

Lintariel: swift maiden

Nilmo: (male) friend

Ontáro: father (less formal)

Sindarin Translations

Tól: come

Elleth/ellyth: elf female(s)


	17. Vanimeldar

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own characters, everything belongs to Tolkien the genius.

Author's Note: I thought I'd be nice and update sooner than usual for you all as a little treat.

**Chapter Seventeen: Vanimeldar**

Taking a couple hours break began to help Glorfindel's dealings and work habits. He noticed he began to look forward to his visits from Elrilya for their midday meals no matter where they were from in his study, out in the gardens, or the dunes near the beaches. He began to muddle through quicker than his first few weeks and it all became much easier than it ever seemed before.

This day Elrilya was to join him in his study since he only had a few items left for the day to finish. She arrived nearly on the dot of her typical schedule and walked into his study. Elrilya rarely knocked anymore but Glorfindel did not mind. She also somehow managed to prepare the best morsels for them to eat making each meal together different from day to day.

"Good afternoon, Elrilya," he said cheerfully as she walked in.

"And to you, too, Glorfindel," she replied similarly as she walked to the sofa on one end of his study and began to set the table in front of it. "How goes the day's work?"

"Nearly finished," he said as he joined her at the sofa. "I have a few more communiqués to finish looking over and will send my responses to the messengers."

"Good then you can rest for the last of your day," she said though she ended on a strange tone as if she were about to add on but did not.

"Is there something else? Anything on your mind?" Glorfindel asked.

He was picking up on her quirks more often than before due to their time together. He began to eat a few of the foods she brought with her.

"Yes," Elrilya said with a sigh. "Though it is more of a request from Idril."

"What is it?" he queried after a bite.

"She wishes to visit her grandsire, King Fingolfin," she explained. "It has been some time since they were together and Aredhel has agreed to go with her if you would permit them."

"I see no reason to not say yes," he responded then took a draught of his mead. "As long as some of the guard accompanies them I have no issue."

"I am certain they will agree but they also wish that I join them," Elrilya said.

"Do you not want to go to Hithlum?" Glorfindel asked.

"I would like to," she began then sighed. "Though I feel that I should stay here for your sake. I know our midday meetings have helped you."

Glorfindel smiled warmly and took her clasped hands into his, patting them assuring her.

"Do not worry about me, I can manage," he said. "I enjoy our time together as you do but it is not an obligation or duty. You are free to do as you wish."

"I realize that," she replied. "I would hate to leave you here without any of us here."

"I'm confident I can steal some of Ecthelion's free time to keep me occupied," he joked though the two were good friends but of a different kind than his with his kin.

She laughed a little and nodded, "If you say it is all right then I shall go."

"It will be enjoyable and it has been a while since you and Idril have traveled," Glorfindel said.

"Turgon did not want us to overly traverse the lands for fear of orc incursions," Elrilya said. "Though most of the northern border has rarely been traveled by the goblins because of the passes being hard to trek through. I feel we should have no troubles."

"He is protective but for good reason," he said. "Turgon does not wish to see danger to befall any of you."

"It is how it should be," Elrilya commented. "And I appreciate your consent for us."

"I will send a messenger to the High King with my notes today so he knows of your plans," Glorfindel said.

* * *

The palace had become quiet without the presence of Turgon, Aredhel, Idril, and Elrilya. Glorfindel did find himself feeling quite alone the first few days but had busied himself with his work to keep his mind off of the silence. Ecthelion was good company but it was not the same. His kin and friend had managed to make a home for themselves in his heart and now without them he could not help but feel lonely. They intended only to stay a couple weeks and to travel between Hithlum and Nevrast took a few days on horseback though most of the time was taken due to the winding passes through the Ered Lómin. They would be returning any day that week and Glorfindel was looking forward to seeing them again.

It was later in the middle of the week as Glorfindel and Ecthelion was doing training drills with the soldiers and guards when they heard the horn. The call was faint but it was discernable echoing across the vast valley. Looking out to the far reaches of the marshes, a faint, single figure was coming toward them. It got closer quickly as it rode on its horse with great speed, the bellow of the horn sounding several times more.

The order and blows that were made matched the calls for assistance that they trained their guards and soldiers to use when in need. It was strange to hear the call and no one moved at first when they realized what they heard. Rarely had it been used but when they trained for such a situation. When it sounded again a cold shiver ran down Glorfindel's spine. Several of the guards mounted and set off with Glorfindel and Ecthelion to meet the rider halfway.

The dread that they felt creeping upon them grew stronger as they recognized the elf soldier riding toward them. He had been assigned to the small force that had traveled to Hithlum on the visit to Fingolfin. He was injured; blood soaking through a hasty bandage tied around one arm and the leg on the same side.

"It is urgent that you send a strong force to the Ered Lómin, my lord," he said to Glorfindel. "A few of us were separated from King Turgon's kin when goblins attacked us in the mountains yesterday evening. Those who were with me are searching as I speak but I came as a messenger for more help. I rode as quickly as my steed would bear me though we have little time as the mountains are covered in orcs."

Glorfindel clenched his jaw as he thought about what was left for him to decide. He was left to protect Vinyamar while Turgon was away but his kin were in danger and possibly injured as well. He had to make a decision immediately.

"You have done what you could, go and rest now," Glorfindel said and motioned for one of the soldiers. "Take him to the healers immediately and see to his horse." After they left, Glorfindel turned to Ecthelion. "I need you to prepare fifty of the warriors and have them ready by nightfall."

"As you command," Ecthelion replied. "I will set about the preparations we need."

"Ecthelion, I trust I can leave the city in your hands," Glorfindel said. "I must go with them. I know these lands better than no other."

"I understand," Ecthelion nodded. "I will see to it that the gates are closed and all inside the walls until we receive word from you. We cannot risk a surprise attack from the same forces that have waylaid the procession."

Glorfindel squeezed his friend's shoulder and they both rode back quickly to Vinyamar to gather their forces.

* * *

Through the night the elf Noldori and Sindarin warriors rode fast to the dark shadows of the Ered Lómin far in front of them. Dawn was breaking once the reached the low foothills and began their ascent into the passes. The path the travelers were taking had been discussed with Glorfindel beforehand, which made their search hopefully easier with a localized area of where they were passing.

Fog and mist drifted through the forests and mountains as they scoured the land. Anar was blocked out and only an eerie gray light provided illumination. Eventually they came upon what looked to be orc tracks, the foul stench still hung in the air as they passed along the trail. Not too long later the sights of bodies strewn across the ground were noticed. Four of the dozen guards who had been sent out were among the dead as well as over twenty dead goblins.

Saddened at the sight of their fallen comrades, Glorfindel's troop took them aside with their swords and belongings. A few of Glorfindel's soldiers stood by as guards to protect their friends from any desecration. Glorfindel then split the warriors into groups of eight, making six groups, and spread out in search for the others. The site of the attack was marred with many footsteps thus hampering the ability to tell where others may have gone. Stretching out from the center of the attack would be their best chance.

Glorfindel led his group up a craggy outcropping that led deeper into the mountains and thicker brush. Several broken branches marked the path of something large and several orc footprints were visible in the damp dirt. They traveled for at least an hour when they noticed their weapons glowing. The Sindar blacksmiths had brought a metal to the Noldor that glowed when orcs and goblins were in the vicinity. All swords and knives were made with this uniquely blessed metal as a warning. Now, as they searched for their friends it was apparent they were not alone.

"Yrch!" one of the soldiers hissed on his breath.

Glorfindel held out a hand signaling for them to be as silent as possible as they listened for any sign of where the orcs were. Snorting and low growling was discernable from around the hill and the glow of the weapons grew brighter as the noises grew louder. The orcs were moving toward them quickly and would be coming into view any minute. Glorfindel motioned for them to take cover behind what they could until the orcs came into view. As the last warrior slipped into place behind a boulder the orcs came over the rocks. There were only ten of them, no match for the Vinyamar soldiers.

The orcs moved through, making a path in the middle of the Eldar. Nodding and giving a signal, Glorfindel slipped up behind them as the others came out of hiding. Arrows flew and swords sang as they impaled and slashed the flesh of the vile creatures. Down they fell in succession, never knowing what came upon them. Only a few managed to pull out their weapons but barely managed to even use them. Soon enough they were looking about at the dead bodies of their foes; however, one still appeared to be hanging on to life.

Glorfindel approached the bloodied and broken body of the wretched beast. The goblin struggled for air, a deep gurgling could be heard from within. Glorfindel stood above him and pointed his sword at the throat of the fiend.

"What did you do to the people traveling here the other night?" he demanded, his eyes unblinking and harsh.

The swine chortled a devilish snort and coughed as he struggled to breathe.

"Killed them," he laughed in his face.

Glorfindel did not believe him; there was no incentive for the foul creature to tell them anything they wanted to hear. He was about to speak again when a faint flashing sparkle caught his eye. He looked down toward the makeshift belt the goblin wore where an item dangled from it. Glorfindel turned on him in a rage, choking his neck.

"Where are they!" he yelled at him but the brute only laughed in his face once more.

With a swift stroke of his sword, Glorfindel decapitated the goblin and its head rolled from its shoulders and fell to the ground amidst the bloody scene. The soldiers looked at Glorfindel, startled reactions apparent on their faces at not knowing what had changed their captain's mood. They watched careful as Glorfindel reached down and removed a piece of jewelry hanging from the belt of the goblin: a silver wrought chain and pendant with a blue sapphire jewel placed in the center of it.

Quenya Translations

Vanimeldar: lost friends

Sindar Translations

Yrch: orcs


	18. Entulesse

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own characters, everything belongs to Tolkien the genius.

Author's Note: And now the continuation of the story!

**Chapter Eighteen: Entulesse **

The searches continued for several more hours into the night but to no avail. The soldiers that had been party of the original journeying party were found alive and well but they had failed to locate Turgon's kin; however, the ripped carcasses of the traveler's horses were found in a heap where the orcs had feasted upon their flesh. The eight groups returned that evening to the battle site and gathered the bodies of the dead orcs they had slain or had already been killed. They set fire to them, ridding the world of their evil and squalor. No one was hurt and no other dead were found of the Eldar.

Glorfindel remained separate from the others for a while in his own thoughts. They kept an eye on him, wondering of this stupor he had fallen into when he had found the necklace on the goblin earlier that day. His eyes were distant and did not have the same gleam as they typically did. A quiet fury seemed to simmer within Glorfindel and they did not dare approach him as of yet.

Little could be seen at night so Glorfindel had them wait until daybreak to begin searching again. Breaking into groups again they set out further than they had the day before. Passing further into the forests, Glorfindel's group found more evidence of passages and decided to follow them. Climbing higher into the peaks of the Ered Lómin they hunted and once more, the sign of orcs greeted them.

Like before, Glorfindel had his warriors take cover as the orcs neared them. They also appeared to be looking for something and were on a trail of some sort. Moving quicker than expected, the orcs flew by and the Eldar caught them by surprise behind them. There were still very few of them but they were more bloodthirsty than the foes of the day before. The warriors fought hard and Glorfindel fought his way through them. He stabbed his sword into their sides, cutting off limbs and heads as he pushed through. It was in the midst of the fighting that he saw two rushing up into rocky face of the mountain to escape.

Sprinting up the path they took, Glorfindel gained on them considerably and confronted them once they hit level ground. He gripped his sword and crouched into a ready fighting stance. The three goblins growled as he stood there awaiting their move. Two flew at him and he met one's sword with his own while pulling out his dagger from his belt to defend a blow from the other goblin. Pushing them away he twisted his grip on the knife, slashing the throat of one as he swiveled around and dug his sword deep into the bowels of his other foe. A roar from the third waiting goblin came from behind.

Glorfindel turned to see the goblin nearly upon him, knife in hand to slash the Elda's neck but a cry of agony suddenly cried out from his lips, causing him to falter in his attack. Glorfindel stood ready and saw as a sleek blade lopped off the head of the threatening orc. As the body and head fell, Glorfindel looked up to the once hidden assailant. Immediately he found himself embracing the lithe frame of the orc killer, nuzzling his face into the dirtied, dark hair of the Noldori elleth.

Elrilya clung to him desperately as she realized salvation had come. She trembled in his grasp as he tightened his hold around her. Her singular, unique scent wrapped around him and he felt all at once such joy and relief that he had found her. After a few minutes he pulled her away a little to see her face as he brushed away the dirty strands of hair and smudged mud from her tear-streaked face. Elrilya saw the same emotions reflected in his face as they looked at each other blissfully.

"I knew you would find us," she said. "Come, Idril and Aredhel are inside."

She led him around the bend and hidden in a crack of the rock face was a small hole that opened up into a cave. He followed her inside and in the dark emerged two figures, clothes dirty and tattered like Elrilya's but unhurt. They both recognized Glorfindel and clutched at him as gladly as could be since they had been rescued. Eventually they let go and he led them all outside to where the rest of the soldiers waited.

* * *

Ecthelion stood upon the ramparts looking out on the horizon looking for any sign of the returning rescue party. Nothing had been heard yet from Glorfindel and people were becoming nervous. Ecthelion was doing all he could to keep moral up and have a continual a feeling of safeness. This was the first time in many years that incursions had become problematic.

He was about to head back into the palace when a welcoming horn sounded from one of the guards he had stationed on the outskirts of the marshes. Looking far out like the rest of the guards they saw the dots on the horizon of a large party riding slowly across the valley.

"Open the gates!" he shouted out to the guards nearest to him. "Get the healers!"

The giant wooden doors were pulled open from the archway as the riders approached being much more in view. The healers milled about in the courtyard as they awaited those they needed to tend to. Soon enough the warriors entered the city, the uninjured heading for the armory and stables while those bringing the wounded and dead remained. Glorfindel carefully slipped down off his steed and carried Elrilya off once he was on the ground. Aredhel and Idril dismounted from the other horses of the warriors they rode with as the healers milled around them.

"I'm not hurt," Elrilya told one of them who began to check her for injuries.

"You should go with the healers despite that, Elrilya," Glorfindel advised her. "It is best to be certain of one's health."

"I will go then," she said tiredly, little energy left in her to argue with him.

After seeing them off, Glorfindel went in search of Ecthelion to debrief on the events of the past few days.

* * *

Glorfindel was relaxing in bed after a hot bath to soothe his sore muscles. He had found a book to keep his mind off the week's events and was thoroughly engrossed when he heard a tentative knock at his door. Rising he went to the door in naught but his loose leggings and nightshirt. He headed to the front of his room whereupon he opened the door to find a no longer disheveled Elrilya standing before him. Her dark hair was brushed and clean while the smudged on her face were wiped away. She stood in night slippers and a comfortable, light robe like she was about to go to bed but thought otherwise.

"It has been a long day, Elrilya. Perhaps you should rest in bed," Glorfindel said.

"I am not tired and cannot sleep," she said. "Do you mind if I stay a while?"

The lonely look in her eyes stopped him and he stepped aside to let her in as he opened the door wider. It was strange to see the look he found in her eyes because it was something he thought he would least likely see in them. He placed his book on a nearby table and followed Elrilya into his room.

"Are you well?" he asked her concerned, placing his hands on her arms.

"I do not know," she said with a deep sigh. "I was hoping for the company of a friend."

"What of Idril?" he asked, surprised that the two best friends were not together especially after their ordeal.

"She wished to be alone," she said.

"I see, but what of Aredhel?" he asked.

"She, too, wanted to be on her own," Elrilya said, lowering her eyes as she took a seat on the nearby sofa.

"You may stay as long as you wish," Glorfindel said, taking her hands in his. "Wait here a moment."

Leaving her side he strode over to his desk. Glorfindel took a box that was laid on the surface top and opened it. Glorfindel pulled out Elrilya's necklace that he had found on the orc. He sat beside her and placed it in her palm, closing her fingers around it.

She looked up at him with shining eyes; "I thought I would not see this again after that goblin took it from me."

"I managed today to have it cleaned of any filth they may have defiled it with," Glorfindel said.

"Thank you," she said as she hugged him in thanks.

Glorfindel embraced her as well but clenched his eyes, the memories of his finding it upon the orc shook through him again. The strong emotions that had run through him had frightened him as well as disturbed him greatly that he may have lost his friends. Elrilya pulled back and looked into his face with concern when she felt his body tense.

"What is the matter?" she asked.

He managed a small smile but it did not reach his eyes.

"It was terrible to see that gift I gave to you in the possession of that beast," he explained, a slightness of the hatred he held for the orcs lining his tone but he paused, then softened his tone and whispered. "I thought… I thought I was too late."

Elrilya placed the necklace on the nearby table and took his hands in hers, "But you still continued on to find us. You did not give up hope."

"I couldn't," Glorfindel said quietly and lowered his gaze from her to hide from her the fear he had felt. "I did not believe that could have happened and I did not want to be unsuccessful whereupon Turgon's return. I could not be the one to tell him that all of you were dead."

They embraced again as Glorfindel felt his feelings being released. The others with him that day could not understand how it felt for him and finally here one who understood him.

"You saved our lives, we are grateful for that," she whispered in his ear.

"If not for you, that goblin could have taken mine as well," he told her.

"Then we are fairly met," she said pulling away a little to bestow a small smile.

Though now it felt different to hold this friend close after the fear of death. Glorfindel did not comprehend what the strange feeling was but pushed it away for the moment.

"If you wish, I can stay and read by your bedside if the nightmares come again," he offered.

"That is kind of you," she said.

They walked out to his door to go to her room.

As he was closing the door Glorfindel commented, "It was a good idea to start your training was it not?"

"Yes, it was," she said with a smile. "I am certain Turgon will be most grateful of that as well."

* * *

Glorfindel looked up from the notes he was writing as he noticed Elrilya shift in her sleep, her eyes unfocused staring nowhere in particular. Determining she was well, he turned back to his writing as he sat in her bedside chair. It was now mid-morning and Glorfindel had awaken an hour earlier though had decided not to start his day just yet. He determined it would be kind to stay by Elrilya's side when she awoke in case there were any regrets or words needing to be said about the night before. In the meantime he was writing a rough draft of the letter he would send to Fingolfin and Fingon.

He glanced back at Elrilya's relaxed body, comfortably tucked within the sheets and covers. She appeared peaceful in her rest, no sign of the week's troubles and grime present in her appearance. Innocent and serene she seemed and he hoped it would remain that way for her as well as the rest of the Eldar of Vinyamar. Taking his glance away from Elrilya's still form, he sighed as he contemplated the past few days.

The incursions weighed heavily in his mind despite his attempt to distract himself. The goblins had never been so bold before to attack a well-armed procession and Glorfindel determined that they must have caught the soldiers off guard due to the casualties that were inflicted. Turgon could not be reached since his whereabouts were unknown leaving Glorfindel with the task of handling the situation until he arrived.

His formal letters would be sent to High King Fingolfin of the attack on his daughter, grandchild, and friend. The response would not bode well because it would mean that the orcs had bypassed Fingolfin's lands without bringing attention to themselves. The Noldor's High King would not take it lightly and any trace of orc and goblin would be wiped out in the ranges of the Ered Wethrin and Lómin. To himself, Glorfindel swore to rid the lands around Vinyamar of any dangers from the vile creatures of the lands of the far north.

A soft touch on his arm brought him out of his thoughts and he saw that Elrilya had awoken.

"How was your rest?" he asked her.

"Very well," she answered as she began to stretch. "And yourself? You looked deep in thought."

"It gladdens me to hear that," he said, squeezing her hand comfortingly while realizing he could not hide too much from her. "I am all right though I was thinking to myself."

"I told you not to dwell on it, Glorfindel," she said concerned. "We are safe now."

"I know," he answered. "However, there is much more to do so it does not happen again to others traveling between Vinyamar and Hithlum."

"Of course," she responded. "Though I wish it was not so imminent that you could take time to rest after this week."

"It would be a good break to my daily work but not today," he said. "You could stay in bed all day if you wish."

"Nay, it would be a waste of the day as well," she sighed, nuzzling her head against his arm. "I must feel that I have accomplished something each day. I also must be ready to see you for our noonday meeting."

"I understand," he answered, brushing wayward strands of hair from her face. "It is already well past breakfast I believe and will be time for our getting together soon enough."

Her eyebrows shot up as she glanced out the window in surprise. Elrilya realized he was right when she noticed the position of the sun outside.

"I did not realize it was so late," Elrilya said as she began to sit up.

"Elrilya," Glorfindel said, taking her arm lightly to stall her a moment. "Spend time with her today. I think she will need her friend today more so than last night."

"Of course," Elrilya nodded in understanding. "Please remember to make time for yourself."

"I shall," he responded. "Take care, Elrilya."

She smiled and climbed out of bed to lead him to her door.

"I can never thank you nearly enough for being a wonderful friend to me," she said.

"And I am fortunate to have you by my side as well," he answered gladly as he stepped out the door.

Quenya Translation 

Entulesse: return


	19. Omentie

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own characters, everything belongs to Tolkien the genius.

**Chapter Nineteen: Omentie**

By the time Turgon had returned home to Vinyamar, many changes had been made to counter the troops of orcs traveling abroad. High King Fingolfin reacted as expected and sent out half a legion of his forces to sweep the mountainsides with four hundred of Vinyamar's own joining them led by Ecthelion. Any orcs and goblins were either killed on sight or swiftly dwelt with and driven out, back to the north of Angband. Fingolfin set several larger forces on his borders to stop any further similar attacks from happening.

The moves by the High King were well received in both his kingdom and in Vinyamar where the people felt safer to travel once the passages were cleared. Glorfindel set out to create a similar program as Fingolfin had enacted to further provide a sense of comfort and safety in Vinyamar. A regularly rotating patrolling schedule was created for the soldiers and guards on the outskirts of the valley along the foothills. A total of one hundred troops would be out at a time separated into pairs and groupings along the mountain borders.

The time of the shifts was three months out on the borders, back for a month, and then out again in another area of the kingdom for another three months. To accommodate the soldiers on patrol, stations and storehouses for goods were hidden in many different areas for their long tours. There was a break of four months for each group once they had done three patrols. They would then be on city guard on their four-month break. Glorfindel and Ecthelion had planned it out according to the number of soldiers and how no one was left out from patrol duty but also had the chance to remain a soldier to protect the city.

Turgon had been thoroughly surprised upon his return when he came across one of the patrols as he entered his lands. He had heard nothing of the events while he was gone and the soldiers did not give him too many details when they found him. It was not within their duties to apprise him of recent occurrences but was Glorfindel's obligation alone.

The Noldo king was not happy that dangers had encroached upon his realm but was gladdened that Glorfindel had taken the task seriously and implemented it swiftly. He approved the troop reassignments and patrols with a few minor changes but overall in agreement with all that was done. With Turgon back in Vinyamar, Glorfindel found his load of work back to the simpler levels it once was at but it left much more time for him to think to himself.

"Tell me of your thoughts," Elrilya said as she and Glorfindel wandered along the walkways above the outer wall of the city.

Glorfindel smiled to himself, his friend knew him too well when there was much on his mind. Winter was soon upon them and the crisp, cool air of autumn was slowly dissipating as the chillier air of the North already had begun to blow in from the sea. The two Eldar wore light cloaks to give some more warmth even if the temperature was still reasonably comfortable to an elf. Sudden storms and windy gales were not unheard of in their region. After a few moments of quiet, Glorfindel finally told her what he had brought her with him for.

"Now that Turgon has settled into his daily habit again, my priorities and efforts will be changing," he explained. "Turgon wishes me to be his head Captain."

"That is wonderful!" Elrilya responded happily.

"He was impressed with my structuring of our soldiers and thought it best I make a permanent position among them as a leader," he commented. "Much more than just the steward I was."

"Turgon was wise to put you in such a position," she responded. "Vinyamar will be better protected than ever with you leading our warriors."

"There is more, however," he said, his face remaining somewhat stoic and her features became curious at his words. "I will be spending time on the patrols as well. It is best I am oft among them and doing the same duties that they do alongside them."

"You will be gone at the same times as they?" she asked, knowing now that he would be away for months at a time.

"Yes, I will assign myself to one of the patrols while also checking on the others throughout my time away," he said and took her hands. "I enjoy our noonday time together and I wanted to let you know of these changes so you would not feel I am leaving you. We can still meet once I am back in Vinyamar between the patrols."

"Of course," she said with a nod, though he could see in her eyes that she was a little saddened to hear of his departure from their regular routine. "And my training? What will become of that?"

"Turgon has made Ecthelion the commander of the soldiers while they are in the city so he will remain here," Glorfindel responded. "He may teach you while I am away and we will continue your studies when I am here."

"That is a good plan," she said. "I see you have thought this out well."

"Yes, I would rather have this arrangement than one less structured," he said.

"It is the way you do things," she said, a small smile playing on her lips. "You would not have it any other way."

He matched her smile and cupped her face, his thumb slightly caressing her cheek. Elrilya had come to understand him so well over the years but especially during the time Turgon had been absent. Glorfindel wondered if it would have not been this way had things been different but it was of no consequence now.

"Come, we must be returning to the palace," he said leading her along. "It is nearly time for supper."

* * *

Elrilya stared out the nearby window as she fiddled with her needlework but not quite paying attention to it or putting nearly as much effort into the work as she usually did. Time had seemed to slow down for her when Glorfindel was out on his patrols and their usual meetings stopped. She still enjoyed her time with Idril and other friends but she missed the things she had become used to with the golden-haired Vanyar. He was already out on his second patrol halfway into its third month. His first had been in the midst of winter with thickly packed snow covering the mountains and further inland areas. Spring had begun to come forth earlier than usual and the snows were melting, leaving the land fresh and green.

It was a warm afternoon and Turgon had settled with his family in one of the parlors discussing recent letters from Turgon's father. King Fingolfin had sent word to them of orcs now intruding nearby to the homes of Fëanor's sons by coming out of the north across the plains of Lothlann. Something seemed to be brewing and High King Fingolfin wanted his kin to be aware that the battle they had left for another day may be closer than they thought.

Turgon had planned to tell another story of his travels he had not spoken of yet when one of the palace servants came in.

"Sir, Lord Cirdan's ship from Eglarest is to arrive soon," he informed the King. "It was seen along the coast further south. They should be arriving within the hour."

"I shall meet him at the dock," Turgon informed him as he stood to go welcome the lord.

The messenger had hardly left when Idril turned to her father with an annoyed look.

"Why did you not tell us Lord Cirdan is to visit here?" she asked.

"I must have forgotten," Turgon said with a laugh, not meaning it one bit. "Come, join me in welcoming him."

The three ellyth joined King Turgon down at the pier after they had attired themselves appropriately for meeting the lord and his contingent. Turgon had also adorned formal robes for the occasion and stood in front of them as the ship docked. The vessel was one that Cirdan enjoyed taking when he traveled by sea and one could not deny he was a great shipwright. The gangplank had been lowered and the nimble figure of Lord Cirdan effortlessly descended it with a great smile on his face.

"King Turgon, a pleasure seeing you again," he said as they clasped arms. "Thank you for welcoming us to your city for our visit. It has been some time since we last spoke."

"Yes, it has, it was at the great feast," Turgon reminded. "Hopefully here we shall have more time to converse on many matters."

"Indeed," Cirdan nodded.

Turgon had informed his kin while they had awaited the ship that Cirdan's visit was primarily business but typically the lord made all of his visits into some form of amusement and pleasure. While the two leaders had been speaking, several other elves approached and remained behind Cirdan until the conversation had ended. Most of them appeared to be servants but a couple seemed to be of higher status.

"I've brought some of my councilors and kin with me this time," he informed them. "I believe you know Lord Istadan whom you met at the feast. Here is my sister-son, Taurnil, who is on a visit from Doriath."

The pale-blond lord smiled warmly as he was introduced, also clasping hands with Turgon in friendly welcoming. Cirdan's kinsman stepped forward then and bowed to Turgon before also clasping hands. The young ellon was average height for an elf but seemed taller because of his self-confidant stance. His hair was silver in the bright sunlight and his eyes a brilliant light blue.

"My kin has also accompanied me this afternoon," Turgon said stepping aside to introduce his family. "My sister, Aredhel; my daughter, Idril; and our close friend, Elrilya."

Each of them curtsied as their name was given. Lord Istadan, whom they all had met as well at the feast, bowed politely in their direction. Taurnil smiled charmingly in their direction as he looked at each of them. His gaze, however, settled on Elrilya and he held it quite steadily upon her. She found him watching her and after a few seconds of the gaze making her nervous she turned her eyes to the pleasantries still taking place between Cirdan and Turgon. Even without looking at him, she could sense he still had her trained in his sight but she fought the uneasy urge to look or leave. Turgon eventually motioned for them to follow him back to the city and the awkward place she was in was lessened.

"I had hoped to see Lord Glorfindel while also on my visit," Cirdan was heard saying. "I hope he has not gone on more travels leaving you here."

"Nay," Turgon chuckled. "He has made quite a place for himself here and is currently off on patrol in the foothills. He should be returning in less than a month."

Idril and Elrilya fell back as the main host followed the king. Aredhel remained further ahead speaking light-heartedly with Lord Istadan. Idril pulled her friend close, linking arms so that they could speak quietly without being overheard.

"Is there something you have not told me?" Idril whispered. "Do you know this kinsman of Cirdan's? I do not recall meeting him when we visited."

"I have never met him," Elrilya responded.

"Then why was he staring at you so?" Idril asked.

"I do not know," Elrilya said, unsure at what the Sindar ellon's intentions were.

"I think you have an admirer, Elrilya," she snickered.

"He did not seem the least bit afraid to make his interest so evident," she said.

"You rarely take any suitors seriously, Elrilya," Idril commented. "Perhaps you should see where this one goes for once."

Elrilya remained silent since she had noticed that Taurnil had turned to glance back at them. He eventually turned to look forward again and both the ellyth remained quiet as they went on their way.

Quenya Translations

Omentie: hour of meeting


	20. Tuile Coive

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own characters, everything belongs to Tolkien the genius.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews once again, I very much appreciate it!

**Chapter Twenty: Tuile Coive**

Turgon kept his guests to himself the rest of the afternoon and night on the first day of their visit, entertaining them in one of his favorite chambers with a private suppertime meal. Idril and Elrilya busied themselves by visiting some of the shops and market looking to see what new items and arts their fellow citizens had designed. They then spent some time at a local friend's home until late in the night.

Elrilya, being an early riser the next morning, sought out Ecthelion for her study session the next morning but found him busy with an unforeseen injury on one of the patrols and he had to reorganize some of the soldiers before dispatching replacements. She did not mind practicing alone but preferred a combatant from time to time.

The spring day was already growing warm as Elrilya glanced up at the blue sky with a few wispy clouds. Placing her different weapons to the side, she attached her sheath to her belt. On her own on the practice field, Elrilya silently moved placing jabs, slashes, and blocks to an invisible opponent. She paid attention to the flow of her movements trying to be keenly aware of her steps and hand positions as to become as utterly familiar with them as she could so they would eventually come naturally without a concentrated thought.

Unidentified footsteps caught her attention and she spun around to face her visitor. The majority of the time Elrilya could name the owner of a footstep but these were different and she did not usually practice when someone she was not familiar with was in her presence. She stopped hesitantly when she saw it was Cirdan's kinsman, Taurnil. He was dressed in leggings and a tunic for weapons training with a sword in a sheath at his side, a quiver of arrows on his back, and a bow in one hand.

"Do not halt," he said, his voice smooth and calm. "I did not mean to interrupt. I was simply coming to practice as well and was not expecting to find anyone else here."

"Hardly anyone comes this early," she answered. "I am the only one usually."

"Rarely have I seen an elleth wield a sword," he said, walking closer to her with his hands clasped behind his back. "In Doriath I have seen only a few dozen."

"I have known no others who have an interest," Elrilya said as she sheathed her sword and eyed him warily while remaining polite. "They may remain silent about it."

"I expect that of the Sindar but of the Noldor ellyth I thought more would have a… tendency toward these arts," he said, stopping at her bow to inspect the craftsmanship.

"Why would you say that?" she questioned.

He looked up at her from her bow; the same strange look on his face as from the day before when they first met. She watched him curiously but was slightly taken aback from his strange forwardness.

"I have not met many Noldor but I think you can understand that my being from Doriath I am unlikely to meet many save for King Thingol's kin who journeyed to these lands," he explained. "However, from the rumors and information I have heard, the Noldor are very involved in the arts of war and are strong at heart in such matters. I had expected both ellyn and ellyth to have such traits."

"It is not always true, though," she commented as she watched him approach her again. "To think all of the Noldor in one way is not fair to those you may meet. Especially when you have known or met few Noldor."

"Indeed," he commented, his eyes sparkling in the sunlight. "I have not expressed my thoughts well but nonetheless you understand what I mean."

"Yes," she nodded then went to collect her gear. "I will leave you to your practicing."

"Please, do not go," he said stepping in front of her. "As I said before, I did not wish to disturb you. However, I see we both are in need of sparring partners. Perhaps we can both accomplish what we came here to do with help from each other."

Elrilya contemplated what he was offering her. She realized she did need to practice and she did not get the chance to fight a new opponent often enough. To spar with Taurnil would greatly help her enhance her abilities with a different partner and not someone she was used to anticipating attacks from.

"As you wish," she agreed and walked over to the fighting circle.

Taurnil placed his bow and quiver to the side near Elrilya's items then walked over to where she stood. He drew his sword, a curved blade similar to hers but longer and wider and the hilt thicker. She held her own ready as they both prepared in a fighting stance.

He rushed her, his blade held aloft but she met him with a block from her own sword. Metal clashing and ringing echoed across the field behind the city as they tested each other's knowledge and strength. She realized after a few minutes that Taurnil was not holding back on the amount of energy he was using and she felt the strain not much later. Glorfindel and Ecthelion had taken time before using more force against her. To use too much strength in the beginning may have been detrimental to her working up along the way.

Elrilya began to control her breathing into slow but long breaths, concentrating on completely honing in on her assailant while ignoring her screaming muscles. Her blade became an extension of her own body as she dodged his blows and forced her own attacks on vulnerable areas. In the dance of their battle they both defended as well as brought a harsh offensive move to drive the other back momentarily.

After what seemed like forever, Taurnil caught Elrilya off-guard, forcing a blow that caused her to drop her sword. She almost refused to let go but did after a small struggle and Taurnil kicked it to the side. Elrilya was quick as she lunged for the sword but Taurnil also dove for it. She beat him to the blade but he caught her as she twisted to face him. He managed to pin her on her back to the ground, his hand holding her left hand with his blade above her head.

"I have you," he said, looking down at her triumphantly though a little out of breath.

"But I would not die without having killed you as well," she said.

Looking down, he found her sword just below his neck.

"You would not kill me," he said slyly.

"If you were an orc I would," she said. "As a fellow Eldar, I would not harm you."

"That is good to know," he said, looking over her flushed face.

Without any observable notice that he would relinquish his hold on her, Elrilya tried to shift out from under him to give him notice that she wished to be free. She glanced at him questioningly as to why he refused to move.

"Let me stand," she ordered him, squirming a little under his hold.

Instead, Taurnil leaned in closer toward her. She felt his breath upon her neck as his face came near to hers.

"Seldom has an elleth held her own in battle against me," he drawled. "When such a thing happens, I cannot help but feel enticed by the presence of a strong elleth like yourself."

Elrilya froze, unsure of his words and what he was doing. She found herself in a place she had felt only on a few occasions before where a thrill ran through her. The few times she remembered a similar sensation was when she anticipated the closeness of an ellon and his interest in courting her; though most had been hesitant and shy while Taurnil was incredibly forward about his regard for her. Unaccustomed on how to react, Elrilya remained unmoving and thus became ensnared further in his allure. Both of them jolted up as the noises came closer. Elrilya recognized some of the soldiers' voices and quickly gathered up her gear.

"I really must go now, I should not be out here when the soldiers train," she quickly uttered though was feeling a little more embarrassed than careful as to not be seen by the soldiers doing unladylike things.

"I will see you again," Taurnil called after her, a sly grin on his face.

* * *

Elrilya did not run into Taurnil the rest of the day after she returned from her time in the training yards. Aredhel had plenty planned for her and Idril that day along with other chores they were to take care of while also attending to their duties of learning under the healers of the city. Turgon was busy with his advisors and his visitors still that evening with their conciliation and proposals, locked away in one of the halls.Idril had decided to go to bed early, which left Elrilya to her own devices. Usually when Elrilya went about on her own in the twilight hours she would go to the gardens, which were alive with spring's revival and the nearing summer blossoms. This night she decided to do so again but also to think to herself for a time over her interesting events with Taurnil. 

Elrilya had met few ellyn who were as incredibly determined as Taurnil or any who had approached her in such away to gain her interest. The thought of his nearness had lingered on her mind most of the day, distracting her at times from her tasks. Not many Sindar had advanced on her before but she had found herself not thoroughly attracted to them. Taurnil on the other hand had a uniqueness about him that differed from other Sindar. The silvery hair of the Sindar had never caught Elrilya's eye, she mostly gravitated toward the dark-haired Noldor or a few of the Noldor-Vanyar mixed ellyn with golden to light brown hair but once more Taurnil had a certain quality about him that separated him from others of his race whom she had met.

Meandering through the trees and flowers on a spongy grass path, Elrilya found she was quite alone this night. She usually was not the only one to go through the trails at that time of night but it appeared so this time. Little light filtered in through the foliage since she had traveled deeper into the forest like atmosphere of the garden where the trees, flowers, bushes and thick vines meshed so close together that it hardly felt like a city garden but a true wilderness. Elrilya was about to turn around to return back to the halls when she noticed a lone figure leaning against one of the trees who turned his gaze upon her.

"My lady," Taurnil greeted her as he left the shadows to join her. "How do you fare this eve?"

"I am well," she answered shakily but smiled pleasantly nonetheless. "Were you not part of the discussions tonight?"

He sighed, reaching up a hand to lightly hold a low branch. He stepped into a swatch of moonlight from Isil, his silver hair reflecting its gleam brightly before he passed through it into the shadows once more.

"I was invited to be with them and it had been pleasant the night before," he explained as he came closer. "Tonight they are conversing about trades which I do not care for much."

"I understand," she said, a small curve on her lips. "And you decided to come to the gardens to escape it?"

"Why not?" he said, a glimmer of his blue irises flashing with excitement. "It is what reminds me of home."

"Do you prefer this to wide open plains and sprawling towns?" she queried.

"Much so," he said, his smile broadening as he took her hand suddenly. "Come, join me high in the branches. It is a great pleasure to climb the heights of the trees and look upon the land below."

"I do not climb trees," she said hesitantly as he led her toward the nearest tree.

He took her hands in his, "I will not let you fall for we Sindar are as akin to climbing the trees like the creatures of the wild as the Noldor are to their weapons and arts."

She pursed her lips a moment considering his words before finally nodding her acceptance to follow. Taurnil hopped onto the lowest branch above them and then reached down to help pull her up. The first few minutes of the climb were difficult since Elrilya was in a dress but they managed easily after more time. They had reached midway up the tree where they were completely enveloped in the branches and leaves of the great tree where several branches were stronger and thicker in circumference. Taurnil led her out onto the sturdy length and held her steady as she looked about. Beyond some of the canopy she could discern the outer wall of the city that the gardens were up against and below the paths looked small and faraway but beautiful as always. Above, the sky glimmered like diamonds set above them peeking through some of the gaps between the leaves.

"Sit here, it will be more comfortable than standing," Taurnil told her as he helped them both settle against the trunk of the tree while sitting on the branch.

Elrilya carefully balanced herself on the limb so that she could face him. He sat back straight with his back on the trunk looking back at her with a content smile.

"Do you enjoy the view?" he asked her.

"Very much," she replied.

He leaned forward, removing some twigs and leaves that had become trapped in the strands of her hair. Taurnil did not go back to where he was sitting but instead let his hand drift down Elrilya's bare neck. His fingers dabbled underneath her jaw line and chin, drawing her face a little closer to him.

"You are an unlike the other ellyth I know, Elrilya," he said quietly, not letting her break the unblinking stare they had between the two of them. "Tell me, have you ever courted a Sindar?"

"Nay, I have not," she whispered, unable to break away or say much else.

"That is not good," he said, his hand still tracing her jaw line. "Perhaps we could learn together what each of our peoples possess."

Taurnil swiftly moved closer to her, barely making the bough shake beneath his shifting. Without another word, he pressed his lips upon her own as his hand caressed her cheek. Hesitant at first, Elrilya did not move but as Taurnil's scent and touch became more potent she felt herself relaxing into his presence.

Quenya Translations

Tuile Coive: April awakening


	21. Rúcina

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own characters, everything belongs to Tolkien the genius.

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad to see people are following and enjoying the story.

**Chapter Twenty-One: Rúcina**

Glorfindel stared up at the stars above him as he tried to rest. The soft breathing of his soldiers was hardly audible over the sounds of the nearby stream just beyond the line of trees at the clearing they were camping in. The need to sleep was not strong within him, yet he needed to rest well between his travels for the patrols. It was not the distraction of thinking that kept him awake this night but his thoughts about wanting to be back home.

Being away from Vinyamar on such long sojourns had changed how Glorfindel sought ways for keeping company. It had been a long time since he had sensed the need to be in the presence of certain friend and it was strange for him to suddenly feel it after being away from Vinyamar. Though, the need to do so had come upon him the last couple months he was on patrol and it had become more difficult as time wore on.

His primary reasons for joining his soldiers out in the wilds for the patrols was because he wanted to be well acquainted with the warriors as comrades and friends, not just a superior that ordered them to their duties. Glorfindel had done so but now it appeared he had neglected his own needs while focusing himself on the protection of his home and being with his forces.

This night's mind wanderings were more potent than any he had during his last patrol. The spring weather had become warmer than usual and the wool clothing they had for the cooler nights at the start of their patrol was hampering them at times and Glorfindel longed for being in his thinner and lighter material clothes. The wool he wore this night was uncomfortable to say the least and did little to help his trying to sleep.

Standing and walking away from the camp, Glorfindel felt his way through the trees to the nearby stream. Their camp was among the low foothills of the Ered Wethrin and several small tributaries flowed through the area leading in various directions and also afforded him some privacy with the forests on the ridges of the mountains. He walked a great distance down the banks as to make sure he was out of hearing range of his soldiers. Modesty was common among the Eldar and he did not wish to disturb them while he bathed himself in the waters.

Glorfindel stripped himself of his clothing and placed them carefully away from the splashing stream but still within reach. He eased himself into the cool water, the calm current washing over his tired and warm body. Glorfindel wadded out a ways to an outcropping of rocks where a small waterfall cascaded. He let the water flow over him, easing away the itchy feeling of the wool and let the refreshing sensation rinse his sweaty and travel-worn body. After a few minutes he sat himself upon a rock near to the falling water, staring up at the sky above him.

The stars twinkled brightly in the darkness and Isil was high above. Glorfindel smiled as a memory pervaded his mind. Elrilya had been so elated and surprised when she first set her eyes on Isil upon his first rising. He remembered how her skin and hair glowed in the silver rays shining upon them both and a strange thought came into his mind, which he had never expected to pass through his thoughts.

Taking his gaze away from the stars he turned to his inner feelings. He could not remember having felt such reactions in his mind when thinking about someone. He had immediately sensed a wanting to be close to Elrilya once more. It was much stronger than the loneliness he had been feeling but yet it was not quite the same as wanting to be with one's family or friends. This was different in some strange way and after a moment, Glorfindel realized he had felt the same on one occasion many years ago in Eglarest when he and Elrilya had danced. Somehow things had changed but he did not know what yet and it confused him greatly.

Slipping back into the watery pools, the golden-warrior wadded back to the banks of the stream where his clothes were still sitting. Pulling his clothing back on without a noise or word he thought to himself, his mind unsettled. Glorfindel slowly walked back toward camp, still contemplating when he finally reached it. Slipping into his bedroll, Glorfindel suddenly found himself chilled to the core but still confused at the reaction his mind had. He knew then he would not be getting any sleep that night but due to another matter.

* * *

Elrilya looked up from her book from where she was sitting under a tree, her eyes gazing at the nearby training field. Taurnil was in the midst of an archery competition with many of the local youths and was in the midst of concentrating on a difficult shot. She watched as the muscles of his arms twitched slightly as he held his stance, readying himself for letting go of the string.

It had been over three weeks since she had met the Sindar from Doriath and they had spent many days together and had come to know each other much more. It was more than friends between them already and she realized this but she kept finding herself comparing Taurnil to the closest ellon in her life.

He was different from Glorfindel in many ways she realized. Glorfindel's build was stronger and more defined while Taurnil had the usual lithe frame of the tree-climbing elves of the forests. His hair was fairer than Glorfindel's whose tresses gleamed like Anar's golden rays. And their eyes were the most telling difference. Glorfindel's green irises extended a warm comfort but were strong and powerful when his moods changed while Taurnil's remained the sharp, icy blue that either took one's breath away or withered an opponent under his stare when he was angered.

Elrilya tore herself away from her thoughts as she noticed Taurnil approaching the bed, a winning grin spread across his face.

"I did not realize how late the competition has gone but I must be going, Cirdan is expecting me at his noontime meal," he said as sat kneeled next to her. "I do hope to see you again tonight if you permit me."

His hand drifted up to her face, tracing her cheek.

"We shall see," she said, standing up and closing her book. "I may decide to seek out another's favors tonight."

Taurnil narrowed his eyes in mock annoyance at her teasing words before he pounced upon her. Elrilya giggled as he nuzzled his face against her own and wrapped his arms around her.

"For that I will have to stay with you so that I may change your decision to be certain you will spend the evening with me," he drawled before bestowing a short kiss.

"I would not mind that," she said as he led her back inside the walls of the city to be in each other's company while leaving Lord Cirdan with a once warm meal that had become cool upon the waiting of his delayed kinsman.

* * *

As Taurnil went about his duties and obligations for the day, Elrilya returned to her room. She found it empty as usual but it had a strange air about it this day. To her bathing chamber she went and drew her own bath to cleanse herself for the day to come. Relaxing herself, Elrilya leaned on the edge of the basin as she breathed in the aromas of herbs and oils she had placed in the water.

Her gaze alighted upon her jewelry box next to her mirror. Her silver-chained sapphire pendant was neatly placed upon it. Elrilya sighed to herself thinking how long Glorfindel had been away. The first few times he had been gone she had been a little lonely though this time she was comforted by another source. Despite Taurnil's appearance in her life, she still wondered as to how her good friend fared. It also reminded her she had neglected her studies with Ecthelion during the time she had become involved with the elf of Doriath.

The thought of his proposition to her the night before came back into her mind. Taurnil had asked her to join him upon his return to Eglarest so that they may continue their growing relationship and see where it may take them. Elrilya had told him she would have to think about it as well as seek Turgon's approval since his opinion mattered deeply to her. Even though she was well past her majority, she felt it was her duty to be an honorable daughter since Turgon had taken her as his responsibility. Cirdan would be more than happy to act as a guardian during her stay in Eglarest.

It was an important decision since it would influence how her life would change and how she would spend it with whom. Though, taking the advice of Idril would be the best instead of never seeking out any of the possibilities she was handed. A sheltered and uneventful life was not one she wished to lead but Elrilya also felt a need and obligation to remain in Vinyamar though she assumed it had to be out of habit.

More so, she realized she needed to find herself. Elrilya was unsure of where her life was leading or what she expected of herself. Turgon would be incredibly understanding of her reasons since he had also sought solace for his adventuring and tumultuous heart. If her decision were to end up as a mistake, it would be a lesson she would learn but she had to do it on her own without Turgon, Aredhel, or even Idril watching over her. She told Taurnil she would have an answer for him before the time came for him to depart.

Quenya Translations

Rúcina: confused


	22. Imbe Melmen

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own characters, everything belongs to Tolkien the genius.

Author's Note: This will be the last update for a couple weeks but I promise to come back with great updates once I return! I hope the length of this chapter will make up for my absence.

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Imbe Melmen**

Glorfindel passed down the stairs from Turgon's room to head to his own, itching for a warm bath and a comfortable bed. The golden lord finally had returned to Vinyamar and went to his friend as soon as he had arrived. Turgon always wished to hear the news after every patrol reported in at the end of their three months. It appeared to Glorfindel that the orcs were retreating back north into Angband, leaving the lands free and undisturbed again. He had anticipated that this change would be welcomed well by Turgon, which was more of an understatement of the reaction the elf-prince had.

He also learned of his friend Cirdan visiting for the next week. He hoped that during this time back he could spend it with the shipwright before his return back to Eglarest. The elf-lord of the coasts had already retired to his chambers with some nightly entertainment and Glorfindel did not wish to disturb him. He could wait till the morn to visit his close acquaintance.

Glancing up, the Vanyar noticed he was approaching Elrilya's room. Glorfindel decided he could delay his relaxing bath for a time so that he could greet his friend. A knock on her door and no return answer revealed that her rooms were empty. With a sigh, Glorfindel continued on and hoped he would see her the next morning. A few minutes later he was at his door and, taking one of the torches from the hallway with him, unlocked his dark room. Lighting a few candles and small torches in his room, Glorfindel did not at first notice the huddled figure in his bed until he heard the rustle of the sheets and comforter.

"Who is there?" he asked looking into the shadows.

"I did not know it was time for your return," Elrilya said sleepily as she raised her head from the pillows.

Surprised at first, Glorfindel did not answer but instead came to her side, lighting one of the candles at the bedside. He sat on the edge and smiled as he took her hand in his.

"Have you not counted the days as you once did when I first started the patrols?" he asked jokingly. "Though that does not explain why you are here in my room much less the question of how you entered without my key."

She smiled though it did not quite reach her eyes, the usual sparkle of mirth not present in her irises.

"Things have been different this time," she said after a few moments. "I do owe you a reason as to my being here but it can wait until morning. I realize you need your rest tonight."

She began to rise but he stopped her by placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Please stay, it would be good to talk with you again after being away," Glorfindel answered. "I will only be a few minutes."

Elrilya nodded and he retreated to his bathing room and closed the door. Going straight into routine despite her presence in the other room, Glorfindel began to remove his armor and clothing and tossed them into a dirty pile in the corner to be cleaned later. Moments later he had eased himself into the warm water he had drawn while undressing. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he leaned into the soothing waters and arched backward to rinse his hair. A contented moan escaped his lips as he further slipped into the comfort of the bath.

Elrilya sat alone in the dim room as thoughts became present again in her mind as to her recent predicaments. The importance became real again but the doubt resurfaced again as to the decision she had made earlier that day.

Glorfindel came back to her side; his damp hair hanging loosely and he wore a pair of loose-fitting leggings and a nightshirt. She had sat up to face him and to not hide beneath the sheets. She needed to find out what she had been seeking the answer to in her mind that night by asking Glorfindel directly now that he had returned.

"Tell me what thoughts you dwell on," he said softly.

"I apologize if I hurt the trust between us by being here without you knowing," she said.

"That is of no consequence," he said with a wave of his hand.

Glorfindel waited patiently as she took a few deep breaths before going further.

"I came here to think," Elrilya began. "I needed clarity on whether a decision I made earlier today was indeed what I should do. I always seek your wisdom in such matters but with you gone, I wanted something familiar of you to help me."

"What is this decision you have made?" he asked of her.

"While you were away, I met an ellon who has shown me so much and has brought out another side of me I did not know I had," she said quietly. "Cirdan's kinsman, Taurnil, and I have become closer than friends."

Glorfindel felt a pang hit him inside his chest and felt saddened suddenly. At first he did not react, unsure of what he was feeling but then recoiled as he realized a strange envy had entered his mind. He tried to push it away, reminding himself they were just close friends and that he only felt jealous because she had spent her time that he usually had with her with someone else, their differences in relationships notwithstanding.

"It is good to seek out the attentions of others," Glorfindel tried to explain to her, ignoring the reservations at the back of his mind. "You gain experience and learn from those encounters so that you know when you are with the one you will bind to for eternity."

"Taurnil's relations with me are much more than testing relationships," she sighed. "He has asked me to return with him to Eglarest to be with him."

This was different than Glorfindel had thought and he had expected such a thing to happen but somehow felt as if it should not.

"And this is the choice you have made?" he asked her and received a nod in reply before he continued. "What is your decision then?"

"I wish to go with him," she tried to say firmly but it came out weak and insufficient. "But I have misgivings still. That is another reason why you have found me here," she said, squeezing his hands and inching closer to him. "As my Atar, Turgon has given me leave to go with Taurnil and Idril is happy for me to be open to such invitations; however, I seek your thoughts on this matter as a close friend but also possibly more."

Glorfindel narrowed his eyes in thought as she finished speaking. He did not realize the meaning of her words until he felt the soft touch of her hand on his cheek and looked into her searching eyes. There was something more to her gaze, which he had seen before over the decades but only for fleeting moments before it disappeared. Yet, this time, what he saw within did not vanish immediately but stayed strong in her eyes.

"How do you mean?" he asked the obvious question though he was half-expecting a certain answer.

"I do not wish to endanger our friendship but I have to know if you believe there is the possibility for more between us," she put forth. "If there is that chance, I would want to stay and see where it may lead us but only if you wish it of me as well. I say these things because I have sensed within me feelings that one holds for a love. Tell me if I am wrong in thinking that or if you feel the same as I."

Glorfindel bowed his head, closing his eyes as he took in the confession she spoke. For once in a long time he felt afraid of what he would say to someone. His own feelings were a tumultuous quandary that he could not make sense of and after his encounter on patrol, he was unsure of what the truth of these thoughts of his were. The problems and encounters of obsessive ellyth like Celegiell invaded his mind, casting the same shadowy identity onto Elrilya. Too many possibilities ran through his mind, fogging his usual rational and organized thinking. When she pleadingly raised his head with her fingers and he looked into her eyes did he finally find his voice.

"We are family and friends. Nothing more," he whispered and averted his eyes, feeling ashamed deep in his mind the moment after he said the words.

He almost immediately felt her retreat from him, pulling back her hand and shifting her weight on the bed.

"I appreciate your honesty," she said softly, trying to keep her voice steady. "I must go now and leave you to your slumber."

Glorfindel did not stay Elrilya as she slipped from the mattress and went out the door.

* * *

The next day dawned with a muggy morning, clouds and an oppressive humidity. Glorfindel found his mood as gloomy as the weather since he had a restless sleep the night before. Breakfast alone with Cirdan hardly lightened his disposition but his friend did not pry at the reasons the Vanyar was acting so unlike himself. After his meal, Glorfindel thought it best to see to his troops and since Ecthelion had planned training for the day, it was the perfect time to address the warriors and see their progress.

However, a different scene welcomed him when he approached the training fields. A small crowd mixed with soldiers and onlookers surrounded the circular sparing area as a battle was waged between one of Cirdan's fellow visitors and one of Glorfindel's own. Several ellyn and ellyth stepped aside as the golden-lord stepped up to the edge of the commotion in search of his fellow captain. Finding Ecthelion on one side of the circle, he strode up next to him.

"What is it we have here?" he asked the dark-haired guardsman of Turgon.

"Some of Lord Cirdan's troops wished to train with us lately and we have been holding matches between them so that both our people may be introduced to different styles of fighting."

"It will be good for their anticipating attacks and the unknown," Glorfindel nodded.

Moments later, the ellon from Eglarest in the ring managed to disarm his Vinyamar opponent and stood triumphantly in front of the crowd who murmured and cheered at his achievement. He raised his sword high as he soaked in the praise he received.

"I seek another opponent!" he called out to the crowd of soldiers.

None spoke up at first and Glorfindel wondered what had become of his men. Stepping forward toward the silver haired elf, Glorfindel showed his interest in sparing against the rather arrogant youth.

"I shall fight you," he offered and took a shield from a nearby warrior but with his own sword already at his side.

"Lord Glorfindel challenges you," Ecthelion called over to the young Sindar.

A mischievous smile spread across the ellon's face as he walked up to Glorfindel and they clasped each other's arms in greeting.

"Hannon le. I had hoped to find a formidable foe," he said. "I am Taurnil, kinsman of Cirdan. I have heard much of you, my lord."

Glorfindel felt the nuisance of jealousy poking at him again as he came face to face with the one Elrilya was sought by. Taurnil taunted him with his eyes, daring Glorfindel to beat him. There was a strange mirth behind the Sinda's stare that bothered Glorfindel but he met the gaze with his own without flinching.

"Of you I have heard some and I welcome you, the kinsman of my good friend, to my field," he answered him. "Shall we get started?"

"Of course," Taurnil said with a nod and stepped back a few paces.

Readjusting his shield and pulling his sword out, Glorfindel stood ready as Taurnil crouched into a similar stance. The Sindar charged him at full force with his sword in striking position. He stabbed at Glorfindel who dodged and struck Taurnil's blow quickly before spinning to meet him rather than have his back to him leaving a prime target and opportunity. The golden-haired lord darted and slashed down at the Sindar as he was shifting his weight, catching him off balance at first. He quickly recovered and brought another stab at Glorfindel's side.

A block by his shield deflected the attack from Glorfindel but Taurnil was not finished with his volley. A swift turn and a switch of stance brought a new torrent upon Glorfindel, driving him backward a ways. The Vanyar threw his force into one of the blows, driving Taurnil's sword into the shield thus making him unable to pull it out. Glorfindel tossed it aside, causing Taurnil to drop his sword as the heavy shield remnants were thrown.

Without a second of hesitation, the silver-haired ellon pulled out two long daggers from another set of sheaths on his belt. He met Glorfindel's blows but had to adapt to the closer movements and attacks. Suddenly, Glorfindel jumped away with harsh grunt and the redness of blood on his arm was visible from a slight twist of Taurnil's blade that had caught him.

"There is no need to draw blood on a fellow Elda during training," Glorfindel chastised him.

"It was a slip of the wrist, my mistake," Taurnil apologized though there appeared to be a satisfied gleam to his eyes when he said it.

Glorfindel came at him again with a swipe then eluded an attempt by Taurnil to blindside him and knock him to the ground. Instead, Glorfindel sidestepped and meant to trip the Sindar, sending him sprawling onto his stomach on the ground; however, Taurnil tried to make a last-ditch save by grabbing Glorfindel's arm. The move was anticipated and Glorfindel moved aside but Taurnil did not move fast enough and caught the rounded end of Glorfindel's hand and sword hilt in the face then fell to the ground.

A few giggles and shocked gasps came from the crowd at the surprised movement and ungraceful fall but moments later it was apparent that Taurnil had not come out of it unscathed. The skin around his right eye was already starting to swell and blood trickled from his broken nose. Glorfindel stepped back as the Sindar stood up, touching his face gingerly and finding the blood on his hands.

"You play roughly, maethor," he said and spat some blood on the ground. "Watch yourself."

Glorfindel did not say a word as Taurnil walked back toward the walls of the city, most likely in search of the healers to mend his face. Several of the spectators dispersed, a few following Taurnil to see if he was all right. Ecthelion came up behind Glorfindel to his side.

"That was a rather ridiculous move he made," he said softly as he handed Glorfindel a cloth to clean his own wound. "If I saw one of my own soldiers pull that I would have him disciplined. It almost appeared on purpose."

"Indeed," Glorfindel agreed.

"Come, I'll take you to one of the healers in the barracks," Ecthelion said, leading him away. "I do not think it would be wise to visit the healers at the same time as he while a certain Noldo is working there today."

* * *

Glorfindel was alone in his study the next day when a loud knock came at his door after an attempt by the knocker to open it first. Rising from his desk, he walked over to the door and unlatched before pulling it open. An angered Elrilya stood outside his doorway with eyes stormy. He could sense the tension she had and simply opened the door wider to let her enter instead of have their confrontation in the hallway. As soon as he had closed and latched the door again she spun on him.

"I cannot believe you would purposely hurt someone for revenge," she accused him, her face flustered red.

"That was not the case," Glorfindel said calmly, he had to not react to here tired so that the conversation would not become a shouting match. "Taurnil was not careful with his attacks and has now learned from it."

"Giving him a bruised eye and broken nose is hardly teaching him a lesson," Elrilya yelled, not quieting her voice. "He deserves an apology from you."

"There is no need for one when it is his own fault for causing his injuries," he responded with a sigh. "Perhaps you should speak to others who witnessed it. They certainly would enlighten you on what happened."

"Taurnil told me what happened out there," she said harshly. "I was in the healing rooms when he came in covered in his blood. I do not see you doing that to any of your soldiers to 'teach them a lesson.'"

"You are trying my patience, Elrilya," Glorfindel said, his eyes narrowing. "I hardly expected you to be carrying on like an elfling throwing a tantrum without finding out the facts before making accusations."

"Do not take your bitterness out on me," she spat at him. "To harm him to get back at me for not staying here with you is a terrible deed."

"That you betray the words of a close friend to believe one you hardly know is saddening," he said with his voice low and serious. "I thought you better than that, Elrilya, for I have always said I would never hurt you and to accuse me of injuring one close to you in order to bring you pain is dishonorable. If you do not take heed and watch your tongue, you shall be very lonely one day. Perhaps a Sindar liar would care to have you in his presence but I do not. Be gone! Go with him to Eglarest and out of my sight."

He strode to the door and held it open for her so that she would leave. Her face was still flustered but her eyes deceived her inner feelings of surprise and sudden uncertainty. She searched his face for the caring soul she was used to but found nothing but a cold and stone-hard stare at her. Bowing her head she left without a word and had the door shut heavily behind her.

* * *

"I will write often, I promise," Elrilya said to Idril as they hugged on the pier.

"You should or else I will have to come and get you," Idril teased. "Do let us know how things are and what comes of this."

Elrilya nodded, knowing full well what Idril meant. She had already said her farewells to the rest of the family and Ecthelion, Cirdan's ship behind her awaiting her to board. Elrilya paused, looking around for any sign of Glorfindel on the dock but she found no sign of him. The day after their argument he had ridden out early on his departure to again be with the patrols without the usual month off. Elrilya had later found out how Glorfindel had been hurt as well in the sparing match and she felt worse that she had not known that before confronting him. She had hoped he would return to see her off but appeared he still did not wish to see her.

Sighing resignedly, she said farewell one last time to her family and boarded the ship to head to Eglarest. Taurnil waited onboard, his eye still a little swollen from his encounter with Glorfindel. He took her hand and pulled her close to him, bestowing a kiss on her lips as the gangplank was pulled onto the ship as she disembarked.

Quenya Translations

Imbe Melmen: between love 

Atar: father

Sindarin Translations

Maethor: warrior


	23. Ìrime

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own characters, everything belongs to Tolkien the genius.

Author's Note: Yay, I'm back and I have a present of a chapter to bestow on you! I am hoping to do lots of writing the next couple weeks to have chapters ready for you so that the story will be updated each week as it has been before. I have a new full-time job I will be starting in mid-September that will take a lot of time from me but I will still find time to write and stay ahead. Enjoy!

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Ìrime**

The silhouette of a ship sailing parallel to the coast was spotted on the watery horizon in the early afternoon heading toward Eglarest. The word was spread as the vessel speedily approached the city with almost an uncanny velocity considering the lack of wind that day. Once the craft came into stronger visual range, the movement of oars was noticeable thus explaining the fast pace. By the time the ship had reached the entrance of the harbor, Lord Cirdan was already waiting patiently to welcome the unexpected visitors.

The lord of the coastline city was hardly surprised when the familiar face of Glorfindel stepped down to greet him; however, the golden lord usually took the courtesy of sending a letter ahead so that Cirdan would be aware of his future arrival. The serious look on his friend's face gave away the importance of the trip and that the decision to embark had been quite sudden.

"Lord Glorfindel," Cirdan said, keeping to formal references while around some of the local townspeople and other lords. "This is quite an unpredicted visit, to what may I owe to your presence?"

"It is an urgent matter that we must discuss as soon as possible if your afternoon time permits," Glorfindel said with a short bow and then clasp of hands between them. "It is good to see you again, mellon, despite the circumstances."

"Of course," Cirdan said as he brusquely led Glorfindel back toward the city but turned to one of his guards by the dock. "Please see to it that Lord Glorfindel's men are given food and a place to rest from their voyage."

The guard nodded in acknowledgement and set off to his duties as his lord and the visiting Vinyamar lord went on their way. They did not say a word as they went up the stairways and walkways since they both knew it was best to begin behind closed doors. Glorfindel sighed to himself as he wondered about the recent changes but also that he was once again in Eglarest; though, he would not be able to stay as long as he would have liked.

A touch of apprehension twisted through Glorfindel as he considered what other events might transpire during his visit. It was not the first time he had felt the uneasiness in his mind since he had received his orders from Turgon to depart for Eglarest. He was aware that Elrilya was still in the city as stated in her latest letter to Idril the month previous. It had been nearly a quarter-century since they had last seen the dark-haired elleth when she left with Taurnil. The anger Glorfindel had felt toward Elrilya after their argument had driven him to leave for the patrols again where he remained for another three months.

Over time Glorfindel's fury dissipated and he began to think more logically and rationally again instead of dwelling on his emotional reaction. He felt badly for having been harsher than he had meant to be and realized that his departure so soon afterward may have created some difficult assumptions in Elrilya's mind as well as the rest of the family's. When he had returned, no one brought any questions they might have had to him and remained silent. Glorfindel knew that Idril had more than likely heard all the details from Elrilya about their meeting in his study but she treated him no differently than before.

The letters from Eglarest came for everyone in the family and even every few weeks one to Ecthelion but Glorfindel received none nor did he send any back. Glorfindel was not aware of any events or discoveries made by Elrilya that supported his position during their argument and thus knew not of her sobered temper toward him. Due to the lack of the information he felt it best not to contact Elrilya until she was ready to reestablish that level of friendship again.

It had been a long time since they had been separated for such a great period of time since his first adventures into the wilderness of the eastern lands when they first came from the Blessed Realm. Glorfindel began to feel the loss and loneliness that the void where Elrilya had once filled had then created in his consciousness. Many a night he spent lying awake in bed or sitting in a chair out on his balcony contemplating how things may have come out differently if he had only held back the words he spoke.

The thoughts that permeated his mind the most were those of her words the night she told him of her feelings for him. It was uncomfortable at first to find himself thinking about such things but Glorfindel began to wonder to himself why he was troubled in the first place over such a thing. When he had learned on occasions before of an elleth who had an attraction to him he hardly had given it a second thought and if any persisted in their quest for him, he usually would turn them down as nonchalantly as he could because any hint of pity or sensitivity, he thought, would still give his pursuer a shred of hope that they still had a chance.

With Elrilya it was different when he denied similar affections and a war of raw emotion had erupted in his mind. They knew each other better than any other and were as close as friends could be yet, Glorfindel realized, he had never noticed this change in her regard for him… nor his for her. This latest epiphany had come to him but recently in the past few years after two decades of contemplation without Elrilya around. Rarely had he been in meaningful relationships and each occurrence he had a difficult time accepting his stronger interest in pursuing a more intimate relationship.

Elrilya was still different from the others though since he already knew her well and the other ellyth had always been acquaintances he sought to learn more about as the relationship progressed. Glorfindel began to wonder if such a change between them would be in their best interests but he reminded himself that she had left his side for another who did not hold back his interest in her. If she was meant for Taurnil, Glorfindel was ready to accept that but he felt rather saddened that they had not the chance to discover that together on their own. He would not interfere in their relationship in order to satisfy his urges that may not lead them to more.

It was because of this decision that he did not write to Elrilya at all across the years as to not put doubts into her mind or upset her if he were to write the wrong thing. Again, he decided to leave it up to Elrilya to take the step of restarting the friendship between them but of course the distance made that difficult. At times Idril would tell of details from Elrilya's letters while in Glorfindel's presence with the family and he would be kind, saying he wished the best for her and was glad that she was doing well. He did not want to seem rude or uncaring since he was sure Idril would write such things to her friend. Glorfindel was content to wait but now he found himself nearer to her in distance than any of them had been in a long time. What may come of his short visit to Eglarest he did not know but he would soon find out.

Glorfindel and Cirdan had finally reached the shipwright's study, which the lord quickly bolted behind them after shooing away the guards in the corridor as to avoid any chance or eavesdroppers. He offered a chair to Glorfindel and poured them each some mead he had on his desk.

"You rarely are all business, Glorfindel," Cirdan said as he settled into his own plush chair. "The messages you bear for Turgon must be important indeed especially with the swiftness you have arrived."

The golden lord took a draught of his mead and stared at his cup a moment before raising his eyes to his friend.

"We are preparing for battle," he finally said and noted Cirdan's somewhat surprised reaction. "The patrols of King Fingolfin's northern borders have noted distant movements of orcs and goblins moving to the east around the mountains. Word also came from the sons of Fëanor that a greater amount of the vile creatures have been encountered on Maedhros' borders as well and appear to be growing."

"There has not been open war against Morgoth in many years," Cirdan said hesitantly but not at all skeptical. "Is High King Fingolfin prepared to change that and does he believe that the Dark One is absolutely readying for a strike?"

"From all the accounts from the borders from all the realms of the Noldor, it appears the orcs are going to make for the Passes of Sirion and Aglon," Glorfindel laid out for him.

It was a simple sentence of few words but Glorfindel was well aware of the greater importance behind it. The point was not lost on Cirdan at all and Glorfindel saw the realization in his eyes at what he had meant.

"If Morgoth does mean to head through both Sirion and Aglon then manages to break the sons of Fëanor's barricade as well as Turgon and King Fingolfin's joined troops, Beleriand and Ossiriand will be their next attack. Doriath will be surrounded and nothing will be able to hinder the Dark Lord," Cirdan said gravely, all of his typical mirthful nature completely gone.

"That is why we are seeking to join arms with Maedhros and his brothers to see that Morgoth meets the full strength of the Noldor together in both places he plans to strike," Glorfindel explained. "We realize that King Thingol may not join in our leaguer since he has little love for the sons of Fëanor, but it is important that he knows of what is happening in the north near his realm. We do not plan on failing but if such a thing does occur, Doriath must fortify itself."

"And if they fall, Falas is all that is left," Cirdan said quietly, much running around in his mind where the final fight of freedom would take place for the Eldar if all their battles and plans were doomed. "When will the armies be sent out?"

Glorfindel took another sip of his mead, the drink flowing down his throat soothingly and calming his nerves a little.

"Within the next couple weeks," he answered. "It will depend on the news when I return to Vinyamar and whether Maedhros sent a messenger to us upon the tracking of a larger host King Fingolfin saw on his northern borders a few days ago. Many of our troops have already been moved into position in Sirion but King Fingolfin's main host has not been ordered there yet."

Cirdan remained silent as he leaned back in his chair and leaned against the armrest in deep thought. After a few moments he dug out a scroll of paper and a feather pen.

"I will do what I can to encourage King Thingol to come to this leaguer but I fear it will do much good," he said as he began writing a rough draft. "As part of Eglarest's close friendship with Vinyamar I will give aid in what ways I can. I will send two leagues to fortify behind King Fingolfin's position in the Pass of Sirion if any of Morgoth's forces are to break through. I will also send four of my best ships to anchor off the coast of Vinyamar if Morgoth seeks to come from Lammoth in the north."

"Turgon and King Fingolfin will be grateful for whatever help Eglarest may bring," Glorfindel said graciously.

"You do understand that I must pass this over with some of the lords before it is definite," Cirdan replied. "I can convene with them immediately tonight and tomorrow and I can give you an answer by the end of tomorrow. Is that too late to return word to Vinyamar?"

"That is all I can give for I will have to leave by the next morning," Glorfindel informed him. "I wish I could stay longer but you understand the urgency of this."

"I may need your assistance in convincing some of the stubborn lords of the court and for that I will forgive you for not visiting with me more," Cirdan joked light-heartedly, a little of his usual self visible once more.

"Agreed," Glorfindel said with a grin as they both rose from their seats.

"And one more thing," Cirdan said as he walked around his desk to Glorfindel and put his hands on his shoulders. "I would ask you a favor… I need a few of the detailed maps of the northlands from the library if you would be so kind to fetch them for me while I round up my counselors. I believe you know where to find them."

"Of course," Glorfindel said helpfully as they both headed out the door on the way to their duties. "I will be back immediately."

"Take all the time you need," Cirdan said as he backed down the hallway. "It is incredibly difficult to find all of the lords at this time in the late afternoon and evening. There is no hurry for you."

Glorfindel watched his friend disappear around a corner in the corridor and he pondered why he insisted on taking his time. With a shrug he went on his way to the library for the maps. Glorfindel was well acquainted with Cirdan's massive library in his halls and had visited the section on maps various times when he had passed through Eglarest preparing for many of his travels many decades ago.

Passing a nearby window Glorfindel noted Anur was already dipping low in the ocean horizon. His talk with Cirdan had passed rather quickly and took more time than he had thought had passed. Taking several turns in the many hallways, Glorfindel finally found himself at the library and then made his way up the winding staircases to the upper levels that held maps and older histories. He had just reached the top of a flight of steps when he stopped.

In front of Glorfindel the landing led off to walkways leading to many shelves and annals but almost directly in front of him opened up a balcony that overlooked the sea, which afforded visitors to the library a quiet place to read and study. He knew Cirdan was suspiciously up to something the way he had acted and now he understood. On the balcony sat the elleth who had caused much turmoil in his mind the past twenty-four years.

He dark head was buried in a thick tome that he did not recognize, her thin fingers holding the pages in place from the slight breeze blowing across the balcony. Glorfindel noted she had changed much, appearing older than he remembered now that she was well into adulthood but still the Elrilya he knew so well. Her hair was swept back elegantly revealing her long neck as she glanced through the book. She wore a light blue dress like that of a refined lady of the court but still held her countenance of her usual self. The light of the sunset reflecting off the ocean left her as a darkening silhouette that still glowed with her immortal flame.

Elrilya had not noticed his arrival since the balcony was still several feet away. Glorfindel realized she must be used to other people passing by and blocked out any interruptions or distractions. He walked closer to the large balcony doorway but as he came closer, he noticed her furrow her brow in thought then look in his direction. Her features changed immediately to surprise then a relieved smile spread across her face that made Glorfindel feel absolved of any hurt he may have caused her.

Without a word she quickly stood from her chair and wrapped her arms around him in a joyous embrace. Surprised a little at first, Glorfindel did not react but after a moment he also encircled her with his arms. She held him tightly and he found himself surrounded by her familiar scent that always made him feel calmer. He felt her soft cheek and silky hair against his own face and he let himself relax into her hold of him. Glorfindel felt himself fall into the welcoming warmth she had awarded him, the anxiousness of the days before melting away as his feelings of missing her resurfaced but making him glad that he had found her with a kind reception. After a few moments they pulled apart, holding each other's hands.

"I knew it was your footsteps," Elrilya said happily. "It has been a long time since I have heard them but I still recognized them."

"Does that mean I cannot sneak up on you?" he joked, his heart ecstatic that their reunion was on a wonderful note.

"Well, you have today if you think about it," she said a little more seriously. "I did not know you were coming to Eglarest. Cirdan did not mention to me a word."

"That is because he did not know himself," Glorfindel said. "I came here with urgent messages from Turgon for Cirdan and left immediately the quickest way possible."

"I see," she said, concern marring her features. "What troubles are happening at home? Idril did not speak of it in her last letter."

Knowing they were more than likely alone but not wanting to alarm anyone who could be nearby, he lowered his voice and leaned in closer to her ear then whispered, "We may be going to battle soon against Morgoth and these developments have been very recent such that Idril did not know about it when she last wrote."

Elrilya's face turned somber as she took in the news. The Eldar had been at peace with nay a word or sound from Morgoth except for a few marauding orcs scattered across the lands. Such a move would be influential on the realms involved.

"Then you will not be staying in Eglarest long?" she asked. "You would be returning to Turgon soonest with whatever word Cirdan may give you upon receiving this news from the north."

Glorfindel nodded, "We sail the morning after tomorrow."

"I see," she said simply then turned away to look over the blue waters a moment as if to contemplate Anur's decent into the horizon. She turned back to face him after a minute. "Is there room on your ship for me to return with you?"

Taken aback, Glorfindel looked at her quizzically since he had not expected her to say such a thing. Many thoughts ran through his head as to why she asked that of him and why she was not remaining in Eglarest or what had become of her and Taurnil.

"If you wish to come back to Vinyamar I can make accommodations for you on the ship," he said. "Why is it you wish to return now and not on another vessel much larger…"

She cut him short as she silenced him by placing her fingers on his lips.

"We can talk more once we are on our way back," she said. "There is much to say and I think it best to do so later when we both do not have too much to do."

Glorfindel nodded in acknowledgement.

"I should be getting back to Cirdan then," he said quietly. "It is good to see you again, Elrilya."

"Yes, it is to see you, too," she said with a smile.

Quenya Translations

Ìrime: desirable


	24. Oira

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own characters, everything belongs to Tolkien the genius.

Author's Note: Oooh I was so happy to see reviews! You guys probably don't realize how giddy I get when I see that I've received one (well maybe a couple of you with whom I talk to on IM). Hope you enjoy this addition!

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Oira**

Glorfindel found himself in a daze the evening and next day after he had come upon Elrilya in the library. During the meetings with Cirdan's lords and councilors he paid enough attention to the goings on and discussion but just on the edge of his thoughts he mulled over their reunion. Elrilya had shown no anger toward him and was quite the contrary of what he was half expecting.

Many unanswered questions went through his mind as he contemplated the reasons of her return. Cirdan had been overly busy with the meetings and at times his councilors wished to have private talks, which left Glorfindel at times to his own devices alone. Elrilya had been scarce as well when he had wandered around the city and Cirdan's halls though he was not exactly searching for her but had thought that there would be some chance of running across her. He determined she had to be preparing to leave with him and certainly a day was not nearly enough time for one to gather things accumulated over a quarter-century or say farewells. Glorfindel contented himself with the thought that he would learn more once they were on their way back to Vinyamar concerning her decisions to come back.

Evening came and Glorfindel had taken to walking along the docks in the harbors to pass time. He enjoyed traveling by land much more than by sea but every once in a while he had to enjoy the beauty of the vessel experts like Cirdan who built such amazing ships to traverse the great ocean. It did not take long for him to reach the pier where his own boat was docked where a great deal of activity was occurring. Coming closer, Glorfindel saw that some of his crew and the sailors of Eglarest were loading items onto the deck of the ship. He wondered what was being taken on board until he spotted Elrilya looking over everything.

Strolling up behind her and leaning in close, Glorfindel said, "I hope she won't sink from all of the belongings you are putting on board."

Elrilya turned with smile on her face, "Not even close to it. Everything is rather light and it's not nearly as much as you might think."

"I hope so," Glorfindel said, an impish curve to his lips. "Otherwise the hull will be sitting on the sea bottom and we'll never make it to Vinyamar."

She narrowed her eyes at him in mock annoyance, "What is it do you think I am bringing with me?"

"One can only imagine," he said with a look toward the ship then back to her.

"As you can see," she said motioning to the near empty dock. "I only have two items left to put onboard and the ship is not even near sinking."

"I suppose you are right," he said with a fake sigh of resignation. "I will leave you to your loading then so I will not disturb you."

"You never disturb me, Glorfindel," Elrilya said with a smile. "Until morning."

"Till then," he said with a short bow of his head before going on his way to see what the final decisions were from Cirdan.

* * *

The sea air whipped quickly along the deck, the sails on the masts open fully to greedily use the wind in speeding the ship on its way. Glorfindel went down below after seeing that they were well underway. The wind had picked up the night before their departure and there was no need for the use of oars on the return trip to Vinyamar thus giving the crew more free time in the bowels of the ship. Elrilya had been given quarters where Glorfindel slept the couple nights of the voyage to Eglarest. Since ellyth as single passengers rarely came onboard and would typically share rooms on longer voyages, Glorfindel offered to have her room there instead of with crew members. Glorfindel did not mind sleeping elsewhere since it was a short trip. He could hear the crew laughing and carrying on in the mess and kitchen and he chuckled to himself at their high spirits despite the threat of war on the horizon. Soon enough, Glorfindel came to his former quarters and knocked.

"Enter," came the feminine call and Glorfindel opened the door.

He found Elrilya seated on the cushions beneath one of the few windows the ship had so that she could have the last of the daylight to read before night came. She was leaning back against the pillows with her feet tucked slightly underneath her.

"Are you comfortable?" he asked her.

"Well enough," she said kindly. "And how do you fare?"

"The same," he said while taking a seat next to her. "You did not forget anything behind I hope. We are already far from port due to our good fortune of the wind."

"Nay, I did not," she said with a shake of her head, then turned her eyes on him. "Or perhaps do you mean someone?"

Glorfindel eyed her cautiously then said, "I meant nothing but jest in my question. If you think otherwise then you are mistaken."

"I apologize," she said, turning a little red from her impoliteness. "I still have my doubts in my head."

"Concerning what?" he asked her.

"That you are still upset with me," she said.

Glorfindel sighed, "I have not been angry at you all this time."

"Then why did you not write like the others?" she asked curiously.

"I did not want to upset you more or interfere," Glorfindel said honestly. "We did not leave on the best of terms and I had hoped we would still be friends but wanted to wait till we could discuss it together like we are now."

"I cannot fault you for that," she said. "For I did not want to anger you more with letters if I wrote you."

Glorfindel smiled with a chuckle, "Then we both erred in our judgments and actions."

"Have you forgiven me for my ill-said words to you?" she asked hopefully but looking like a scared kitten who had done something wrong.

"Long ago I did," he said taking her hand from her lap and squeezing it. "I cannot stay angry at your for long especially considering you did not know all that had happened."

"I was foolish," she said with downcast eyes. "I should have listened to my better sense in my mind but I was too distracted to realize it in enough time."

"At times we all do things we are ashamed of but when one accepts that they acted wrongly and will accept that, then that is enough to give forgiveness. I was unforgiving and not patient enough with you when you came to my door and I hope you can see I was foolish, too," he said sincerely. "However, it is useless to speak words that shame us. We both acknowledge our faults in this problem between us. Let's just be happy that we are friends and are together again."

She nodded with a small smile, glad they had taken that step to clear the air between them. Though, there is much more she wished to say.

"I want to tell you though what happened while I was away," Elrilya started. "I did not write about all that I went through in Eglarest."

"If you want to discuss it then you may," Glorfindel said. "I will listen."

He waited for her to begin but she seemed to be searching for where to start. Glorfindel began to wonder if she was well after she still did not speak for some time. It was when she shifted her position and curled up next to him, saddened eyes looking up to him. Instinctually he wrapped his arm around her for comfort and she laid her head on his shoulder and chest. She let out a shuddery breath as she nuzzled her head against him.

"I needed this," she said then turned her gaze up to him. "When things did not go well between Taurnil and myself, and also eventually when we separated, I did not have anyone as close as you or Idril to go to for talk."

Glorfindel leaned his head down on hers in the protective hold he had on her. He did not like to see Elrilya upset and he hoped that she did not suffer too much in her separation from those she was close to most. His heart skipped a beat while a tiny voice inside seemed to shout for joy that Taurnil was no more.

"It is good that you were strong on your own, though," he said.

"I did not want to come back right away when I first separated from Taurnil," she explained with a sigh. "It was hard for me to accept I was wrong and should have listened to you from the first warning and lie."

"We must learn to realize these things," he explained to her while still feeling saddened that he had not stayed steadfast enough in patience to show her Taurnil was very deceiving. "Everyone makes mistakes at times and this is one that will help you later."

"He never meant to stay with me. He was falsely leading me from the beginning," she said as she sat up and looked Glorfindel in the face. "Taurnil knew he would return to Doriath eventually but he knew well that I would not be so open to going to such a realm with a king who is quietly hostile toward my people and family."

Glorfindel was aware of these facts about King Thingol and his realm. Since discovering details about the Kinslaying in the Blessed Realm begun by Fëanor, Thingol had forbidden anyone to speak Quenya in Doriath and was incredibly strict about who of the Noldor could enter his domain. At one time only the children of Eärwen, a Teleri kin of Thingol's, and Finarfin would be permitted to enter.

"It is good you realized this," Glorfindel told her, tucking strands of her hair behind a pointed ear. "If he truly cared for you, he would respect the reservations you have and make the sacrifices to be with you."

She nodded solemnly then spoke, "If I had realized it sooner I would not have been away so long."

"You have eternity, Elrilya," he said encouragingly. "There is much more to do and have experiences in the many years you have ahead of you. Staying away from home for a while is not terrible. Neither is wanting to stay away for pride's sake."

She pursed her lips timidly a moment, realizing his advice was sound.

"For now, I think, that I will take a little time from seeking the affections of others," she said quietly. "This relationship I had with Taurnil exhausted my mind and heart greatly. I do not know if I could go through another so soon. I shall wait for a time."

Glorfindel felt a lump in his throat at her declaration. Some of his hopes seemed to sink in his heart at the announcement and he grew quiet. He quickly gained his composure, protecting his feelings inside so that his face and eyes would not betray him.

"If that is what you wish to do and think that is best, then do so," he said. "I am glad that you have thought this through."

"I believe this is good for me at this time," she said with a nod.

"Good," he said with a forced smile. "Well, I am going to go above deck to see how the crew is. If you need anything else I will be here."

"Thank you," she said as he rose and stepped out the door.

Dusk had fallen while they had talked and Anar was only a glow below the unending horizon of water. Glorfindel leaned onto the railings along the bow's port side of the ship. He clenched his hands, gripping the wood tightly as he felt as if he were tossed an unfair turn of events. Why did it have to be when she returned to be near him that she shields herself from the attentions of others? And, too, once he had finally acknowledged his interest in her? Glorfindel hung his head in surrender as he felt the emotional whirlpool that he had been in for the past few years start to fully engulf him.

_"If he truly cared for you, he would respect the reservations you have and make the sacrifices to be with you."_

His own words resurfaced in his mind as he contemplated his predicament. Glorfindel realized if he were to say such things he should follow his own word.

_"You have eternity, Elrilya."_

"Eternity," Glorfindel said aloud to himself.

A flicker of hope was lighted inside him as he thought about these words. He, too, had eternity and if it took many more years for her to open up herself to others then he could wait just like she would.

Quenya Translations

Oira: eternal


	25. Namárie

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own characters, everything belongs to Tolkien the genius.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews everyone! I also would like to note that I am considering writing a sequel to my recently completed story Pointy Eared Mischief. I have some more plot bunnies running around in my head so I might put them to good use instead of letting them run rampant and out of control. Enjoy!

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Namárie**

Many had seen the small troop hastening across the open valley to the city from the marshes. The standard of High King Fingolfin was clearly visible held high in one hand as the head rider and his steed bore him onward ahead of his group. The gates were opened to the city and they were ushered quickly into the palace by the guards and soldiers.

Elrilya had been watching from high upon her balcony when she noticed the small figures bearing toward Vinyamar from the northeast. She had been curious as to why the riders sped across the valley but upon seeing the blue and white flag of Fingolfin billowing she felt a weight upon herself that told of dark news. Quickly she had taken to the stairs, heading to the throne room to seek out what word would be said. She had barely come to the main corridor leading to the throne of Turgon when she saw Glorfindel leading the messengers inside. He motioned for the guards to bar the doors for privacy, leaving a few startled and curious people outside. Elrilya turned away to wait until word was given as to what Fingolfin wanted of Turgon.

At least four hours had passed without the guards unlocking the doors. The day was ending and Anar was soon going to fall out of view behind the sea. To bide her time, Elrilya had taken to reading at a table on a balcony off of the hallway that lead to her room and eventually to Glorfindel's. Idril had come upon her earlier after passing through the many marketplaces.

"Rumors are spreading already," Idril commented. "The idle talk is growing over whether Morgoth has made his final moves out of Angband."

"A brewing battle would be the only reason for Fingolfin to call upon Turgon with such a procession," Elrilya replied, her eyes glancing from her book down to the streets below that were empty earlier than usual due to the uneasy aura the messengers had brought with them.

"We shall learn more hopefully soon," Idril said softly, hoping that Elrilya was not right. "I do not wish to see our people go to war."

"Morgoth is not giving us a choice," Elrilya sighed. "He is bringing it upon us since our purpose for following him to the east was to end his frightening reign and evil ways. He hopes to strike when we least expect it and to rid himself of a foreboding enemy."

"Then he does not know the Noldor well for we are always ready," Idril said with a sober grin. "Perhaps this will help quell the restless hearts of the sons of Fëanor and give them a feeling of vengeance for their father's death as well as finally end the uneasy peace the Eldar have living in the East."

"Maedhros seems to be the only one with some sense that I wish the rest of his brothers had," Elrilya said mildly annoyed. "If the Noldor do meet Morgoth in battle, then we will stand beside the sons of Fëanor as kindred with a common enemy but no one must forget that they could and may turn on us again one day."

"That sounded like Cirdan when he gets philosophical," Idril commented with an impish smile. "Perhaps you were down in Eglarest too long for your own good."

"I am certain he would appreciate that," Elrilya said with a sigh and a roll of her eyes before turning back to her book.

* * *

Elrilya heard a knock and her eyes fluttered to clear her mind and fuzzy vision from the light slumber she had fallen into once she had come to her room after waiting most of the evening for the council in Turgon's throne room to be dismissed. Looking up, Elrilya found her arm lying across the book on her chest that she had been staying up reading in bed and the candles and lights she had lit for her room were dimming low in light because they had been going for several hours. Another patient knock echoed through her room again and Elrilya grabbed her robe from the side of the bed. Donning the robe, she unlatched her door to see who was there. Pulling it open quickly, she found Glorfindel standing outside.

"So Turgon saw fit to not make all of his councilors work the whole night?" she asked but still a little curious as to what had been said.

Glorfindel smiled hesitantly, understanding her humor in a somewhat tense time.

"Some of us may be awake for the night to prepare despite the meeting being finished," he answered as she let him into her room. "But not I, I was given leave to rest for tonight."

"Then what brings you here so late when you should be resting?" she asked.

He smiled but it did not quite reach his eyes.

"I thought to tell you what was said. All in the city will know by morn," he said as he stood around in her sitting room, not really wanting to sit. "King Fingolfin is calling Turgon to arms," he managed finally. "We leave by noontime tomorrow. There have been noticeable changes in Morgoth's lands and a great host was seen heading for Maglor's Gap to the east and for the Pass of Sirion as we expected."

"And you will be going of course?" she asked him, her voice hollow and a little fearful as she walked up to him closely.

Glorfindel nodded in answer. It was an obvious answer to her question being that he was the captain of the troops as well as Turgon's right hand in his realm. Now that the prospect was reality it hit Elrilya harder since she had always hoped that the war with Morgoth could be avoided. It, however, was inevitable to happen and one was naïve to ignore that actuality.

"I will be by Turgon's side as will be Ecthelion," he said. "We shall see to it that our blockade will not be broken. With the help of Fingolfin's greater number Morgoth will stand no chance on two fronts."

Elrilya took his hands in hers and implored, "Please, be careful, Glorfindel."

"I will remain vigilant in battle and I will not falter," he stated, and then his eyes softened. "I will return."

Glorfindel saw her hopefulness in her eyes that their battle would succeed. Elrilya felt him squeeze her hands reassuringly; it was then she felt his hand cup her face as he smiled at her. The tender touch he had meant to comfort her but as he gazed at her and felt her skin against his palm, sensations flew throughout his body at the contact. Confusion set in as he felt himself the strange change in regard for her become dominant in his mind.

Suddenly it all changed and Glorfindel realized he could not deny his true intentions for coming to her room that night. Should he tell her how things had altered for him while she had been away in Eglarest? Could he confess to her that whenever he thought of her he would forget all around him and only want to hold her in his arms for eternity? Since she had returned a few weeks before, their friendship had continued well and stronger than it once had been but Glorfindel did not dare change that nor tell her of the affect she now had on him. He did not wish to ruin the trust that they had built up again so quickly by disregarding her wishes to not be involved with anyone for a time. Yet, he felt it might be time to finally say something. He struggled to find the words but his voice would not speak and he found her looking at him curiously.

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

The request caught Elrilya by surprise but she could see loneliness in his eyes.

"What are you asking?" she questioned, not quite sure.

"I do not wish to be alone tonight before I leave for battle," he said. "If you would care to keep company with me tonight to assuage any disquiet in my mind, I would be very grateful."

"How could I say no to a request such as that?" she said with a friendly smile. "You have been by my side when I have had fears as any good friend would do for another."

Glorfindel sighed with relief at her answer. Even if he were unable to tell her what was on his mind, he would still be content to be in her presence that night as the friends they were. She followed him to his room whereupon she noticed he had his best armor already out and placed on a chair near the bed.

"I have been equipped for the past couple weeks in anticipation for the call to battle," he explained as he threw his outer court robes onto the couch. "We knew it was coming but not exactly when."

"It is good to be prepared," she responded, taking her eyes off of the metal plating and back to him.

The night was warm and Glorfindel had left his balcony doors open earlier that day to let the air in so that the room would not be stuffy. The night breezes were calm and warm but not sweltering thus giving the room a comfortable, airy feeling. Glorfindel kicked off his boots and sighed, finally free of his restrictive robes and shoes, leaving him in his regular tunic and leggings. It had been a long day and he needed some peace in his mind for a while. With the possibility of imminent war on the horizon the past few weeks, Glorfindel had come to begin thinking of days past when there were no worries. As he was thinking he watched Elrilya as she walked over to his balcony and looked out at the coast in the distance.

"Do you know what always makes me more confident and happier when I am feeling disheartened?" Elrilya offered, noticing his tenseness as he joined her out on the balcony. "Singing."

"I did not know you still enjoyed it," Glorfindel said with a smile, remembering the morning he came upon her in Tirion so many years before.

"I do at times but not as often as I once did," she confessed as she sat upon the wall railing. "Mostly it is to myself when I am alone."

"Why? You have a wonderful voice from last I remember," he said as he sat next to her. "Perhaps you should meet with the minstrels and create more songs."

"I only wrote that one song," she said with a sigh. "I do not think songs about the Two Trees would greatly interest many of the Sindar and Silvan here."

"Then write about another subject," he offered. "Something that is meaningful to you."

"One day maybe I will," she said as she glanced down the walls that afforded a small view of one of the main courtyards below the palace that appeared to be empty at that time of night.

"I wanted to see the city during its slumber," he whispered remembering.

"What was that?" she asked curiously.

"It was why I was out in Tirion that morning when I first heard you sing," he reminisced.

_"A grand city such as Tirion has great aspects one may discover when this place is awake and also when it is quiet." He paused, and then smiled warmly as he watched her out of the corner of his eye and decided to entertain her interest a little. "It seems I found one unexpectedly myself."_

Glorfindel hesitated when he remembered what he had said next. It had been a mere jest of his with a young maiden he had only met the night before but now Glorfindel wondered about how much had changed since that night… how much _he_ had changed. He was still charming in his own way around the ellyth but the past few years he did not entertain himself nearly as much with their affections. Not as often did he encourage the affections ellyth might have for him nor was he overly flirtatious with ellyth if he found them interesting.

It made Glorfindel wonder suddenly to himself what had happened to him. That day so long ago he never would have expected Elrilya's timid, adolescent crush to develop to possibly more and bring her to confess it to him. Could it have been his fault that she began to have feelings for him because he strung her along for many years even if he did not quite mean to do so? It really did not matter now to him since those days were long gone and the innocence of the time had died with the Two Trees.

He was brought back to the present when Elrilya began a song to bring an end to the silence. Softly, at first, she sang the notes, her eyes closed as she imagined the words in her mind before letting them drift effortlessly from her lips. It was her song, the same he had heard that one morning, but now it was different just as they were from themselves in that earlier time. Elrilya was older now and it was reflected in her voice as it sounded more controlled and trained than from her youth. She soon finished and looked to him when silence reigned again. Glorfindel had not yet had a chance to guard himself from showing the feelings her song had reminded him of and Elrilya took notice of the sadness in his eyes.

"I apologize," she said suddenly. "I did not mean to make you unhappy."

"You have not," he assured her. "I was simply thinking of the years the Eldar were in the tranquility of the Blessed Realm. Perhaps I was feeling homesick a little."

"Oh, Glorfindel," she said as she brought him into a comforting hug. "You are not the only one who still thinks back to those days."

Glorfindel snuggled into her embrace, seeking the easing of his thoughts from her concern. He took a deep breath to calm his aching heart when Elrilya's presence invaded his senses. Her flowery scent he breathed into his lungs filling him with excitement at having her in such close contact with him. Elrilya's soft skin sent thrills through his body as it lightly pressed against his neck. The dark, loose strands of her hair enveloped him in a cocoon of warmth and silk, shielding him from the outside world beyond the two of them. He exhaled after his deep breath and felt her quiver suddenly as it tickled the skin of her neck.

The sensation of her movement elicited a reaction of his own that he had not expected. He drew away from her then as his body shuddered with a want to take her into his arms with a passionate kiss. She looked into his eyes curiously and touched his cheek as he struggled to control his beating heart.

"Glorfindel, are you well?" she asked with apprehension lining her features.

He fought with himself as to whether he should speak the truth or turn it away once more.

"No, but I cannot speak of why I am not," he said, not quite lying but not quite telling the whole truth. "Perhaps you should go now. I should not have interrupted your night, I apologize."

Glorfindel turned away to look out upon the sea so that its salty air wiped away any lasting evidence of her from him. He took several deep breaths as the air refreshed him but a soft touch on his back followed by a head gently leaning against the back of his shoulder let him know she had not left his abode like he had asked.

"Fie, Glorfindel! It makes my heart ache that you cannot confide in me what ails you," she said softly, one of her hands rubbing his back. "We have always been able to speak openly between us, why not now? Since before the messengers of Fingolfin arriving you have been ill at ease though more so tonight."

"It is a problem I have and wish not to burden you with," he said as he turned, his eyes pleadingly looking upon her as another war waged on inside his mind over whether he should have her stay.

"You should not bear it alone," she said, her hands gripping his once more.

He sighed deeply and leaned his forehead against hers. The truth could not come out now, he was not ready but perhaps if he explained it away as something else she would leave him be.

"I am beyond exhaustion in my mind and body," he explained. "I wish not to think of the pending battle coming. To know my friends better and let them know my regard for them is my want but I do not want to bring doom upon them as if this were a last request."

Glorfindel moved away from her, taking a seat on the high balcony railing once more and running his hands over his hair and head. She stood where he had left her but she watched him quietly in contemplation. Elrilya walked up to him and with a touch of her hand he raised his head to look up to her face.

"You do not have to hold back your feelings, your friends and family already know how important they are to you," she said as she kneeled to eye level. "Come inside, let us talk together. What else could I offer you in exchange for putting your life in danger to see that the Eldar survive and darkness is destroyed? If this is what you desire then I will give it gladly."

He traced her face with long fingers and a comforting smile. Glorfindel knew what he desired most from her beyond this innocent encounter she believed he needed but it was something that she had to reciprocate to him openly and truthfully. Glorfindel could not turn her away now that she had offered to stay with him.

Taking her hand, Glorfindel stood and led her inside his room. As they passed into the chamber, he took her to a nearby sofa that was large enough for a few people to relax. They sat together and Elrilya had him recline against a pillow propped against her lap. Her fingers softly combed through his hair as they spoke of life in the Blessed Realm before their meeting and of times when they had not been together. Soon enough the caring caress of Elrilya's fingers and the comfortable presence of her being there led Glorfindel into a peaceful slumber. Noticing he no longer was awake, Elrilya stopped talking and smiled to herself sadly that he was so worried about leaving them all. Placing a consoling hand in his, Elrilya drifted into her own sleep that she had been awakened from before.

* * *

The sounds of morning filtered in through the window as the birds began to wake and twitter. The clean scent of a new morning blew in lightly upon a breeze through the open balcony doors. Two figures, settled on the sofa with pillows and cushions from the night before, stirred gingerly as they awakened from the faint light seeping in through the window.

Glorfindel felt the warm hand in his and sat up as he became further awake. Elrilya found her way out of her sleep and turned her face to his as he rose. Glorfindel traced the side of her face with his fingers, taking the sight of her in as the silent untold thoughts passed in his mind. What would become of this possibility between them? He would not be able to find out until he returned to her for the dawn of the day to leave for battle was upon them.

"I should leave you be to prepare," Elrilya quietly said as she went to rise from the sofa.

Glorfindel shook his head as she began to sit up.

"I am prepared for all but one thing," Glorfindel answered. "Help me with my armor."

Just like many were doing that same that very morning in Vinyamar, Elrilya helped a warrior don his armor. After he changed into the appropriate garments underneath, she began the tedious task of tightening and clasping the metal to his body that would protect him from harm. After Glorfindel had been properly fitted, she brought his cloak, throwing it over his shoulders and fastening it securely to his chest plate at one shoulder. His hands found hers as they tremblingly finished tightening the cloth. He tightly held them and raised them to his lips in a friendly but comforting touch as she attempted to steady herself. Elrilya smiled nervously but turned to collect one last item. Taking Glorfindel's sheath in hand, she held it out to him upon her open palms.

"May it protect you in battle from all who oppose you," she said as he took it and fastened it at his left side.

"I must go now to my soldiers for the morning meal before we depart," he told her. "Go ready yourself and see to Turgon and the others. I wish to see you at the gates ere we go forth."

She nodded in response as she tried to collect herself and the worries she held for those going to Sirion. Knowing she would not be able to show her full emotions as part of the ladies of the court with Idril and Aredhel to the warriors leaving later that morning, Elrilya embraced him tightly, though his armor was thick and hard. Glorfindel held her the best he could, remembering every detail and moment in his mind before she walked out the door.

* * *

The entire city stood watch as the ten thousand assembled troops of Vinyamar stood just outside the city gates. Dressed in white, strands of their hair braided and tied with ribbons, and fresh flowers in their hands. The people of Vinyamar not going to battle watched as Aredhel stood in front of them as the sister to the King with Idril and Elrilya. Turgon stood straight and tall, looking very noble and not bothered by the dangerous task they were about to partake in. Glorfindel stood stoically by his side, keeping his eyes on Aredhel as she gave a blessing of success and victory.

His gaze fell to Elrilya at her side whose skin shone in the sunlight and her dark hair balanced in the small breeze that was blowing in from the ocean. She looked unfazed by the thoughts and possibilities of what end this future battle would bring but he could see the slightest hint of sadness come across her unflinching exterior. The only daughter of Fingolfin stepped forward to her brother once she finished her words to him and his soldiers and he bestowed a kiss on her cheek in farewell. She then stepped to Glorfindel and to Ecthelion in the same manner as was customary. Though, Glorfindel noticed a strange pause between her and his fellow soldier, as if Aredhel wished to say more, but instead moved back to her place.

Idril stepped forward and did the same but stayed in front of her father for several seconds longer as he gave her a comforting smile and calm words once he noticed her struggling to hold together. She finally walked away after her farewells to Glorfindel and Ecthelion to whom she gave her blossoming flowers to as a sign of well-wishing. Elrilya came last and Turgon spoke to her in a quiet voice to be by his daughter and sister's sides if worse came to worse. She nodded solemnly and moved down to Ecthelion. Elrilya came lastly to Glorfindel and he took the flowers from her hands as they looked at each other. She held her breath, unable to say anything if her worries might betray her. Understandingly he leaned forward and bestowed the traditional kiss of farewell. Glorfindel let his lips linger against her cheek a few moments longer than was necessary then pulled away, not realizing she had noticed the endearing stroke.

All he wanted to do was take her in his arms and kiss her on the lips passionately before he left but following proper etiquette he restrained himself. Letting himself feel the closeness to her one last time, even if the kiss was the chaste, was enough to fill him with courage and strength. He stepped aside and mounted his horse, turning his gaze to her as one last send-off and memory of her.

Glossary

Namárie: farewell


	26. Dagor Aglareb

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own characters, everything belongs to Tolkien the genius.

Author's Note: Aha! Another update for my precious readers! I must apologize though for the "my precious", I have been laughing my butt off listening to the "Taters!" song and giggling insanely whenever Gollum appears and says, "What's taters, precious?" Ok, never mind, just read this and don't mind the crazy writer behind the curtain.

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Dagor Aglareb**

The air was still and the lands as empty as could be as though all forms of creatures winged, hoofed, and paw had become nonexistent or disappeared from the world. No wind moved through Dorthonion as it oft did but this day there was no sign of breezes passing through the valley delved between the mountainsides. It seemed as if time had come to a standstill and all else was frozen and unmoving. Yet, the tension and unease surrounding the elvish armies was thick and suffocating.

The Noldor that made up a large majority of High King Fingolfin and his son Turgon's troops were aware that this day was eventually going to come. They were ready for the task despite a few reservations of nervousness that one would feel nevertheless under such circumstances. The Sindar who had joined the kingdoms under the Noldor Princes from the West felt the same pride in protecting their families, homes, and friends just as much as their fellow Noldor soldiers. Morgoth was a common enemy among the elves and to not stand at arms with their fellow Eldar would have been disgraceful but more so unwise since all the power the elvish kingdoms could muster was needed together to stop the Dark Lord.

Taking the southern journey along the Ered Wethrin, Turgon's forces met with his father's to create a huge strength. The newest information from Fingolfin's scouts was that Morgoth sought to move his forces in between the originally predicted movements of Sirion and Maglor's Gap through the hillsides of Dorthonion. A messenger was sent to Maedhros and his brothers of the change so that their troops could press from the opposite side from Fingolfin's joint troops toward the evil army. Another note was dispatched to Cirdan whose own troops waited just beyond the Pass of Sirion as agreed upon between him and Turgon. Due to the changes of Morgoth's latest movements, Cirdan would have to move closer to the Pass to make sure the movements into Dorthonion were not just a ruse to divert Fingolfin's greater army.

Glorfindel looked out along the hills standing silently in the distance that separated Dorthonion from the plains of Anfauglith, once known as Ard-galen. Sitting tall upon his steed, Glorfindel stood ready to command the cavalry. He could sense the discomfort in his warriors as they waited uncounted minutes for the foul servants of Melkor to come into view. Both Fingolfin and Turgon had given rousing speeches but the hearty feeling had long since worn off in the wait.

His horse snorted and stamped impatiently below him and Glorfindel reined him in to do a quick last minute check of those under his command before it was too late. Pale faces returned unfocused stares as all watched the valleys ahead. The golden lord looked out to Turgon who stood with another company of the troops in the infantry where he always loved to be. Noticing his good friend looking his way, the king of Nevrast smiled and gave him a comforting nod before turning to see if Ecthelion's own soldiers were ready.

Glorfindel turned back to his watch of the lands, leading his steed closer to his men to give them some comfort. His mind strayed a little as he wondered about what he left behind. Elrilya had been in his thoughts since the departure from Vinyamar and Glorfindel kept the feelings he had for her locked in his heart to give him strength to face the devilry he was to meet. The image of her smile came into his consciousness and Glorfindel let a small smile spread on his lips as he thought of her in his arms.

The moment of serenity was broken as the distant sound of marching footfalls was heard. All ears perked up as the sound became louder very quickly and the first dark figures passed over the distant hills. A few of the horses whinnied nervously and shuffled around in the ranks as their riders tried to hold them steady. Most of the forces looked to be goblins and wolves, not nearly as many of the other despicable creatures Morgoth had created. More of the elvish soldiers shifted nervously in their armor as the sight of the enemy quickly advanced toward them since this was the first great battle for most of them. By now the leaders of the deadly orcs had seen their great army but they hardly hesitated. Instead, the orcs stopped as they reached the plains on level ground with the elves and let out growls of terror and horns of impending doom.

The dark tendrils of fear began to try and weave its way into Glorfindel's soul but he fought them back, keeping the memory of his beloved strong. However, not all the warriors seemed to have the same ability to force out the frightful thoughts invading their minds. Glorfindel clenched his jaw in thought as he wondered what to do to make them feel the true strength within them.

_Singing._

Glorfindel's voice rose high above those around him and carried on over the valley to those that faced him. _Singing. _Her silent words spoke in his mind from the conversation they had nights before. Warming his heart and uplifting his spirit, Glorfindel sang louder and prouder a song of the Two Trees and the glory of the Eldar. Voices from the Noldor who knew the words from either their parents having taught them or having been original journeyers from Valinor joined their lord.

Mightily their chorus became and stronger it grew as more took up the words. The Sindar unfamiliar with the song wondered at this interesting turn to unnerve the enemy. Many who had taken the time to learn Quenya took part as others who knew not the Quenya language instead sang long notes to elevate the spoken words. Soon enough the great host sang together as one, the horns to head to battle sounded their low tones and all moved out, their voices cutting the once stale air.

Raising his sword high in the air, Glorfindel led his horsemen to the left flank at full gallop as per Turgon's instructions the night before at the battle preparations. The idea was to also take the enemy by surprise with as much strength and power necessary to wear them down faster. The orcs growled menacingly as they came closer but they wavered uncertain of the fierce warriors coming upon them. Faltering, the goblin's stumbled backward and moved their spears upward out of positions that could fatally harm the elves and the horses they rode upon. Instead, the great mounts slammed into the filth with crushing force as their thick bodies and powerful legs shattered bones and trampled limbs. Whoever escaped the great animals' rushes were immediately downed by the Eldar riders' sharp swords and quick arrows.

Swiftly Glorfindel flew through the mass of goblins ahead of his riders, his sword black with the blood of orc flesh and death. The stench of the spilled innards and of the piling dead quickly filled the air as the infantry attacked full force into the front ranks but the foul reek mattered little to them as they fought on toward their goal. Glorfindel's flank attack worked perfectly to compact the orcs toward the center so that they could not try to surround the elvish forces. Little room was afforded to the army of Morgoth and the servants fell in droves as arrows rained down form the sky into the large throng, there were so many of the creatures hardly an arrow missed a target.

Finally the pressing of the evil troops upon each other reached its limit and no further they would move since there was no room to continue. Glorfindel gave the sign for his cavalry to ride into the mess as much as they could, killing all in their path without mercy. The white stallion bearing its fair-haired lord in his brilliantly arrayed armor of silver and gold with a bright image of Anar upon his shield was beyond frightening to the orcs as the glow he emanated seemed like the light of the Two Trees itself lived within him. All the warrior Eldar that day seemed to have the same presence of light about them as their voices carried higher and continued through the onslaught, bringing more faith and strength into their hearts as they were reminded of the death of the Two Trees. Remembrance of their choice to come to the east to make Morgoth pay for what he took from them surged through their veins, making them even more fell and fearsome to their orc foes.

Sounds of horns echoed across the vast plains and all heads turned to see the fast approaching armies of the sons of Fëanor. The deadly approach was too much for the orcs as they were further smashed and crushed between the newly arrived armies and the one they were already fighting. Glorfindel, sitting high upon his steed, saw as Turgon and Maedhros met in the middle of the fighting and clasped hands in brotherhood before turning to the battle again side-by-side.

Stalking his enemies one by one, Glorfindel destroyed his foes that stood in the way to victory. Remembering the fear that had coursed through his body and mind when Elrilya had been missing in the mountains years ago because of the orc attack rose in his mind and Glorfindel fought harder than ever to rid the world of the scum that brought such despair and fear to the people of these lands. He would stay by his word and return to her as he promised no matter what the cost or what could happen to him in this battle.

The epiphany seemed to hit him with alarming clarity as he bore down on his enemy. Glorfindel had never realized how strongly he felt for Elrilya with his new regard for her until that moment. The depths of his affection were much more than a passing interest and they were beyond true to his heart. This strange realization made it so much clearer to him but instead of the familiar sensation of fear warning him away from becoming too close to someone he embraced the adoration he held for her. With the adrenaline of his insight surging through his heart and blood, Glorfindel gave a great battle cry as those around him dealt stronger blows upon those in front of them

The Eldar forces drove the army fighting on darkness' side further and further back from their position. Soon enough Glorfindel realized that he and his riders were chasing the remnants of Morgoth's devastated forces back into Anfauglith with Maedhros' own cavalry joining theirs to drive the orcs forth like a sheep dog navigating a flock. By the fall of dusk the Eldar army was at Angband's gates killing the last of the fleeing enemy before they reached safety behind the dark walls. Those that still guarded the ramparts within the buttresses of the fortress shrunk back cautiously in fear of the Eldar actually considering taking Angband by force. Instead, the immortal beings let our roars of triumph and great blows of theirs horns with the standards of their leaders held high at their unified blow to the Dark Lord.

* * *

The night was met with celebration in the camps of the Eldar troops. Plentiful meats were passed around as mead was drunk by the barrelful and all was alive with mirth and joy. The united forces of the Eldar had never expected such a one-sided victory over Morgoth's armies and the shock quickly turned into jubilation.

As captains and leaders of the troops, Glorfindel and Ecthelion joined with Fingolfin, Turgon, the sons of Fëanor, and various other lords under the High King and Noldor princes in their big private tent while the warriors enjoyed themselves among their men at arms outside. Fingolfin, ever mindful of the price one may pay due to overconfidence, reminded those present during a little speech that Morgoth must never be trusted and a siege must be held upon the gates of Angband to assure the elven realms of security. The Valar had been lax in keeping a watchful eye over Morgoth's activities when the Eldar still resided in Valinor, thus leading to the destruction of the Two Trees. With their continued presence in the east, the Eldar must hold that position as protectors of their people.

Soon enough the merrymaking began again after Fingolfin's serious talk and all returned to their former joyful selves. Glorfindel decided to return to his tent for the night as well as prepare what else he had to pack for the next day's journey back to Vinyamar. Despite the day's great battle, Glorfindel did not feel that exhausted. Instead, he was filled with excitement at wanting to get back home. He could not wait until he was in Elrilya's presence once more and hopefully, with this continued time together, find out where their friendship may lead. Glorfindel had just removed his armor and was about to finish his packing when he heard someone outside his tent. He smiled when the person's head popped into view through the opening at the end.

"Not one for a party tonight, Glorfindel?" Ecthelion asked with a dry smile.

"Perhaps another time," he replied to his colleague. "Let them feast and drink to their hearts' delight. I can be glad for our victory on my own as well."

"Of course," the dark-haired Noldo said with a nod. "It does not feel the same when one does not celebrate with those welcoming you home. Though, I suppose that means we will have another festivity once we come to Vinyamar."

"More than likely," Glorfindel said, motioning for Ecthelion to join him further inside his small tent. "There will be some who are saddened over the outcome, we did not come out of this completely unscathed."

Ecthelion nodded in agreement at Glorfindel's reminder that they had won but did have some casualties inflicted by the orcs.

"I hope those who have lost someone shall be comforted that these soldiers went willingly to protect their loved ones as much as their city and this world," he said quietly, seeming to study his mug of ale as he turned it in his hands. "Though, I wish we did march upon the Dark Lord's manor so that this constant fighting of random bands of orc and harsh battles may end once and for all. There is no need to let him be and have the Eldar always in worry that he may come forth again."

"It is not for us to decide when that shall be," Glorfindel said to his friend, not quite sure what had brought on this change in the usually upbeat personality of his. "We may not understand completely what King Fingolfin may design for his sieges against our enemy but we must serve him as Turgon sees fit."

"I know," Ecthelion said as he sat on the edge of the cot in the tent. "Most would rather have days unnumbered without the constant threats of an assault. That is what I wish for one day."

"Don't we all," Glorfindel said with a chuckle. "We must have faith, though, in what is done even if it might be a longer path to take."

"Too true," the warrior said as he sighed deeply.

"What troubles you on this night after our great victory?" Glorfindel finally asked. "I may seem to want to be away from the others but still share in their joy yet you brood as if this world will end tomorrow."

"Nothing of great importance," Ecthelion said with a smile to his concerned friend. "I have many things to consider upon our return on an a personal nature. One day perhaps I will tell you."

"I am always here if you need that," Glorfindel said, laying his hand on Ecthelion's shoulder. "We have few others who are our peers in the matters we deal with or understand what we do and feel."

"As I am for you, Glorfindel," he replied before standing and heading toward his own tent for the night.

Glossary

Dagor Aglareb: the third great battle in the Wars of Beleriand that was named the "Glorious Battle"

Dorthonion: a land laying between the Pass of Sirion and Maglor's Gap, north of Ered Gorgoroth, also known as Taur-nu-fuin.


	27. Indohilde

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own characters, everything belongs to Tolkien the genius.

Author's Note: I know that this one will be a favorite but I do not want to spoil anything so just read on!

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Indohilde**

At the first sign of the army on the edge of the horizon and the great numbers of those returning were noticed, the horns were blown with a proud breath. The resounding calls were heard all across the city and all were heartened to know that the troops of Vinyamar had returned. By the time the great host had come across most of the marshes the entire city had come out to welcome them home. Standing upon the walls and towers crowded shoulder to shoulder, the inhabitants called out and cheered as they waved to the soldiers coming toward them. Even greater numbers of the citizens lined the stone streets all the way to the palace where Turgon's family awaited him happily. A little dirty and battle-worn but nonetheless happy to be received so well, Turgon led his forces through the great gate of the city. Soldiers gladly embraced family members and spouses as they came across them in the crowds but those that made it to the courtyard in front of the palace was hardly diminished as all wished to see their king home as well.

Glorfindel could not stop himself from smiling as many radiant faces greeted him on his way up the avenues of Vinyamar. The warmth he felt from the people made him happier than he could imagine. It was when he laid eyes on the one who had helped him keep faith throughout the battle that Glorfindel knew what true bliss was. Elrilya's gaze alighted upon him almost immediately and a wide smile spread across her face, the familiar twinkle in her eyes shining brightly. Fighting the urge to sweep her into his embrace, Glorfindel noted it would be best to wait to finally let his feelings be known. He understood that much more would be happening that day before he would have that chance. The golden-haired warrior was content to wait until the time presented itself, especially since he wanted it to be perfect.

Keeping his eyes averted just enough that she would not notice his watching her, Glorfindel kept his attention on Elrilya and took in every detail of her as if it had been years since he had not seen her instead of the week and a half that the forces were gone. Even as Turgon addressed those present and gave a resounding speech of gratitude and praise to those who fought and the people who came to see them, Glorfindel barely changed his focus.

It was when his friend had finished that Glorfindel remembered the tasks he had to see to that day. The temporary peace and wonderful victory still came at a price and some lives were lost; though, not in large numbers. Turgon, with Ecthelion and Glorfindel joining him as his commanders, would see to it that he personally visited each and every family who lost someone. It would be the first thing to do upon their return but they would clean up themselves before the visits so that they would be presentable. It was the least they could do for the families and loved ones.

At long last Turgon finally drew away from the crowd as the afternoon was becoming evening. Glorfindel followed him as he led his family into the palace and up the stairs to their different chambers. He was happy to see Elrilya eventually drift back to him after the family embrace and greetings to Turgon.

"You kept your word," she said to him in a quiet voice so that they could have their own, private conversation.

"Did you doubt it?" he said in mock surprise.

"Never," she said with all certainty. "I do wish to hear your tale of the battle once you have the time."

"With pleasure," he said with a smile. "Though, I must say we will have to wait until tomorrow. This evening Turgon and I will be visiting the homes of those who fell so I believe it is best you find me when I am refreshed after a good night's rest."

"Of course," Elrilya said with a nod as they paused in front of his room as the others walked on ahead. "You must be exhausted from the battle and your travels."

"Not too much so but it will be good to sleep in one's own bed again," he said with a sigh.

"I will let you be for tonight then," she said as he unlocked his door. "It is a relief to see that you did return, even if I did not doubt that fact."

"That is understandable," he said as he took her into a small embrace, not wanting to dirty her with his stained clothing and mud-smeared armor. "Tomorrow then."

* * *

It was late in the night when Glorfindel finally returned to his room and found his way into bed. Though it took time for sleep to come upon him as he had expected would hit him immediately as he laid down in the plush pillows and soft sheets. Staring up at the ceiling at nothing in particular he contemplated how he would approach Elrilya concerning the two of them. Along the journey home from the battle Glorfindel had thought in his head over and over the possible reactions from her, including results of a negative nature. For once in a long time he felt nervous about a major decision in his life. Other times he had contemplated things without stress but this time he wondered what the risk would be to his feelings. Would he be able to handle the misery of rejection after having taken so long to come to the realization of his love for Elrilya? Perhaps not telling her right away would be the best avenue until he was certain her regard for him had not changed since her confession.

Closing his eyes a moment, Glorfindel could imagine in vivid detail the night before he departed. He opened his eyes to the yearning for the touch of her fingers to caress him once more. The warmth and presence she gave to him that night suddenly made Glorfindel become extremely aware of his loneliness. Grabbing a pillow from one side of the bed, Glorfindel held it between his arms as he tried to snuggle into his mattress and sheets to fall asleep. He would have to wait and see what tomorrow held for him.

* * *

The next day Glorfindel awoke to sunshine streaming in through his windows and balcony doors. The most perfect day awaited him and he had already slept past breakfast into late morning. Thankfully Turgon had been kind to give all the soldiers of the city, including those who had remained to protect Vinyamar, the day to relax and enjoy themselves due to the threat of Morgoth being diminished by their great feat.

Stretching out his feet and legs, Glorfindel felt the silky sheets rub against his skin as he further immersed himself in the bundled mess of his comforter and pillows. It was one of those days where he felt like doing nothing and would not mind lounging around in his bed for several more hours. The reminder of his promise the night before to meet with Elrilya to tell her of the battle resurfaced and he realized he had to get up eventually.

After changing into clothes for the day, Glorfindel made his way down the corridors of the palace to the lower courtyards. However, along the way he would pass by Ecthelion's study and Glorfindel thought he'd see if his colleague was there for a quick talk. The door to the study was ajar slightly enough for Glorfindel to know his friend was there since he always left it open when present; however, the sight that greeted him made him stop in his tracks.

Peering through the wide crack between the door and the frame, Glorfindel could see an elleth sitting on the edge of Ecthelion's desk in the room whose back was to him. In front of her was Ecthelion with one of his hands on the desk that he was leaning against as he caressed the elleth's face with his other hand as he deeply kissed her lips. Neither of them had heard him approach outside the door and Glorfindel heard the silent voice urging him in his head that he should not invade their privacy but he stood transfixed at the couple.

The elleth seemed curiously familiar, particularly her golden-brown mane of hair that flowed down to where she was seated upon the desk. She let out a muffled giggle as Ecthelion accidentally tickled a part of her neck with his fingers. She threw her head back as his arms brought her form close to his.

Throwing his hands over his mouth and finally removing himself from the sight of the lovers, Glorfindel moved out of view with his back against the wall. Aredhel! It was Turgon's sister kissing Ecthelion and the surprise caught Glorfindel off guard, as he wondered how he had not noticed it before that the two were involved.

"_Melindo_…" Glorfindel could hear Aredhel whisper to Ecthelion in the room.

Glorfindel stopped a moment as he heard the soft words spoken with the depth of adoration the two of them seemed to share. The image of the two embracing each other on the wooden desk entered his mind again but Glorfindel was drawn by their caresses and soft-spoken words that had much more to them than mere lust. Every move was meant to worship the other and the undeniable devotion they held for each other was ever present. The need for such intimacy between himself and Elrilya prevailed in Glorfindel's mind and it was at that moment that Glorfindel decided to let his affections be known to Elrilya that day.

Footsteps further around the curve of the corridor became noticeable and Glorfindel snapped out of his reverie. He realized it was Turgon heading down the hallway as he heard a familiar tune the king would whistle to himself. The sounds of Ecthelion and Aredhel continuing their intimate moment could be heard drifting out through the door and Glorfindel thought they would be caught for certain. The reaction of Turgon could not be predicted but knowing how the king was one for old traditions, Glorfindel knew the discovery would not go well for all involved.

"How goes it this morn, Turgon?" Glorfindel bellowed down the passage, making sure that both the king as well as those inside the room could hear him even though he was not in sight.

"Well enough," Turgon said in response as he came around the bend, Glorfindel walking forward a little to meet him so he could give the others more time. "Did you get enough rest for the night?"

"I am satisfied though my muscles wish I would have rested longer!" the golden lord humored his friend.

"You are not the only one assuredly," Turgon said with a laugh. "I am glad to have found you here. I wish to tell both you and Ecthelion something, do you know if he is in his study?"

"I was about to see for myself," Glorfindel said as Turgon walked around him toward the door.

"Ah, his door is open so he must be here," the king said as he rapped his knuckles on the wood.

"My lord, what may I do for you?" Ecthelion said with a slight bow as both Turgon and Glorfindel came through the doorway.

The dark-haired elf was alone though appeared a little disheveled. Glorfindel had not heard Aredhel leave the study but the way Ecthelion stood precariously in front of his desk gave Glorfindel an idea of where she had gone to so quickly.

"I need a list of the most trusted and loyal soldiers you can think of in the ranks," Turgon explained to them. "Most of them are those ideals in your minds, I know, but I need you to be incredibly selective in those you choose."

"What is this for?" Glorfindel asked curiously.

"In due time I shall tell you," Turgon said with a wave of his hand. "I may even call upon you both for this duty I am sending these warriors out to but not yet."

Both the captain and steward looked upon their king peculiarly since they had never seen him so cryptic before. For the meantime they would have to go along with whatever he gave them.

"Understood," Ecthelion said with a nod. "Glorfindel, perhaps we could meet over supper to discuss those we have in mind?"

"Yes, that is a good idea," the golden lord said with affirmation.

"Wonderful," Turgon said as he went out the door, other things obviously on his mind other than the strange way his head of the guard looked.

Glorfindel followed him out the door and shut it snuggly behind them to assure the last two elves in the room some privacy. The king had already gone about his way and completely forgot Glorfindel behind him. With a shrug the golden lord went about his earlier business of seeking out Elrilya. The newly planned meeting with Ecthelion left him not nearly as much time as he had hoped for that afternoon but it would have to do.

Remembering Elrilya's schedule of interning around different places in the palace, Glorfindel wandered down to the healing rooms where she was supposed to be on duty for the day. Entering one of the main rooms, he found the dark-haired maiden tending to one of the injured soldiers from the battle by giving him a fresh bandage on his arm. She looked up gladly as he came closer.

"Will I be able to steal you away for the afternoon?" he asked her with a smile.

"Yes, I am nearly done here," she said as she cut the bandage and tied it securely.

After washing her hands in a nearby water basin and hanging her apron on a nearby hook, Elrilya was ready to go with Glorfindel. He led her down the corridor to the bottom levels of the halls. Ideas of where to find a quiet place where they would not be disturbed were running through his mind as they made their way.

"I was thinking we could go to our favorite picnic spot for our midday meal. That is if you have not eaten yet," Glorfindel offered as they went down a few flights of stairs.

"Not yet," Elrilya said as they headed toward the kitchens. "Though a picnic sounds delicious right now."

The kitchen cooks took a little convincing to let go of the morsels they had already baked for other meals so that the two would not have to wait too long for more since they had not ordered food ahead of time for their trip. Finally getting their food together, Glorfindel and Elrilya made their way to the stables to get their horses since the site they once frequented almost daily was at least a half hour's ride.

"Perhaps we should take your horse together," Glorfindel offered, realizing his horse was still worn out from the battle and the ride back home though the thought of him riding together with Elrilya was quite appealing to him as well.

She raised a curious eyebrow but agreed; "However it will work for you, Glorfindel."

Soon enough they were riding out of the city with their meal bags strapped to the horse and Glorfindel guiding them out with one arm around Elrilya's torso as she sat in front of him. She leaned into his chest as they rode along at a fast trot at the cliff sides, her body tightly held in place by Glorfindel so that Elrilya would not slip from her place.

Finding the bottom of a small dune near the ocean's edge the two Eldar ate together while Glorfindel recounted his tale to Elrilya as she listened intently with wide eyes. It was merely an observational account he gave her, not delving into the details of who began the song that brought fear and doubt into the dark hearts of Morgoth's army. Nor did he speak of his own feelings that came to him throughout the fight. Either way, the account of the Dark Lord's forces fleeing before the great elvish warriors was exciting to Elrilya nonetheless and Glorfindel was fondly reminded of the day he first met her and how intrigued she was by his storytelling, listening to every syllable he spoke.

Once the meal had been eaten, the two took a walk along the waterside, shoes and boots left behind with their things and the horse as their bare feet sunk into the sand. Elrilya, standing a little distance away from Glorfindel, held up the hem of her dress as the rushing waters of the waves came onshore and ran past her ankles. With a laughing cry she backed away from the waters since the season of autumn was now upon them and the sea always became cooler before the beginning of winter. Glorfindel smiled and laughed along with her as she tried to retreat from the flowing water. He felt his whole body warm with delight at her wide smile and enjoyment in front of him as if they had no cares in the world and all that existed was each other. Realizing this was the moment he needed, Glorfindel knew he could not turn back now.

Glorfindel took Elrilya's hands as she came running up to him, her face still aglow with her playing at the water's edge. Her hair flew freely and unbound in the small breeze as did his own, she became the picture of perfection in his eyes as he looked upon her.

"Elrilya, I did not tell you the whole story of the battle," Glorfindel said.

"What could you have left out in your telling of it?" she said inquiringly.

"I neglected to say a few things," he said as he drew her closer, his hands still holding hers. "I was the one who began singing at the battle that helped lift the spirits of those who fought but it was because of someone else that such a thing was possible."

His hand cupped her face gently as he let out the buildup of emotions wanting to be seen through his expression and gaze. Tenderly his fingers touched her cheek as her breath caught in her throat at this sudden change.

"It was you, Elrilya," he said softly. "From you I drew my strength and your words you gave me the night before I departed stayed with me. You were with me."

She looked up at him with wonder in her eyes and smiled nervously, "I do not know what to say to that."

"_Tye-mela'ne_," he whispered, his voice not faltering as he spoke his long held thoughts and feelings. "I was wrong to not tell you the truth when you came to me before you went to Eglarest."

A tear ran down her face as she struggled to take a deep breath.

"What stopped you?" she asked, her voice choking back more tears that were on the verge of being shed.

"I was afraid," he said, not letting his gaze into her eyes fall away. "I do not know of what but I never should have listened to my doubts."

"And I made the mistake of not staying by your side despite everything in my mind and heart telling me otherwise," she said before putting her arms around his neck and pressing her lips to his.

Glorfindel's heart felt like it would burst as she threw herself into his arms and tenderly kissed his mouth. Losing themselves in each other's embrace they melted into the gentle meeting of what they had yearned to do for years.

"_Tye-mela'ne_," she whispered back into his ear as they held each other tightly, not wanting to let go of the moment they had and hoping time would stop just for them.

Glossary

Indohilde: heart follower

Melindo: male lover (Quenya)

Tye-mela'ne: I love you (Quenya)


	28. Caia

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own characters, everything belongs to Tolkien the genius.

Author's Note: Whew, well here's another chapter for you all. Thanks again for the reviews! Make sure to check out my new story "Drunken Hobbits and an Irishman" that is the sequel to "Pointy-Eared Mischief."

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Caia**

The soft breeze off the ocean gently blew over the sandy dunes with little but a whisper. The day was starting to come to an end and the air was beginning to cool along the coast. Two figures curled up in each other's arms felt the slight chill and change as Anar lowered in the sky to the west. Alone on the sandy strand, Glorfindel and Elrilya had finally found relief after many years of burdens, secrets, confusion, and unconscious desires.

After their love had been revealed to each other they were content to simply be held in the embrace of one another. The closeness they shared on the beach sent warming comfort throughout their bodies and limbs but also an excitement of what the future held for them now that this step had been taken. The simple touch of Elrilya's fingers along his back, her soft breathing, and, most of all, her singular scent was all Glorfindel desired in this moment they shared. It was when the day began to cool that he realized it was time to leave.

"We must be going," he said reluctantly, not enjoying that he had to be the one to break their time alone. "I know we both would wish to stay together much longer here and Turgon will certainly send someone out to find us if we do not return."

"Of course," Elrilya said as she snuggled against his chest one more time.

They both stood and collected the items they had brought for the picnic before climbing onto Elrilya's mare to ride back to Vinyamar. As they continued along their path, Glorfindel held Elrilya in the same fashion as he had on the way to their picnic spot. However, this time he could not help but notice how _right_ it felt to have her pressed snuggly against his form with his arm holding her in place. He thought that she seemed to realize the same once she placed her hand upon his. By the time they had come inside the city walls, dusk was quickly taking the blue sky and long shadows were darkening the streets. They soon arrived at the stables whereupon they both dismounted and found themselves feeling a little giddy still from their affirmations on the beach. Glorfindel smiled and took her hand, leading her to put her arms around him once more.

"I enjoyed our time together today," he said, tracing her face with his fingers. "Perhaps we will find a moment again for it soon."

"It was a pleasure for me as well," she answered as she leaned into his palm. "It would be wonderful to go on another such trip with you."

Leaning down a little, Glorfindel claimed her lips and she met his touch. For a few moments they were in their own world again before returning to real life. As they broke away, Elrilya smiled with a red flush on her cheeks and slowly backed away while watching him as she left. As soon as she was out of sight, Glorfindel felt himself missing her presence immediately but with a sigh he led Elrilya's horse to its stall before heading to his room.

* * *

The captain of the guard stared out the window of his study as he thought to himself. A table of cold food and mead lay untouched on the long meeting table at the other side of the room. Ecthelion glanced at Anar lowering herself into the horizon of the sea before turning back his gaze to the room. He had just risen to start lighting the torches and lamps in his study when the person he had been waiting for finally arrived.

"I apologize for my tardiness," Glorfindel said, holding up a hand to fend off any comments that might be thrown his way. "I… lost track of time."

"It is all right with me," Ecthelion said as he motioned for Glorfindel to sit at the table while he continued lighting. "The food may not be as hot as it once was but it still tastes pleasantly warm."

Glorfindel flinched as he realized how long he had kept Ecthelion waiting for him. The dark-haired lord must have been poking fun at him for the food was beyond warm; it was very much cooled. Usually being the one prepared, Glorfindel would have had an extensive list of names of warriors and soldiers to compare to Ecthelion's list but he hardly had the time and ended up scribbling several names that came to mind immediately while on his way to Ecthelion's study. His rushed handwriting was fairly noticeable but Glorfindel hoped it would do this time. Ecthelion soon joined him at the table and laid out a rather thorough list of ideal ellon under his command while also placing down a feather pen and paper on the table to make the final draft they would present to Turgon the next day at breakfast.

They went back and forth with the names for a time while munching on the cold food but as Ecthelion finished adding several names to the final list, he noticed Glorfindel somewhat disengaged and distracted. The golden lord was staring off in the distance at nothing in particular but seemed to be in deep thought. There was also a strange twinkle to his eyes and peculiar curve at the ends of his lips.

"What is on your mind, Glorfindel?" Ecthelion finally asked as he placed his pen down in the inkwell. "You have been out of sorts since you arrived."

Glorfindel pondered for a moment whether he should tell his friend what had happened that day. Though, it was not a secret since both Elrilya and he had come forth with their interest so why hide it? Glorfindel had already decided to speak with Turgon to officially ask for his permission since he was Elrilya's guardian. It was the proper thing to do in Glorfindel's mind but already his nerves were getting to him despite Turgon being his best friend, save Elrilya. The whole city would know after he sought out the king so this chance to finally speak it might help him prepare to say the same to Turgon.

"Well…" Glorfindel started out as he took a deep breath and sat back in his chair. "I am uncertain on how to explain or express this but…"

Words failed him and Glorfindel grumbled in frustration at his inability to articulate to his friend the events of the day.

"You're in love," Ecthelion offered, a knowing smile spread across his face then joked light-heartedly with him. "I had a feeling that was what has afflicted you."

"How?" Glorfindel said, his brow furrowed in surprise.

Ecthelion sighed, "When one has been as deeply enchanted with another and has been rewarded in like from she whom he holds regard for, then it is not difficult to see it in others." A piqued eyebrow was part of the reaction from Glorfindel, which prompted the other captain to continue with a deep sigh. "I thank you for that warning you gave this morn."

"I had wished I did not seem that obvious to you," Glorfindel said with a short chuckle.

"Nevertheless," Ecthelion said. "We should have been more mindful."

"Why do you and Aredhel not tell Turgon?" Glorfindel asked.

"You can see how hard it is to tell me about your feelings but imagine your love being the king's sister," Ecthelion said. "He is more protective than most."

"He is the same with Idril and even Elrilya; though, she is not his true daughter or of his line," Glorfindel said. "Yet, I will seek his approval tomorrow morn."

"Then you are stronger than I," Ecthelion said, dropping his gaze. "We are different, Glorfindel. You are kin and close to Turgon, but not I. He and I may be friends but I do not believe he would accept me as part of his family."

"He sees you more than that, Ecthelion," Glorfindel implored. "Perhaps when you become more comfortable with him and come to him openly, he will approve."

"We shall see," he said. "I will speak to Aredhel ere I seek out Turgon's say in this since she asks me not to do so until she is ready."

"I do not know how you can keep it silent," Glorfindel said with a shake of his head. "I have been wanting to declare my love for so long."

"As has Elrilya," Ecthelion added in with an impish smile. "Though, little good came of my advice to her when you did not accept her before."

"What do you mean?" Glorfindel asked with a confused expression.

Ecthelion leaned closer across the table, "Turgon's kin, myself, and you have been great counsel for her over the years but to you she cleaved much differently and closely despite your not noticing it. In the matters of love, Elrilya could not speak to you since it concerned you. Idril knows little of true love but more of playing; thus, Elrilya came to me seeking guidance on whether her feelings were true or merely a youthful obsession. I did not tell her outright what she must choose but when there was a choice between you and another, I urged her to seek all options instead of wondering and regretting if it could have ever been."

Glorfindel did not know what to say. He never expected that Elrilya had been confiding in his friend and colleague. There were so many more questions in his mind but they were not for Ecthelion to answer.

"She bared her inner self to me and I turned her away," Glorfindel muttered angrily to himself.

"It is no use to dwell on that now," the dark-haired elf said. "What matters is that you have each other now. Though, I must say that many were wondering when the two of you would finally come together."

"Our personal friendship has been the focus of scandalous talk?" Glorfindel said a little appalled.

"Not in a terrible way," Ecthelion laughed. "Though, it did annoy many a maidens the closeness you share. Imagine their jealousy upon this news."

Glorfindel simply rolled his eyes as his friend laughed to himself at the turn of events.

"It seems we are no longer attending to the purpose of this meeting," the golden lord pointed out.

"We seem to agree on nearly all we have thought of or written," Ecthelion said. "I believe we have a proper list to give Turgon tomorrow. Go to her, I do not wish to any longer be the reason to keep you from her this eve."

"That is considerate of you," Glorfindel said with a touch of sarcasm as he rose to go to the door. "I will be certain to tell her that you tortured me with several hours of pointless talk and troubles."

"She shall thank me later," Ecthelion called out after him as Glorfindel closed the door behind him.

* * *

The halls were quiet and empty as Glorfindel made his way to his room. He hoped he would freshen up a little before heading out to find Elrilya since the night was not too late yet. Upon returning from the beach Glorfindel only had a little time to drop by his chambers before having dinner with Ecthelion thus leaving him with a windblown dryness one feels after being at the beaches all day. A nice, cleansing bath would take care of his needs easily.

To his surprise, Glorfindel found his door unlocked and upon entering his room, he noticed light was already glowing brightly from several candles and lamps. Glorfindel then espied the lone figure spread out on his long couch. He smiled as he realized it was Elrilya reading quietly while waiting for him to return from dinner. She raised her gaze from her book to him, her face brightening visibly when her eyes alighted upon him.

"How was the rest of your evening?" she asked him as he sat on the edge of the sofa where she was.

"It went well but I could not help thinking about you the rest of the day," he said, his hand tracing her arm.

"Nor I of you," she said, leaning forward as they met in a short kiss.

Without a word, Glorfindel moved beside her and Elrilya moved out of the way so that he could sit behind her, leaving her to lean against him. As she leaned back into him, Glorfindel could not help but feel as content as could be. Wrapping his arms around her and resting his face on the top of her head, Glorfindel let himself fall entirely into the senses she was enticing by simply being there.

"I was thinking to myself a little today while we were together and also while I was with Ecthelion," Glorfindel said suddenly. "It is strange what we have because we know each other so well. Though, I would still like to take our time so that we do not rush overmuch."

"I agree," Elrilya said, wrapping her own arms over his to tighten his embrace. "Though I feel like I want to throw my self into it without a second thought because we had so many years with nay a word."

"It is of no importance how long it took us to finally come together," Glorfindel whispered in her ear. "What is important is that we have each other now and will make this work."

"Do you mind if we lay like this all night?" she asked as she turned her head to see his reaction. "You are quite comfortable and I may fall asleep."

"I would like you to stay," Glorfindel chuckled as he smoothed her hair out gently. "I must remember to wake early enough to see Turgon at the morning meal."

"We cannot sleep the day away?" she asked, turning to face him again with a mock pout on her lips.

"I am afraid not," he said, letting his fingers run through her hair as she looked at him. "It is important I see him in the morn. Ecthelion and I must speak with him concerning some matters." Glorfindel paused a moment before continuing. "And I must speak to him about us."

"Are you nervous about asking him?" Elrilya questioned him as she brushed a golden lock of hair behind one of his pointed ears. "I do not think he will disapprove."

"I believe he will be glad but it is a strange position nonetheless," he confided as he leaned into her touch.

"We have come this far, nothing can come between us now," she said before wrapping her arms around his neck and gifting him with another kiss.

"I will see to that," Glorfindel said before nuzzling against her.

Glossary

Caia: awe

Anar: sun


	29. Muina

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own characters, everything belongs to Tolkien the genius.

Author's Note: From now on I'll be posting notices on my livejournal (link in profile) about stories I've updated on each of the sites I go to as well as news, delays, and other information. It's also a great way for people to find/contact me easily and such. Thanks again everyone for the reviews! It is much appreciated.

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Muina**

The morning came very much like the day before: a fresh, new beginning. Glorfindel awoke slowly, his senses coming to him slowly as he lazily stretched his arms above his head. He felt a weight upon his legs as he attempted to stretch them and through his focusing vision he found Elrilya gradually awakening as well, more than likely due to his own movements. However, instead of sitting up and moving, Elrilya made herself more comfortable by wrapping her arms around his waist.

"What can I do to stay you this morn?" she said, sleepiness still prevalent in her voice.

"I wish anything," he said as he touched her soft hair. "But I must depart soon since Turgon is waiting for me."

Elrilya gave a frustrated sigh while removing herself from him as he stood up carefully from the couch. He placed a kiss upon her lips as he headed to his bathing chamber to ready himself for the morning meal. She stayed upon the couch, a pillow now the item she held snuggly in his stead.

"Do you not have to go to the healers today as usual?" Glorfindel said as he came back out half an hour later to still find her on his sofa.

"Perhaps," Elrilya said, sitting up slightly. "It will depend on whether I am to meet a certain steward for the noonday meal."

"How so?" Glorfindel asked as he straightened his tunic.

"I am an apprentice," she explained, the pillow still in her arms as she sat up fully. "You as my teacher of weaponry know full well why I should not turn away from my studies."

"You continued the art of healing in Eglarest," he countered. "Though I doubt you kept well-learned in your training while away."

"Not as well as I should have," she agreed. "Though someone whom I hold dear will take precedence for a short time today if he wishes it."

"He wishes it," Glorfindel replied before taking her into his arms again. "I will come to you when all is finished this morn."

"Is it strange to want to be always around you?" Elrilya questioned. "I enjoyed the time we had together before this but it is different now. I am not certain as to how I feel about anything anymore."

"I think that is expected," Glorfindel said hesitantly. "I have never been with another who was a good friend first."

"Nor have I," she said with the same level of uncertainty. "Then it is good we take our time as you had suggested."

"We shall see what time has for us eventually," he said with a smile. "Now, I must go."

A lingering kiss was shared, their lips not quite parting immediately as they pulled away. Glorfindel gently squeezed her hand and departed finally.

Still in his daydreaming state from the day before, Glorfindel felt like he was walking on air as he made his way up to Turgon's study. He barely noticed the curious stares of other elves who wondered about the happier than normal demeanor of the king's steward as he passed along his way. The wide grin had not even subsided by the time he finally came to his destination.

"'Quel amrun, Glorfindel," Turgon said as he saw the golden lord enter the room. "Ecthelion should be here any moment now."

Turgon was right and the captain of the guard stepped in right behind Glorfindel. The king motioned for them to join him at his table where several platters of food were laid out.

"At least the food will not be cold this time!" Ecthelion whispered jokingly to Glorfindel only low enough for the two of them to hear. "I notice you saw to it to be on time this morn!"

Glorfindel simply shook his head as the three of them settled down and began their meeting. The food was definitely warm and the drink cool and refreshing as they discussed their decisions and thoughts. Turgon was very content with the choices his two lords presented and thus went into drafting his own private list of positions that made both Glorfindel and Ecthelion a bit curious.

"Oh, I believe I forgot another portion of my list in my study," Ecthelion said suddenly and got up. "I'll return soon."

Glorfindel wondered at the strange and surprise exit of his friend but the impish smile Ecthelion cast him made complete sense. He realized he had little time since Ecthelion would only be gone a few minutes since his study was just down the hallway. After a few moments, Glorfindel took a deep breath and prepared himself to pose his question.

"Turgon, I have a request to ask of you," he began.

"What is it?" the Noldo King asked.

"We have been great friends for a long time and I do not want you to think as if I'm taking advantage of our friendship for certain purposes…" Glorfindel began but was cut off by Turgon a moment later.

"Slow down! What possibly could you ask of me that I would become angered with you in such a way?" Turgon said. "I would never think you one to take advantage of those close to you. Now tell me what it is you need to ask for without a long speech."

Glorfindel took another deep breath, "This may seem strange of me to pose to you but I seek your approval to court Elrilya."

The reaction was not what Glorfindel expected. Instead of a serious demeanor, Turgon laughed heartily with a giant smile on his face. Glorfindel looked at him bewildered even after Turgon clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"It is about time!" the king chuckled. "Everyone was wondering when you and Elrilya would finally decide to court each other. If you wanted to catch me by surprise, you should have come to me last night."

"Why is that?" Glorfindel asked, his head still spinning from this odd turn.

"Nearly the entire city knew by the late night hour," Turgon said and laughed loudly again when he saw an astonished and confused face appear on Glorfindel. "I would suggest a more private place to show your affection than in the stable."

The golden-haired lord grumbled to himself realizing someone must have seen him and Elrilya upon their return to Vinyamar ere his visit to Ecthelion. He knew it was not the captain of the guard, his friend would never betray his trust in that way nor would Ecthelion do that to Elrilya either. The errant mouth whose prying eyes spied on them must have told another gossiper thus making the word spread like wildfire. When it came to members of the royal family or those close to them, the people of Vinyamar seemed more interested than usual in the current gossip.

"The answer is a yes, then?" Glorfindel said dryly trying to get back to the point at hand.

"Of course," Turgon said just as Ecthelion came back.

"I realized I must have been mistaken and did not forget anything after all," Ecthelion said as he entered the room.

Turgon seemed fully aware of the reason Ecthelion had left but said nothing to that effect. Instead he motioned for Ecthelion to close and bar the door.

"Lock it tight and Glorfindel, could you please close the windows?" the king asked. "I have something I wish to divulge to you but I do not wish for others to hear about it."

"Does this have to do with the list we made?" Ecthelion asked as he finished his task.

"Yes," Turgon said as he shifted around in a large bookshelf almost randomly then pulled out several rolled up parchments. "Here, this is what I want to show you."

Setting several large items form his desk on the corners of the parchment so that they would not roll, Turgon displayed the contents of what he had hidden away. Before them were architectural plans, but not some simplistic drawings but extensive diagrams and sketches of a grand city on a larger scale than that of Vinyamar and of a much different design.

"Turgon, this is… amazing," Glorfindel said at a lost for words. "It is much like Tirion! Where will this city be?"

"That is my secret for now but you will soon find out," the king said with great pride. "I discovered the hidden vale while away on my travels. Ulmo came to me and helped me on my way."

"A Valar came to you?" Ecthelion said in shock.

"Why is it that Ulmo chose to come to you when the other Valar have turned their backs on the Eldar?" Glorfindel asked.

"That is not all clear to me," Turgon said contemplatively. "The Valar do not always show the reasons behind their actions."

"True but it is good to take this sign of aid from Ulmo," Ecthelion said as he poured over the plans closely. "Have you a name for this grand place?"

"Ondolindë," Turgon said with a flashing joy in his eyes. "Though, you must not tell anyone… even Idril, Elrilya, Aredhel… no one. All will see it soon enough and I told you both because I trust you to keep this secret as it is built. Morgoth must not find out where this place is."

With a nod of heads, Ecthelion and Glorfindel agreed to speak not a word. Thus they continued that morning paging through the designs of their king.

Glossary

Muina: secret

Quel amrun: good morning

Ondolindë: the Rock of the Music of Water


	30. Ríve

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own characters, everything belongs to Tolkien the genius.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews once more my readers, I very much love to hear form you. As a note of reference… there are no records that I have found that have told of Glorfindel's age other than the fact he was born in Valinor. The age I give him in this addition is of my own making. Updates might not be as quick in coming for the next few weeks due to family issues stemming from my parents deciding to divorce each other. Despite my being married and out of the house now it is becoming a larger family problem because of the housing and living situations for both parents in general (plus considering we live in California with the most freaking expensive houses around this is not going to be easy). I'll keep everyone updated on my livejournal if there are any questions as to when I'll update stories or if at all.

**Chapter Thirty: Ríve**

The edge of the sword glinted in the frosty, winter sunlight despite the dimness of the season and Glorfindel watched it carefully as Elrilya slowly moved toward him. Her boots barely crunched on the frozen ground covered in a foot of snow and she stood poised, ready to act at a moment's notice. A trickster smile crept onto her lips as they eyed each other waiting for the other to make the first move. She loved watching him when he was so intently involved in her training. Glorfindel knew this well and hoped that it would distract her at least momentarily.

A quick movement and twist of the wrist caught Glorfindel off-guard as Elrilya shifted position backward but managed to still bring a heavy blow from the side. He adapted without hesitation and brought several slashes and thrusts in her direction; thus driving her back further. Elrilya moved with a rapid response to each move he made and never let it seem she was overwhelmed. Though, a rather hard hit knocked her sword out of her hand and she glared at him in annoyance at having been so rough. Elrilya knew he had meant to use that much strength since it was training but she would have to get him back for it.

Glorfindel had already assumed the fight was over and had just lowered his sword when Elrilya pounced at him, sending them both tumbling to the ground. Her plan backfired however when her golden love used her acceleration into him to flip her over onto her back, he now the one pinning her. Elrilya let out a loud exhale as she found herself down in the wet, cold snow and an elf sitting upon her.

"I relinquish," she said with a sigh.

"I gladly accept," Glorfindel said slyly.

He lowered his head and met her lips in a warming kiss. Elrilya let herself be drawn in by his affectionate caress and the heat emanating from his body above hers. She wrapped her arms around his thickly bundled form as his gloved hand gently brushed her rosy cheeks. He finally pulled away but instead nuzzled his face into the warmness of her neck and just inside her cloak.

"Aiya! Your nose is cold!" she squealed and tried to pull away from him the best she could under his hold, which was nowhere.

"You wish that your love not hold you?" Glorfindel exclaimed loudly with pretend hurt in his voice as he removed himself from her.

"Nay! It is too cold here in the snow," she laughed as he helped her to her feet.

"Then I must change that," he said.

As soon as she was standing, Glorfindel took her into his arms again with a welcoming kiss. They smiled at each other gladly as the air between them came in white puffs as they breathed. It had been nearly a decade since Glorfindel had brought Elrilya to the beaches near Vinyamar and proclaimed his affection but their love was as strong as ever. Barely a day passed when they did not seen one another at some point but that was due to Glorfindel's closeness to Turgon's family as kin and it was typical to have him around them.

"I wonder," Elrilya pondered out-loud a moment. "That training session years ago when I sent you to the ground and then you pinned me… I think you enjoyed that a little overmuch."

Glorfindel pretended to think it over before peering down at her with his green eyes.

"Thinking about it now, I cannot believe I did not take that chance to do this," he said and paused to taste her once more and drew away slightly. "Yes, I do believe I enjoyed it though not as much as I should have."

"Then we should do this more oft," Elrilya said cuddling closer to him as he brought her tighter against his body.

"If this happens each time we train I doubt you will learn much," he said, their foreheads meeting. "Perhaps when Ecthelion returns from his duties afar he will take the task since it seems I am overly distracted when I teach you."

"It is a great excuse to have time with you; especially considering you have been busier than usual," she said with a kiss to his lips.

"Time will be made then so that I will be in your presence much more," Glorfindel assured her.

"Will you visit me tonight?" Elrilya asked him with hopeful eyes.

"I would not miss that," he said. "Now, perhaps we can get some more practicing in before midday?"

"I was not the one who interrupted," she reminded him.

"Ah, but you invited it," he countered. "I believe you purposely did that move knowing full well I would take that opportunity to give you my attentions just as you did before years ago."

"Theorize if you will and try your best, but I shall never tell the truth," she teased with a quick kiss.

"Coercion is a matter I do not take lightly," Glorfindel cautioned before taking her into another deep kiss.

* * *

The seasons were passing quickly with hardly a thought at the time passing from Glorfindel. Content in his life, he finally relaxed to the fullest and was enjoying himself as he had always hoped to but never thought possible. His courtship with Elrilya was going well even at the steady pace it was at though he did not mind much if the rate their relationship developed quickened.

The leaguer following the battle years before had kept Morgoth and his vile creatures secluded but a few bands of orcs and goblins still perused the wilderness. The Eldar cities and kingdoms were in a state of peace and growth without the outside threats of the Dark Lord and all bode well for future years if things stayed the same. It was because of this lack of danger and his growing love that Glorfindel nearly forgot about the building of the secret city Turgon had been developing. It was only when the golden lord thought of his friend Ecthelion, who had been away for three years at the site of the city, did he remember that he might be called away anytime.

Today appeared to be such the case as Turgon had called to Glorfindel to join him in his study. It did not bother him that Turgon might send him away for an extended time of many years but Glorfindel wondered how it would affect his relationship with Elrilya. He was not worried that either of them would falter or betray their oath of trust and fidelity to each other but that the time spent apart might strain the young and fragile bond they were still weaving. Though, Glorfindel also considered happily it might make for a great welcoming once he returned from his extended leave.

Ecthelion and Aredhel's relationship seemed to still be going strongly despite his absence the past few years. It seemed even more difficult for them due to the secretiveness they kept and the fact neither could confide in others, save for Glorfindel and Elrilya. However, Ecthelion had neither present with him at the building of Ondolindë and Aredhel had the one elleth who was like a sister whom she could confide in though only so much. Hopefully, Glorfindel thought, it would not be as hard on Elrilya when he would leave since their courtship was public and she could speak to both Aredhel and Idril.

Glorfindel walked through the open entry of Turgon's study to find the King of Nevrast, Prince of the Noldor, hunched over more plans that undoubtedly had to do with the subject of his lifetime achievement in the works. A greeting knock on the open door announced Glorfindel's arrival and Turgon motioned for him to enter, close the door, and join him at the table.

"What have we today, Turgon?" Glorfindel asked him.

"I must ask a favor and duty of you, nilmo," Turgon said as he turned the parchment on his desk around so that Glorfindel could view it right side up. "Several of the artists and architects will be taking the place of a few returning from Ondolindë and I need you to lead them there and oversee the continuing construction."

A slight sadness fell on Glorfindel's heart but he had known this was coming.

"How long will it be?" he asked his friend and king.

"At most ten years but that is because I trust you and the people adore you as well as feel heartened to have you with them in this unknown land I have sent them to work," Turgon explained.

"I understand," Glorfindel nodded in agreement. "When do you wish for me to depart?"

"After winter's thaw," he said.

"If I may make a request?" Glorfindel asked, then continued after Turgon nodded. "Being that my begetting day is typically seen with the first warm changes of the season after winter, could we wait till after that day? I believe Elrilya has much planned since it is an important year in her mind."

"Is it not to you?" Turgon asked with curiosity.

"I do not care much for the celebration of my age, it has never been of much import to me," Glorfindel confessed. "Though, if she wishes to plan a celebration then I will not complain. You understand how she is when an idea is stuck in her mind."

"Yes, very much so," Turgon laughed. "Very well, I do not think it will matter to put it off a few weeks to accommodate that small request."

"Thank you," Glorfindel said with a bow of his head.

"How old are you to be then?" Turgon asked with an upturned eyebrow.

"You of all should know the answer," Glorfindel scoffed. "You were more than likely the one who told Elrilya since I never have done so when she pestered me with the question many of these years. As I said, age is of no importance to me."

"Though it is to us when we wish to have festivities and a great excuse comes so that we may have them oft!" Turgon exclaimed happily. "Besides, three thousand is a good age."

"If you say it is," Glorfindel chuckled to himself. "If we are finished here, I must be going. A certain elleth has told me my presence is required at dinner tonight."

"Go quickly then," Turgon said with a wave of his hand. "I am certain you will need to discuss with her your leave."

Glorfindel knew Turgon was right and he hated to bring up the news at their dinner but he would have to do so. The inviting smells of a scrumptious meal wafted in the hallways as Glorfindel made his way to Elrilya's chambers. He was not surprised to find that the scents emanated from her room and, with hunger starting to nip at his stomach, Glorfindel opened the door to join her in their small feast.

They often dined together in their own chambers when wishing privacy and time alone since their days usually involved being around many during the day with many interruptions. Glorfindel found Elrilya attired in one of her nicer dresses with her hair intricately held in place with beading and clips that matched her clothing. Around her neck, Glorfindel espied, was the necklace he had given her years before for her present in Eglarest, which she had taken to wearing quite often in his presence. The meal she had prepared herself in the kitchen and brought to her room was placed on a round table near to the warm fire ablaze in the hearth. It also afforded a view out of the room's double doors to the white, wintry world below aglow in the light of a full Isil.

"It smells delicious," Glorfindel said as he came close to her.

"Thank you," she said with a smile. "I hope it is as you expect."

"I am sure it will be," Glorfindel said as he seated himself in one of the chairs and she joined him across the table.

* * *

Neglecting to drop the news just yet, Glorfindel waited through the course of dinner and dessert to tell Elrilya of Turgon's need of duty of him. It was when Elrilya was curled up in the lap and arms of Glorfindel laying on the fur rug in front of the fire that he decided to speak up.

Elrilya shifted noticeably as she felt Glorfindel's arms tighten their hold on her in comfort. She felt his face nuzzle into her hair on the side of her face at the same time as if he wished not to forget her scent and touch.

"What is it?" she questioned, knowing him well enough already that there was more to his caresses than loving cuddles.

Glorfindel sighed into her ear, "Turgon wishes for me to go for a time to take care of dealings for him."

"Like the others?" Elrilya said turning to him. "Wherever Ecthelion and many of the people have gone to?"

"Yes," Glorfindel said with a short reply, he did not want to give away too much.

"How long?" she asked timidly.

"At the most, ten years," Glorfindel said as he brushed wayward strands of hair behind her pointed earlobe.

He could see the sadness in her eyes but her face remained the same and unchanged. Taking her into his arms he comforted her with all the might he could muster.

"I only wish you could tell me of these plans Turgon has and where all of you are off to," Elrilya said with a hint of sorrow.

"You know I cannot," he whispered consolingly. "You will be able to see the ending of our labors soon."

"I hope not too far away," she said softly. "Another of these leaves will be hard."

"It will not be so terrible," he cooed. "If we think of each other hard enough we will hear and feel the strong connection between us. Everyday I will think of you and imagine you by my side."

"As I will you," she said with a sigh. "When will you be leaving?"

Glorfindel smiled with amusement, "If you are wondering… I will still be here for your celebration for me. Turgon would have seen to it if I had not asked him."

"That pleases me at least," Elrilya said as curled into his embrace again to stare into the fire.

Glossary

Aiya: Oh!

nilmo: friend

Isil: the moon

Ríve: winter


	31. Ló Lúce

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own characters, everything belongs to Tolkien the genius.

**Chapter Thirty-One: Ló Lúce**

The end of winter drew to a close all too soon to the coastal region of Nevrast and the coming of a warm spring followed the fast thaw of the season's snow. All welcomed the new beginning of fresh blooms and green grasses but a few were dismayed at the quickness of time. Typically the Eldar were not so aware of the time quickly passing them by in their eternal and immortal lives, but to a few this year it was more apparent.

Glorfindel breathed in the flowery scents of the air as the young breezes of spring blew past him high above Vinyamar on his balcony. The day had been spent making some final preparations for the journey to Ondolindë by Glorfindel and Turgon as well as several others planning on departing with the golden lord. A messenger from the city spoke of a call for more supplies and other needs due to some of the artists and builders not organizing appropriately. Turgon moved up Glorfindel's departure to two days after his begetting day celebration so that he could still attend his party while also having enough time to gather everything required taking with the travelers. The change in the timeframe did not bother Glorfindel overmuch but it made the reality of missing Elrilya for an extended period of time seem more daunting.

It was the day of his begetting and Glorfindel had already made ready for the occasion once he was finished with his other duties. Dressed in his best eveningwear, Glorfindel had donned white stockings and leggings while his long robes were of deep emerald green that matched his eyes almost too perfectly. The soft fabric shone with golden lining and trim that brought out Glorfindel's matching mane that was braided from the top layer over a shining wave of straight, untangled, gold-spun locks. While the cut and length of the robes brought out an almost royal elegance about him, the matching long sleeves with bell cuffs made him seem even taller than he truly was.

Elrilya had been most adamant that he would have to dress in the proper manner since the affair was going to be a large, formal gala with many important guests of the Noldor including Finrod and Fingon from their far away lands; however, High King Fingolfin was caught up in some internal affairs of his region to come to his son's best friend's three thousandth begetting day celebration though he did know Glorfindel very well. Even Cirdan had seen to it to travel to Vinyamar for his friend's important day. Not wanting to disappoint, Glorfindel went along with it all since it was in his honor and Elrilya had gone through lots of trouble and planning to show him how well loved he was not just by her but by the Eldar around him. Glancing down toward the courtyards, the Vanyar lord noticed people were starting to arrive to the great halls for the feast; thus it was time for him to retrieve Elrilya, who hopefully was ready too, from her room.

Glorfindel took his time as he headed down the corridor to Elrilya's room not but a few doors down from his own. He had not seen her at all the entire day due to them both having priorities to finish but he did look forward to this night with her. Much shuffling could be heard emanating from her chambers and just as he came to the door, Idril hurried out and smoothed out her red gown with her palms before noticing the elf standing right in front of her.

"Oh! You surprised me, Glorfindel!" she exclaimed as she nearly ran into him. "You look quite the handsome lord tonight."

He smiled, Idril always teased him at the start of a celebration on his attire but today she was especially kind since it was in his honor.

"Thank you," Glorfindel said. "Your dress is beautiful as well and perfect for tonight. Is Elrilya ready for me to fetch her?"

"She is finishing as we speak," Idril said. "All day she was preparing everything for you and only managed to attend to herself naught but an hour ago. Fortunately I was here to help her with any last things."

"I am sure she will appreciate that," he said warmly. "I shall see you soonest in the hall."

"Until then," Idril said as she made her way down to her own room for any last items before going down to the celebration.

Glorfindel opened the door to Elrilya's room and slipped inside. The door to her bathing chamber was slightly ajar and he could hear noises from the other side.

"Mara sinyë," he called out as he walked further into her room.

The door opened and before him was his love dressed as sophisticatedly as he but with a different reverence altogether. Elrilya's choice of gown was the same golden color as his trimming to his robes with wisps of white and silver fabric cascading down her form. Her hair hung delicately curled about her face and its darker shade simply made her face glow with the radiance her dress cast.

Glorfindel found himself nearly speechless as he laid eyes upon here. She smiled nervously, seemingly the first time she appeared visibly self-conscious about her appearance in front of him. Though, there was nothing in his mind to be worried about.

"You must stay close to me tonight," he said as he cupped her face. "I fear tonight many may try to steal the attentions of a beauteous creature such as yourself."

She blushed but managed to reply to their usual, teasing banter, "There is no need to feel apprehension for I would never transgress against a love so giving and true. However, I may be the receiver of many wicked glares of jealousy being at your side."

"Let them fret," he said before barely passing his lips across hers. "Tonight shall not have any troubles."

Glorfindel took her hand and placed it in the crook of his arm as he lead her out of her room and down the hallway on their way to the awaiting guests.

* * *

The night was alive with laughter and joy as people milled about within Turgon's palace's hall for Glorfindel's celebration. The mead had been drunk and the feast gladly eaten with hungry enthusiasm. The night had progressed well and Glorfindel could not have hoped for nor thought of such a grand party for one such as he. What enthused him the most was that one so close and caring had been thoughtful enough to make the preparations for such a commemoration.

After the dinner, the guests made their ways to the ballrooms and began dancing to the small orchestra in the high-ceilinged hall. Eventually Glorfindel had been separated from Elrilya as he was greeted by the many attending his gala while she attended to guests as a hostess. Once in a while he would glance her way to find her talking away with a lord or lady only to notice her turn her gaze to meet his even if for only a second, a small smile turning up her lips. It was when Glorfindel noticed her alone at a side tending to preparations yet to be taken care of that he snuck away to her side.

Wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled her into his embrace as Elrilya giggled at him, knowing he had come up behind her. She quickly spun around so that she faced him and placed her hands around his neck.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" she asked him.

"Immensely," he replied, bestowing a kiss. "Will you dance with your beloved? I wish to have a little time to ourselves surrounded by this great festivity you have planned."

"Yes, I shall," she said as he led her out to the floor.

A piece was already well underway but Glorfindel wished to start immediately. Taking his dark-haired siren by the hand and then into his hold, Glorfindel quickly led them into the step and pace of the other dancers and the music. Together they spun and twirled, their toes barely touching the ground as they flew across the wooden floor. By the time the song ended, they were nearly out of breath but the next one that started up afforded a calm reprieve from its predecessor.

Glorfindel brought Elrilya closer to him as the slower song wove around them. The intensity of her eyes caught him off guard and soon enough he could not pull his own from her face as they moved together as one. A memory of a night long ago when they had danced before flickered in Glorfindel's mind and he remembered the power their steps had over him and how a strange feeling had come upon him. It was then that he realized finally what it had been and it was all too real within him again in the present though he had not recognized it before due to his only recent change in heart for Elrilya.

He wanted her, not just as they were but mind, body, and fea completely and unceasingly. The sudden rush of emotion coursed through Glorfindel and he felt overwhelmed by the sudden surges but it seemed to him that the only answer was to make them wholly each other's own. Nothing else in the world mattered anymore except each other. Pulling Elrilya closer to him, Glorfindel leaned his head against the side of hers, closing his eyes and letting her essence wash over him and make him disappear into their own world as they danced.

* * *

Escaping away from the few partygoers who had not yet left, Glorfindel and Elrilya made their way to his chambers to seek out privacy after the very public night. Holding her lithe frame close to his with an arm entwined around her waist, Glorfindel led Elrilya along the way not wanting to let go of his treasured possession. He had immensely enjoyed the night amongst his friends and kin to celebrate another year in his life and he appreciated how Elrilya had gone through such planning to make the night perfect for him.

Somehow tonight she seemed so much more real to him and not the dream he thought he was imagining each time he was with her. The veracity of her presence almost seemed to engulf Glorfindel and it took all of his control to not be completely pulled in by the lure she provided unknowingly. The culmination of the entire night played into his mind this night and he could not feel happier than to be with one who cared as deeply for him as he did for her.

As he shut and latched the door, Glorfindel turned to find Elrilya smiling at him lovingly. He approached her and took Elrilya's face into his hands as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Thank you for a wonderful night," he whispered adoringly.

"It gladdens me to know you had a good time," she said as she kissed the palm of one of his hands.

Glorfindel led her further into his room before they came to his hearth whereupon Elrilya sat upon his nearby sofa while he took off his formal robes to prepare a warm fire for the still chilly night of the early spring. He sat on the cushions next to her as Elrilya leaned into the crook of his arm as he placed it around her. When they were together, they did not always feel the need to talk but simply be in each other's presence. This seemed like such a time to Glorfindel and he let himself drift into the sensations around him.

The warmth of the fire was very inviting and Elrilya's closeness to Glorfindel was enticing as well. Under his arm, he could feel her move with each breath she took and the softness of her hair against his cheek felt comforting. He followed the impulse to kiss her forehead and down her temple but a surge of renewed love for her rushed through him as Elrilya met his lips with hers. They pursed their mouths together in caressing strokes lightly touching at all as Elrilya turned her body into his soothing embrace.

As Glorfindel brought her closer to him, he touched her face and traced down her neck with his fingertips, eliciting a startled gasp from Elrilya. Her soft intake surprised him as well but the reaction he had in response to the effect he had on her due to his intimate contact stirred a longing want within him that he had been contemplating for some time in the back of his mind. This new hold she had on his heart and mind was much more than simply those two parts of him, his fea yearned to unite with hers.

The recognition of such a turn in his loving regard for Elrilya intimidated Glorfindel to the core; yet, he seemed renewed at the revelation and his fea felt a pull that was undeniably uplifting at the thought of his discovery. At first he thought Elrilya must have felt the change too because she slowly pulled apart from their kiss to look upon his face.

With a shaky voice and a gulp before speaking, Glorfindel said, "I have a question for you, Elrilya."

"What is it?" she whispered, staring up into his eyes.

Taking one of her hands in his and holding her face in his hand, Glorfindel spoke finally.

"We have been together for some time now and I do not know how I did not realize this sooner. Though, perhaps the impending thoughts of my leaving have made this stronger? I am not sure of that but I do understand now what I must do. Would you be mine for eternity?" he asked without a flinch of hesitation due to the overflowing sensations of courage from his very core that let him know that he was doing the right thing.

Elrilya did not react at first but she almost seemed to have held her breath after he had posed the question to her. After a moment she found her voice.

"Are you asking me to bind to you?" she asked, barely able to get the words out of her throat.

"Yes," he said steadfastly and took her hands and tightly squeezed.

She threw her arms around his neck before placing a passionate kiss on him that made his mind swirl with elation.

"I will bind to you, meldon nin," she said softly in his ear.

They met again in a soft caress of lips upon lips as their souls called out to one another unhindered and true. The potent kisses spared little coherence in their minds and soon their breaths were coming fast and quick in succession. Seeking out one another, their arms enveloped the other holding fast so that the sensation of being so close would not be forgotten.

After a few minutes their lips, swollen from their breathtaking duel, parted as Glorfindel went on to trace along her pale neck. Each touch and suckle of her soft skin elicited a shiver throughout her body as Glorfindel continued onward until he met the lining of her dress. Many times over the years the two of them had quiet, private moments like this but not nearly to the point of joining of physical bodies. Moving beyond the boundaries they had set previously was overwhelming and both Glorfindel and Elrilya felt the same, anxious anticipation that comes upon one during such an important moment. However, the call of their love between their souls calmed their worries and uneasiness, letting courage surge through their hearts as they came closer to the ultimate promise of devotion.

Letting his hand wander, Glorfindel felt along Elrilya's bare arm until he came to the edge of the strap of her dress where his mouth had stopped. Pulling the fabric down her arm, he kissed further over the exposed skin. Elrilya did not tremble as Glorfindel reached around her back nor did she hold her breath as he quietly untied the fastenings that kept her naked form from him. She nuzzled into the curve of his neck as she unlaced his breeches in an unhurried but curious process. Though, before removing his breeches, she moved to his tunic and unfastened the buttons and clasps that covered him. Soon enough, his bare chest was before her as she pushed the clothing down his arms as he took a moment to toss it away. Bearing himself upon her on the couch and taking her into his embrace once more, Glorfindel set out to join with Elrilya and make them one.

* * *

It was several minutes until their breathing finally calmed as their naked bodies glistened with beaded sweat in the warm firelight. Glorfindel nestled deeper in Elrilya's damp hair and closer to her bare neck, wanting to be as much one again as they just were. She pressed light kisses along his skin, red and warm from the energy spent in their loving. Glorfindel held her tighter against him as he sensed every point of contact between their bodies. He wanted to remain this way forever and for once he felt as if his life was complete and was beyond any contentment he had felt in his many years. Glossary

Ló Lúce: night enchantment

Mara sinyë: good evening

Fea: the elvish soul

Meldon nin: my beloved

Melethron: lover

Melmenin: my love

Author's Note: I want to make a note concerning this chapter. I also did this afterward so I wouldn't ruin the nice chapter by placing it at the beginning! Since I'm trying to stick to canon though have read a bit (not as extensively as I would like) I hope this works well for this chapter. According to Tolkien in the essay the "Laws and Customs of the Eldar", otherwise known as LACE, Tolkien states, "It was the act of bodily union that achieved marriage...it was at all times lawful for any of the Eldar, both being unwed, to marry thus of free consent one to the other without ceremony or witness…in flight and exile and wandering, such marriages were often made." So no direct ceremony is needed here and I thought it would be interesting for them to come together as such but we'll have to see how they will bring this up in the future to everyone else! A much more… "thorough" version of this chapter is available elsewhere for those of age so if you wish to read it please contact me. I certainly hope this made up for the long wait of an update!


	32. Artuile

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own characters, everything belongs to Tolkien the genius.

Author's Note: Well I'm much overjoyed that the last chapter was received so well so I hope this one is enough to keep you going for the next week! Oh also... in the case of other elves knowing elves are bound.. I've read that elves usually can tell but from what I have heard/read there is not a big explanation as to how this is known. So in this story I'm assuming elves can also keep binding unknown from others having it within their power.

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Artuile**

Morning came quicker than anticipated but the golden rays of Anur revealed the events of the night before with her light. Glorfindel laid in bed with his eyes trained on the image before him. Elrilya's still form was stretched out before him, the blanket pulled halfway up her body and her dark tresses spread around her. She slept peacefully without a stressed or furrowed line showing on her face. Having spent the night without any sleep for fear of it all being a dream, Glorfindel stayed by her side all night with her body pressed against his.

By daylight it was apparent it was not a dream to Glorfindel and he finally settled comfortably in his bed with his mate. He could not believe they were finally together but it elated him even more to remind himself again and again that it was true. Bringing her closer to him, Glorfindel let his fingers slide through the strands of hair covering half of Elrilya's face to reveal her more to him. The strangest thing of their joining was the bond they now had, sharing every thought, emotion, idea, and sensation. Her thoughts were in his mind as were his in her own. Their continued coupling through the night proved much more powerful than ever now that they had their spiritual link between them.

With a deep sigh, Glorfindel contemplated his predicament in the following days. The next day he would be departing on his journey to Ondolindë and leaving Elrilya behind without him. He pondered how they would be on their own without the other nearby so soon after their binding.

His attention was taken away from his thoughts when he felt Elrilya shift under his arms as she awakened. Moments later, the warm gaze of Glorfindel's beloved looked upon him with new eyes. Elrilya's arm slipped around Glorfindel's torso as he brought her even closer to his chest. A contented sigh escaped both their lips as each relished the closeness they had.

"I felt your unease through my sleep," she mumbled sleepily to him as she nuzzled into the crook of his neck. "What is it that troubles you?"

"The journey I am to take is tomorrow and I do not wish to leave you here," he said as his hand traced down her back.

"Do we tell or not?" she asked. It was the question they both were contemplating.

"I do not know," Glorfindel said as he kissed her temple. "Turgon would have preferred a ceremony and feast to celebrate as some traditions follow but if we were to tell him, he would have one right away. Though, we do not have the time to plan one."

"I would not have one until our city is whole and all we care for will be with us," Elrilya added on to his thoughts. "While many are still away at the building of the secret city, we cannot have this be known."

Glorfindel sat up with a start as Elrilya slipped out of his arms and onto the bed with a plop. She looked up at him with startled and bewildered eyes.

"How do you know about Ondolindë?" he queried.

"It is difficult to keep secrets between one another now," Elrilya said with a sigh.

"Ah, yes," Glorfindel said, a little uneasy with the ability they shared intimately that left little to no privacy that he was used to and had expected to keep even after binding himself to another. "You must speak of it to no one else for now."

"Of course," she said with a nod. "Just as we are to not speak of our binding until the proper time."

"Though, if I asked Turgon to let you come with me…" Glorfindel alluded.

"Nay, he would not let me since I am not one who can be useful," she said with a shake of her head. "Many others who are bound leave their spouse behind to go to our future home."

"I know you speak the truth but it does not help quell my worrisome mind," he said with a sigh.

"Then I must do all in my power so that you will not despair while away," she said with an impish grin spreading across her face.

The blanket that had been covering her fell from her hand, showing all that Glorfindel had claimed the night previous. Before Glorfindel could say a word, Elrilya had his back to the mattress as she pressed herself against him with fiery kisses prickling the skin of his neck and chest.

"When was roughness your way?" he asked with a chuckle that turned into a low moan as she found a particularly sensitive spot.

"It must be your influence," she said as she once more took to her task of owning his body.

* * *

Glorfindel looked out at the sprawling valley before him as he stood upon the first makings of the white walls of Ondolindë. Indeed it reminded the Vanyarin lord of Tirion in Valinor all too much even in its beginning stages. Six years they had been toiling already but great progress had been made thus far and even before Glorfindel's group of reinforcements had arrived. He had soon learned that the Sindar that also compromised part of those who were building and working on the city had named the new home in their own tongue: Gondolin.

Upon his arrival to what was to be Ondolindë, Glorfindel and his group had been traveling eight days and it had been mid-morning when Glorfindel noted landmarks Turgon have given him as instructions to find the hidden entrance to the secret place of the city of Ondolindë. The Noldo king had refused to give out any written instructions or maps on how to journey to the lands of the east since he did not want too much information to fall into the hands of the Dark Lord. This city was to be the last battlement against the powers of evil, the last hope, if the Eldar were to fail in destroying Morgoth.

It had been hard for Glorfindel the first few months away from his beloved mate, Elrilya. Their last day and night together before his departure had been anything but chaste and innocent for they wanted to keep their loving fresh in their minds until they would meet again. Glorfindel could feel the warmth and love she sent his way over their connection even if it was muted a little due to their distance Though, somehow, their connection was stronger while they slept and many a vivid dreams of being together passed between them. Whenever he awoke, Glorfindel could almost feel his hair upon his face or her soft hands caressing his body but it seemed to diminish as he became more conscious. It was the dreams that kept him well in control of himself yet not depressed to be separated for so long. And here he was with more than half his term done. Soon they would have each other again.

Fiddling with his fingers and feeling smooth metal, Glorfindel glanced down at his hand to find two silver-crafted rings he had retrieved from the miners and jewelry crafters earlier that day. Once he returned he would bestow his gift to Elrilya of the smaller, silver ring to officially make their claim of one another. A charge of elation shot through him as he thought about the day that would come and he would be able to publicly declare their intentions that had already been secretly made and bound.

Taking a wide glance around the city growing beneath him, Glorfindel imagined in his mind how their ceremony would be upon the white-stone courtyards with flowers and vines colored and draped the walls while the fountains splashed a chorus of music echoing through the avenues. It indeed would be best to wait to have their ceremony here in the city so much like the one where they had met many dozens of years before.

Glorfindel stepped back from his balcony and once more entered his bedroom. The center of the city had been mostly worked on first including Turgon's halls and the Tower of the King, where Turgon would dwell. Glorfindel's new home, a grand house that seemed almost like a palace of his own, was in Turgon's first plans for the inner circle of the city that was high above other areas so that he had a wonderful view of the valley of Tumladen. The furniture and decoration was sparse since Glorfindel had little need to do those details right away but he also hoped to bring Elrilya into this place as a home for both of them so that she could call it hers as well as his. One day, he thought to himself, we will be here together as we should.

Glossary

Artuile: early morning


	33. Tarsa

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own characters, everything belongs to Tolkien the genius.

Author's Note:  Happy Thanksgiving to everyone who celebrated! I'm sorry I did not update sooner, I tried to on Sunday but I have had internet connectivity problems all week. Other good news… I have another new nephew! Gavin was born on November 20th and was 7lbs 4oz.

**Chapter Thirty-Three: Tarsa**

"I will be sure to give her the letter," Ecthelion said with a smile. "No eyes shall see it but mine." The glare from Glorfindel showed that the golden lord did not even approve of his joke.

"No harm's done, mellon nin," he said with a chuckle. "She will be the only one to read it, on my word."

"I do not mind so much but Elrilya may think otherwise," he warned Ecthelion. "You know well she would not hold back from you if she discovered such an incursion of her privacy."

"No need to remind me," the dark-haired lord said as he slipped the folded and wax-sealed note into his pack. "It was good having your company here. I hope your lasting time is quick to pass."

"As do I," Glorfindel agreed. "Give the others my best as well, unless Aredhel gets a hold of you first."

The steward was surprised to see his friend turn a slight crimson and smile timidly at Glorfindel's teasing. Never fearful when facing death and danger or also to lash back with a matching, teasing jibe, Ecthelion could take it; however, once it involved him and his secret liaison, Ecthelion turned into a wreck.

"We shall see," was all he managed to muster.

"Journey well," Glorfindel said as they clasped hands.

"Farewell," Ecthelion said as he mounted his steed and made his way toward the waiting large group of Eldar waiting to return to Vinyamar.

Glorfindel watched them ride off through the city gates out toward the valley of Tumladen that would then take them on to the mountain border that protected the hidden city from the outside world. Several others stood nearby waving and seeing off the travelers as they began their way back to Vinyamar but turned back to their homes and business as the riders went further out of sight.

The golden lord, temporarily in charge of the hidden city, sighed and turned back toward the palace where he had been overseeing several of the murals and paintings the artists were working on to adorn the great halls. He bent his head into the slight, crisp breeze blew through the avenues and streets. Winter had finally ended and Spring was beginning, thus the timed departure of Ecthelion's troop so that they would not be trapped in any passes or bad weather on their way back to the city by the sea. Glorfindel liked the clean, fresh scent that came with every new Spring season since it was like a new beginning. It also reminded him he had to pass only one more coming of Spring until he returned to Vinyamar himself at the second coming.

Only the soldiers and warriors were allowed to go back and forth from Gondolin and Vinyamar while the city was still being built while the artists, architects, and healers remained. It was by Turgon's orders that it be that way unless a strange accident or problem should befall anyone. Glorfindel and Ecthelion knew their company of soldiers well and who could be trusted; however, the others creating the city were another issue. It was known and seen that Eldar could be twisted to Morgoth's will and do his bidding so it was in Turgon's best interest to keep those he did not know well close at hand. There had been attempts by a few to see the boundaries of how or when one could be given say to leave but none received that permission. Though, at times Glorfindel did wish he had given a few a forced leave of absence.

Few had attempted to gain his favors but one Noldori elleth in particular was quite forceful in getting what she wanted. Telrúnyë was her name and she was one of the artisans that had been in Gondolin since before Glorfindel had arrived. He had remembered her from Vinyamar but had rarely seen her outside of the galas and festivities often thrown in the city. He knew she had also come with the Noldor on their crossing to the eastern shores but he did not know her in those times nor remembered seeing her. On a few occasions she had tried to gain his notice or steal him away in conversations but Glorfindel's attention had been elsewhere or on someone else for that matter. His long-term relationship with Elrilya had not pleased the other elleth, Glorfindel was certain, since she avoided the both of them whenever Glorfindel had been with his love. As of recently in Gondolin, he had perceived Telrúnyë watching him more often than naught and he hoped she would not attempt to bring any suggestions to him to break his troth of fidelity, in her mind, with Elrilya. Little did she know of the truth.

As Glorfindel entered one of the main halls mostly finished, the warmth of the room greeted him and the glowing torchlights blazed strongly like the summer months under Anur. He smiled as several of his guards nodded with a smile as he came further into the room. Several grand paintings and tapestries were being hung on the white walls to decorate at least one of the grand buildings finished in the city. The designs and colors of the Sindar resonated in the room with a comforting touch of the Noldor influence. Glorfindel hardly noticed the presence behind him while gazing at the masterpieces until a tap on his shoulder turned him away.

"Mae Govannen, Telrúnyë," Glorfindel said with a small smile, trying to stay cordial without being rude.

"What do you think of it, my lord?" she asked with a glint in her eyes.

Glorfindel glanced up at one of the paintings being raised that she appeared to be speaking of to him. A depiction of Valinor's white shores met them with the ancient days of twilight and a heavenly glow of gold and silver drifting from between the slopes of the Pelóri. Atop the green, sweeping hillsides and foothills sat a magnificent city much like the one around them.

"It is a beautiful rendition," he replied. "Very much that of the true Blessed Realm."

"Many thanks for your kind words," she said. "It is the favorite I have of my collection but I do have a few more I would like you to see."

Not too comfortable with being led away from the commotion of the main room but not wanting to be discourteous, Glorfindel followed as Telrúnyë led him around a bend into a corridor. Eventually she turned and stopped him once they were well beyond hearing range of anyone and very much alone. Her proximity to Glorfindel made him even uneasier and the wicked gleam in her eyes betrayed the true intentions of her leading him away.

"I did not want the others to hear since this is a personal matter," she said under her hushed breath. "But it is best we speak without others overhearing us."

Glorfindel did not move nor speak as he carefully watched Telrúnyë before him. His silence showed he was not going to play any games she might be setting and he waited for her to show her cards. Without receiving any acknowledgement from him, Telrúnyë continued.

"I was hoping you would share your presence with me at the evening meal in my home," she said, her voice attempting to reveal her desires of him as her lips drew steadily closer to his lips. "Then, perhaps after we eat, we could relieve each other's loneliness and…"

Telrúnyë was not able to finish her sentence because as she spoke, her hand went to caress Glorfindel's chest but he cut her off in mid-sentence by grabbing her wrist before she had the chance to touch him.

"You dare be so bold to seduce me into breaking my troth with another?" he demanded, he was not angry but his tone was sharp with incredulity.

Her face twisted into annoyance and fury as she pulled her arm from his grasp.

"Is it not your way? Do you believe I would not have done so if you had not broken your pledge to another before?" she yelled at him. "Your word meant little to another then why should it still now?"

Glorfindel felt his throat tighten at the sound of her words. He had not expected her tirade and attack to mention memories of long ago. Glorfindel was going to deny it but already his prolonged silenced proved to Telrúnyë that it had been so. She went to speak but he finally found his voice.

"Hold your tongue, varlet," he said, his voice dry and tight. "Do not speak of what you do not know or understand."

"I am familiar enough of what I speak," she responded. "Valinor certainly had enough of a choice for you to keep your interest in each conquest to a short time."

"We knew each other not in those days," he said, trying to keep his temper. "Speaking falsely of me means little to me or anyone else."

"What of the words of Linwëlin? Did she speak falsely?" said Telrúnyë.

By the astonished look on Glorfindel's face that he was not able to hide quickly enough, Telrúnyë knew she had him. A devilish smile crossed her face as she moved closer to him again.

"What of Linwëlin?" Glorfindel said, trying to play his reaction off. "We were acquaintances, nothing more."

"That is not what she spoke of to me," Telrúnyë said. "Why would my kin not tell the truth to me?"

Glorfindel clenched his jaw as he mulled over what she had said. He had not known much of Linwëlin's extended family and he did not wish to call Telrúnyë's bluff if it were true.

"I would not expect you to understand what troubles she and I may have had," Glorfindel said carefully.

"Of course," she replied tartly as she suddenly pressed herself against him. "Though I could keep what I know to myself if you would indulge me…"

Her hand trailed up his side and his chest again but she found herself shoved aside roughly.

"Be gone, wench," he said with utter disgust as he turned his scorn on her finally. "I would not do such a thing against my beloved be it a beauty or a beast who attempts to seduce me."

Without another word, he turned on his heel and left her in the corridor.

* * *

Glorfindel lay alone in bed with the sheets pulled up under his arms as he stared at the ceiling. Turning on his side, he ruffled the pillow and nuzzled into its fluffiness that seemed to surround his face, which always seemed to help him fall asleep in difficult times when thoughts kept him from slumber. He shut his eyes tightly before opening them again, causing troubled furrows in his brow and creases across his face, in deep consternation at what racked his mind.

The rest of the day had been troubling him since his run-in with Telrúnyë and her knowledge of his past. He was well aware that over the years Elrilya had sensed his hesitation and that he still held a small shadow of his mind from her knowing bond with him. The block in his thoughts and mind was to keep her from that what was causing him a sleepless night since it could cause her distress of her own. Glorfindel feared that he would tarnish the person Elrilya saw him as and he had hoped to leave some of his early years in the deep recesses of his mind never to resurface again. He hardly thought of the memories as it was almost to the point they would nearly disappear from existence. However, there was always a reminded that came at some point in time to bring it all back to the forefront.

The soft tracing of an almost ghostly presence touched his arm then his face, causing Glorfindel to look up to find Elrilya before him. He realized he must have fallen asleep during his thoughts and, due to their bond, he had connected with Elrilya in her own slumber as they did occasionally when their link was strong. Glorfindel looked with sad eyes upon her feeling as if he already had disappointed her from not telling her everything sooner. A touch of concern passed over her features as she saw that he was troubled but as he pulled her close to his body she seemed to relax in his arms.

"I wish to only hold you tonight, melanin," he whispered into her ear as he felt her soul flow through his. "I shall tell you all you wish to know when I return."

She did not speak a word as she drew away from him and let her fingers drift over his worried face. Her spirit-like lips wafted over his before she settled into his embrace again.

* * *

The bustle and anxious shouts filled the hallways as Glorfindel rushed toward the halls of healing, following the courier who led him there. He had been told an emergency situation had developed and the head healer requested his presence immediately. As soon as he entered the room, the healer came toward him. Glancing behind her, Glorfindel noticed Telrúnyë on a bed and her skin was visibly blanched as she moved restlessly in a sleep induced by the healer.

"She has accidentally ingested some sort of poisonous berries this past morning in her meal," the healer informed him. "I do not have all that I need to help her. She must be taken back to Vinyamar as soon as possible."

Glorfindel sighed deeply as he realized his predicament but he also knew that Telrúnyë's condition was no accident. She knew he would not condemn someone to death for what all others saw as a misfortune.

"Arrange it then," he said to the healer before turning and heading to his study to quickly pen a letter before the travelers left with Telrúnyë and he only hoped what little he could put in his missive would stave off anything Telrúnyë may say to ruin his reputation.

Glossary

Tarsa: trouble

Varlet: deceitful scoundrel or knave


	34. Elessavére

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own characters, everything belongs to Tolkien the genius.

Author's Note:  I've been thinking recently about where this story of Glorfindel is going and I came to the conclusion this will become a multi-part collection of stories. So far I have three sequels to "Eternal" and an offshoot on Ecthelion's life planned out and some semi-coherent thoughts written down on paper. This one is a little short but I think next week's shall make up well for that!

**Chapter Thirty-Four: Elessavére**

Spring came finally but it almost seemed like forever to Glorfindel who awaited the day he could return to Vinyamar. The anticipation of finally reuniting with Elrilya after a decade was making his heart race faster and his blood rush hotly through his veins each time he recognized a feature on the landscape that reminded him that he was that much closer on his journey. The troop of soldiers he led back were also excited to be returning after their long time away but Glorfindel hardly noticed their happy natures since most of his focus was on what lay ahead.

Of course in the back of his mind a thought worried him of what had become of Telrúnyë after he gave his permission for her to return to Vinyamar. Her extremely dangerous, and near fatal, attempt at getting out of her required stay in Gondolin still touched a nerve in Glorfindel since she would certainly not keep to herself what she had told him. Telrúnyë's reasons to let him know were much more than trying to bed Glorfindel but to also warn him that she knew much that could cause him trouble. It was a rather despicable act in the golden lord's opinion but his hands were tied. The thought that his trust and love with Elrilya was strong kept him from any mere thoughts of despair.

This evening Glorfindel's returning group was just passing into the Ered Wethrin in the finally days of their travel to the seaside city. They had traveled hard for many days without rest but this night they would have to stop despite being so close to their destination. It made Glorfindel grumble to himself overmuch in the latter half of the day thinking that he would have to wait one night longer but he knew it would be worth it.

The spring season had come at its typical time of the year but like forty years before, it was incredibly hot for so early in the time of year. The soldiers had taken to removing most of their restrictive wool clothing of the usual winter months and cool spring days to refresh themselves in the evening air. Glorfindel had doffed his cloak and jacket to only wear his regular travel shirt that he had carelessly unbuttoned halfway in an attempt to keep the oppressive heat off him that much more.

As the elven soldiers traveled on further through the woods along the trail that would take them home, it appeared there were other travelers ahead of them upon whom they were quickly advancing. A strange feeling came over Glorfindel as they came closer until he realized what it was he sensed because it had been, as it seemed to him, a long time since he had been consciously aware of the sensations in him presently. Spurring his steed onward at a faster gallop, Glorfindel forged ahead to meet those ahead of them as his surprised warriors attempted to follow. The trees and bushes flew by rapidly as Glorfindel's tired horse tried to heed his commands to drive on further. Within a few moments he came upon the flank of the other party as they turned to face him in his approach. Several familiar faces met Glorfindel and his troop with warm smiles but one in particular made his heart jump into his throat as she reined in her horse to face him.

Finally seeing his beloved's true countenance instead of a dream image sent Glorfindel's emotions reeling at the unexpected but gladly welcomed reunion. Elrilya's own wealth of joyful feelings could be felt over their bond and nearly overwhelmed him but Glorfindel managed to keep himself in check. To him, Elrilya seemed to be on the verge of throwing herself into his arms but was also holding herself in a seemingly calm demeanor. The leading soldier of Elrilya's group addressing Glorfindel snapped him out of his lover's ensnaring gaze. However, as they conversed over pleasantries, Glorfindel still let his warm regard glance over to her until all appropriate policies were dealt with between him and the other soldier.

* * *

The joined elven groups set camp together in a clearing not much further from where they had met. Glorfindel led them along at the front while riding ahead with the head soldier from Elrilya's travelers. Unable to see Elrilya, Glorfindel was resigned to looking ahead instead of behind him where she was; although, he could feel the weight of her gaze upon his back.

While riding to the campsite for the night, Glorfindel learned the purpose of the other travelers. Fresh natural supply runs were always made during the winter in the neighboring wilderness areas of Nevrast and this group was one such gathering. Glorfindel was surprised to find Elrilya in their company but he would learn more soon enough. After they had finally finished making camp at the clearing, Glorfindel went to his lover.

Not wanting to be overly enthusiastic to see each other in front of the others, Glorfindel motioned for Elrilya to take a walk with him into the woods next to the stream flowing nearby. She gladly took his arm and let him lead her silently away from the semi-knowing and scrupulous eyes of their fellows. Glorfindel smiled amusingly to himself as he realized they were walking along the same stream he had once frequented many decades before while on patrol on another hot spring night when he was plagued with his once confusing interest in Elrilya. With a sparkling glint to his eye, Glorfindel led them slowly toward the place of his reminiscing.

"I missed you, my love," he whispered into her ear as he pulled her close.

"As I did you, beloved," she replied with a smile as she leaned up to kiss him gently.

* * *

Staring up at the twinkling stars above while feeling whole and at peace once more after a short sleep, Glorfindel pulled Elrilya closer to him as she lounged beside him in the cool, soft bed of grass and clover. A delicate arm was draped over his chest and a soft head of dark hair nuzzled into the crook of his neck while long legs were intertwined further down. Glorfindel let his fingers trace along Elrilya's side down the dale of her waist and up the curve of her hip as he still had to remind himself she was truly there.

"Elrilya, are you awake?" he asked, breaking the quiet of their comforting.

A mumbled and muffled content reply came from her as she snuggled closer to him and nuzzled her face into his neck. Glorfindel sighed a little as he rested his cheek on her head.

"I would like to tell you about something," he began, noticing she had perked up and shifted to watch him as he spoke.

Elrilya knew it was important since he was finally prepared to tell her of his dark, private thoughts in the part of his mind he had yet to share with her.

"Go on," she encouraged him as he paused in hesitation, pondering how to continue.

Stroking Elrilya's hair, Glorfindel studied her features, "Her name was Linwëlin..."

Glossary

Elessavére: renewed troth


	35. Sandósanwe

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own characters, everything belongs to Tolkien the genius.

Author's Note: Depending on my schedule this week, we will see if I can post an update this coming weekend. We'll be having Christmas dinner at our house and we still have shopping to do so I have much taking up my time. If not this coming weekend then more than likely it will be the Monday following Christmas. That week I shall have plenty of time to write as well so I am planning on getting many more chapters done ahead of the usual updates so that they will be waiting for you all to read. Also, I have a forum set up from my account so that my readers can discuss my stories. Feel free to drop by and leave a note!

**Chapter Thirty-Five: Sandósanwe**

The streets of Tirion were abuzz with activity as many danced and sang in the white-stone courtyards of the grand Eldari city. The twilight of the uncounted days in the Blessed Realm twinkled above the celebration of the festival, as all were merry and joyous. The avenues and markets were bustling with people; Vanyar, Noldor, and Teleri together as they all came together for the occasion.

Glorfindel had just passed his majority a few days earlier and sought out someone that night. Traveling with a few friends, he planned to find company that night for himself to mark the coming of his special age and to be by his side for a time as he became accustomed to and tested the waters of courtship. Despite his great begetting day party nights before, Glorfindel held off on the typical consummation ellyn and ellith had on the nights of their majorities instead for the festival when he knew that he would receive plenty more attention than at the private affair his family held at their estate.

Glorfindel had been right in his assumption and many an ellith had come seeking his favors to be the first to be sought out romantically by the comely and previously off-limits descendant to a powerful household. He knew many wished to have him to further an agenda of theirs while others wanted the status and praise of becoming the first, and possibly only, one to court him at the beginning of his adulthood. Glorfindel was aware of any and all intentions but it did not bother him since he had in mind a type of elleth who would be of neither livelihood but would rather be his to own that night.

The choice was made as he glanced across one of the large courtyards and his gaze landed on a dark-haired Noldori maiden sitting among friends at the edge of a fountain. She seemed shy from the way she held herself and stayed a little separated from her group, only laughing timidly and quietly, as the others were boisterous and loud. The ellith she was with had dressed flashy and elegantly to attract attention to themselves while she was rather plain and more reserved. She would be his perfect selection.

Staying behind, Glorfindel's friends snickered and made crude comments between themselves as he approached his target. None of the ellith noticed his proximity until he had arrived next to his intended with his almost overly arrogant smile on his face.

"May I ask your name, vanaquen?" he asked.

The ellith all hushed as he spoke and had wide eyes as they saw where his interest lay. The one whom Glorfindel wished to have looked up to him in surprise before answering him.

"Linwëlin," she said a shade shakily.

"Linwëlin," he repeated, letting his tone and tongue drip her name enticingly from his voice. "Would you care to accompany me here at the festival?"

"I am honored, my lord," she said with a quick courtesy after standing.

"Do call me Glorfindel," he replied before taking her hand to lead her away.

Treating her with tasty delicacies, small but beautiful trinkets, and alluring compliments, Glorfindel wooed Linwëlin who followed him along gushing at all he lay before her, unbeknownst to her of his plans for them that evening. Little did Glorfindel notice the change her eyes took when looking upon him each time nor did he see how she smiled to herself, wondering how she deserved what he bestowed upon her unless he did want her in the ways he spoke of quietly in her ear.

Her infatuation grew as Glorfindel gradually, but not too forcefully, tested his bounds with her as they went about the city and a few days onward. It started as she took his offered arm, then he let his hand purposely graze her bare shoulder in a tender touch to elicit a reaction another time. The arm around Linwëlin's waist sent a noticeable shiver through her body and when he teasingly leaned his head close and whispered in a hushed voice to her, it nearly made her come undone.

If not for the steps he employed, Glorfindel would not have been successful in leading her away to a private place several days later. The empty abode belonged to one of Glorfindel's friends who let him use it for its privacy so he would not be interrupted. Linwëlin let him bring her like an innocent lamb, not knowing well enough that his kind words and indulgences would come to naught.

Linwëlin felt his hand upon her as Glorfindel traced her hip and up her side. He claimed her mouth ferociously and unrelentingly so that she could not think coherently due to his aggressive nature. Without letting up on his claiming of her, Glorfindel pulled her to him roughly before whispering in her ear.

"Ni heratye."

* * *

The next day after their affectionate embraces, caresses, and kisses, Linwëlin was rewarded with an emptiness and silence. Glorfindel did not seek her out nor call upon her as he had many times after the day they had met leaving her quite confused and alone when she realized his ignoring of her. It took several days of consoling and encouragement from Linwëlin's friends to confront Glorfindel about their times together. She found him at the training grounds with a few friends practicing hand-to-hand combat but waited until they finished. One of several onlookers, however, got to him first before she could face him. 

The Vanyar elleth rushed up to Glorfindel and he gladly welcomed her with a charming smile. Her lustful eyes showed her intents and interest toward him as she sidled up next to him. His hand snaked around her waist as he placed a wanting kiss upon her lips. She let her arms wrap around his neck, pulling him harder and closer to her and deepening the kiss. It was nearly too much for the nearby Noldor elleth.

Tearfully Linwëlin approached him in a rage none thought her capable of due to her calm and quiet nature. Not one bit of it changed his tough exterior or his apathetic demeanor. Hardly did he say a word to her but as he went to leave her she grabbed his hand and fell to her knees before him, begging that he tell her why he was acting so strangely with her after all that they had done.

All he said was, "It meant nothing."

* * *

Reality suddenly became clear again and Glorfindel felt wetness upon his face. He realized he was crying silently as strong, yet feminine arms held him tightly as his body trembled with each racking breath from his throat. When he finally felt the courage to face Elrilya did Glorfindel raise his head from his hands. Expecting to see disbelief, mistrust, and anger upon Elrilya's face, Glorfindel was surprised to only see sorrow and empathy written across her features. 

"I… apologize for disappointing you," he said sadly as he turned his face away in shame. "That I hid my true self from you his dishonorable to our bond and love."

Her delicate hand turned him to face her once more as she looked into his eyes.

"You no longer are what you were," she said. "You have changed since then and how you are feeling now shows you have repented and still punish yourself unfairly for your youthful ignorance."

"It was terrible for her," Glorfindel continued, shaking his head. "When I realized my folly it took me many years for the courage to tell her so."

"Though you did," Elrilya said.

"But at the cost of our innocence and her happiness," he said through his tears then looked to Elrilya as he cupped her face in one hand and let his other hand comb through her tresses. "When we first met, you reminded me much of her. Then, when you opened yourself to me on the truth of your feelings ere your possible departure with Taurnil I felt caught but more so frightened. I could not let that happen again to me and also, this time to one I cared for deeply."

Glorfindel found Elrilya in his embrace once more, her own arms holding him close to her body. He let his mind open completely across their bonding link, feeling the comforting closeness of her within his spirit deep to his core and completely rather than only pieces of him. Glorfindel could sense from her that much more made sense to her now from their pasts and how he kept just out of arm's reach from her for so long. His early hesitancy to become too close was understandable to her now and it brought a calm to her mind to finally know the cause of some of his distress and bits of anxiety when near her years ago.

"I only hope you can forgive me," he whispered to her.

"There is nothing to forgive. Linwëlin was the only one to give that to you and she did so long ago," she said as she held him tighter. "I am not she, Glorfindel. I deserve nothing but what we have vowed to do for one another in our lives."

To hear the meaningful words spoken by her let a side of Glorfindel finally come to peace. It had nothing to do with Linwëlin but how Glorfindel felt he was not worthy of Elrilya or somehow had tricked her into believing he was something he was not. He smiled as she bestowed loving kisses on his lips before pulling back once more.

"I worried that Telrúnyë might try to twist your thoughts and love with her poisonous words but I see she did not. Though, I did not believe you would let her as you are stronger than that," he said gladly.

"She did attempt this," Elrilya said with a sigh. "However, I think she learned it is not best nor honorable to speak of someone crudely without them being nearby to gainsay what words another speaks of them."

"It is true even if some of what one says may not be completely false," Glorfindel said then paused as he eyed Elrilya carefully. "How did she learn her lesson?"

She covered her mouth with her hand as she tried to stifle a snicker, "I should not find her misfortunes amusing even if she brought them upon herself."

"Elrilya…" Glorfindel warned. "What did you do?"

"After Telrúnyë was well enough to speak and had energy, she spoke of many things while also saying you were a liar and charlatan with ellith," Elrilya said. "She only was able to speak of it to those in the healing rooms since she was still under our care. They did not believe her tirades in the least bit. However, I was the one she spewed her venom at the most. One of the draughts the head healer needed concocted to help Telrúnyë be better was assigned to me."

"And?" Glorfindel asked as Elrilya stopped for a moment as if she were to burst out laughing.

"I added an herb that we tend to not use since it has troublesome effects at times despite its useful purposes," Elrilya explained. "It made her tongue swollen and turn black."

This time it was Glorfindel's turn to laugh though he quieted after a few moments.

"You are right that we should not laugh at such things," he said, a few chuckles still coming through.

"She did not speak of what you have told me tonight though it was still hateful words nonetheless," Elrilya explained. "I would not allow such things to be said of my beloved even if it meant this punishment."

Glorfindel's eyes lit up as he realized that her presence in the supply gatherer's group was a punishment being sent away for a time for her inappropriate actions during her apprenticeship. A flame of passion built within him again for his beloved as he saw within her so much that he held dear and loved about her while also seeing how vehemently she would fight for his honor even if he felt the ire from Telrúnyë was well deserved.

Glossary

Sandósanwe: true thought

Vanaquen: beautiful one

Ni heratye: I own you


	36. Ertatta

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own characters, everything belongs to Tolkien the genius.

Author's Note: Sorry this took a while but I did warn you the holidays can be hectic!

**Chapter Thirty-Six: Ertatta  
**

Vinyamar was in sight by midday and both the supply gatherers and Glorfindel's warriors were glad to nearly be home after both their long sojourns. Keeping to proper decorum, Glorfindel and Elrilya did not ride side by side in the last leg of the trip from the campsite to Vinyamar. They said little to nothing between each other vocally due to their distance but plenty passed between them through their bond, obviously more private than speaking aloud.

Glorfindel still kept a little of his mind hidden from her, hoping to keep his gift of a betrothal ring a surprise even if she possibly could be expecting it. First thing he would need to do is inform Turgon of his intent; thought, he was certain the king would not deny him permission. Especially since the bond had already occurred and that Turgon was incredibly accepting of their courting before so Glorfindel was not worried. The two of them would be meeting to go over Glorfindel's reports and the city's building status as soon as Glorfindel was settled after arriving.

"Will I see you when you are finished speaking with Turgon?" Elrilya asked him in his mind, knowing full well without reading his mind that was where he would be headed once they got to the seaside city.

"Of course," he replied in the same way with a mischievous flare. "I will meet you at your room."

"I shall look forward to that," she said as they rode through the gates of Vinyamar.

They parted with a short kiss and longing eyes as they passed their horses off to the stable hands, he on his way to see Turgon and she to see that the supplies gathered were delivered. Glorfindel felt into his inside pocket where he had slipped the rings, remembering how it felt to hold them and what they meant for him and Elrilya. After dropping his bags and items off in his room, Glorfindel headed for Turgon's study where he would likely be found. He was right in his assumption and smiled broadly as he knocked on the open door, causing the Noldo king to look up from his work.

"Welcome home, Glorfindel!" he bellowed and rose from his desk. "It is good to see you again after all this time."

"As it is to see you," he said as they clasped hand and arm. "How goes things?"

"Well enough," Turgon said with a sigh. "Though you did miss a rather interesting time this past year."

"So I heard," Glorfindel said with a chuckle, knowing full well as to what Turgon was referring. "We had the great fortune to come across Elrilya and the suppliers upon our return journey."

"I had hoped that would happen," Turgon said with a smile. "It was difficult to seek a punishment for her without seeming to take favor upon her because of her standing within my family."

"That is understandable," Glorfindel said with a nod. "It was fair and just. I am certain it will not happen again."

"I believe that too," Turgon agreed. "Now, tell me how my plans are developing?"

"Turgon, I have a matter of import I wish to discuss with you before my report," Glorfindel said.

"Is it about Elrilya?" Turgon asked knowingly, since they were just speaking of her. "About a betrothal perhaps?"

"How is it that you know my intentions each of the times I speak to you about us?" Glorfindel replied with a touch of exasperation at being found out once more.

Turgon stood from his chair and went to his window that overlooked the endless sea. He let a loud, tired sigh as he gazed.

"I know the look in her eyes she has had these years you have been gone," the king said still looking to the sea longingly. "It is not quite as strong as that of I am acquainted with but the same nonetheless."

"What is that?" Glorfindel asked.

Turgon turned back to face him, "The separation from a binding mate. She hid it well from everyone, even Idril, but not from me."

"I see," Glorfindel said. "I apologize for not telling you from the beginning."

"You both had your reasons that you keep," he said settling down in his chair again. "She did not wish to betray your promise of secrecy but could not deny it to me either."

"I understand," the golden lord said. "We wished to wait until we could celebrate with many of our loved ones in the city rather than away on duties and errands."

"Then what is to stop you now?" Turgon said, a mischievous smile upon his face. "Most of your troops are here while only a small fraction are gone. Ecthelion is still here for another three years until he returns to his posting."

Glorfindel realized it suddenly in alarming clarity, Turgon had purposely reorganized and manipulated the schedules and numbers to make the possibility be at Glorfindel's approval and needs for a ceremony.

"You know me too well," he said shaking his head.

"More than you realize," Turgon said reaching over to his desk where a small pouch lay.

Drawing open the pouch, Turgon took out its contents and held them out to Glorfindel on his open palm.

"My gift to you for your binding," he said.

Glorfindel's eyes were wide with astonishment as he picked up the two gold-wrought rings from Turgon's hand. They were thin bands polished with care and shone with a grand brilliance. A small marking on the band showed Glorfindel's customized crest of his family's house for the eastern lands: an icon of Anur with rays stretching outward.

"Words cannot convey my thanks enough to you," he said quietly as he inspected the bands.

"Your loyalty to my family and city as well as our friendship is more than enough to me," Turgon said. "All I ask is take care of her as I have or her own kin would have."

"Always," Glorfindel replied with all seriousness. "When do you suggest we have the ceremony?"

"That is up to you and Elrilya but I believe a summer day would fit best," the king suggested.

"Indeed," Glorfindel approved. "Perhaps as soon as possible would be best."

"That would be best since it is terrible to keep a binding apart just for modesty's sake," Turgon said.

"Then it will be so," Glorfindel smiled.

* * *

Glorfindel came to Elrilya's door two hours after they had last seen each other. He raised his hand to knock but stayed his hand when he realized there truly was no need to knock on his mate's door. Slipping through the unlocked door and shutting it quietly behind him, Glorfindel latched the door as soon as he was inside. It was then that he heard the sound of running water from another room nearby. Elrilya's shadow played on a nearby wall from a light in her bathing chamber so Glorfindel crept up to the doorway to see her lowering herself into a warm bath.

Glorfindel smiled devilishly for a moment as he pondered his next action. The water was still filling the tub basin and hid the noises of Glorfindel doffing his clothing and silently entering the chamber. He could sense her mind was not aware of his nearby presence and her eyes were closed as she relaxed in the refreshing water. They snapped open quite suddenly as Glorfindel slid into the basin on the opposite side of her.

"Glorfindel! Don't surprise me so!" she exclaimed. "I did not even hear you."

"That is what I hoped," he said as he stretched out. "I decided it would be good to join you since we both are in need of a bath."

She raised a curious eyebrow, "Or perhaps you were wishing for something similar to our night at the stream?"

"Perhaps," he repeated with a husky tone.

With a short giggle, Elrilya moved toward him and placed her back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist as they settled together. However, Glorfindel kept one hand clasped away secretively.

"It is good to be home with you finally," he spoke into her ear. "I never thought ten years would seem so intolerably long."

"Neither did I," she said, feeling his cheek nuzzling against the side of her head.

"Though, I suppose that is why you deserve this," Glorfindel said as he took her hand and passed a silver ring over her forefinger. "I know you are already mine but now you may show it for all to see our love."

Elrilya watched as his hand with a matching ring held hers tightly. She pulled his arms tighter around her body as she embraces his folded limbs around her with her own.

"I love you," she said, turning to face him and placed a kiss upon his lips. "You are too kind to me."

"As I shall be to you in all that comes," he said, letting his knuckles lightly rub against her cheek.

* * *

News spread quickly through the city at the impending ceremony of the nuptials and not too few listeners were disappointed at the gossip of the two Eldari's unavailability. The masses were overwhelmingly joyous at the happy couple, especially the popular captain and steward of the king who had been so devoted to the people of the city who adored him in return. The celebration to follow the ceremony would be grand indeed as the citizens gave back to he who had given them much.

It was less than a month to the day and Glorfindel found himself busy with preparations. Idril had attempted to take a portion of the workload so that Glorfindel and Elrilya would not be overwhelmed but as the list of guests coming from greater distances increased, more planning was needed. The menu had to be discussed for the feast with the chefs and kitchen staff, accommodation had to be reserved for the visiting guests, Glorfindel's robes and tunic needed to still be tailored, Elrilya's dress was underway, the music for the celebration had to be chosen, the florist needed to collect flowers for the ceremony site and much more.

Glorfindel felt more overwhelmed with the preparations for the binding ceremony than he ever did with his usual duties over the years. He never felt that the effort was not worth it but the more he did and thought about the coming day, the more he realized how happy it made him. No longer were he and Elrilya forced to live their separate ways or sneak around to be with one another but they would finally be able to be one fully and completely with the blessing of the Valar powers. That was all that mattered to him and soon it would be so.

Glossary

Ertatta: two united


	37. Véru

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own characters, everything belongs to Tolkien the genius.

Author's Note: Sorry for the long delay, I have been kept away and busy but I also wanted to get this right! I took a couple creative licenses with events in the following chapter but I stayed mostly to the etiquette found in Tolkien's book _Morgoth's Ring_ where the "Laws and Customs of the Eldar" can be found.

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: Véru**

The day had come for the binding ceremony of Glorfindel and Elrilya in the city of Vinyamar where no place else in the world was merrier that day. A snap of clasps and tightening of laces, Glorfindel found himself near ready to make his public steps to present himself as a taken elf. Staring into the mirror, Glorfindel viewed himself to make sure nothing was out of place or needed a quick mending. His long robes were pure white with golden trim along his long robes in various designs and intricate details. The clasps and ties of his robe were also of gold to match the trim but also mark his lineage of the House of the Golden Flower, as was his family's style of dress on such occasions for one in the family. A silver tunic glittered from beneath his robes like mithril and his leggings matched in hue and sparkle. Glorfindel's hair was undone and free down his back, further enhancing the golden glow of his attire. A simple silver circlet was set upon his brow showing his relation as kin to the royal family as well as his house's high stature.

Gazing at himself dressed in such a way got Glorfindel thinking. Back in his earlier years, Glorfindel realized he never thought to himself or imagined if such a day would meet him. Betrothal and binding never seemed to be on his mind when he sought or received attentions but he thought perhaps it was because none of the elleth he was with ever really met his criteria or made him feel as if they would be the one to love him for all eternity.

Glorfindel smiled as he thought of Elrilya and how unexpected her entrance and influence on his life had been. They were so different yet so alike in many ways in how they led their lives but somehow still managed to come to one another. Missing the presence of his love, Glorfindel searched over their link to see what she may be up to while he stood alone in his chambers. Her mind seemed a blur and mixture of confusing thoughts, as she appeared to be with Idril and her maids getting dressed as well. She also did not seem aware of his mental prodding.

With a grin, Glorfindel went out to his balcony and closed the doors behind him. Glancing down the wall of the palace, he could see Elrilya's balcony not far away and her doors were open slightly to welcome the sun and breeze. Carefully climbing onto the railing, Glorfindel leaped to the balcony next to his while making sure not to ruin or dirty his formal wear. Eventually he was outside Elrilya's doors and he peered inside carefully so no one would notice him. A few of the chambermaids were scurrying around getting various items while two more were lacing Elrilya into her dress. Idril stood in next to Elrilya keeping her busy with conversation while the maids saw to her preparations. They were done not much later and Idril ushered them out into the sitting room so Elrilya could have a moment to herself before heading to the feast.

Slipping quietly through the doors, Glorfindel entered Elrilya's room as soon as the others were gone. He found his heart warmed and love burgeoning more than ever for her as he laid eyes upon his beloved. Her dark hair was free like his and drifted down to the middle of her back. Similarly were they dressed, her gown of the finest white silk embroidered with a lighter gold than Glorfindel's that almost seemed to fade into the white while a matching golden sash was tied around her, the long ends draped from her hips with the tie just below her waist. Open bell sleeves flowed elegantly off her arms, reaching nearly to the ground if she let her arms down. Glorfindel felt a swelling of joy rise within him as he looked upon her and his features mirroring his emotions did not change even as Elrilya turned to discover him in her room. She too looked over his comely form, catching her breath at how striking he was.

"Glorfindel, what are you doing here?" she asked, finally finding her voice.

He came forward, taking her hands in his as he kissed her tenderly. He pulled back only a couple inches away from her face as he inhaled her enticing scent of a mixture of holly and heather.

"We will not have a moment alone this eve until after the ceremony," he said, his eyes trained on hers. "I wished to see you for but a few moments without the watching gazes of others."

"I do not have a care if they stare," she said, giving him a short kiss on his lips. "Let them see our love."

Glorfindel met her mouth again, tasting her delicate lips and tongue on his own. They would have continued if not for the interruption of voices from the nearby sitting room. The slightly muffled voices could still be heard well enough and very recognizable.

"He is not in his room so I can only assume he is here," Ecthelion was heard saying.

"I did not see him," Idril replied. "Glorfindel would have had to come through here to see her."

"You cannot expect he would be that straightforward," Ecthelion said as he turned the doorknob to Elrilya's bedroom.

A short argument ensued between Idril and Ecthelion as she told him it was not appropriate to enter Elrilya's room without announcing himself. Glorfindel chuckled to himself as he looked into Elrilya's eyes again.

"I must be going," he said, placing one more kiss as a farewell upon her lips. "I will see you soon."

Elrilya watched him leave but this time through the door as was proper. She could not help but giggle aloud when she heard the astonished gasps of the chambermaids and the following admonishment from Idril who seemed quite surprised indeed that a certain captain of the guard was right.

* * *

The grand feasting halls of Turgon's palace were decorated with the utmost grandiose styles as green garlands spanned across the archways between standing columns. Plumbago, amaranth, roses, and honeysuckle adorned the walls while lucerne, lilac, and laurel blossoms were decorating the many long, expansive tables accommodating guests for the feast as centerpieces. Everyone was in attendance awaiting the presentation of the betrothed couple who would be arriving any time soon.

The chatter and conversations died down as music from the orchestra began to resonate through the room. The harps and flutes played a short duet introduction until a crescendo began whereupon the other string and horn instruments joined in as an announcement. Glorfindel came from one side entrance of the hall with his two closest friends, Turgon and Ecthelion, followed in suit behind him. The Noldo king had adorned a golden circlet with jewels and gems of reddish hues, matching his royal robes of a deep crimson color. Ecthelion had adorned a midnight-blue shade, complimenting his matching eyes and dark locks. Both paled in comparison next to the golden lord as he appeared to glow and shine in the torchlight of the hall.

Glorfindel's gaze had settled on many familiar faces as he began his walk through the crowd to the front of the hall where he would sit at the head table with Elrilya and the royal family. His attention was capture as the crowd stepped aside further in front of him as Elrilya made her own entrance opposite him. She seemed even more beautiful than he remembered in her room naught but an hour before. Her own countenance gave a warm aura about her and, not lost on or unnoticed by Glorfindel, someone had placed a crown wreath of golden flowers, the signature of his household, upon her dark hair. Behind her also followed Idril and Aredhel, dressed similarly in colors to that of their opposites on Glorfindel's side, both wearing gold circlet upon their heads.

Neither Elrilya nor Glorfindel could take their eyes off the other as they came finally to meet in the center. Even with almost the whole city in attendance and watching their every move the two did not divert from their path or become distracted. Elrilya went into a short curtsy as Glorfindel bowed to her and they clasped hands as they rose, Glorfindel leading her to the table where they would be seated for the feast until it came time for the ceremony at twilight.

Hardly a word could be passed between them except loving glances and thoughts as the feast commenced and their attention drawn to the musical entertainment of the evening. Poultry, venison, and meats glazed with scrumptious sauces and gravies came out and looked nearly too good to eat. Fruits and greens surrounded them on the platters in nearly an artistic display. Sweet berries to soothe the palate of those eating were placed upon the tables as barrels of mead and wines were drunk from brim to bottom. Laughter and joy echoed through the high-ceilinged room as all enjoyed the occasion.

A silent question came across to Elrilya from her mate and she smiled with an accompanying nod as he took her hand to rise from their place at the table. It became strangely quiet as Glorfindel led Elrilya to the dance floor in front of their head table. Never did they practice the steps of the dance they began as the orchestra struck the first notes and chords. Though, they did not need to as two hearts beat together in unison as one and two minds melded in a single thought within the sole soul of two Eldar. No hesitations or mistakes were apparent as they flowed across the floor, a gown swishing over a pair of floating feet and robes following obediently and untroubled behind a graceful and smooth step. Glorfindel did not once take his eyes off Elrilya's face, red as it was from the warmth in the room and the excitement of the night. As they came to a rest at the end of the song, the bells of the city tolled the advent of twilight.

All followed the couple outside upon the cobblestones of the seaside city until they came to the courtyard outside the hall. They stood apart upon a large platform set in front of one of the grand fountains, watching each other in the dim light reminiscent of the Years of the Trees in Valinor. In the place of Glorfindel's absent father, Turgon stepped forward next to him and, in the place of Elrilya's departed mother, Aredhel came forth. The king and his sister joined the hands of the two lovers, placing their own palms on top of them.

"We bless this union of souls in love so that they will become complete," Turgon and Aredhel said together. "In Eru's name we call upon the Valar to join us in a sanctifying this joining."

"I send my voice to Varda Elentári Elbereth to bear witness this unification," Aredhel said next.

"As I invoke Manwë Súlimo in witness as well to this harmonious accord," Turgon continued.

Despite the Valar still at odds with the decisions of the Noldor to leave Valinor, they still always observed the joining of Eldari souls as it always had been. This night was no different as any that had a binding ceremony. Varda, very much present at the ritual in her own way, let it be known of the Valar's approval by the bright flashing and twinkling of her creation, the stars, above in the night sky. Glorfindel and Elrilya could feel their eternal flames grow stronger as the final formality of standing in front of the Valar was finished. They smiled at each other as the awe-inspiring lights in the heavens subsided. Removing their silver rings, they handed them back to each other then turned to their family members standing at their sides. Glorfindel and Elrilya took their turns as they each slipped the gold bands, the presents from Turgon, onto the index fingers of their right hands. They would be one for the rest of eternity from there on forward no matter what would come between them.

Glossary

Véru: married couple


	38. Verno ar Vesse

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own characters, everything belongs to Tolkien the genius.

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews again, much appreciated and I hope you all are enjoying this tale!

**Chapter Thirty-Eight: Verno ar Vesse**

As his horse gently trotted along toward the mountains ahead where the figures of soldiers training lay, Glorfindel took a moment to glance back at the growing city behind him. Towers and high spires reaching towards the heavens drew his eyes upward but below was a sprawling city of white with buildings and homes completed. The grand wall and waterfalls cascading over their heights were the last plans that were left to build in the final stages of the new city.

Though, Gondolin was truly not quite done, in the sense of the basic design it was. The people of Vinyamar would add on their own individual flair as they settled in their new home. Groups of citizenry would start coming, gradually at first, in the next decade. The travelers would have to be small and travel quickly as to avoid any evil supporters of Morgoth seeing them. However, Turgon had already begun sending essential people to prepare for the families and others. All would be lost if Turgon's hidden city were to be found out before anyone were to begin residing there.

Glorfindel sighed, hoping that Turgon would let Elrilya come in the earliest settlers. The possibility was unlikely due to her status with Turgon's family, which would have her leaving Vinyamar in the last journeys. Either way, she would soon be in his arms. Turgon had allowed Glorfindel a stay in Vinyamar of seven years after his binding to Elrilya so that they could be together for a time. Now, however, he had been gone nigh five years and he missed her every moment they were parted. Glorfindel had even developed a habit of twisting his ring around his finger whenever his idle thoughts rested on Elrilya again. He only hoped time would pass quick enough for him to see her soonest.

Coming closer to his soldiers' training grounds, Glorfindel espied Ecthelion at the edge watching intently with his arms crossed. Glorfindel had to smile to himself regarding Ecthelion because the captain tried to be serious at times but usually was the more light-hearted of any of the guard, always having a humorous comment or encouraging remark to say. He was also a thinker who kept more personal matters to himself yet still managed to be amiable with all. Glorfindel supposed that was why no one had discovered the secret relationship Ecthelion had with Aredhel, save Glorfindel through his sighting by accident.

"The day is ideal for our training," Ecthelion said as Glorfindel dismounted next to him. "Though, our soldiers are hardly needing instruction much more, they all know so much now."

"It is best to keep at practice even in peace," Glorfindel said with a sigh. "We shall be improved and survive a battle that may come to us unawares."

"Too true," Ecthelion agreed. "That is one thing they still must learn."

"The realization comes with age and experience," Glorfindel chuckled. "That is why we are their superiors and teachers to show them the path."

"I thought you only got this position because you are Turgon's kinsman?"

Glorfindel narrowed his eyes at the Noldori captain who was struggling to keep a straight face. Usually he could remain passive after a good quip but Glorfindel's reactions usually were well worth the break of custom to not laugh. Glorfindel was about to respond when a rider from the gate in the mountains rode up next to them.

"Lord Glorfindel, more of King Turgon's assignments have arrived," the young ellon informed him. "They will be here shortly to greet you."

"Very well," Glorfindel sighed as he looked across the valley to see the approaching riders. "I wonder who he has sent now."

"Cooks perhaps?" the captain offered hopefully, standing next to Glorfindel. "The same meals are always cooked by Ireth and is becoming quite predictable and bland."

"So I was not the only one," Glorfindel chuckled quietly.

They both turned fully to greet the nearby riders whose leader dismounted swiftly as they stopped. The ellon was another of Glorfindel's soldiers who had been assigned to travel to and from Vinyamar with the important citizens to finish with the preparations.

"My lord," he said with a slight bow of his head. "Lord Turgon has sent along more blacksmiths and miners as well as another healer to take the place of our lead healer here so that she may prepare her family back in Vinyamar to come to Gondolin."

"Wonderful," Glorfindel said with a smile, hearing a disappointed sigh next to him from Ecthelion. "Show them to where they can take their supplies and belongings."

"Lord Glorfindel," the ellon called Glorfindel back as he began to step back to the training. "It may be best if you show the healer yourself."

Not expecting such a statement from his soldier, Glorfindel turned back just as another figure came forth, drawing back a hood. His eyes lit up as he realized Elrilya stood before him and without a pause of hesitation; Glorfindel swept her into his arms. The soldier glanced over to Ecthelion a moment, uncertain if he should stay or say anything else to his captain. Ecthelion gave him a nod with his head to go on ahead to the city before clearing his throat out of discretion.

The soldiers and Ecthelion had noticed a definite change in Glorfindel since his binding ceremony in Vinyamar. No longer did he hold back from showing his love to his spouse in public but openly encouraged it with Elrilya unless of course some politeness should be observed. However, no one minded his current display of affection and welcome to Elrilya since they could understand his missing her after quite some time. They drew apart after Ecthelion's second cough reminding them where they were and others were nearby.

"Go on, I can finish with them here," Ecthelion said as he smiled.

Glorfindel returned the smile and led Elrilya back to her horse, helping her mount it then climbing onto his own steed, a third horse was tied by rope to Elrilya's carrying supplies and belongings. They rode slowly toward the city as he realized she was taking it all in for the first time with her own eyes rather than through his thoughts and memories. Glorfindel also noted she must have closed off her mind so that she could surprise him at the right moment without his knowing. She had succeeded well, he thought to himself.

"Why did Turgon let you come so soon?" he asked finally.

"I no longer am an apprentice," she said gladly. "He would have sent Náriël but she recently discovered she is with child. She suggested to Turgon that I be allowed to go in her place so that I can ready everything for her and the others."

Reaching across the gap between their horses, Glorfindel took her hand and squeezed it.

"I am proud of you," he said lovingly at the news of her promotion. "I was hoping that Turgon was not doing strange favors for me."

"Nay, Náriël said I earned it," Elrilya said with a smile.

"Much better," he said as he led her toward their new home.

Glossary

Verno ar Vesse: husband and wife


	39. Somen

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own characters, everything belongs to Tolkien the genius.

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews again, much appreciated and I hope you all are enjoying this tale!

**Chapter Thirty-Nine: Somen**

Time had passed quickly for Glorfindel and Elrilya in the bliss of their new home and before they knew it, the day of their binding came to pass on its thirtieth year. Elrilya's presence made Gondolin that much more comfortable during Glorfindel's stay. The growing city was no longer a place of business to oversee anymore but was finally becoming home. Having an entire house to themselves was daunting at first, having been accustomed to only having a bedroom, adjoining sitting room, and a bathing chamber.

Not long did it take for Elrilya to add her charm to the decorative interior. With Glorfindel's help and insight they had made themselves a cozy abode that was not overly lavish but not too simplistic either. The sitting room had a couple of sofas, armchairs with lamp tables, and flowing drapery sprayed out in front of a large fireplace, which made for a wonderful entertaining area. Paintings adorned the walls of meadows and green hillsides very much like that of Valinor from which they came. A cooking nook nearby the small dining area allowed for intimate, quiet meals to be prepared and enjoyed when communal dining in large company was not desired.

However, the master bedroom was certainly the preferred and much loved hideaway for the couple. A grand sleigh bed carved and built out of warm cherry wood stood prominently opposite another, smaller fireplace. Soft linens threaded in the looms of the Sindar slid comfortingly and smoothly against the skin when sleeping or lounging. A magnificent doorway of large wooden doors with square panes of glass covering most of their lengths to let in all of light Anar offered. On the other side of the doors was a long, open balcony that faced the west and had two comfortable lounging chairs and a matching table for outside meals if they wished. Many a late afternoons they found themselves enjoying the rays of Anar as the round, golden orb disappeared below the Crissaegrim mountaintops.

A settled life with their home and being able to stay with each other for a few decades of time rather than a ten year period every so often as had been custom for a while. Glorfindel would be leaving soon to return to Vinyamar to finalize the last preparations to bring Turgon's people to their waiting city. It was also near time for Elrilya's begetting day and Glorfindel wanted to give her a gift but he did not wish to give her materialistic presents like that given by other spouses he had seen. The perfect idea came to him one day when Glorfindel spoke with one of his soldiers and the timing worked well to his advantage.

On the eve of her begetting day and after finishing his duties for the day, Glorfindel took a detour on his way home. He knew by the time he arrived home, Elrilya would be there, no longer attending to her own post. He found her preparing their evening meal in the cooking area when he arrived and, smiling to himself, Glorfindel wondered at the expectation of surprise he had in store for her.

"Elrilya," he called to her from the open archway into the kitchen.

"Mara sinyë, meldon," she greeted, glancing up from cutting vegetables. "The meal should be done in less than an hour."

"I have a gift for you," he said, staying slightly in the archway. "For tomorrow."

"You did not have to get me anything," she said walking toward him.

They had agreed years before that the best present they could give each other would be to commemorate any special days in the presence of the other. However, Glorfindel felt like spoiling his love this year. As Elrilya came closer to him, he brought out his arm he had kept behind his back. The way her eyes lit up was all the thanks and joy he needed to keep him happy for many years to come.

"He is beautiful!" Elrilya exclaimed as she took the little gold-bronze puppy in her arms. "What is his name?"

"I thought we could choose one together," he said, his eyes flashing intensely as his whole soul heartened as it usually did whenever he knew Elrilya was happy.

"Thank you," she said, kissing him tenderly.

* * *

Days passed without thought and barely a season's change was marked in the hidden valley where time seemed to stand still. It had seemed like their thirtieth year from binding had come quickly but when their thirty-fifth had passed and the fortieth well on the way, Glorfindel realized duty called to him as the day of Turgon's arrival to Gondolin came near. The golden lord would be making one final journey to Vinyamar to escort his king to the city he had envisioned building almost a century before.

The day of Glorfindel's departure dawned warm and clear one summer day and he awoke to find himself not wanting to leave the paradise and harmony he was with in bed. Elrilya's warm frame was curled into his embrace, the contours of her body molded against his own. Glorfindel's arm was wrapped around her and held down fast by her own. Sunlight filtered in through the semi-drawn curtain, laying a slice of light over their intertwined bodies covered by a thing sheet.

Elrilya shifted in her sleep, sighing as she curled into Glorfindel's embrace. Glorfindel heaved his own sigh to himself as he stretched out but grumbled with a touch of minor annoyance when his foot hit a heavy obstruction. He glanced at the end of the bed to find Váremo stretched across the bed's width. Despite picking up training fast and well, Váremo never bothered listening to Glorfindel's rule that he could not sleep on the bed. The canine was many years old but since his lineage was that of the long-lived, courageous hounds of Valinor, Váremo was still very much a puppy. Softly prodding Váremo, Glorfindel encouraged the drowsy pup to hop off the bed with a lazy groan then watched as he plodded sleepily through the opening in the curtain, through the open door, and out to the balcony to sleep in the sunlight.

Turning back to Elrilya, Glorfindel pulled her tighter against him as he snuggled his face into her hair, breathing in the reality of her close to him. She began to stretch as consciousness soon pulled her out of her sleep and held fast to Glorfindel's arms that held her. He drifted a soft kiss across her lips as she turned her face to see him.

"Mmm… it is too nice here with you," she said. "Do you truly have to leave?"

"One must awaken sometime," he responded. "Especially when one must go to fetch the King to see his city."

"Turgon can wait a mere few days more," Elrilya said, turning to face him and laying her head upon his chest.

"I fear that is not possible," Glorfindel chuckled. "His latest letter to me showed his great eagerness in seeing what has been accomplished here."

"That I could tell when he first gave me my assigned leave to come here," she said with a sigh. "He seemed almost envious!"

"Not surprising in the least," Glorfindel smiled as he settled beside Elrilya. "Though he shall see soon what he has wanted for so long."

* * *

"Everything has been packed and stored into the wagons," Glorfindel said as he approached Turgon. "We are ready to leave when you are."

Glorfindel watched his friend quietly as the Noldori king's eyes scanned the horizon, seemingly searching or communing with an unseen presence. They stood at a precipice along the cliffs of coastline near Vinyamar not far from where the large host of Turgon's citizens and his family waited to start on their journey. Even many of Fingolfin's own people had decided to join their king's son to the hidden city as well as many of the Sindar in the surrounding regions, creating a large host for the grand city. All were anxious to depart; even the king himself, yet here he stood longingly looking out over the seemingly unending sea.

"I believe I am now," Turgon said with a sigh, taking one more glance over the water. "Mara mesta, Elenwë."

With one last exhale; he stepped away with a weight upon him. Turgon took his horse from Glorfindel, who held the steed along with his own. The two elves both effortlessly mounted and headed toward the great troop waiting.

"My heart does not wish to leave this place but I know it is for the best and meant for a reason," the king said to Glorfindel. "Even she seems to tell me to leave this shore… away from her."

"Do not worry, Turgon," Glorfindel assured him. "You will meet her again one day."

"I know," he said. "Yet I still feel as if I am abandoning her once more."

"Nay, you are not," Glorfindel assured him. "She would want you to do what you must, even if it meant you would leave her behind."

"Elenwë would put her faith in the words of Ulmo if he spoke to her," Turgon replied. "That is why I must do this, not just for her but for the Valar who have come to me."

Glorfindel nodded sympathetically, "Though, I do not understand why Ulmo would wish for you to leave the helm, armor, and weapons."

"The Valar are strange in their ways sometimes," Turgon said. "He told me it would be a sign one day when one bearing what I have left would come before me."

"Odd indeed," Glorfindel agreed. "I hope we may learn its purpose soon."

The two sped up their cantering horses as they neared the head of the troop, taking them on to the hidden city.

* * *

The dark passage of the cave soon opened up before them to sunlight and Turgon beheld the sight of Ondolindë, Gondolin, the city of his dreams and design. The sudden brightness blinded them all but as they began to become accustomed to the day, the sparkling white walls and towers of the city came into view. It was even more majestic than the king thought he could ever have envisioned. Waterfalls of cascading crystal blue water fell from the heights of the white walls to form rivers that spread out along the valley floor. The green grass plains of the valley opened up before them welcoming and inviting around the city and spread out wide around the final group to pass through on its way to Gondolin.

"You have made me happier than you could ever imagine, Glorfindel," Turgon said as they led the group down the road leading to the city gates, watching the line of citizenry ahead of them file in under the archways. "Well done indeed!"

"Do not thank me," Glorfindel said. "I was not the only one laboring in making this happen."

As they finally entered the city, the crowds of those already abiding there came out to greet them and cheer for their beloved king for creating a wonderful place for them to live out their lives. Turgon felt a merriment rise within him as he noticed Elrilya run up to Glorfindel's side, being pulled up by her beloved into his waiting arms whereupon he gladly bestowed an unchaste but loving kiss. However, Turgon's heart sobered a little though he tried not to show it on his face as he was reminded of the words Ulmo spoke to him before his departure from Vinyamar.

"'_Thus it may come to pass,' he said, 'that the curse of the Noldor shall find thee too ere the end, and treason awake within thy walls. Then they shall be in peril of fire."_

Excerpt from Tolkien's _The Silmarillion_, "Of The Noldor In Beleriand", page 126

Glossary

Somen: away to another place

Mara sinyë: good evening (Quenya)

Váremo: one who protects (Quenya)

Meldon: beloved

Mara Mesta: good bye (Quenya)


	40. Aredhel

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own characters, everything belongs to Tolkien the genius.

Author's Note: The fate of Gondolin is sealed.

**Chapter Forty-One: Aredhel**

The Eldari settled well in their new city that the Noldori king had set about building for them. Safety seemed to be on many a mind even though the siege upon Angband was still in place but Turgon's magnificent Gondolin calmed the fears a little. The Crissaegrim mountaintops reaching into the clouds like the high wall of the Pelóri in Valinor made a shield for them from the dangers of the outside world. All the while guardians of the peaks and sky, Thorondor and his mighty eagles, soared high above the valley to watch over the Noldor following the credence of Manwë.

All seemed to finally be going well for the Noldori and their fellow Sindar living with them. Carefree days seemed to be upon them again like it once was in Valinor despite the little reminder that pecked at the edge of their consciousness. The need for extra assurance in their protection came in the form of patrols much similar to that of the watch duty around Nevrast but instead in the passes of the Crissaegrim and at the gates barring passage to the secret path.

Glorfindel, captain of the greater army of Gondolin, frequently took leave to do his part in making certain the city, most importantly, his beloved, came to no harm. Yet, he also put aside time to be with Elrilya to make up for his long months away. The isolation in the valley of Tumladen was not constricting to them or any others… except one.

* * *

Glorfindel raced up the stairs to his home he shared with Elrilya. His patrol had finally ended as spring's cool briskness developed into the warm and sunny days of summer. The afternoon was just ending as he finished his patrol report with Turgon and Anar was just about to dip behind the jagged peaks of the Encircling Mountains as he came through the front door.

The golden lord did not hesitate as he took another flight of stairs leading to the bedroom. Having taken to watching the sunsets together, Glorfindel knew Elrilya kept the custom even while he was away. Glorfindel knew he would find her at their favorite lookout on the balcony from the bedroom that afforded an open view to the west. Glorfindel found her lounging in one of the patio chairs just where he expected. Váremo lay in an exhausted heap beside the chair but stared out in the distance like his owner.

The happy mood Glorfindel had, however, sobered a little as he noticed the far away look on Elrilya's face. He had hoped to surprise her upon his arrival as well as not bore her across their link while he was going over the reports with Turgon so he had closed off his mind. Slowly he went to her, pulling another chair to her side as he faced her. Váremo lazily got up and sat on his haunches next to Glorfindel in greeting and waiting for a loving pat on his head, which he got for a moment while his master took Elrilya's hand with his free one.

"What ill is boding within you?" he asked her as his fingers rubbed her palm. "Why do you frown?"

Elrilya sighed sadly as she squeezed his hand, "Aredhel has broken her secret troth with Ecthelion."

Placing a kiss to Elrilya's brow, Glorfindel wrapped his arm around her shoulders to pull her closer to him.

"How is it that you came to know this?" he asked.

"I went to ask Aredhel for a recipe she had said she would give me," she began, and then sighed. "I could hear them arguing through the door to her room so I went to leave as to not intrude but Ecthelion suddenly came out appearing very distressed."

Glorfindel frowned at this development. He and Ecthelion had grown extremely close, even more so than they had been before. It disturbed Glorfindel greatly to know his friend was in such straights.

"I did not have the chance to speak with him today," Glorfindel said. "Perhaps I should go to him tonight."

"He left soon after their argument," Elrilya informed him with a shake of her head. "Aredhel slammed her door behind him so I caught Ecthelion to see how he fared. He said they were no more and that he needed to get away for a while so he went on patrol."

Grimacing, Glorfindel hung his head with a frustrated sigh. Elrilya turned to him finally and held his hand tightly, sensing the tense aggravation in her mate. He leaned his forehead against hers as he exhaled heavily.

"I will let him be then until he is ready," Glorfindel said. "Though, I wish I knew what their argument was about so I could help."

"Aredhel does not want to speak of it so we must let it be until Ecthelion returns," Elrilya replied. "It is terrible to see two who seemed so strong and wonderful together even in secret, so suddenly be devastated."

Elrilya was unexpectedly stunned to find Glorfindel holding her close; his head snuggled into the crook of her neck. She hesitantly put her arms around him as he clutched at her and she wondered at the worrisome feelings and dread she felt coming from Glorfindel.

"What is the matter?" she asked finally when he pulled away slightly.

"We hardly have fought in the years we've known each other," he said. "Though, I feared I had indeed driven you away when you left for Eglarest. Something told me inside I was treading close to ruining the happiness of my fate but I did not understand it at the time. I only hope Aredhel and Ecthelion will realize that, too, ere it be too late."

"As do I hope, too," Elrilya said, holding him close again.

* * *

The peace and contentment that once permeated every corner of Gondolin seemed to crumble when its White Lady was upset. Aredhel's usual vivacious self was contagious to any who came across her but it now appeared her sadness did as well. A shroud of uneasy anxiousness existed in the moods of the citizens and it was apparent something was about to change.

Glorfindel knew that favorable news was not to be had when he came to Turgon's study. The king was tossing items fro his desk as he cleared off the clutter. He was stacking several books, slamming them together loudly, when Glorfindel appeared at his door. The golden lord waited a few moments as he observed his obviously troubled friend. It had been a couple weeks since Elrilya had witness the fight between Aredhel and Ecthelion but Glorfindel had a feeling that Turgon's mood was a result of something related.

"Are my reports truly that terrible to read?" he asked.

"Nay," Turgon said as he collapsed into his chair, his hand covering his face. "I do not know what to do, mellon nin."

"With what?" Glorfindel asked as he shut the study door behind him and began tidying up the disheveled room.

"Aredhel wishes to leave," Turgon said. "She said she is tired and bored of this grand city I built for us."

Glorfindel stared at him, slightly in shock at the information. Turgon had a law that no one could leave the borders of the Crissaegrim beyond the valley of Tumladen. It was the only way to protect them all from Morgoth discovering Gondolin. Though, they also did not know their king did it in fear of one of his citizens leaving and causing the treachery from within that Ulmo had prophesized to him.

"Tell her she cannot be an exception to your rule," Glorfindel responded, finally finding his voice but not sure how to convince Turgon to have Aredhel remain without divulging her secret relationship with Ecthelion. "If she may go, others may seek it out as well."

"I do realize that," Turgon said with a sigh. "She said she misses the forests and hunting that we do not have here in the valley but also wishes to visit with our brother, Fingon, and our sire."

"Does she believe she will travel on her own without escort in these dangerous lands?" Glorfindel asked incredulously. "That would mean we would have to assign my soldiers to aid her in her travel. Thus, sending more outside of the border."

"Aredhel persists and does not desist in her constant queries to make me change my decision," the king said with frustration.

"Remain steadfast and she will come to understand your decision one day," Glorfindel said.

"I do not know if that shall happen, Glorfindel," he said with a shake of his head. "She seems very determined in this quest of hers."

"Do not relent or else the cause of hiding this city will come to naught," Glorfindel pressed carefully.

"You are passionate that I stay by my decision," Turgon pointed out.

"I would like for both you and Aredhel not to make any brash decisions," he said with obvious care for his kin.

"Of course," the king said with a nod. "Perhaps I should send her to you next time she repeats her request."

"Nay, I doubt I would make a dent even with my fervor," Glorfindel said, though he knew the truth as to why she would not listen to him since she was aware he knew of the relationship.

"Is it that terrible to live here?" Turgon asked. "Have I made a place of boredom and disinterest by closing ourselves off from beyond these walls? My own sister does not even wish to remain and cries of despondency and despair. Am I truly that tyrannical?"

"Not even close to it," Glorfindel said, his brow furrowing as he saw his friend faltering before his eyes. "Do not think such falsities."

"I cannot help but doubt what good intentions I had that now have caused pain to my beloved sister," Turgon said quietly.

"She will understand, I know she shall," Glorfindel assured him.

* * *

To Glorfindel's dismay, Turgon yielded finally to Aredhel's wishes after many months of continuing her bombardment. Elrilya had even tried her hand at swaying Aredhel or even trying to discover the cause to the break between her and Ecthelion since the latter was still hiding away on patrol. Nothing changed the sheer determination of Aredhel Ar-Feiniel to escape the confines of Gondolin.

It came to pass one day that she was prepared to leave. Though in strong disagreement, Glorfindel followed Turgon's commands to appoint a small guard of his soldiers to travel by Aredhel's side. She was nonplussed by the arrangement but agreed anyway since she had been permitted to depart. Glorfindel led the travelers to the gate after Aredhel said her farewells. As they passed into the carved halls and tunnel leading to the outside world, several of the soldiers on duty saw the troops off. Aredhel did not look back but Glorfindel did not miss the shadowed image of the Lord of Fountain, Ecthelion, watching from a ledge high above.


	41. Autamelme

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own characters, everything belongs to Tolkien the genius.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews; look for more to come soon!

**Chapter Forty-One: Autamelme**

Some peace was to be had after Aredhel had departed now that her hounding of her brother to give her leave was granted. However, it still seemed not quite the same without her presence around. Either way, she would be expected back in not too late of a time. After two months had passed since Aredhel's departure, Glorfindel had still not heard from Ecthelion and the elf lord had still not returned from patrol, obviously avoiding those who knew of the secret he harbored. Taking it upon himself, Glorfindel decided to seek Ecthelion out in case his friend needed the assistance that he would not speak of to anyone.

After bidding Elrilya farewell for the day, Glorfindel left his duties to take care of the personal matter since it was of great importance to him and more so than daily chores and paperwork. After searching a few post stations and questioning a few soldiers, Glorfindel was able to locate his absent friend. He found Ecthelion sharpening his knife in a ledge out of the way of the main corridor by the gate and walked up to him carefully, not wanting to seem intrusive. The dark-haired elf looked up with barely a reaction as if he were expecting Glorfindel to meet him there and Glorfindel decided Ecthelion had expected he would show eventually.

"How do you fare this morn?" he asked.

"As expected," Ecthelion said plainly and stoically. "To anyone else it is the same as it always has been."

"Though it is not to us," Glorfindel answered. "Or for Aredhel."

"She cares not for me or my feelings," Ecthelion said quietly but his voice was strained. "If she had, then Aredhel would understand my needs."

"She might," Glorfindel said carefully. "However, anger and hurt will cloud one's mind from what is the proper decision or words to speak."

Ecthelion guffawed with an annoyed tone at Glorfindel's words and the golden lord looked at him quizzically, not comprehending the humor his friend found.

"You dare to counsel me on the way of love?" Ecthelion said icily. "He who only found his desire from lacking the presence of whom he loves? Who turned his back on what was offered to him willingly and openly?"

"Though you conceded to me I was the stronger of the two of us in my ability to be forthright," Glorfindel answered coolly, not wanting to become angered with Ecthelion who Glorfindel knew was only reacting as expected due to his vulnerable and over-emotional state. "What does one call a liaison that is not publicly declared and shrouded in secrecy nigh four hundred years?"

Ecthelion pursed his lips together as he contemplated saying what came to his tongue first or thoughtfully consider a more rational response.

"I should not spit my venom at you, mellon nin," Ecthelion responded, sitting upon a seat and covering his face with his hands. "I am not in my right mind."

"Neither was I when I let my love walk away," Glorfindel replied. "And like you, I ran from it rather than accept it and do what my love deserved to have."

"You are truthful in this," Ecthelion said with a sigh. "I knew I should not have let her go."

"As long as you seek her out once she returns," Glorfindel consoled him.

"Immediately," Ecthelion said with a small smile. "I will tell her we shall be betrothed as she wanted then I will seek a boon with Turgon."

"That was what she wished?" Glorfindel asked with an upraised eyebrow.

"Aredhel had tired of being guarded and cautious. Finally she found herself prepared to ask Turgon's approval," Ecthelion explained. "After all these years, however, I was not."

"Have it set for her when she comes," Glorfindel said with a grin. "She certainly will have calmed during her time away."

"Indeed," Ecthelion agreed. "If I may inquire as to who wrought your betrothal rings as I might be needing their services?"

"Take it slowly for now," Glorfindel chuckled, glad to see his spirits up. "You have a little time until you should act."

It was then the calls of the soldiers on duty at the gate in the tunnel were heard as they echoed off the stone walls. Glorfindel and Ecthelion looked at each other curiously before heading to where the commotion was. It sounded as though someone was approaching the gate and everyone was wondering who it could be. Glorfindel saw Ecthelion's face brighten, as he must have realized the ones coming near could be Aredhel and her guard. Glorfindel had to smile, Ecthelion certainly had become optimistic at the situation and Glorfindel could feel the dread slipping away.

The elation instantly fell once they saw that Aredhel did not accompany the three lord soldiers of Turgon's house as they passed through the gate. Their faces were pale and full of terror and uncertainty at being seen without the White Lady of the Noldor. Bruised, beaten, sore, and broken were their bodies as if they had been wandering in the wilderness for years, attacked and fighting for survival at every turn.

The three rode forward from the gate, glancing around as a murmur spread through those present. Glorfindel quickly came to them as their leader, Lord Súrion, dismounted once he saw the captain.

"Where is the Lady Aredhel?" Glorfindel asked immediately, trepidation appearing on the faces of those watching as their captain asked the question on everyone's minds.

"Perhaps it would be best if I spoke with King Turgon on this matter," Súrion said, his face haunted. "It is my responsibility, my lord."

Glorfindel nodded and turned to retrieve his own horse to escort them quickly to the city. He caught Ecthelion's gaze as he seemed to search Glorfindel's eyes for some sort of glimmer of hope that they just shared in before. Glorfindel lowered his eyes and placed a comforting hand on Ecthelion's shoulder as he passed him. The dark-haired elf caught Glorfindel's arm that touched him, stopping him in his tracks a moment.

"I wish to hear what is to be said," Ecthelion whispered. "With you I shall ride."

Without an objection, Glorfindel simply nodded and did not halt him. Word would spread in no time so they had to set off to the city without delay. Only did they stop at the palace steps, leaving their horses to stunned guards nearby as they raced up to meet with Turgon. They found him with Idril having a midday meal in his study. Glorfindel knocked first, waiting to be beckoned in by the king.

Turgon's features changed upon seeing the lords of his house and his sister's apparent absence. Quietly, he motioned to them to come forth and face him. Turgon knew the news was not good as soon as he lay eyes on Glorfindel, who looked quite worried himself despite trying to restrain and school his emotions.

"Lord Súrion, why is it you have returned to me but bring not my sister with you as you were instructed?" Turgon demanded.

"My Lord," Súrion said as he bent on one knee in front of Turgon, his head lowered shamefully. "The Lady Aredhel has been lost in the region of Nan Dungortheb. We had stopped for a few moments to rest on our journey then realized she had wandered away while we tended to our short camp. Immediately we searched long and hard for her but were attacked by the creatures of Ungoliant. Without other aid, we certainly would have met a deadly fate. We retreated from the foothills so that you would be informed of this and not lingering in wait, not knowing of our doom."

"Hû ú-gaun! What of Aredhel? Does she linger?" Turgon bellowed at him, his anger bursting forth after it had built up inside him while Súrion had spoken. "What if she waits for you to come for her? That she may meet an even more gruesome torture and end than you would perhaps endure!"

Glorfindel stepped between them as Turgon bore down upon Súrion as he flinched under his king's tirade. Glorfindel knew Turgon was upset with the information they brought but taking it out upon his lords would not fix the situation. Turning his tumultuous eyes on the golden lord, Turgon faced a pleading gaze for him to calm so that they could learn more in the event of sending a search party. Letting himself be led back to the chair by Glorfindel, Turgon let his captain take it upon himself to ask the lords what else had occurred. Idril, having been quiet the entire time, took Turgon's hand tightly in her own.

"Why were you to the east when you were to go to Hithlum?" Glorfindel questioned.

"The Lady demanded we change our passage to visit Celegorm and Curufin, Sons of Fëanor," Súrion answered. "She would not halt her wishes so we conceded. Doriath would not permit us passage through King Thingol's lands; thus, we had to take another path."

"How long ago was it since you last saw her?" Glorfindel further continued, knowing they would have searched for a time plus the traveling time.

"Two weeks," Súrion answered.

Glorfindel looked to the other two lords whose heads were also lowered like Súrion's at their failure in protecting their king's sister. Disappointment was an understatement of what coursed through Glorfindel's mind at the three whom he trained for years. All knew Aredhel's propensity at wandering and not always listening to orders so it was unexpected that the guard for Aredhel to forget it. Glorfindel knew one could be caught off-guard but this indiscretion was beyond that.

"Return to the barracks and your homes before we decide what to do with you," Glorfindel said to them in dismissal.

With a few muttered acknowledgements they filed out. Glorfindel had forgotten Ecthelion's presence and hardly could say a word before the devastated elf left hastily. He suddenly felt torn between duty and friendship. Wanting to comfort Ecthelion while also apologizing for leading him to such high hopes but yet, another distraught friend was by him. Turgon had let go of what was inside again, once the others had departed, but this time he wept silently.

Idril held her father as he hid his face in his hands, his body shaking as he was overcome with emotion. The young princess' face was sorrowful too as she tried to comfort her father, keeping a resolve and strength that he usually had yet had failed him that hour. She mouthed silent words for Glorfindel to go, noticing there was a conflict within him.

Glorfindel sensed Elrilya on the edge of his mind, realizing she had been aware of all that had passed at the same moments he encountered them. Heading to the healing ward, Glorfindel found her in a nearby room with a flushed face and downcast eyes. Not long after she had learned of Aredhel's fate over their connection, did word finally reach the city of the guard returning without Aredhel. He took her into his arms tightly, not wanting to think of having such a loss closer to him.

* * *

Later that evening, Glorfindel and Elrilya were together at their home as the whole city grieved at the loss of its Lady. Glorfindel had held Elrilya as she had cried, finally finding security in her lover's arms alone and away from any other people. Aredhel had been like a second mother to Elrilya over the centuries and was more than just a close friend. Having exhausted her tears and body from the upsetting day, Elrilya had drifted into slumber. Glorfindel quietly contemplated his spouse's sleeping face, calm and untroubled from the terrors of consciousness. He let his fingers softly caress her dark hair as he began to think about the risk of death they had in the eastern lands, unlike Valinor. The threat of mortality by injury and not age or sickness weighed heavily upon him.

Pulling her closer into his arms, Glorfindel began to kiss her forehead then traced down her cheek to her lips and nose that he tenderly pressed his lips upon. Coming out of her sleep, Elrilya looked up at him in wonder as to why he blessed her skin with his numerous touches. His eyes glistened with unshed tears as he looked upon her and she traced the edge of his face with her fingers in concern.

"What is it?" she asked as she sat up further.

"I do not know what I would do if I lost you," he said then pulled her to him again, nuzzling into her hair. "I promise I will not let that happen nor will I leave you."

"Do not speak like that," she said, cupping his face. "We will always have each other."

The reverie was short as a knock was heard downstairs at the front door. Elrilya slipped on a soft robe to cover herself to see who was at their home. Glorfindel dressed and followed her down a few minutes later to hear Idril in the sitting room with Elrilya. He went into the small kitchen for a moment, finding some fruit to snack on for a night munching. Váremo came up to Glorfindel, nudging his leg with a little whine to encourage a pat. Elrilya came into the room a moment later, collecting a few items to take to Idril in the other room.

"Turgon is being oddly reclusive tonight," she said. "Idril wanted company so she came here if that is fine with you."

"She is welcome anytime," Glorfindel said with a smile. "Perhaps I will go in search of Ecthelion."

"He might need that," Elrilya said, coming to Glorfindel. "You may find him out near one of the waterfalls outside the wall. He goes there to think at times."

Glorfindel nodded and gave her a kiss farewell before he headed out the backdoor, taking an antsy Váremo with him for a walk. They strolled down the avenues for a time as they neared the wall, Váremo sniffing various places as Glorfindel walked nearby. Finally they came to the gates, one of the soldiers letting him through. A still shadow sitting on the rocks next to one of the waterfalls caught Glorfindel's attention as he began his wandering on the outside of the city. As he got closer, he verified it was Ecthelion and took a place next to him. He sat a moment without a word, not certain of where to begin as Váremo bounded about in the grasses behind them.

"She loved the autumn nights like this one," Ecthelion said, breaking the silence. "We would always take a few hours just to enjoy a walk in it."

"We will bring her back, Ecthelion," Glorfindel said. "I will see to it that we find her so that she may return."

"Aredhel does not wish to be found," Ecthelion said softly. "She sought to escape here and that is what she accomplished. To get away from me."

"That is not so," Glorfindel said. "I know this will show her what you mean to her and she will take you with open arms once she is here again."

"I am not so certain anymore," Ecthelion confessed as he threw a few rocks into the bubbling and churning waters.

"One cannot lose hope in such matters otherwise life has little purpose anymore," Glorfindel said. "we need that shred to hold fast to."

Another silence ensued as they stayed still, feeling one another's comforting presence.

"I did not mean my words earlier," Ecthelion said softly. "I cannot help but envy your freedom to love."

"You have that right as well," Glorfindel replied.

"Nay, I did not."

Glorfindel winced at Ecthelion's words as if he would never have Aredhel again.

"You are worthy of anyone's love," Glorfindel said. "Be she a peasant, lady, or queen; love sees no titles or birthrights."

"If it were true, I have lost my chance," Ecthelion sighed. "Let us not talk of this now. I want to have the peace here I always found with her."

With a nod, Glorfindel quieted and watched the rippling water below as the night went onward.

Glossary

Autamelme: lost love

Hû ú-gaun: cowardly dog

Mellon nin: my friend


	42. Attaráne

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own characters, everything belongs to Tolkien the genius.

Author's Note: Thank you to my readers for liking this story and letting me know about how much you enjoy it.

**Chapter Forty-Two: Attaráne**

A few small search parties were dispatched to continue in the recovery of Aredhel, sister to the king of Gondolin. Weeks away turned into months and after nearly a year had passed, no word had come on a discovery. Even the Eagles, having spoken with Turgon, kept an eye out during their travels and flights to look for the only daughter of Fingolfin but they found no trace. Turgon fell into a stupor, avoiding contact with others unless it was necessary duties. Alone he dwelt in his tower with nay a word to others on his well-being.

Gondolin's citizens felt the grief at the loss of their White Lady but eventually moved on from the gloomy shroud that had attached itself to the king. The guilt felt by Súrion and his solders lasted for quite some time and well into their publicly known punishment of long patrols in the harshest and most remote areas of the mountain border but eventually subsided. Life went on but no one forgot the dangers of the outside world and that at least for the time being they had protection in their valley. No thoughts of traveling afar followed the inhabitants, as they were tired of moving to new lands or fleeing the oppression or threat of Morgoth's vile servants.

Idril, being severed from her anguished father and missing the once constant presence of her aunt-come surrogate mother, was often found at Glorfindel and Elrilya's residence passing time. Unlike Idril, Ecthelion sought solitude in personal matters but kept himself busied with his duties and soldiers at a different level of socialization. Still keeping company to some degree was what separated him from the isolation Turgon continued for the next three decades. Glorfindel had attempted to go to his friend but the king would not let the conversation stray into the reasons he hid himself away.

One day though, the darkness that had settled appeared to have lifted. It happened when Glorfindel was about to leave on patrol for a term but stopped by Turgon's study to give his planned routes of travel along the mountain border as he usually did. However, this day was different and Glorfindel was aware of the change when he arrived. Turgon's study, which had become cluttered without a care and dark due to the shut curtains, was suddenly orderly and the large window flung open wide. Laden with armor and gear, Glorfindel did not sit but stood in the doorway looking about in disbelief. Turgon had been immersed reading when the golden lord had arrived but looked up to find Glorfindel staring in awe.

"Come inside, Glorfindel," he said. "Stop gawking."

"I apologize," Glorfindel replied and listened to Turgon as he entered the room, closing the door behind him as he customarily did.

He handed the parchment he carried to Turgon who glanced over it for a few minutes.

"At the tunnel gate for a time then onward…" Turgon said out loud. "Not too difficult a travel this time?"

"That winter two years ago did make patrolling the peaks rather difficult and more so that the usual snowfall during the season," Glorfindel said with a little chuckle.

"I would not like any harm to come to you or the other soldiers while on patrol but there are things beyond our control some days," the king said as he folded the parchment again and handed it back to Glorfindel who remained silent, not certain how to respond. "Do not think me cynical. I have come to terms that despite the precautions I took out of love for my family and subjects will never be enough against fate."

"Speak not of dread and gloom," Glorfindel replied. "We must enjoy what we have and what is given."

"True words; though, I wonder what purpose or foresight Ulmo may have had in sending me to this place only to be dealt grievous times," Turgon sighed.

"We may never know and he nor the other Valar may not as well," Glorfindel said. "Only the One shall know its purpose and what is ahead."

"I only wish they could tell me of my sister's fate," Turgon answered. "For I have settled over my decision after so long that sent her away."

"One day," Glorfindel said with a smile and turned to go. "I shall see you in a month."

* * *

For a week's time Glorfindel was away on patrol at the gate. He had replaced Ecthelion for a time while the dark-haired lord went to do rounds to check on his other patrol parties. The watch at the gate was always the calmest and least problematic place of the border but the most important in protection. As usual, Glorfindel decided to do a thorough inspection of the cave just outside of the gate in case of any wandering, unwanted visitors.

A few young ellyn just beyond their majorities were on their first duty patrols and Glorfindel decided to have them join him on the small chore so that he could give advice and guidance to them. He always enjoyed educating the youngsters as the youth began joining his ranks. It felt as if he was giving something to the growing and learning additions of the city's populace so that they felt they made a difference and returning something to those who gave for them. No one had been in such a role for Glorfindel except his father and perhaps Fingolfin, Turgon's father, but it was different with those who were close like family.

"Milord," one of the ellyn called to him. "I do not understand the purpose of our search here. None shall come this way if they are not searching for our city in particular."

"Yet we must do so due to that possibility one may come this way at random," Glorfindel explained.

A horse's faraway whinny caught their attention as they looked out toward the end of the cave that opened up at the edge of the Crissaegrim. There were horses by the gate belonging to the soldiers but these noises had definitely been in the opposite direction.

"Where from did that neighing come, Lord Glorfindel?" one asked.

"Back toward the gate," Glorfindel ordered as they sprinted to the safety behind their fellow soldiers.

Once they were on the other side of the tunnel gate, Glorfindel set about instructions and plans. A few archers took up position in high ledges above the gate while one stood watch above on the other side. After what seemed a long time of wait did news come.

"Open! Part the gates for Lady Ar-Feiniel!" cried the scout to his comrades.

Glorfindel gave a nod to go on with the opening of the gates as soon as he heard the archer say the name. He thought for a moment that perhaps the soldier made a mistake in his identification but as the brunette, pale-skinned daughter of Fingolfin stepped through, Glorfindel could not believe his eyes.

Catching her in his embrace after she ran to him did Glorfindel know the white-clad elleth before him was truly Aredhel and actually real. Another figure caught his eyes as she stepped back, a dark-haired ellon barely past his thirtieth year stood behind her. His eyes were of midnight blue, dark as the night could be, but piercing and strong unlike one for his age. In him, Glorfindel saw a resemblance that was of his mother who stood before him.

Not just in his pale complexion could Glorfindel see Aredhel but also because of his dark, brown hair due to her Noldori lineage. Yet there seemed to also be a recognizable Sindar heritage within him. Where was the father, Aredhel's mate? Who was the father? The questions resounded in Glorfindel's mind as a million thoughts raced through his consciousness. However, one lone problem came to rest above all the others: What would Ecthelion's response and reaction be?

"Welcome," Glorfindel managed to say, shock still present in his eyes and thoughts.

"Glorfindel, I would like to introduce my son, Maeglin," she said, noticing Glorfindel's gaze behind her.

"It is good to meet you," Glorfindel said politely then turned to Aredhel again. "Come, we must go see Turgon."

"Yes, we must," she said joyously. "It is good to be home."

Gathering horses, Glorfindel led them out of the tunnel and out onto the green valley of Tumladen. He did not ask questions, knowing they would be answered soon enough when they finally met Turgon. Ahead of them Glorfindel had sent a messenger to call upon the king with the word of his sister's return. However, as they passed under the archways of Gondolin's walls a receiving of great proportions welcomed them as all who heard came to see Aredhel Ar-Feiniel. Turgon was at the steps of the palace when they arrived, a wide smile of happiness spread across his face.

Glorfindel could not help but smile himself as he saw the twinkle in Turgon's eye return after being absent for so long. Turgon's arms encircled his sister tightly as he whispered his elation to her at seeing her with him again. All the while Maeglin stared about in wonder at the new world surrounding him. His dark eyes marveled at the handiwork and craftsmanship of the Eldari, a joint work of his parents' people. Finally, his mother called him forward to come by her side. Glorfindel could not hear the words spoken but witnessed a glad acknowledgement and acceptance from Turgon of his sister-son.

To Turgon's throne room they walked so that Aredhel could tell all that had happened her long years away. Glorfindel followed along as he watched Turgon, not a shred of his guilt and remorse of the past decades present in his countenance. When they arrived at their destination, Idril was cheerfully awaiting them and bestowed an overwhelming welcome upon her aunt, embracing her as heartily as her sire. Glorfindel knew Elrilya would be along shortly to also greet Aredhel. He could already sense her mix of excitement, surprise, and relief but he wondered too if she would react to Maeglin as he had.

It was obvious Elrilya felt the same as once Glorfindel saw her lay her eyes upon the young ellon but she hid her uncertainty well as she came to meet them. For a few hours they listened as Aredhel spoke about her wandering and becoming lost, her stay in Curufin's realm, and her eventual stay in the forests of Nan Elmoth. Of the father of Maeglin Aredhel said nothing, nor did she mention why it took her so long to come forth or why it was time she returned. Either way, Turgon did not seem bothered at all by these thoughts and was entirely focused on having Aredhel back by his side. However, the subject of her spouse was broached when the messenger arrived.

"My lord," the soldier addressed Turgon. "There is an Elda at the gate demanding he be let in to the city. He claims to be bound to the Lady Aredhel."

Glossary

Attaráne: two wandering


	43. Martamánu

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own characters, everything belongs to Tolkien the genius.

Author's Note: I want to make a quick note about this chapter. There is a lot of dialogue concerning the scene in Turgon's throne room that is included in _The Silmarillion_. I felt that if I quoted and footnoted it all that it might detach from the story and seem like I did not write much to it at all; thus making me feel bad like I'm gypping you readers by doing it verbatim. However, I decided to keep quotes by Eöl since he's got some pretty prophetic sayings that I could never do justice. If you wish to read the book account, see the chapter "Of Maeglin" in _The Silmarillion_. Gee, this one got long so I hope you do not suffer through it too much, I wanted to get this right.

Chapter Warning: Character death is in this one. Well technically there are two deaths but only one important one.

**Chapter Forty-Three: Martamánu**

"It is true," Aredhel said quietly. "The one by the name of Eöl, held captive, is my husband and sire to my son. We had to flee from him so that we could come here and I had hoped we escaped him but he that does not seem so. Bring him here to us but do not slay him, my brother, the King, until you may decide what is to come of him for coming along the secret path."

"So be it," Turgon said, giving his agreement to what Aredhel said to him and he nodded to the messenger to do so. "I wish to see the Elda who has been with my sister all these years."

Quietly, Elrilya went to Glorfindel's side where he stood nearby contemplating the recent development. All present in the room had noticed the tense fear that Aredhel had in her trembling voice. Elrilya had also seen the keen but quick glance from Glorfindel to the other guards in the room that gave them notice to keep on guard in case this Eöl did not act very kindly. Turgon seemed to want to give the Sinda the benefit of the doubt for the time being. A hand resting on the rounded end of his sword's hilt, the golden lord awaited the arrival of Turgon's law-brother with everyone else, a wary eye on the large wooden doors. A warm, gentle hand on his arm drew his attention away as a pair of comforting eyes caught his.

"Do not let this mar your happiness of having Aredhel returned," Elrilya said softly. "We can only hope that he is not as strange as he seems to be upon her reaction."

"I would if I were able to," Glorfindel whispered back. "I do not have a calm in my heart over this."

"We shall wait and see then," she said, squeezing his arm tenderly. "No matter what, we must be strong for Ecthelion through this. He will not take it well."

"Indeed," Glorfindel said, barely above a whisper.

They waited in silence the rest of the time, Elrilya by Glorfindel's side and Aredhel with her son sitting by Turgon and Idril while some of the palace guard stood by. After what seemed like forever, the doors to the throne room parted open with loud creaks to reveal Aredhel's husband, flanked on all sides by soldiers from the gate. Eöl stood tall and proud among the Noldori guard, his silvery hair shining in the sun and not sundered at all from his usual foraying in the twilight. His eyes flashed with an intensity that revealed the air of distaste he held for the Noldor but yet, still seemed slightly amazed at all that he had seen in Gondolin thus far. However, it was hastily swept away as he laid eyes on Aredhel and Maeglin at Turgon's side, the King's scepter and circlet crown sparkling with a matching intensity of the city's white walls upon the green valley of Tumladen.

"Milord," the leading soldier said with a bow before stepping out of the way for the King to view the one whom he presented.

"Welcome to my halls and city," Turgon said with a slight smile on his lips to show his kindness toward Eöl as he stepped forward toward him, his hand held out in greeting. "I receive you as the kinsman you are to me and gladly you shall dwell here among us and be accepted as thus. Though, I must lay the rule upon you and expect you to follow it since you found the Hidden Way to Gondolin. From here you may not take leave beyond the mountain borders of my realm. For I will not consent for any to give word as to where this city is hidden."

Elrilya noticed a visible shudder pass through Aredhel as she watched her husband and brother meeting. She stood as ladylike and proper as possible but her eyes betrayed the fear that held her silent. Maeglin, who had been one for few words since his appearance, remained the same but watched his father without any signs of fear or uncertainty. Not even when his sire drew away from Turgon's open hand did he flinch.

"I acknowledge not your law," he said. "No right have you or any of your kin in this land to seize realms or to set bounds, either here or there. This is the land of the Teleri, to which you bring war and unquiet, dealing ever proudly and unjustly. I care nothing for your secrets and I came not to spy upon you, but to claim my own: my wife and my son. Yet if in Aredhel your sister you have some claim, then let her remain; let the bird go back to the cage, where soon she will sicken again, as she sickened before. But not so Maeglin. My son you shall not withhold from me. Come, Maeglin son of Eöl! Your father commands you. Leave the house of his enemies and the slayers of his kin, or be accursed!"

All eyes fell to Turgon upon whom Eöl had spewed his angry insults but no sooner did their quick stares go from Turgon to Maeglin. The dark-haired ellon sat by his mother's side while many waited to see his answer, if any at all. Turgon, not letting his reaction show on his proud and stone-still face, did not react immediately but kept his patience as he was revered and known for, save but one instance when word of Aredhel's disappearance had come.

Elrilya found that she had been holding her breath during the course of Eöl's tirade and let it out slowly. Looking upon her own mate, she could sense nothing from Glorfindel as he intently eyed the situation before them. She would not come between him and duty once she noticed he had smoothly transitioned into his role as captain to the king. His hand still rested on his sword's hilt, the other at his side motionless but Elrilya knew it was coursing with adrenaline and the common anxiousness that came during tense conditions.

"Quarrelling against my law will bring no change, Dark Elf," Turgon began, choosing his words carefully. "The dark, cursed woods of your home are free of dangers, a protection brought by the arms of the Noldor. If not for their pains you may likely have found yourself at Morgoth's bidding in Angband. I am King in these lands no matter what you may believe. I have given you a choice of life here or die as is the same to your son."

Again a silence reigned and echoed in the chamber as the two players set upon a match of strength and will with each other. Elrilya, as well as all present, watched with apprehensive expressions as the face-off continued well past a minute. Glorfindel seemed to be the only other one present, besides the king and elf of Nan Elmoth, who remained stoic and statue-still. Eöl was silent, his sharp glance not leaving Turgon's own stern stare, silently contemplating his decision while at the same time, attempting to disarm and turn away his opponent. It was with surprise though when Eöl suddenly pulled his cloak aside, pulling a long item from underneath.

"The second choice I take and for my son also! You shall not hold what is mine!"

The glint of the metal pointed-tip caught the eyes of the guard as the javelin, held by Eöl, was positioned to be thrown at Maeglin. They had no time to neither react nor move in to stay his movements before the deadly weapon was airborne toward its target. Glorfindel had sprung into action immediately upon viewing Eöl's rapid movement but even he was not swift enough. Maeglin's eyes had widened upon realization for but a moment until Aredhel crossed his line of sight.

"Naneth!" Maeglin cried as his mother crumpled to the floor as an ear-piercing cry tore through the room from her throat.

A mob descended upon Eöl of Gondolindrim soldiers as he disappeared beneath a tackle of swarming bodies holding him and shoving him roughly to the hard floor. Glorfindel, after ascertaining that Eöl was well guarded and bound, turned to find Elrilya on the ground beside Aredhel as Maeglin cradled his mother. Idril came next with items she had found nearby to press against Aredhel's wound that was bleeding but not at too alarming rate. The javelin stick had broken off as she had fallen, the blade still embedded in her shoulder.

"Take him to a cell this instant!" Turgon bellowed to his soldiers.

Elrilya, having just come from her place in the healing halls before Aredhel's return, had many of the needed items for helping Aredhel but she still needed the care of several healers and medicaments.

"Maeglin, you must hold her still," Elrilya told the young elf as she attempted to remove the blade.

Looking into the eyes of the dark-haired elf, Elrilya knew her words did not reach him. He sat with his eyes trained on his father, yelling and cursing Aredhel and Maeglin as he was dragged away to the dungeons.

* * *

"Turgon, I beg you, do not take his life," Aredhel pleaded. "There has been enough death between Eldari kin." 

"I cannot merely let one go who made an attempt to take your son's life," Turgon said.

"Ata, please," Idril asked, sitting by Aredhel's bedside. "Aredhel is well and has been brought back to us once more. Let him be and perhaps in time he will come to realize his mistakes."

"And if he does not? What shall I do with him then?" the King asked. "He is set in his ways."

"He must not be thinking rightly," Idril said. "He might have fallen ill ere his arrival here."

Turgon eyed his sister who averted her eyes as he seemed to question her as to whether it was possible or that Eöl always acted as he had that day.

"I do not wish to take a risk of letting him free in the city if he is attempting to convince us of a madness that is false," Turgon said.

"Why else would he try to kill his love?" Idril countered, not noticing that Aredhel had neglected to speak up in defense of her words. "He does not deserve to die if he is not of his control."

"Would you say the same if Aredhel died?" Turgon said to his daughter.

They both were quiet at his words. The only sounds in the healing chambers had been of their talking until the silence reigned. The few trustworthy healers present, including Elrilya, paused in their current tasks at the sudden hush. The three royal family members had been discussing the fate of Eöl since Aredhel's pain had subsided and the bleeding from her wound stopped. Turgon had not been kind in his binding of limbs and incarceration of the Dark Elf in the deep dungeons of the city, his distrust and dislike of the one who had held his sister away for so long was now incredibly prominent after the day's events. It was beyond shock to the healers and Turgon that Aredhel and Idril sought to spare him death.

Elrilya eyed the three carefully as she mixed an herb remedy to help Aredhel's injury heal swiftly. She personally did not trust the dreadful Elda and Glorfindel and seemed very wary of him to begin with at first sight. She only hoped some good would come of whatever decision Turgon would settle on eventually. In the meantime, Glorfindel had kept Maeglin preoccupied with settling in his mother's old rooms that Turgon had kept the same and unchanged for the past decades. It would be for the best if he did not worry his mother overmuch or vice versa and Glorfindel and taken it upon himself to help the unfortunate ellon in becoming comfortable in his new home.

"I do not know," Idril said finally with a heavy breath. "I will, however, abide by any judgment you make, Atar."

"Thank you," he said and looked to Aredhel who also agreed with a nod. "I hope to have you and Maeglin come to the evening meal with us. For now, I must deal with your troublesome husband."

Turgon gave a loving kiss to his sister's forehead and then turned away to go about his duties. After a few moments in the quiet room, another figure entered the doorway. Noticing Ecthelion, Idril, patting Aredhel's hand, went to leave. She did not know of their secret liaison but she had always suspected the dark-haired soldier had feelings for her aunt but never acted upon them, much to her unknowing.

Elrilya gave a supportive smile in Ecthelion's direction as she passed him to go in the other room to give some privacy. He nodded in return, a small trace of upturned lips reflected back to her as his gaze passed over Elrilya and then to what lay behind her. Organizing items and cleaning the stone countertop where many supplies were handled and prepared for use, Elrilya could not help but strain her ears for anything that might be said; however, quiet was all that came to her. After a few minutes, muffled speech was audible but she could not make out the words so she returned to focusing on her tasks. It was when another person entered the room that she turned her attention away.

"Maeglin," she said in greeting as she noticed the dark-haired ellon enter the healing chambers. "Your Naneth is doing well. You may go see her if you wish."

"I would, thank you," he said quietly before heading toward the room Aredhel and Ecthelion were.

"We will talk," Elrilya could hear Aredhel say to Ecthelion. "Tonight."

"I shall look forward to that," Ecthelion said. "Good day, to both of you."

Ecthelion began to walk to leave through the room where Elrilya stood. She stayed him for a moment, as he seemed a little dazed by finding Aredhel alive even though she had become bound to another but he seemed a little joyful nonetheless that she had indeed survived and not died. Elrilya noted this as she caught his gaze, the telltale twinkle seemingly back to his eyes.

"Join us for the evening meal," she invited him, knowing everyone else was detained for the late afternoon. "The both of you will be staying the night in the city before going back to your duties in the morn."

"That is kind of you," he answered, taking her hand in his. "I shall be by your home before dusk."

* * *

"What has Turgon decided will happen to the Dark Elf?" Ecthelion asked as he sipped his wine. 

"Idril and Aredhel moved him to pardon Eöl for now," Glorfindel said as he took a draught of his own drink. "Quite a show of leniency I was certain he would not have used for such a transgression."

"I agree," Ecthelion said, his voice quiet but a strenuous tone was noticeably detected by Glorfindel. "We will see if this Elda will accept his punishment and the rules of remaining here."

"Yes, we shall," Glorfindel also settled, then leaned forward to be closer to his friend. "How do you fare? This has been a astonishment for us all but I cannot envisage what you are thinking."

Ecthelion smiled timidly but sadly, his eyes looking downward as he sat back into the pillows of the couch in Glorfindel's sitting room.

"What would be expected of one who grieved for his beloved for nigh over a quarter century?" he said in response, then raised his eyes to Glorfindel hauntingly. "I had finally come to acknowledge her death and she returns."

"That must be good to feel though," Glorfindel said.

"Hardly. To hear that my love had returned from the dead yet had come with a fellow traveler who happens to be her new son with another whose arms I drove her into?" Ecthelion gave a snort of slight disgust but sighed. "I still love her, no matter what has happened. Yet the Valar must be a truly enjoy their devilry in mocking a wounded soul."

"Aiya, Ecthelion," Glorfindel said, reaching out a hand to him in comfort. "Do not speak thusly. I hate to speak the terrible thoughts I have but what of Aredhel if Turgon seeks to have him meet his doom? It has not been unheard of for one to seek another mate."

Ecthelion nodded, knowing well the story of Finwë, Míriel, and Indis but that was hardly the norm among the Eldari. When one took a mate, it was for eternity.

"I do not know if I could forgive her," he said quietly. "Yet, I cannot deny I felt my heart swell with the love we once shared when I saw her for the first time since she left."

"In time you will discover what will become of you both," Glorfindel nodded.

"That is what she and I were going to discuss tonight," Ecthelion responded.

"It shall go well," Glorfindel said with a smile then glanced toward the dining room. "Come, I believe Elrilya is nearly done preparing the meal."

The golden lord led his friend into the dining room where his spouse was placing platters of poultry and vegetables on the table. She motioned for them to begin eating as she went into the kitchen area for a final selection of food to bring out. However, a hurried knock at the front door caught their attention. Over their link, Glorfindel told her to come as soon as she could back to the table once she shooed the person at the door away. He and Ecthelion had already started into their meal when Glorfindel felt dread wash over him. Ecthelion did not miss the change in his friend's demeanor and mood as he froze in place suddenly.

"What is it?" Ecthelion asked.

"Elrilya will not be joining us. She must go to the healing chambers immediately," Glorfindel said, and then paused before he spoke again. "It is Aredhel."

He watched Ecthelion, as the dark-haired lord seemed to blanch in front of him, fear and worry possessing him once more as it had when first word of Aredhel's disappearance came decades before.

"What is the matter with her?" Ecthelion questioned, his voice quaking ever so slightly. "Was she not fully cared for earlier?"

"I do not understand it either," Glorfindel replied carefully. "All the healers have been recalled. It may be nothing at all, possibly Turgon being over-protective of his sister once again now that he is able."

Ecthelion tried to laugh but the chuckle came out hollow and empty in the air. They both stared at their food as they tried to find the appetite they had lost minutes before.

"We may go to the hall outside the chambers if you wish," Glorfindel offered, sensing the uncertainty in his friend.

"Yes," Ecthelion answered as he stood to retrieve his things.

Together they quickly strode to the palace where the adjoining healing chambers were located. As they traveled, not a word was spoken but Glorfindel could sense the intensity of the moment Ecthelion held around him. He only hoped the night would not end horribly.

* * *

Turgon and Maeglin waited outside of the healing chambers with the King's two captains, waiting for information on Aredhel. Turgon had told Glorfindel and Ecthelion that Maeglin had found his mother collapsed on the ground and unconscious after returning from the kitchens with a small meal for himself since she had said she was not hungry. Taking his mother in his arms and running to Turgon's nearby rooms, the young ellon sought his uncle's help in finding what ailed Aredhel. 

In the meantime, Turgon attempted to console his sister-son that Aredhel's health would not fail. Idril had come to his side in comfort as well, holding Maeglin's hand tightly like a sister protecting a younger brother. The healers had been working tirelessly for hours once Aredhel had arrived in their care but little information was given about their toils. When Elrilya finally came out to the lingering family and friends, she was visibly tired and exhausted yet her face revealed the outcome.

"There is nothing we can do," she said as Turgon had come up to her, taking her weary hands and tired body too fatigued to even weep. "There was poison on the blade that we had not noticed before. Aredhel spoke of no burning or pain so we did not think to check for it."

No one spoke after her words rang hollowly in their minds and the room. Ecthelion's eyes were downcast, as he appeared to be struggling within himself. Turgon squeezed Elrilya's hands reassuringly as he fought his own emotions that wanted to spill. Idril had begun to weep, holding her father's arm for support. Glorfindel curled his arm around his wife, knowing the pain of failing one close to her was beginning to take its course. Maeglin was the only one who showed no reaction on his stoic face but only seemed to look beyond those in front of him into the corridor that led to where his mother breathed her final moments away.

"I will go to her," Turgon said after a few moments, removing himself from the group.

They gave him a few moments before Idril went to join her father to give her own farewells. Maeglin soon followed, his movements stiff and unfeeling, as he seemed to face death for the first time in his short life. After several more minutes had passed, Glorfindel left Elrilya's side as he went on his way to have his last minutes with Aredhel.

The hallway walls around him seemed to go on forever as he struggled to go further. He had seen death before when Elenwë had died, in battle and other situations yet somehow it seemed much more personal than the Kinslaying, a close family member, or any skirmishes and wars he had been involved with. All had been swift, quick deaths with hardly any suffering. Even the death of Elrilya's mother had not been as torturous. Here, Aredhel was fully aware of what was coming and was withering in pain and fear as to what was about to overcome what little strength she still held onto to stay in their world.

Finally coming to the room, Glorfindel stood in the doorway as he viewed Aredhel lying in bed. Her skin was pale and nearly translucent and beads of sweat dripped off her forehead as she struggled to breathe. His feet began to move toward her and he found himself eventually kneeling at her bedside, taking her clammy hand into his. His other hand tenderly smoothed her hair as she turned her face to look at him.

"Glorfindel," she whispered, her voice tired. "I wish I could say everything I want to… and to thank you."

"There is no need," he said, trying to smile through his turmoil. "We shall meet again one day."

She nodded as much as she could, "Please, do not let Ecthelion dwell on my death. Have him live."

"I will," Glorfindel promised, not realizing that Turgon was nearby with Maeglin, leaning against the wall.

"Live your love with Elrilya that he and I never fully had," she said. "That is my only want of you to follow."

"I understand and we will," he said simply then squeezed her hand. "Do you wish to see him? He is waiting nearby."

"I do," she said, a deep breath racking her body's frame. "Thank you, nilmo."

Glorfindel nodded as he stood, leaving one final glance her way before turning towards the doorway. Elrilya, knowing Aredhel's words to Glorfindel, had led Ecthelion into the chambers, his face ashen and as grave as Aredhel's. He took the place where Glorfindel had been kneeling at before, taking both hands of Aredhel's that she reached with for him.

"I apologize… that we cannot talk tonight," she said, tears clouding her eyes. "There is much I wanted to say to you. That I never meant my words that day."

"Do not speak," Ecthelion shushed her quietly. "There is no use in quibbling over that fateful day at this moment."

"If I had not left…"

"No," he said, cutting her off from speaking. "I love you, Aredhel. Always will you be mine and I no one else's but yours."

Without a word, he slipped a gold band onto her index finger. The tears that had been threatening to fall finally spilled out of Aredhel's eyes as she tried to come closer to him, feel the very essence of his love and physical form under her touch so that she would not forget as she waited for him in the dwelling of Námo. He pressed a tender kiss but it was still hungry with the love they had for each other and knowing it would be the last until they were reunited.

"I love you, melindo," she whispered back as her eyelids hovered dangerously low.

And with her final breath, Aredhel Ar-Feiniel sister to Turgon and daughter of Fingolfin left the living world in her beloved's arms and in the presence of those who loved her.

* * *

Storm clouds hung above the city of Gondolin that grieved a second time at the passing of Aredhel, the White Lady of the Noldor. The quiet masses had gathered on the steps, walls and towers overlooking the view of the Caragdûr where their King stood with his family. The soldier guards joined him, holding the shackled Dark Elf, Eöl, who was responsible for Aredhel's death. Turgon had made his judgment not to give leniency or pardon but death as he had brought upon them. As he was led to the precipice by two soldiers, Eöl turned to face them but particularly to see his son, Maeglin. 

"So you forsake your father and his kin, ill-gotten son! Here shall you fail of all your hopes, and here may you yet die the same death as I!"

Thus he was sent to his doom as they threw him from the ledge onto the black rock below without a word from his progeny. Ecthelion's face was hard and unmoving as he remained watching the place his love's killer had come to meet his own fate. Idril stood nearby, a thoughtful expression present on her face as she pondered the meaning to Eöl's words.

* * *

Words spoken by Eöl in _The Silmarillion_.

Glossary:

Martamánu: fated departed spirit

Naneth: mother (Sindarin)

Gondolindrim: elves residing in Gondolin

Atar: father (Quenya)

Melindo: lover

Nilmo: friend (male)


	44. Maileanossér

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own characters, everything belongs to Tolkien the genius.

Author's Note: I apologize for the long stay away without updating. I lost my muse for a while and real life took over a bit. We had some scary stuff with my cat so that's taken up most of my life the past month. I finally got my muse back while sitting in jury duty where I got lots of writing done for my various stories. More is to come soon!

**Chapter Forty-Four: Maileanossér**

Laughter carried along the very slight breeze that passed through the green valley surrounding the city of Gondolin. The tenderness of the spring had come and with it the usual rains common to the season. A surprisingly warm day, much more alike to the summer months, had settled in and providing blue skies with hardly a wisp of white clouds.

Taking advantage of the beautiful day nature had afforded, Glorfindel escaped his cool and lonely study to take his beloved wife and faithful pet for a picnic outside the city walls. Many others had the same thoughts as Glorfindel and many elf-children scurried about in play through the high grasses as their talkative, yet observant, mothers sat nearby barefoot in the clover and soft alyssum. Teachers and tutors had even brought their pupils out into the welcoming sunlight for a relaxed study session.

"Do not throw it too close to the water," Elrilya warned. "Váremo might think to jump in the creek!"

"The cold water might be exactly what he needs," Glorfindel responded before lobbing a dried leather-skin ball toward the crystal waters flowing nearby.

Without a hesitation or prompt, the golden hound dove into the brook with a huge splash enveloping him completely before he paddled across to the water's edge to collect his wanted toy. Several young elf-children squealed in surprise and giggled as Váremo showered them with water as he shook himself from the tip of his snout to the last hair on his furry tail. What almost seemed a wicked smile spread from ear to floppy ear as he pranced back with his prize, his head held high. Tired of running and fetching, he found a cozy grass nest and settled to chew on his ball a while.

Glorfindel headed back to the blanket where Elrilya sat, her skirts pooled around her form as she comfortably relaxed. With a devilish grin, Glorfindel quickly came to her and pulled her on top of him as he lay upon the blanket. A smoldering spate of kisses muffled and stopped any shocked gasps or protests from Elrilya. After several moments of laying thusly, Glorfindel pulled away to gaze at his love's face above him, the bright sunrays of Anur behind her head causing a golden halo to glow around her.

"That may not be appropriate with the little ones nearby," she said, her tone letting him know she enjoyed it but was wary of the children and others seeing them.

"We could always take a walk," Glorfindel said with a nod in the direction of a thick cluster of trees that the creek ran through. "I'm certain there's a wonderful place of our own to swim."

The mischievous glint in his eye had returned and Elrilya found him pressing her body against him once more. A wayward hand drifted up her back and neck, fingers massaging her head and hair. They were quickly interrupted when the sound of galloping hooves rode near. Both looked up to see Ecthelion and Maeglin riding by, slowing their steeds to a trot as to not disturb the many people enjoying the same beauty of the day as they were.

Glorfindel had noticed after Aredhel's death that both Turgon and Ecthelion had taken it upon themselves to help raise and care for Maeglin now that his parents were gone. Maeglin was a very studious and ambitious young ellon who took on many subjects of interest, but primarily loved swordsmanship and metallurgy. Turgon and Ecthelion encourage the dark-haired elf to find what he would like to treasure in life and they used whatever resources available to help Maeglin reach his goals. Also, Idril had tried to be like an older sister to Maeglin by being a confidant in his times of need as well as one to give advice when he sought her out, much as how Aredhel had been to Idril.

It had been fifty years since Maeglin had arrived in Gondolin with his mother and he easily accustomed himself to life in the white city. As he came closer to his hundredth year, many a flirtatious elleth sought his attentions, Noldor and Sindar alike. Many were hoping they would catch the eye of the King's more than likely heir, since Idril had laid no claim and had not bound herself to another; thus, having bore no children yet. However, Maeglin had shown no outward want of enticing relationship and instead buried himself in his love of lore, war games, weaponry, and mining.

"Ever the teacher," Glorfindel heard Elrilya say above him before she snuggled her face against his chest.

"Are you jealous Ecthelion has abandoned your training?" he joked with a snicker.

"Nay!" she replied haughtily. "I have my very own at my beckoning."

"Ah, but not always," he reminded her. "I do have duties to attend to for Turgon."

"I think some of our studies may be more important than 'duties'," she said in a low tone before kissing him.

"Now who is the one needing reminding about prying eyes?" he teased before taking her in his arms and heading for the privacy underneath the canopy of trees while Váremo stared depressingly after them, his ball sitting motionless between his big paws.

The next quarter century had passed quickly for everyone, even to the newcomer kin of the King still trying to make a place for himself in an unexpected world. The time for celebrating his first century of life had come and it was the biggest event for celebration among the royal family in nearly three hundred years. The coming to Gondolin and the founding ceremonies were the last time all had been merry and feasted across the whole city.

Maeglin, typically the shy and quiet one of the family, had surprised Turgon with the unexpected by wanting the whole city to celebrate with him his hundredth begetting day. He had told Turgon it would be his thanks to have everyone to be present who had been so helpful and accepting of him so that he would feel surrounded by those who had shown him kindness in his three-quarters of a century in Gondolin. So it was planned as Maeglin wished and when the day arrived, all were arranging to make the day as elaborate as possible for the young prince.

Being a royal affair and related kin to Turgon's family, Glorfindel set about having himself and Elrilya prepare in the palace to arrive together in the proper fashion. Idril, being the daughter of the king, was taking the place her mother or Aredhel had always held next to Turgon during larger celebrations. She had always been further down in the line and content with the placement, but this night had her apprehensive concerning the part she had to play. She also wanted this night to be a great day for Maeglin as his official presentation as an addition to the Princes of the Noldor; hence her reasons as to not wanting to make a mistake. To calm her anxiety, Elrilya went to her suite to dress before the night events.

"You are doing wonderfully with my hair," Idril said, glancing up at Elrilya in the mirror who had stick and pins galore in her hands as she teased curls and hair strands into place.

"I am certain your maids would have done just as well," Elrilya said with a laugh. "Perhaps even better."

Idril shrugged slightly, her eyes falling to her vanity top where necklaces and other jewelry items were scattered about.

"I want to do this perfectly," Idril said. "This is the first time Atar has not had Aredhel by his side at a great occasion since Amil's death. I want to make them proud in what they taught me."

"The have been, Idril," Elrilya said, turning her friend to face her. "If I am proud of you they must be as well."

Idril embraced her friend tightly, "I can always expect you to make me feel better."

Contrary to Idril's worries, the Noldori princess made a stunning appearance on her father's arm. Her nervousness subsided as she watched her cousin join them in the receiving line for the guests arriving to the palace's great hall. As King of Gondolin, first and always, Turgon stood at the head of the procession. On Turgon's right stood Maeglin, since he was the one to be celebrated that evening. He made for a striking vision for all who usually saw the youth hidden behind books or in the dark shadows of the mines. His dark hair lay like smooth silk over his shoulders and the dark blues of his raiment matched the hues of his eyes, further strengthening the piercing gaze of which his father had been so fond.

Glorfindel, with his position in the kingdom, had a place for himself and Elrilya at the table with Turgon and his family. He smiled to himself often as he caught sight of Maeglin, beaming brighter than Glorfindel had ever seen. The young ellon was not one to usually wear his emotions so openly but this night was for him. Elrilya had told Glorfindel, after an occasional talk she had with Idril, that Maeglin had said to Idril he did not have the choice to celebrate like the Gondolindrim for special days such as his begetting day. Aredhel had of course doted on her son but never did Maeglin expect an entire city to join him in the merriment of his day. Certainly this was of great importance to him.

The night began to pick up after the feast had been consumed and all began to walk around and converse with one another. Several ellyth had encircled the young prince chattering excitedly and flirtatiously with him and amongst each other, trying to vie for the highest regard and attention from Maeglin. He seemed to be handling them with ease but a slight color stained his cheeks from the warmth of the room and his attempt to keep up with those craving the barest word or glance from him.

"Diplomacy is one of his better talents it appears," Ecthelion said as he sidled up next to Glorfindel. "I have taught him how to defend himself in the most deadliest of battles but those sometimes cannot amount to the assaults of a few cunning ellyth."

"Too true," Glorfindel chuckled as they looked on. "Did we ever have that many at one time?"

"Perhaps but we are not exactly the same status as Maeglin," Ecthelion pointed out. "He will have to learn his ways with them and how to keep a wide berth from those who do not care for him but their own selfish ambitions."

"Yes, very much so," Glorfindel added with a smile.

"I think he's suffered enough, I shall save him for now," Ecthelion chuckled as he wandered toward the swirling masses of skirts, hair, and perfumes.

Glorfindel watched as the captain of the guard slid expertly between a few ellyth and caught the arm of Ecthelion while giving some white lie of an excuse to ease him away from the prying hands and eyes. A soft hand found Glorfindel's own and he turned to find the blue eyes of Elrilya twinkling at him.

"Teasing him will do you both no good," she said as Glorfindel's arm wound around her waist. "He will find a way to get back at you."

"Ah, not me," he feigned innocence. "It is all Ecthelion's doing."

"Of course," she winked at him before stealing a kiss from him.

A chorus of music built up and grew louder as the orchestra signaled the beginning of the dancing for the night. As was a custom many followed, the one being celebrated would choose his partner to dance with for the night. It had indeed been on the minds of the ellyth contending for a place on Maeglin's arm and they all seemed to hold their breath in anticipation for being the one out of the others to be chosen, their flattery and conversation with him hopefully successful. With a nod by Turgon to go on, Maeglin turned around sheepishly in the crowd as he searched the faces of all around him. He stopped finally upon finding his choice.

Quiet whispers of gossip and gasps of shock spread quickly through the quieted crowd as Maeglin stepped through the parting crowd toward the elleth he had set his sights upon. He stopped in front of Idril, giving a respectful bow to her as he asked her to dance with him. She herself appeared as shocked as everyone else but graciously accepted his offer by taking his outstretched hand. The weight of the crowd's staring was heavy as Maeglin led her to the floor and took position before taking off quickly with the music's flow.

"He might certainly better you in his dancing," Turgon said as he came beside Elrilya and Glorfindel.

"I always welcome a friendly competition if he wishes to have one," Glorfindel joked with the king.

As the two continued their banter, Elrilya watched as Maeglin danced with her best friend. Being the perfect lady, Idril kept her smile on her face and kept up with each of Maeglin's strides. However, Elrilya noticed a moment of Idril's happy demeanor falter as Maeglin leaned closer to whisper in her ear. The princess quickly wiped away any surprise that came and simply nodded in reply to him. What he said to her could not be heard by anyone else due to their proximity to each other and the grand music but Idril certainly was caught incredibly off-guard by what was spoken.

The dance ended a minute later and Idril gave a brief curtsey as Maeglin bowed in thanks for joining him. She quickly made her way through the crowd as other couples began to take to the floor. Elrilya watched as Idril found her way back to their seats at the head table, taking a swift drink from her glass of wine with her back to the celebration. Elrilya did not miss the strangeness in her friend's behavior that others were not paying attention to at the time.

Silently Elrilya pried herself away from Glorfindel with a nod that she would return soon and headed in Idril's direction. She made her way to the fair-haired elleth, as Idril stood motionless staring at her glass.

"What is it?" Elrilya asked as she stepped in front of her, taking one of Idril's hands in hers.

"It was nothing," Idril said with a wave and shake of her head as she placed the glass back on the table.

"That was hardly nothing," Elrilya prodded. "You can tell me."

Idril exhaled heavily, "It may have been nothing but what Maeglin said was… very peculiar."

"How so?" Elrilya said, her brow furrowed with concern.

"He said, 'It gladdens me that you joined me tonight. I only hope that we can always have a moment like this forever, cousin.' I would not have thought anything of it but he also tightened his arm around me and his hand drifted a little lower than was proper," Idril said, keeping her voice low but also appearing a little flustered.

"Are you certain it was not a mistake?" Elrilya queried.

"Yes, I am," Idril said, pursing her lips together. "I need to be alone a moment with some fresh air, it is stuffy in here."

Elrilya let her friend go as she stepped out of the hall to a nearby open balcony that opened up above the palace gardens. Glancing back toward the gala of happy people, she could not help but notice the gaze of Maeglin following Idril out to her solitude.

Glossary 

Maileanossér: lustful family member

Atar: father (Quenya)


	45. Coile a Qualme

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own characters, everything belongs to Tolkien the genius.

Author's Note: I am pleased to announce that _Eternal_ has been nominated for the 2006 Middle Earth FanFiction Awards by Rhapsody. If you are a member of MEFA and ElvenLords, please support _Eternal_ in its bid! My other version of _Eternal_ (that has a more adult nature but the same storyline and posted on another website) was also nominated recently for the 2006 My Precious Awards by Kwannom. Please show your support and vote for _Eternal_ at the website mpawards. com. So far right _Eternal_ is winning so that's even greater news but voting ends today, June 15th so make sure you get your vote in! I would have posted sooner but ffnet was on the fritz for uploads. I am honored you, my readers, enjoy this story so much so I will try not to let you down.

**Chapter Forty-Five: Coile a Qualme**

Once more the years passed with little notice to time. Life was comfortable once more without fears or dangers on the horizon. The world outside of the natural walls of the Crissaegrim seemed to be in the calmest peace imaginable since before the return of Morgoth. The forces in Ard-galen held steadfast and strong in the siege against Angband, thus not allowing any of the vile creatures borne within to escape to the outside world.

Good tidings reached Gondolin one morn after Turgon conversed with Thorondor, mightiest of the Eagles. The great bird often came to the king to pass on the goings-on outside of the city because f its secretive isolation. The words of Thorondor had in earlier years told of Turgon's brother, Fingon, finally taking a wife. There was further joy as news of a child born to Fingon and his spouse was spread. A baby ellon was the gift and his given name was Ereinion Gil-Galad.

The celebrations continued for two days, as Fingon was always popular among the Noldor as the hero who saved his cousin Maedhros and healed the rift between the houses of the Noldori initially caused by Fëanor's greed and betrayal. Keeping to his promise not to open the way to Gondolin, Turgon could not join his brother in his new happiness. Instead, he sent many gifts with Thorondor to Fingon that were included among the most treasured items in Gondolin. One was a finely handcrafted golden crown of jewels for when the child reached an older age. Idril and Maeglin, as older cousins to Ereinion, sent a hand-sewn royal robe of rich silk and a decorative dagger with inset gems and a leather scabbard. Fingon could never give or show enough gratitude in the letters and missives sent back to Turgon by way of the Eagles.

However, a day came when all could sense a shift that was for the worse in the world. Turgon had remained at his balcony in his tower watching the skies for a sign of the outstretched feathers and wings of the Eagles to bring the news of what had befallen those beyond Gondolin's border. None came and weeks passed without change. The wings and sky told another story. Winter was upon the lands again but the icy sky was filled with dirty clouds of smoke and smelled of dread. The feeling did not subside as spring came finally with worrisome events.

Thorondor came and spoke of devastating battles and death. Morgoth, having built up his minions and forces while being held up in Angband, swept through Dorthonion with rivers of fire, burning alive all who stood in his path. Quickly he destroyed many of the forces that stood as sentinels in the surrounding lands. Angrod and Aegnor, sons of Finarfin, died in defense of their fortresses in the vicinity; thus, allowing Morgoth's forces to sweep through the Ered Wethrin and the lands east of the Crissaegrim. Maglor's Gap was under assault with Maedhros holding on barely to a slight victory at Himring. High King Fingolfin was mobilizing his forces to the Ered Wethrin to fight off the forces that spread there. Rallying vengeance for his brother's, Finrod, eldest of Finarfin's children, was beating the forces back at the Tower of Minas Tirith on Tol Sirion.

With the proximity of the roving hordes of Angband nearby in the Pass of Sirion, Turgon set stronger and more frequent patrols in the mountains in case any orc or monster came too close for comfort to threaten the secret location of Gondolin. Turgon wished to ride to his sire and kin's aid but he remembered Ulmo's words that Gondolin must stand and not be discovered.

It was then one late afternoon that Glorfindel joined Turgon for a walk to discuss further methods of fortification. Any ideas for Turgon were good enough for him to work into his overall plan. There were also more secret arrangements by Turgon who was never one wanting to be caught off-guard. To have his captain, his friend, by his side kept his mind off the strange sense of loss that day.

"I have not told many of this, Glorfindel," Turgon began as he looked out across the great valley. "But the last day Thorondor was here, I gave him a letter and a sack of gold to take to Cirdan."

"What for?" the golden lord asked as he stood beside his king.

"Preparations," he said before turning his gaze back to his friend. "A safe haven if all should fail here. Cirdan has always been a friend and ally to my kingdom and me as I have to his fiefs. This is to assure that both our peoples will survive and flee to if Morgoth should grow stronger and overthrow us. I am planning to send seafarers from here, who are willing, to cross the sea in search of Valinor."

"Seeking forgiveness and a pardon for our trespasses?" Glorfindel asked.

Turgon nodded, "I hope they permit it for all our sakes."

"IT gives me some ease that you seem to always have a plan," Glorfindel smiled. "I only hope it comes to more than naught."

"I have had many years to contemplate my decisions, as much as you and everyone else have had who crossed from the West," Turgon said. "I do not know about any others but I do not regret my decision to come. I cannot betray my words of duty and promise even at this time. My only regrets are that I have brought pain to my family."

"Turgon, Elenwë and Aredhel knew the risks and threats for following you and your sire," Glorfindel explained. "There was no way we could have known what was to come."

"I know," Turgon replied. "Perhaps I should have made them remain in Valinor and Idril too; though, I know in my heart they would have none of it."

"Many things may have happened differently if we did not take our current paths," Glorfindel said. "I may never have realized a love for Elrilya, or maybe I would have realized it sooner than I did on this path. There is no way to know unless we were granted the foresight some of the Eldar are blessed with or the Valar themselves!"

"That is true," Turgon said with a sigh. "Enough of this miserable talk. If the Valar hear my words and messages then all of our labors will be worth it. The Valar will never permit Morgoth to reign or destroy this world as he nearly did before."

"Indeed," Glorfindel smiled.

They both turned to continue onward but stopped as they noticed the recognizable shape of Thorondor flying over the peaks of the Crissaegrim to the walls where they stood. Dangling from his talons was the form of a body but they could see little details of whom the great eagle carried. To the peak northernmost from Gondolin he flew and landed, laying his burden carefully while looking toward the city where Turgon and Glorfindel stood. Turning to his king, Glorfindel found Turgon hale and ashen as if he realized something that Glorfindel did not.

"Come quickly," Turgon said, his voice tight. "We must ride to him."

Nothing was said the entire way to the livery stables. Glorfindel followed his friend, dreading what news they would receive upon their arrival to the mountaintop. Hastening with such great speed on their horses, Glorfindel and Turgon barely were identifiable to the passersby in the streets and avenues. They traveled much faster once they reached open land in the valley. Glorfindel urged his own steed onward as he tried to keep up to Turgon who pushed his horse to the breaking point. At one point Glorfindel lost sight of Turgon around the bend of the foothill passes. He knew where they were headed and kept riding, knowing that either Turgon or the clearing would be reached or seen eventually.

As the ground leveled out, Glorfindel finally came upon the sight of the golden-brown feathers of Thorondor perched silently on the rocks. Lowering his gaze, Glorfindel found Turgon still as a statue staring at the body below him. On the ground lay the body of High King Fingolfin with no sign of life in the once proud and strong Eldari. His body was limp and his limbs twisted at unnatural angles as if every bone was crushed to dust. His golden mane of hair, from his Vanyar heritage, was ripped from his scalp and tangled in knots in other places. The silver helm upon Fingolfin's head was cracked and dented inward from a forceful blow and his broken shield, its beauteous gems broken off or stolen, bore evidence of a fierce battle. Burns also marred his pale skin that appeared to be the ultimate cause of his death along with the imprint of a large boot upon his chest and neck. In his death grip, Fingolfin still held to his sword Ringil, its once shimmering gleam like ice covered by the stain of a hideous, foul-smelling blood.

Glorfindel finally slid off his horse to come to Turgon's side just as the King of Gondolin kneeled to the ground and clutched his father to him. At a loss for words, Glorfindel could only squeeze Turgon's shoulder tightly since nothing he may say could truly convey enough comfort. After some time, Turgon rose and faced the great eagle who had borne King Fingolfin to them.

"What happened, my friend?" he asked Thorondor, his voice raspy.

"Your sire fought the Dark Lord in combat at the Gates of Angband," Thorondor said. "Courageously and fearlessly he battled until he erred in his weariness. Yet, even then he dealt a terrible blow to Morgoth at the end."

"I thank you for bringing him to me," struggled Turgon, his voice cracking slightly. "A hero and king of the Eldar deserves a proper burial."

"As would I wish for my kin in return," the eagle replied.

"Does my brother know of his death?" Turgon asked.

Thorondor nodded with a bob of his head, "They saw him go forth past their battles and hear the trumpets of Angband echo their lord's triumph. I sent another to tell them of this day."

Glorfindel locked eyes with Turgon as he turned to face him.

"Glorfindel, help me."

Following the suddenly drained figure of his friend, Glorfindel watched as Turgon began to dig a shallow impression in the ground. On his knees, he began to dig as well in the soft dirt. Anur moved across the sky and was well hidden behind the mountains as they collected the rocks for High King Fingolfin's cairn. Before setting the first stones, Turgon laid his father's body in the hole and placed Ringil on Fingolfin's chest and his shield by his side. All the while Thorondor stood as a sentinel over them during their laboring, watching with sharp eyes that seemed to show the sorrow of his higher master, Manwë. The stars had come out when Turgon and Glorfindel placed the last stones on top of the memorial.

"We must go and tell everyone," Turgon said before turning to his horse and climbing up on its back.

"My lord," Thorondor beckoned to Glorfindel to come closer.

"Yes?" he asked as he stepped closer.

"Your loyalty is strong to the houses and kings of the Noldor, I have no concerns that you would falter," Thorondor said quietly so that it was only between them. "Idril Celebrindal has stood by her sire's side but more than ever he needs you to hold him steady."

"That I will do," Glorfindel assured him, knowing already Turgon's state of mind.

"Dangerous times are coming," the eagle warned. "Do not be afraid."

"I will stay strong," Glorfindel replied. "As you have for us many times."

"Farewell then, Lord of the House of the Golden Flower," Thorondor said as he spread his mighty wings. "As long as Gondolin stands, I and my kind shall be by its side."

With a powerful beat, the giant bird rose into the air and soared back to his watch of the world.

Glossary

Coile a Qualme: Life and Death


	46. Toroni

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own characters, everything belongs to Tolkien the genius.

Author's Note: _Eternal_ has won First Place in the 2006 My Precious Awards for the Silmarillion category! The details for the awards ceremony will be posted on my profile if you wish to see the other winners and our acceptance speeches. Thanks again everyone so much! As a present, I give you an early update!

**Chapter Forty-Six: Toroni**

The sadness and grief of the Eldar as a whole had not been as great since the Kinslaying. Once word had spread of High King Fingolfin's death, mourning overwhelmed the kingdoms of the east. The large host of Noldor who had followed him from Valinor had always loved him and the High King had gained more respect from the Sindar and Silvan when relations between them and the Noldor were made upon their arrival from Aman. The news was indeed a shattering blow to the Eldar's on-going fight against Morgoth.

Gondolin saw many days of grief so far, the mood far differing from the typical bustling, happy mien of most days. Having built the cairn for Fingolfin upon meeting Thorondor on the mountain, Turgon spared Idril the sigh of her grandfather's battered body and from giving Maeglin a dreadful first image of the grandfather he never met. Turgon did not want anyone to remember Fingolfin in that way but Turgon spoke only once of the battle that led to the High King's ultimate death.

There were moments in private that Turgon became lost in his guilt and sorrow but Glorfindel stayed to his word in staying by his side. There was little time spent in the first few weeks for Glorfindel at home but Elrilya understood that her husband had a duty in friendship as well as needing his own way to grieve with an elf he had been close to for many years, having been such a good friend with his son.

One midday a couple years after the dreadful news, Glorfindel was out on the balcony of Turgon's study after a long morning of talking with Turgon. The fresh air soothed his feelings and cooled the still flaming anger and pain that raged in his soul toward Morgoth. The beautiful, yet oddly out of season, fog hanging on the cliffs of the mountains also gave a wondrous view to take his mind off of things. It was then, while standing high above Gondolin in Turgon's tower, that Glory eyed two of Thorondor's eagles gliding out of the fog and down to the city's courtyard below where the trees Glingal and Belthil, stood. A cry was released from one of them as they both landed then released their talons to reveal two figures they had been carrying.

"Turgon, come quickly," Glorfindel said as he rushed inside. "The eagles have brought two people to us."

"Who could it be?" Turgon asked out loud as they hurried down the stairwell.

When they reached the courtyard, a large host of onlookers had gathered to see whom the eagles had brought. A path opened up through the citizenry as Turgon made his way to the center of the excitement. The buzz of talk quieted once Turgon laid eyes on the two boys, sons of Men, in front of him. Standing at Turgon's side, Glorfindel looked over the two Edain.

They had golden hair but the younger of the two had a darker coloring of brown on his head. They looked no older than when Maeglin had first arrived in the city with Aredhel but Glorfindel knew they grew older much quicker in years than the Eldar did. Such was the way of the mortals. One could see which of them was the eldest but the younger of the two stood taller than the other who obviously was related to him by their fair features. They were dressed as if they had been in battle, their weapons with them and their clothing soiled with a few wounds visible. As Turgon approached them, they seemed to understand his importance and bowed with heads lowered.

"Aiya! Pedich Edhellen?" Turgon asked them first as he motioned for them to rise, knowing that Men were more familiar with the use of Sindarin than his native tongue of Quenya.

The eldest boy nodded, "Yes, my lord."

"Good," Turgon smiled to let them know not to be afraid. "I am King Turgon of the city of Gondolin where you now find yourselves. From whence have you come that the eagles have brought you?"

Suddenly both of the boys went to their knee again. Turgon went to them, placing his hands on their shoulders.

"You need not kneel again," he told them as they rose to meet his face.

"My lord, I am Húrin and with me is my brother Huor," he paused then continued. "We are the sons of Galdor, son of Hador Lórindol."

Glorfindel knew of whom they spoke. Their grandfather had fought alongside the Eldar against Morgoth and was a friend of the Noldor kingdoms. Turgon had known Hador well and upon hearing the name spoken, squeezed the shoulders of the youths with a familiarity of recognition.

"I know of your kin well," Turgon said, his smile broadening. "I fought alongside your grandsire many years ago. The kin of Hador are always welcome in my home."

"Thank you, my lord," Húrin said still playing the part of the diplomat since he was the eldest. "We knew of your sire as well since he gave our grandsire Dor-lómin and fought also with our kin. We were dismayed to hear of his passing, my lord. He was truly a courageous King."

Turgon's mouth tightened a moment as he blinked away the reminder of his father's death. However, his smile seemed to turn more loving and welcoming as he looked upon the two young boys.

"I thank you for those kind words," he said. "Come, we shall let you clean yourselves and settle so you can tell us your tale before your arrival."

As Turgon turned away with Húrin and Huor, Glorfindel went to the eagles who still sat perched nearby.

"We share our thanks with you for bringing these elf-friends to us in their time of need. Do also tell your lord of our gratitude," Glorfindel said to them.

"We shall," one of them said. "Before we bid you farewell, I have a message you can give to your own lord."

"Of course," Glorfindel said.

"His brother, Fingon, finally found time to return to his fiefs and sends his kindly thoughts to King Turgon. He knows Turgon shall guard their sire's resting place from destruction," the eagle said. "It was with great distress that he took their sire's title of High King. The continued warring has worried him and to protect his family, he has sent his wife and son to live in the Havens with Lord Cirdan."

"They will be well seen to there," Glorfindel assured. "If anything were to happen to Fingon, Cirdan will see to it that Ereinion is safe."

The eagles nodded in unison before they both took to the sky.

Glorfindel watched as the two brothers ate the meals prepared for them. They obviously had not eaten in some time but were hanging on the last threads of polite behavior while eating in front of King Turgon and his family. Their tattered and stained clothes had been taken away and they were given some new clothing to wear, which they had both exclaimed were the most finely-crafted they had ever laid eyes upon. Idril had gone to finding some servants and maids to help her set up a room with two beds and other amenities for Húrin and Huor. Elrilya had also seen to their wounds and injuries to help them begin to heal.

Quietly Turgon, Idril, Glorfindel, and Elrilya watched them in between their own eating with interest and a touch of fascination since neither Idril nor Elrilya had met any Edain before. Ecthelion was on the mountain borders so he was not with them for the supper meal but Maeglin was there as well; however, he seemed none too interested in the new visitors and poked away at his food as if nothing were amiss. Once Húrin and Huor slowed a little in their appetite, Turgon turned their attention to him.

"Now you can tell us your story," he said, sounding very much like his doting, fatherly side.

"Well, my lord, the battles between Morgoth's creatures and our peoples kept coming closer to our lands where we have lived with our kin of the Haladin in Brethil," Húrin began. "We were kept from the frontlines but still we were protecting the mountains from being crossed."

"I wanted to join them, my lord, but our uncle would not permit it!" young Huor suddenly spoke up. "He said I was too young."

"Huor…" Húrin started to warn his brother for his outburst.

"It is all right," Turgon said then looked to Huor. "How old are you, Master Huor?"

"Thirteen comings of spring," he answered proudly. "And Húrin has seen sixteen."

"So few years but you are already set for battle," Turgon said almost a little sadly. "Please, do continue, Master Húrin."

"We became under attack one day and were separated from the others or those with us died from wounds," he explained. "We had been wandering for many days when we decided to climb the mountain to find our way after becoming lost, hoping we could see more from above. Yet, a strange fog came over us and then the eagles came and took us."

"I was not afraid but I thought we might become food for the great eagle's young!" Huor said suddenly.

Turgon chuckled, "Hardly. Thorondor and his kin are friends of ours. The Valar must be watching you both today."

Glorfindel smirked a moment as he saw Huor struggle unsuccessfully to hide a yawn.

"You must be weary from your traveling," Glorfindel said. "Perhaps you would like to retire early?"

"That might be best," Húrin said, trying also to stifle an escaped yawn.

"We will keep a guard nearby if you have any questions or need anything," Turgon informed them.

"Thank you, my lord," Húrin said with a bow as he and his brother stood from their chairs. "We appreciate your hospitality to us."

Turgon nodded in response as Idril rose and led the young men out of the dining area to their rooms.

"Húrin is wise for his age," Glorfindel commented once they were gone. "And Huor is eager to show himself as a warrior."

A scrape of a chair came across the stone floor as Maeglin scooted his chair back and stood.

"Please excuse me, Uncle. I have some errands I must tend to this evening," Maeglin said suddenly before receiving a nod from Turgon.

"That was strange," Elrilya added after Maeglin left.

"He is only bothered that someone is stealing the attention he has had since his arrival years ago," Turgon laughed light-heartedly.

"What do you suppose we shall do with these boys?" Glorfindel asked.

"I do not know," Turgon said thoughtfully. "They must remain here I am afraid but we shall make them as comfortable as we can for now among us."

Glossary

Toroni: brothers

Aiya: Hail

Pedich Edhellen: "Do you speak Elvish?"


	47. Ambapendamaca

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own characters, everything belongs to Tolkien the genius.

Author's Note: I had meant to get this out earlier than this but life is getting busy. My own wedding anniversary is coming up next week and it seems only yesterday we had the ceremony! Same goes for when I began writing _Eternal_ nearly two and a half years ago. Much more is to come soon!

**Chapter Forty-Seven: Ambapendamaca**

"Do not eat too quickly," Elrilya warned. "You will make yourself sick today in the fields."

Huor slowed his pace, unhurriedly bringing the fork carrying food to his mouth instead of the heaping motion he had displayed before.

"I do not want to be late!" he exclaimed, waiting at least until he had swallowed.

"There is no need to hurry, we have other days we can spend more time training," Glorfindel reminded the young boy, taking each bite of his own without haste.

"Today is my first time, though!" Huor said. "I will not get another like this."

"Best to remember it with good memories," Elrilya added. "Not with stomach pains and cramps in your side."

Glorfindel smiled to himself as he watched the earnest youth at his table. Huor had taken a liking to Glorfindel over the few months he and his brother, Húrin, had been in Gondolin. The lad had a strong interest in swordplay and battle strategy, which obviously led him to the captain. Glorfindel noticed Huor showed promise in skill as well as a fiery will to never give up; thus the reason his people had allowed him into battle so early in life. Having given his word that Huor could join in during the training sessions once he was ready; Glorfindel had given his approval the night before. Huor, full of excitement and energy, stayed at Glorfindel and Elrilya's home as he discussed with Glorfindel the plans for the next morning. Overcome eventually with exhaustion, Huor fell asleep on the divans in the sitting room. They decided to let him be, as it had not been the first time to happen.

Húrin, like his brother, had a strong spirit but also a sage one that was uncommon for one of so few years. He was a powerful fighter in the field but was also just as gifted in the studies of lore, diplomacy, and various other leadership traits. Turgon took the teen under his wing after the boys' arrival, quickly taking a liking to the elder brother due to the properness and politeness in their first meeting. Many a day one could find the elf-king and young man stashed away in Turgon's study or library deep in various discussions.

"Will you and Lady Idril come watch today?" Huor asked hopefully.

Elrilya glanced at Glorfindel for a moment to get his reaction that was no more than a slight shrug.

"I may but I will ask Idril if you wish her to come," the dark-haired elf answered.

"Very much so!"

Both of the brothers had a great fondness for Idril, much like the respect and love for an older sister. She had been incredibly helpful and kind in making their life in Gondolin more comfortable. It was obvious to the two elves present that Huor wanted to make Idril proud.

"Is your brother joining us as well?" Glorfindel asked as Elrilya took away their empty plates.

"He said he would," replied Huor, who was then followed by a knock at the door.

Before Glorfindel could say another word, the boy had sprinted off to the door. The excited chatter of the brothers could be heard drifting in from the other room.

"You will have your hands full today," Elrilya said as Glorfindel wrapped his arms around her.

"As long as we have ourselves alone tonight," he whispered before claiming a kiss.

The clamoring noise of the brothers spilled into the kitchen as the couple turned to face them. Huor snickered while Húrin had a sheepish grin.

"Are you both ready?" Glorfindel asked.

"I might ask the same of you," Huor joked.

In one fell swoop, Glorfindel had thrown Huor over his shoulder and began to march outside. The youngest brother let out several loud protests that Glorfindel certainly would make him sick if he did not let him down while Húrin followed behind laughing.

* * *

Luckily for Huor, Glorfindel changed his mind about making the boy sick or embarrassing him by carrying him over his shoulder all the way through the city to the gates. The three arrived to the training yards ready for the day and perhaps with a touch of nervousness for the youngsters'. The two boys had trotted alongside Glorfindel talking between each other in Sindarin rather than their mother tongue. They had slipped into using the Eldar language even during their common speech with each other after having lived in Gondolin for the past season.

Many of the Gondolindrim soldiers were present along with Ecthelion and Maeglin, who had taken a reprieve from his days in the mining caves. Glorfindel did not miss the annoyed glare on Maeglin's face as he approached with Húrin and Huor. The sister-son of Turgon did not harbor much interest or cares about the young brothers and Glorfindel was well aware of it. Turgon's thoughts that Maeglin was jealous did not seem well founded until the king turned more attention to Húrin and their daily conversations. The depth of the dark-haired elf's dislike grew more apparent after several public tantrums upon being turned away from Turgon's study or the throne room. Glorfindel hoped Maeglin would get over his dislike and being king required Turgon to do many things as well as manage his personal time and with whom he desired to spend it.

Glorfindel and Ecthelion had already decided on the drills for the day so as soon as the two boys and the golden lord arrived they began straightaway. Everyone teamed up into pairs, sparring with one another in offence and defensive moves and blocks. After a couple hours, Elrilya and Idril arrived and found a spot a little distance away from the field. Glorfindel thought that Huor would have already begun to tire, and he did seem slightly fatigued, but he visibly perked up when the two ellith came to watch as promised. Húrin was fairing well too and managed to give a smile at his brother's surge of enthusiasm. However, it did not last long.

"Rhaich!" hissed Maeglin loudly. "Reckless fool! Heed attention to what you are doing!"

"If you had not opened your flank with your block then I would not have had to make known the opportunity you gave me," Huor said mischievously.

"Enough," Glorfindel said, stepping between the human and elf. "Take new partners. Remember, everyone here is a friend but we must not let that lull our security and soften our reaction you will need one day."

"There is no need to remind me of that," Maeglin growled, a hard glare leveled at Glorfindel then at Huor as he moved to another partner.

Glorfindel went back to his place as Ecthelion came to his side.

"The Edain are very impulsive," the captain of the guard said to him.

"They are still young and have much to learn," Glorfindel answered. "Let them have some enjoyment in this. They had little to none in their lives before."

"At the cost of Maeglin's pride and others' respect for him?" Ecthelion said and slightly protective.

"Then he has much to learn in opening himself up without protection," Glorfindel added. "I had thought after all his time he has spent with you that Maeglin would have more of a sense of humor."

All Glorfindel received in response was a grumbled remark and roll of the eyes from Ecthelion.

* * *

Glorfindel kicked off his boots and placed his armor on a chair for cleaning later that night. The house was empty and quiet other than Váremo's feet plodding along the stone floor as he came to greet Glorfindel back home. After giving Váremo a welcoming scratch on his head, Glorfindel headed upstairs to the bedroom and bathing chamber. He determined Elrilya was still out taking Húrin and Huor back to their rooms in the palace. Disrobing and throwing the dirty clothing in a basket, Glorfindel took to cleaning himself of the same mud and sweat that clung to his clothes. As he was finishing and stepping out of the bathing basin, he heard Elrilya coming up the stairs to their bedroom.

A warm smile greeted him and Glorfindel gave her one in return as he gladly embraced his spouse in his arms. He still marveled at how Elrilya managed to spark the love and intense emotions inside of him whenever he laid eyes on her.

"How well did Húrin and Huor's training continue for the rest of the exercises?" Elrilya asked, snuggling against his chest.

"Better than I had expected," Glorfindel said but he had noticed the way she had asked him the question, as if she were planning to say more that did not even depend on what he would said in response to her. "Why do you ask?"

"When you left for a while to discuss tomorrow's preparations with Ecthelion, Húrin and Huor stayed here before I took them back to the palace. Húrin was not as happy as his brother," Elrilya explained. "Was there anything that happened today with him?"

"Other than the small argument with Maeglin and Huor, no, there was nothing else," Glorfindel said as he stroked her hair.

"Perhaps Maeglin said something to Húrin about his brother," Elrilya said.

"It would not surprise me if he had," Glorfindel replied with a sigh. "I thought Maeglin's reaction was rather quick-tempered. He is not usually so vocal."

"Indeed it was," Elrilya agreed. "He seems to be that way as of late."

"Ecthelion has not been himself either," Glorfindel pointed out. "I do not know. It may be nothing."

"Hopefully it is," Elrilya said as she pulled him close.

Glossary

Ambapendamaca: uphill battle


	48. Uinuial

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own characters, everything belongs to Tolkien the genius.

Author's Note: I sincerely apologize for my lack of updating. Life, again, as usual is taking most of my time. I also seemed to get stuck with my muse on this chapter on more than one occasion. I hope to get more timely updates out soon.

**Chapter Forty-Eight: Uinuial**

"King Turgon said himself my sparing and sword fighting is better than it ever was," Huor commented as he kneeled next to Elrilya. "It truly was wonderful to see him with us at the training grounds today."

"That is good!" Elrilya smiled as she planted new seasonal flowers in the garden. "He needs to get out of his study more often."

"I myself have entreated him to go forth many times and until now it had not seemed to have worked," Húrin commented as he sat in the shade of the garden's trees.

"Turgon has agreed to more rides in the valley for enjoyment," Glorfindel added as he sharpened his sword. "Might as well have them before winter arrives."

Elrilya sighed, "I cannot believe that is has been nearly a full year past since you both came to us."

"It does not seem like it was all that long ago," Glorfindel agreed. "You have learned much and have grown before our very eyes. I swear, Huor, you have grown taller by at least a hand span since then!"

"I now am taller than Húrin," the teen chuckled much to the chagrin of his older brother. "As you can see, he does not like it much. If only Father could see it!"

The two elves did not miss Huor's face change for a moment after he spoke. The boy missed his kin who had been in the midst of battles and war when he and his brother were rescued. When they had first arrived it had been common to find one or both of them with saddened, thoughtful expressions looking out across the mountain borders. Over time Húrin and Huor came to forget and became lost in the passing of the seasons in Gondolin. Yet, recently those serious looks had returned.

Huor's downcast eyes glanced up under his light lashes to look at his brother who lounged nearby, his own face no longer mirthful. Elrilya's gentle hand touched Huor's shoulder as the young man looked into her blue eyes with confused and torn questions being asked through his own. Even being tall by elvish standards, Elrilya's eye level was nearly the same as Huor's. _You are no longer the boy we took in a year ago…_

"I miss them terribly," he said, choking a little on his words.

Taking him into her arms, Elrilya comforted Huor as he laid his head on her shoulder with a heavy sigh. He had too much pride to weep openly before them but they did not doubt now if he had in private. Glorfindel, with concern covering his face, came to them and placed his hand on Huor's back to let him know that they were there for him. Finally, Huor stepped back and they looked into the face of a soon-to-be-grown man but still with tenderness of his youth in his eyes.

"What is it that troubles you both?" Elrilya asked as she looked between the two of them.

"Huor and I have been talking of late about our kin," Húrin said as he stood from his chair. "We do not dislike the hospitality you and King Turgon have shown us during our short fostering. However, we feel it is our duty by our sworn oaths and blood ties to return to fight and live with them once more."

"I do not need remind you of Turgon's decree and law for those who have come here," Glorfindel mentioned.

"Yes, we understand," Huor said as he turned from Elrilya's comfort. "Húrin and I came through the fog and darkness to this fair city, though."

"We have already asked to speak with the King this evening about it," Húrin added.

A grimace passed over Glorfindel's features while he looked upon the young descendents of Hador. After a moment his face relaxed.

"If Turgon decides to give you his leave then we will not stay you but we shall be less fortunate without your presences in our lives on forward," Glorfindel said sadly.

"We will meet again, I am certain of that," Huor said with his smile that always warmed their hearts.

* * *

Glorfindel had remained outside of the throne room when Húrin and Huor had gone inside to speak with Turgon about their wishes. For a time he paced around the hallways but eventually returned to the doorway. To his surprise, he nearly ran into Huor on the way.

"Aiya, Huor! I did not expect you yet," Glorfindel said. "Have you finished with Turgon already?"

"Yes, we have," Huor nodded. "Although, King Turgon was hesitant at first, he has given us leave but he said he is going to think more of it tonight."

"I see," Glorfindel said and resented the selfish feelings of sorrow that hit him as he heard Huor's words. "Where is your brother?"

"Maeglin stayed him outside the room as we left," Huor said. "He had been with King Turgon when we arrived and he would not leave when we sought an audience. I do not know of what they speak now. I wanted to see to it that you heard the news."

"I appreciate it," Glorfindel said, a sad smile spreading over his lips. "Come, let us see what your brother is doing."

As they rounded a corner, Glorfindel could hear Maeglin speaking with Húrin. Huor could not discern what was said but Glorfindel could clearly hear their discussion.

"… _The King's grace is great indeed; but if our word is not enough, then we will swear oaths to you."_

Both Maeglin and Húrin turned upon seeing Glorfindel suddenly come near them. It seemed they had been in a heated conversation but Húrin seemed to be faring well against the cool-tempered nephew of the king.

"What is this of oaths?" Glorfindel asked, Huor standing by his side obviously curious as to what had happened while he was away.

"Maeglin felt that our word was not enough for him to believe we would never speak of Gondolin if we were permitted to depart," Húrin said hotly. "He thinks we would betray those who have bestowed so much kindness and love on us. The King thinks our word is enough but it shall not hurt to give even more power to our word and reputation as sons of the house of Hador to give an oath."

Glorfindel eyed Maeglin and the dark-haired elf nodded but did not let his steely stare leave Húrin for one moment.

"Then so be it," he said. "Take your oaths now."

Maeglin threw open the throne room doors, causing Turgon to look up in surprise from his discussion with a councilor.

"What is this ruckus, Maeglin?"

"I believe the Brothers wish to say one more thing to you," Maeglin answered before stepping aside.

Without fear or hesitation, Húrin and Huor stepped up to Turgon and kneeled before the throne. After they were motioned to rise, they looked Turgon in the eye as they laid down their troth.

"We, Húrin and Huor, sons of Galdor the son of Hador, pledge that we shall forever keep our silence about our fostering in Gondolin," Húrin began.

"All counsels we have held with you, King Turgon, we shall never tell to another," Huor added next. "Everything we have seen here will remain in memory. No stories or songs shall be told of our time here."

"For if our secrets were told, only evil will benefit from our trespasses," Húrin finished. "We make this oath to you, our King and fosterer."

Turgon came to them and held their hands in his as he smiled upon them.

"There was no need for such ceremony," he said. "This does, however, further show me of your strength and conviction. Your House was always friend to mine. I shall honor your request to leave my city."

* * *

Turgon could not forbade nor change his mind from his decision after Húrin and Huor pledged their lives and word to keeping Gondolin safe. The oath taken by the two young men had also crept deep into his heart. His love for the boys was bottomless, like that of the love between close kinsmen, and it had troubled the Elda king greatly to come to his verdict. Thus, he chose a day the young men would leave so that no one could forget it nor go back on his word.

The night before their departure, Húrin and Huor were invited to a last meal at the king's table inside the palace. Idril had come, as did Glorfindel and Elrilya. Maeglin did not show his face nor bid the Edain good fortune on their journey home. All were familiar with his dislike for Húrin and Huor so his absence was hardly marked. To force Maeglin to endure the meal out of a false sense of politeness would have been rude and left a stain on the last important night the young men would have in the elven city. Despite trying to be jovial, the impending exodus early the next morn had weighed heavily on the dinner companions.

The heaviness inside Glorfindel had grown since the first tidings of Turgon's news. He, too, had grown close to the young men and he felt like he had found a familial bond with them despite their time in Gondolin being short. Yet, out of an understanding due to his own experiences growing up, he knew that he had to let them go. The young men had grown and were no longer the youngsters they had been upon their arrival. With his efforts and skills Glorfindel had tutored them, growing closer with each passing day, and now he felt the pain of their departure unlike the worries he ever had before.

Elrilya's hand tightly clutching his let Glorfindel know that she similarly would miss Húrin and Huor. He did not need to see her thoughts to know how much it was affecting her. The fog of the last night hours before dawn had encroached far into the valley and tightly hugged the sleeping city. It was as if nature knew it was time for Húrin and Huor to return home and gave another veil to shield their return to the wilds of the outside world. The eagles had already come and were perched on the strong stonewalls of Gondolin awaiting the two young men, their dark shapes barely visible in the torchlight and haze were an ominous reminder of the mystery and unknown surrounding the fates of the two brothers' futures.

They stood side-by-side dressed in their elven tunics with swords and other travel items in packs. They did not know where the eagles might leave them and once they got their bearings, supplies would be needed on the undefined time they would journey. Tightly Elrilya held the two boys in farewell before Glorfindel himself was able to give his own embrace.

"I will miss you, ynd nin," he said.

The meanings of his words were not lost on the two brothers and sad smiles tugged at their faces.

"Thank you, for everything," Hurin said.

"As I told you once before," Huor said. "I am certain we shall meet again."

"So it shall be," Glorfindel said before they moved onward.

Idril's eyes betrayed her sadness despite her calm demeanor and she, too, held the two like the brothers they had become to her. Ecthelion had even come to pay his last respects to them and a professional exchange of words was all that needed to be said. Finally Turgon took them himself to the top of the wall where he said his own words in private. As soon as they had said their last words, the brothers took up their packs and, without looking back, let the eagles take them in their talons before flying high above the city into the darkness.

Quietly the procession returned to the palace where they silently comforted each other by simply being present. No words needed to be spoken, as everyone was well aware of how they all felt. Several of the kitchen staff came by as dawn broke and brought bread, jams, and mead for a light meal to break their fast. No one was hungry and the plates sat untouched on the nearby tables in the sitting room they occupied.

Glorfindel had nestled himself into Elrilya's hair as she laid her head on his shoulder but he moved away as a nearby door was opened noisily. The light footsteps meant the one approaching did not share in their grief. Looking up he saw Maeglin enter the room as if it were any other day and not one when good friends were seen off.

"Beautiful morning is it not?" he said with a touch of glee as he picked out a few items from the breakfast trays and plopped unceremoniously in an oversized cushion chair. "What is it with you? Gloom hovers in the room."

"You know well enough what happened this morning," Turgon said with a warning tone but it did not carry the weight it usually did and he sounded more tired and sorrowful than anything.

"Was that this morn?" Maeglin asked with mock sincerity, obviously untroubled. "I wondered why the city had a different air about it today."

"Have some compassion, cousin," Idril said, her voice weary and pained. "Do not think that this world is made to service your whims and joys. We all have our own lives to tend to with loves and grievances."

With a heavy step, Idril stood and left the room. A dreadful glare weighed on Maeglin as Elrilya passed him, following Idril out the door to see to her friend. None of it seemed to matter to him and he sighed before snacking on an apple he had taken.

"There is still much for you to learn, Maeglin," Turgon said as he also rose. "You are young but you should know how to school your speech by now."

The elven king left the room and Glorfindel soon followed, Ecthelion the only one remaining with the young prince.

Glossary

Uinuial: from the twilight

ynd nin (plural of iond): my sons

Húrin's quote from _The Silmarillion,_ "Of the Ruin of Beleriand", pg. 159


	49. Tyelma Sére

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own characters, everything belongs to Tolkien the genius.

Author's Note: As always, I apologize for my very long time between updates. Life has been busy and I only get a few hours every Saturday morning to work on any of my stories of all my fandoms. I hope to finish _Eternal_ very soon and start on the sequels and offshoots. Thanks to Rhapsody for the beta of this chapter! Some references made in this chapter are from details given in _The Silmarillion_ and _The War of the Jewels_.

**Chapter Forty-Nine: Tyelma Sére**

Quickly winter came that year and the warmth Húrin and Huor had brought the year before was gone, but their memory still continued in the hearts of those who had loved them. The eagles returned often and gave news the brothers had found their way to their kin. Such news were received with great joy and celebration. The knowledge let many move on, knowing that there was no need to worry, for they were in good hands.

An uncertain peace spread through the lands soon after Húrin and Huor came to their grandsire's halls again. Morgoth's forces slowly began to thin until it seemed hardly any of his great forces wandered in the wilderness. Turgon knew in his heart that Morgoth was plotting deep in the pits of Angband, waiting for the one day he would make his presence well known again by sending forth a huge host, but not before testing the might of the Eldar. The fallen Valar was not a novice in such matters. If he drew back to rebuild his army, it would also give the elven kingdoms a chance to fortify and regroup. It became a waiting game to see who would strike first while the other side was weak.

During the first years of that tentative peace, Turgon began to secretly send mariners to the coasts. Cirdan had heeded Turgon's warnings that the eagles had delivered and set to building ships that the Gondolindrim mariners would sail west in hopes of reaching Valinor. However, as more years passed, the king grew anxious.

The lull lasted seven years and suddenly Morgoth unleashed a terrible assault with his legions of evil beasts and dreadful creatures upon the inhabitants of Hithlum. Fingon sent forth his forces and the Men of Dor-lómin joined them since Galdor the tall held and protected the fortress of Barad Eithel for the High King in the passes of the Shadowy Mountains. The people of Gondolin knew battles were fought again outside their borders, and each day, the eagles brought more news.

Such a horrifying battle had not been seen for many years: Galdor was slain by an arrow at the same place his father, Hador, had been killed. Hope faltered for a brief time in the battle for Men, but the strong faith and leadership of Húrin brought his people back into the fight for freedom and peace. Barely past the age to be considered a man, Húrin rallied his men against the Orc troops and forged in a terrible onslaught in the name of his fallen father. Due to the presence and vigor in the face of failure and death, victory was won and revived Húrin's people out of despair.

The Eldar of Hithlum, however, bore the brunt of the attack out of Angband. Beaten back inside their very borders, all seemed lost as well for the soldiers of Fingon, but they still battled unrelentingly onward. Then, out of the mists of the west came the legions of Falas, sent by Cirdan in ships to the Firth of Dengrist once he heard of Morgoth's troops on the move in the north. With the reinforcements of fellow their Eldar, the armed strength of High King Fingon swept the Dark Lord's vile monsters from their lands, sending the fiends scattering in disarray to flee the fell warriors of the Firstborn.

A new companionship was born and an oath renewed between the new leaders of the Men of Dor-lómin. Like his sire and grandsire, Húrin made a fellowship with the Eldar of Hithlum. High King Fingon loved the family of Hador well since his father, Fingolfin, had also held council and fought beside them ere his end. Turgon's teachings had prepared the young man well for his future and fate as a chief for one of the great houses of Men. When the news of his brother's alliance with his former protégé came to the king, Turgon's faith and hope were restored within his soul.

* * *

The absence of the two young men was still missed and when word came of their continuing success and victories, Turgon held a feast with his family to tell of the great deeds and news the eagles had spoken of to him. It was after one of these nights that Glorfindel sensed a contemplative distancing within Elrilya. He did not intrude on her thoughts during the meal or afterward while everyone sat in the parlor, but when they walked through the quiet avenues of Gondolin under the stars back to their home, he spoke his concern.

"What do you have troubling you, meldaquen?" Glorfindel queried, stopping them at one of the many squares of Gondolin with its great fountains of cascading water.

"Nothing troubles me," Elrilya said, sighing as they sat on the edge of a watery pool and she absentmindedly let her fingers wander over the flowers in a planter nearby. "It is only some thoughts that have come to me lately since Húrin and Huor left us."

Elrilya smiled once she felt Glorfindel's warm hands clasping her own. Matching his gaze she saw her smile mirrored in his face, but his eyes told of his curiosity and worry he had for her. He could have so easily learned the answer from her without having to ask, but that was what she loved about her golden-haired mate: that he still surprised and swept her off her feet every day they spent together.

"Tell me," Glorfindel asked again, squeezing her hands comfortingly.

He watched her loving eyes as she gathered her thoughts, thinking of a way to express her feelings. Letting his love flow from him through everything he did: from his eyes to his posture leaning towards her and his grasp on her hands. He was there for her as he had promised so many years before.

"I long for the days the brothers filled our home with laughter and love," Elrilya began. "Now it seems so empty and silent without their boisterous antics and excitement. I never realized what we were missing before they came until they left us so quickly."

"I, too, have noticed the void in our lives," Glorfindel said.

"We have been united for many years now and I cannot believe it has not been spoken of between us before," she said with a short laugh at the thought of it and shook her head. "Most others who have been bound as long as we have already have started a brood of children. Do you think, Glorfindel, that it is time to have a family of our own?"

Elrilya gasped as Glorfindel swept her into his arms and pressed kisses to her cheek and then her neck while he nuzzled into her hair. She wrapped her arms securely around him and felt him let out a long breath.

"I hate to admit that I never thought about it until recently either," Glorfindel whispered in her ear. "Yet, I wonder how it could be so that we never had sought to bring such joy into our home."

"Then that is a yes?" she asked with a smile.

Glorfindel released her, but held her face in his hands as he kissed her deeply.

"I would love to," he said. "You will know when the time has come… when the Valar have deemed it our day to share such happiness."

"A son with his father's romantic heart and fierceness in battle?" she said as they rose to head on their way again.

"And his mother's tenacity?" Glorfindel added. "Or a daughter graced with her mother's face and kindness?"

"She would have your even-temper," Elrilya continued.

"Ai, we should not get ahead of ourselves," Glorfindel sighed. "There is still time to find out all these things."

"Indeed there is," she agreed. "For now we can wish and dream… practice a little until we are completely ready."

"That we shall," he smiled. "Speaking of dreaming and wishing, I think Maeglin was in his own world tonight."

"He never is interested in the news Turgon brings of the brothers," Elrilya grumbled. "I know that he did not care for them and only comes out of politeness since he is bid to join us."

"Oh, you may not be able to tell, but Turgon is well aware of that fact," Glorfindel chuckled. "We are not the only ones who loved them greatly and enjoyed their short stay with us. Turgon says he knows they will see him again one day… he does not know when."

* * *

"My Atar was telling me that I should be thinking of finding love," Idril sighed. "He is concerned that I am lonely and in my attempts to make him happy, I am doing it at the expense of my own happiness."

"He wants to see his only daughter cheerful," Elrilya smiled as they looked out across the courtyards.

"That may be one of his reasons," Idril acknowledged. "However, I think there might be more to it, for he also has inquired with Maeglin if he has any hopes or interests in an elleth. Doom and worry clouds his eyes no matter how well he tries to hide it from me. He fears an end to his family's line and maybe even that of all the Noldor here in the East."

Elrilya hugged her arms and shoulders when a sudden chill went through her.

"Hearing such talk is not good to say, but I think you may be right," she replied. "Your father has always been gifted in knowing the outcomes of things and what is to come."

"I can feel it myself in the air," Idril murmured. "Evil is spreading in the lands. The eagles still bring news to Atar, but he does not speak of it openly to us like he once did when good tidings came of Huor and Húrin. They have grown taller and older since we last laid eyed on them and I worry about their fates, too, in this world."

"I have not heard good tidings since the last of Húrin and Huor's great victories," Elrilya said thoughtfully.

"Indeed, nothing but terror has surrounded our lands," Idril replied. "They fight so strong but so much more presses upon them with every passing day."

"You need not dwell on the darkness," Maeglin's voice drifted to them suddenly as he wandered out from behind a columned walkway, his striking eyes and pale skin standing out once he came into the sunlight from the darkness of the archway. "Your face is much more beautiful when you laugh; your happiness takes the place of sorrow."

"Thank you, cousin," Idril said smoothly, holding back her annoyance at having her conversation with Elrilya be overheard. "I, however, do not find joy as much as I once did. Times have changed."

Maeglin held her gaze as he walked toward them, not even acknowledging Elrilya in the slightest. His hand stole to his pocket and he drew forth an object in his grasp.

"Then perhaps this will bring at least some twinkle to your eyes so that you forget the weariness of the world for but a moment," he said.

Opening his palm, Maeglin showed a necklace wrought in silver and dazzling gems that sparkled in the sunlight. Idril's mouth dropped open for a moment in amazement before she caught herself. He drew the ends apart to display the jewelry properly to her, and then walked behind her, placing it around her neck and clasping it.

"It is a gift to you, my Idril," he whispered, his eyes gleaming with triumph and possessiveness. "I worked long in my forges to make it perfect like you are."

"Why me?" she asked, another question of a different nature hesitantly holding in her throat.

"What do you want me to say? The truth?" Maeglin asked. "You deserve to have stunning things that exemplify your magnificence. I also forged new armor for Uncle, as well as for my friends Ecthelion and Salgant. All of you have been helpful since my arrival years ago, this is a way for me to repay in similar kindness."

"I do not think I can accept this…" Idril began to speak.

"It is yours since it was made for you only," Maeglin interrupted, his eyes darkening. "I wish I could remain with you, but I have been called upon to court with the other lords and council. I bid you good day."

Both Idril and Elrilya were silent as they watched Maeglin walk away.

"Some speak of his intense work in the smithies and time spent on his creations as if there is a greater obsession he tries to quiet in his mind," Idril said softly. "I cannot help but to think it true."

"Perhaps, but we shall not know his heart until he speaks it," Elrilya offered. "Let us go to court as well, maybe something of great interest is to be said if all councils have been hearkened."

"Yes, let us do that," Idril nodded. "I need something to occupy my mind."

The two friends wandered toward the palace hall and found the room bustling with activity. They seated themselves in the assembly while a few others joined them. Guards stood at attention in their positions around the room while lords of the various houses of Gondolin began to fill the room and mill about talking to one another. Minutes later, Ecthelion and Glorfindel entered, having come right away from their duties on the border and gate. The golden-haired elf looked toward his mate with a loving smile before taking his place near Turgon's empty throne.

When all were in attendance, a soldier announced Turgon's arrival. All stood while the King came into the grand hall and took his seat in front of them.

"I requested your presence today, my lords and councilors, because I have learned of important news from Thorondor as to the continuous incursions and growth of the Dark Lord's army," Turgon began. "Morgoth has labored long in the north without troubling the nearby lands; however, some feel it is time to make the first move before he has built his forces up so greatly that the Eldar and Edain are overrun. Maedhros, son of Fëanor, has made a call to arms to the various kingdoms of Edain, Eldar, and even the Naugrim. High King Fingon has already given his word to join in the battle, as have the people of Hador, Bór, Ulfang, Halmir, the elves of the Falas, and the dwarves of Nogrod and Belegost. A small force from Nargothrond has issued their aid, too."

The King paused as he let his words sink in to those who listened, then took a deep breath before giving his final thoughts.

"We need not go with them to war, but they are fighting to keep us and others safe," Turgon said. "After the events of the last battle against the Dark Lord, I think we are indebted to our fellow Eldar and the Edain allies to fight alongside them now."

"My King," spoke up one lord. "I agree with you that we should not hide like cowards from battle. Yet, if we are not successful in bringing Morgoth's downfall, the Eldar in these lands will be hunted to death. Should we not then continue to stay within the protective walls of the mountains until Gondolin has the strength to meet the numbers of Morgoth?"

"You know well enough that did not work well to sit idly in wait," Ecthelion spoke up. "The Orcs and other foul creatures multiply faster than we could ever hope to match. The peace before the battle where High King Fingolfin fell showed us that the Dark Lord, when left to his own devices, will build his forces without pause so that he may finally take us wholly."

"True words, Ecthelion of the Fountain," Lord Salgant concurred as he stepped forward. "Even so, what if our kingdoms fail despite our numbers added to the union? Doom will be even more so in our fates as well as for all the free people of the Hither Lands."

"At least we would have tried," Glorfindel said. "No one can truly say what the outcome may be, but we need to show the Dark Lord that we will not die quivering under his shadow."

"Lord Glorfindel speaks wisely," Maeglin added his voice. "If all fails for this grand alliance and as a safeguard to protect our loved ones we leave behind, I suggest stealth and coming unexpectedly to conceal our movements."

"Nay, I must speak against this alliance, my lord," Lord Pengolodh spoke up. "Have we all forgotten so easily the trespasses the Sons of Fëanor made against us? Even though Maedhros gave you and High King Fingolfin his allegiance and kingship, can we trust his brothers of the same loyalty? That they may turn on us again to claim what they think is rightfully theirs?"

"It seems you forget much as well, Lord Pengolodh, about the good deeds of my kin," Maeglin said, his gaze heavy upon the other elf. "Celegorm and Curufin were close to my mother. They welcomed us both when we escaped the watchful eye of my father and gave us the swiftest of their horses to come to Gondolin. Even after our departure, Celegorm and Curufin delayed him during his pursuit of us."

"Agreed, Lord Maeglin," Glorfindel added. "Why would the Sons of Fëanor wish destruction to befall us when our combined strength is more to their advantage in seeking the defeat of Fëanor's foe? Without us, their revenge is out of reach."

"Well put, my lords," Turgon said, entering the discussion again. "I understand many are hesitant to wage war, but, as Ecthelion told, this may be our last chance to make our mark against Morgoth. Our kin of the house of Finwë will stand by our side to see Morgoth's fall."

Many heads nodded in agreement among the crowd and Turgon stood to address them all.

"So it is decided: we shall join the alliance but not let it be known to Maedhros or the High King, for there are indeed spies around their lands who would tell our way of coming if expected and found," Turgon declared. "Let us start preparations before it is time."

Glossary

Tyelma Sére: ending repose


	50. Nirnaeth Arnoediad

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own characters, everything belongs to Tolkien the genius.

Author's Notes: Again I meant to get this posted sooner but being such an important chapter, I wanted to make sure I got all my research and notes together to make it work well. I did see some reviews prodding me to post quickly, so I really did try for you! Real life is just busy-busy: I have a new nephew, hubby and I spent three weeks traveling Europe, and I got a raise at work, which also coincided with a raise in workload amazingly haha! Also, I acquired the newly released _Children of Húrin_ that I used heavily in my writing of this chapter since there is a chapter dedicated to this specific battle. Thank you to Rhapsody for the beta and help in tracking down all the various references made by Tolkien of the Nirnaeth in his many volumes of books. Resources include _The Silmarillion_, _The Children of Húrin_, and the books of _The History of Middle-Earth._Also as a warning for the folks who do not like gore: I do not get too graphic that it would require a change of rating of the story, but acts depicted with certain descriptions might still bother a few people. Thanks!

Chapter Fifty: Nirnaeth Arnoediad

At the edge of Glorfindel's mind there was the weight of Elrilya's stare and the heaviness of her emotional turmoil raged was barely contained. He felt her watch every move he made, each preparation readied that brought his departure closer. When it came time to don his armor, Glorfindel turned to her slim frame wrapped in a thin shawl.

"I remember the first time I helped you dress for battle," Elrilya said with a faraway look in her eyes. "I only hope you are as successful now as you were then."

"That I wish for, too," Glorfindel said, holding her tightly against him, feeling her arms encircle him with all the strength she could muster. "I will return to you, Elrilya. I promise."

Seemingly similar to the day before he had set off for the Dagor Aglareb, Glorfindel watched Elrilya gather his armor and sword. Again in silence she tied his inner tunic and placed the chainmail over the layered clothing. Her fingers trembled for a moment and he took them in his grasp, kissing her knuckles in assurance. Looking into her eyes, he saw the past again, but unlike the day he left for Anfauglith, there was a terrible uneasiness for the imminent battle. The campaign before had been a great success; aside from the following war and incursions that Gondolin had not taken part in had devastating ends. The death of High King Fingolfin had also left doubt in the minds of many; however, the strong will of the Noldor kept them hopeful.

As Glorfindel set to attaching his armguards and boots, he heard Elrilya move behind him to stand on a chair to begin braiding his hair in the warrior fashion. Finishing his own tasks, he remained still to revel in her touch and care. Her warm, slender fingers brushed lightly against the back of his neck, smoothing out the strands and any tangles she came across. When she finished, Glorfindel leaned back against her to feel the secure comfort of her presence while she wrapped her arms around his shoulders in a tight hold. Everything about her became so real and all the sensations felt more intense, that he did not want to forget it.

Turning and taking her hand, Glorfindel helped her to the ground and led her to the side of their bed. Opening the top drawer of the nightstand, he retrieved a worn book and handed it to her.

"Your journal?" she asked. "Why are you giving it to me?"

"I wanted you to read it," he explained. " I can only hope this can give you some solace in my absence… and hope."

Despite his earlier words of reassurance as to his return, the unspoken thoughts of dread still hung around them with the possibility that existed.

"I will keep it safe," she replied, holding it to her chest.

Quietly they walked from their home to the barracks where Glorfindel's regiment waited for him. Glorfindel and Elrilya gave one final farewell and she left him so that he could speak with the warriors of his house before they would emerge from the barracks and onto the streets. All had come to see the full strength of Gondolin's army off to battle, the walls and avenues were filled with crowds that marveled at the beauty and might in the raiment, and the disciplined formation of the brave leaving to do battle with the Eldar's greatest enemy.

* * *

The mists of the night and early morning hid Gondolin's forces during the march through the gate and past the Crissaegrim. Onward they moved into the Pass of Sirion where the fog finally thinned. The dark smoke and clouds that loomed over Angband in the north gave the mountain fortress a menacing appearance while the weapons and armor of the Gondolindrim gleamed and shone in the sun. 

Glorfindel led his battalion, his house's standard flying beneath the banner of Gondolin that fluttered high in the air. He led his troops to the left flank as the assembled army stretched out to fill the pass between the Ered Wethrin and the foothills of Dorthonion. No sign of Maedhros' forces were seen, but a great cry went up by a hidden army from the nearby mountains and stonewalls overlooking the Anfauglith. Smiling to himself, Glorfindel heard Turgon's signal to trumpet the horns for their arrival and more shouts of joy resounded over the plains and valley.

For a moment the sun seemed to blaze intensely above them, the darkness of the north appeared not as ominous and threatening as it had been minutes before. _May this day be triumphant with Anar's shining brilliance and blessing we have received_, Glorfindel thought. Glancing toward the head of the army where Turgon was located, Glorfindel saw the heralds of Turgon's house ride forth to the lords and captains of Gondolin and Glorfindel steered his horse to meet at the gathered group of his peers.

"The King orders us to stand here to protect the pass until further is known of the coming arrival of the Sons of Fëanor," the young herald informed them. "A scout from High King Fingon is speaking with our King as to the plans of attack."

"Very well," Glorfindel said to himself and headed back to his regiment.

"My lord," asked Hísienion - the commander of the archers under Glorfindel - as the golden-haired elf approached him. "Do we prepare for battle?"

"Not yet," Glorfindel replied, dismounting from his horse, and eyed the rest of his soldiers who crowded close. "We shall wait for now and guard the pass. Despite no enemy within close sight, we shall not become complacent. We must be at a moments notice ready to assemble the ranks for the flank, because it can be a serious weakness if it is not well guarded."

"As you have always warned us in our studies," smiled Istuidír.

Glorfindel squeezed the lead spearman's shoulder and looked around to see many pairs of eyes watching him intently. The Eldar of his house trusted him and followed him with a loyalty that made Glorfindel burst with pride. The elf-lord knew that some of the faces he looked upon would never see the white walls of Gondolin again, but he did not want to dwell on those thoughts. Turning away, he kept hope and triumph in his mind while he went about his duties.

* * *

"Many are anxious," Glorfindel commented. 

"Out of uncertainty or urge to fight?" Turgon replied.

Glorfindel kept his pace slow next to Turgon's unhurried stride. He watched how Turgon eyed the ranks and silently gave his approval with a strong glance or firm nod of appreciation to the soldiers who looked upon him with reverence.

"Both, and many other reasons too, I believe," Glorfindel answered. "It has been a long many years since we last met an enemy on a battlefield besides the killing of roving threats on our border patrols."

"Patience is what all must have now," Turgon said. "The heat of the battle will come upon us like nothing we have seen before. Morgoth will try his best to sunder the many Eldar forces, be it through his trickery or foul creatures. We must stay here until we see the signal of Maedhros."

"Is that what the High King has ordered?" Glorfindel queried.

"He has, but mostly upon young Húrin's council," Turgon said, smiling slightly while he shook his head. "Ah, but he is not so young anymore. Húrin and even Huor are men now and have taken wives. They no longer are the children we knew, but have their own families."

"Then they have learned and Húrin is leading his people well to be held in such high esteem by your brother," the golden-haired elf added.

"Your words are true," Turgon agreed. "The scout said there were many voices of unrest and anxiousness who wished to break upon Angband immediately; especially with the might of our Gondolindrim coming unseen. However, Húrin said we should wait for the sons of Fëanor and their signal, for we shall be that much stronger and united against our common foe. Haste can be one's death if he does not listen to reason."

Shouts in the front lines rang out and the trumpets sounded from Maeglin's house that held its position beside Turgon's soldiers. More warning horns from High King Fingon's hidden army announced trouble and Turgon turned his attention to his army. They both knew who made the calls; the enemy had been spotted approaching and Glorfindel could see in the distance the dark line of moving bodies: swollen ranks of vile creatures moving swiftly over the plains.

"To your post! We must hold the pass!" Turgon ordered Glorfindel as they both quickly ran to their respective positions.

Swiftly Glorfindel sprinted back to his warriors, the adrenaline that had been racing through him since that morning pushed him onward and without pause. The armor on his body no longer felt heavy or constricting, all was on the impending actions of Morgoth's monsters. When Glorfindel arrived at his flank, Hísienion, Istuidír, and Nararáto, Glorfindel's lieutenant of the swordsman infantry, had mobilized their soldiers and were at the ready: hands rested on the hilts of swords, arrows were strung, and spears pointed toward the sky.

The herald of Glorfindel's house, Galuhíl, held his lord's horse steady as Glorfindel quickly mounted, and then Galuhíl climbed onto his own horse, raising their standard high. Glorfindel wanted to be seen by all under his command, so that none received confused orders. The bright, golden mail flashed blindingly below him, but Glorfindel held his gaze on the gathered elves.

"We have not yet heard from the assembled host of Maedhros and his brothers," he shouted to them. "However, the enemy is on its way. We must stand our ground until the time we receive the signal coming from beacon located in Dorthonion. Then King Turgon will send us forth. Until then, we wait and make no move."

From his vantage point, Glorfindel could see that they understood him. They would remain at attention and battle readiness as he ordered, and would finally strike when he gave them his leave. Turning from them, Glorfindel steered his horse to the front and watched the growing line of Orcs come closer. He could see the distorted faces twisted in sneering grins, he heard the growls and grunts of their labored sprint despite wearing only dun raiment, and the foul stench of the horde wafted upon the slight wind. Then, unexpectedly, they stopped. The monsters halted before the waters of Sirion and went no further, but the elves knew better than to let Morgoth draw them forth prematurely.

Being close to the Barad Eithel, Glorfindel could hear the hidden troops of High King Fingon amassing and preparing, and for brief moments he could see a glimpse of the Eldar and Men moving like shadows under the dark cover of the trees. Meanwhile the Orcs shifted restlessly while shouting threats and curses. Glorfindel knew that the taunts would not work; except for some elves the affect would heat their anger and hatred to the point of losing control. Hopefully their comrades would help in stifling the desires.

A melodious chorus of flutes suddenly rose over the terrible voices of the enemy: a song of truth and bravery. Glorfindel chuckled; Ecthelion's musicians among the soldiers of the House of the Fountain had a perfect timing and would ease the hearts of their fellow Eldar. He also knew that Ecthelion gave the order to goad the Orcs in his own flair. The Noldo's plan gave its intended result and the Orcs tried to drown out the harmonious song with jeers and their own dreadful chants, but the flutes simply grew louder.

The standstill between the forces of light and dark continued and Glorfindel felt time moving slowly by him while Anar traveled higher into the sky. Rations and water pouches were brought by in rounds for the soldiers. None moved from their ground nor gave a sign that they were relaxing from their guard since it would show a weakness in the ranks to the Orcs. Glorfindel began to wonder at their enemy's behavior and realized they too were waiting for something or for the elves to make the first move. The battle of wills was the last thing he expected between the Dark Lord's army and the Eldar.

Suddenly two Orcs riding on large wolves rode forward from the lines and crossed the river to stand before the Barad Eithel. One blew a horn as if an announcement was to be made and it was a terrible sound that was meant to stir one's very soul but the Eldar did not flinch. The voice of the second Orc was harsher and vile as he bellowed across the waters to those watching him.

"The Lord of Angband sends his captain and herald to meet with the Eldar seeking to bring a battle to his doorstep. He asks for parley between us."

"Never!" came a strong, loud cry from the Barad Eithel and a chorus of thousands of voices joined, repeating it over and over.

_You have your answer_, Glorfindel thought to himself as he watched the abashed Orc captain scowl, turning his back on their troops and rode back to disappear in the crowd. Out of habit, Glorfindel looked to the east; however, nothing but the smoke and clouds of the sky were present over Dorthonion. With a sigh he set his gaze back on the dark line of Orcs and monsters ahead of him.

Hours passed and the Orcs were growing more restless while the elves only seemed to grow more alike to unmoving statues. The evening was nearly upon them as Anar sank in the west. It was then that the Orc herald returned, a soldier riding at his side and without their captain, but this time they brought a huddled figure in ragged clothing and disheveled hair. Far ahead of the amassed troops of Morgoth, the herald made certain he and his companions could be well seen by the Eldar.

"Since you did not take our Lord's first offer, we have a token that may encourage your agreement to our parley terms," the Orc herald announced.

The herald's soldier threw the form to the ground from the back of his wolf and dismounted. He grabbed the head of the person they had brought forth, pulling him by the hair to make his face visible and kicked out his legs to force him to his knees. Despite his distance, Glorfindel could see it was an elf: his eye-sockets empty and torn with a tortured, broken body bent and twisted from years of confinement and pain. A troubled uncertainty could be felt around the Eldar and Glorfindel could not help but worry as to what the Orcs intended to do.

"We have many more such at home, but you must make haste if you would find them; for we shall deal with them all when we return even so."

The herald motioned to the soldier who raised his sword and swiftly brought it down. The screams of the elf echoed off the fortress and hills as his chained hands were hewn off. Next they cut off his chained feet with the same swiftness. Without pause, as the elf withered on the dead grasses and screamed, the Orc soldier brought down his sword one last time.

The cries of death ceased, but they still rang in Glorfindel's ears. Bile rose in the back of the golden-haired elf's throat and he swallowed it back bitterly, his own anger rising and hatred growing toward Morgoth and his army for doing such a thing to a fellow elf.

The Orc soldier, to give his vile act more impact, kicked the bloodied, beheaded body and moved to mount his monstrous creature. Cries erupted and Glorfindel finally turned away to see a host of elves leap from the Barad Eithel after the soldier and herald. Within moments those in the colored raiment of Nargothrond killed the messengers of Morgoth. Movement caught Glorfindel's eye and the Eldar and Men hidden in the hillsides issued forth in anger with their Nargothrond brethren. Turgon's loud voice took his attention again and Glorfindel saw several houses of Gondolin hasten away without orders and ignoring Turgon's drowned out commands from Fingon's trumpets. Turning quickly, Glorfindel eyed his own group and his own fury was mirrored in their eyes, but they did not move without his lead.

"We do not go yet to battle!" Glorfindel shouted, his throat feeling raw from the smoke and fumes in the air, trying to get his voice over the noise and horns. "Our orders are to protect the pass. This we shall do until we are given new instructions."

The banners of Fingon swiftly followed the small contingent of Nargothrond, cutting through the Orc host effortlessly after crossing the Sirion. Turgon still held his own in the pass, having stopped other houses from breaking away. Ecthelion had kept the right flank almost intact; however, Turgon needed to reorganize formations to cover areas that had been left vulnerable when those of Gondolin had left without heeding his authority.

Glorfindel hoped the rash decision of those who rode with Fingon would not be a fatal mistake. He watched the armies of Eldar and Men grow distant; destroying all that came in their path. It seemed their sudden onslaught was a surprise and had caught the Orcs off-guard; however, with the swiftness they had pressed through the Orc army, Glorfindel sensed that it was not the full might of Morgoth's forces. The last of Anar's rays sparkled off the faraway armor of the High King's regiments as the Daystar disappeared below the mountains of the west.

* * *

Impatience was one trait Glorfindel typically kept in control, but the anxiousness surrounding the situation he and the Gondolindrim were in pushed him to the brink. At nightfall, Turgon had sent scouts out to look for the Sons of Fëanor, but they had not yet returned nor had one seen the beacon of Dorthonion lit. The drifting noise on the winds and the light of fires to the north showed that the battle still ensued at Angband, yet it was too far for them to know how it faired for their comrades. 

After stretching his limbs and mounting his steed again for the fourth time that night, Glorfindel ordered torches to be lit so that he and other captains could be seen. Typically the twilight was enough for the eyes of the Eldar; however, the foul vapors and smoke of Angband had blotted out even the shine of Isil. Glorfindel felt light would be upon them soon, if it were not for the filth spewed from Angband which was thick as it rose to the skies, Anar still had to fight to be seen. The hours of the night had been slower than the evening had been; be that as it may it had been at its worst when darkness fell since little could be discerned then. Eventually Turgon's scouts had returned with word that another host had waylaid the Sons of Fëanor, spreading further discontent among the Gondolindrim to join their cousins and the High King. Then the horns sounded and Glorfindel knew it was time.

Together the ranks moved at one pace, not losing formation. The fighting grew louder as they approached and injured men and elves lay on the ground among the slaughtered dead of both Fingon's troops and the Orc army. The fires burning around them lit up the scene with eerie shadows and the scene was grave where Fingon's troops were heavily decimated and surrounded.

It was then Glorfindel saw the line of skirmish and he raised his sword high, urging his house onward faster to break upon the host of Angband that was tightening the noose on the troops of the High King. The trumpets of Turgon bellowed and rays of sun burst through the clouds of smoke like arrows tearing holes through a barrier. The spearmen riders strove next to him and Glorfindel felt like the moment slowed. He hewed at the closest Orc to him, the monster falling to the ground in a heap as others collapsed from the sharp spear points driving through their necks and torsos.

One after another Orcs were struck down and trampled beneath the hooves of Glorfindel's horse and he pressed harder until they broke to the center of the encircled army of Hithlum. Turning, Glorfindel eyed young Galuhíl who still stood beside him, the banner held tightly in his hand while his free one slashed with his sword unwaveringly. His teeth were gritted together and his brow furrowed in rage beneath the shadow of his helm. Returning to the forefront of the fight, Glorfindel saw the banner of Fingon and his personal guard in a clearing at the center. Next to him stood two Men, golden hair spilling out beneath their helmets, armored limbs fighting with the skill of the Eldar. _Húrin… Huor_.

Turgon had broken through as well, alleviating the pressured combat on his brother. Together they met and Glorfindel could see the joy Turgon had at seeing Fingon after so many years despite the unfortunate location of where their reunion took place. Glorfindel's own anger and adrenaline rush paused momentarily for the leap his heart took as Huor and Húrin greeted their former fosterer, removing their helms and embracing the king of the Hidden Realm. _Not now, this day is not yet done_, Glorfindel told himself.

The screams of pain and clanging of metal overwhelmed Glorfindel's ears as he dove back into the heated mêlée. The faint sense of Elrilya's strength and hope lingered at the edge of his mind as the fighting became hypnotic. Each disgusting face was the same that Glorfindel ripped and whose dark, foul-smelling blood stained his sword and armor. They tried to assail him, but were not quick enough. Another couple foes were close; nevertheless Glorfindel knew how to fend off their near-fatal blows. The monsters' numbers began to dwindle and Glorfindel saw many attempting to flee while the assembled Eldar and Men chased them onward.

New trumpets cut into the air and Glorfindel broke free from his trance. The sky brightened and in the distance at a quick pace came the standards of Maedhros and those of his brothers. Shouts and cheers erupted as the arrivals overwhelmed Morgoth's forces from the rearguard. The ferocity and passion of the Sons Fëanor gave new life to the Men and Eldar, not to mention their Naugrim friends from Belegost joining with their battle axes and unmatched strength.

It seemed to Glorfindel that they had nearly won, but it was then the loud rumbling began and the ground began to shake violently beneath him and his horse. A beast breathing fire and smoke rose from the fortress walls, flying into the sky before diving down upon the Eldar below. All eyes turned upward as the fire engulfed many between Maedhros, Turgon, and Fingon.

"Hísienion! To the sky!" the lord of the House of the Golden Flower called out and the sound of Galuhíl's horn confirmed his command and signaled others in the regiment.

The archers heeded Hísienion as he ordered them to shoot at the dragon above. A few arrows pierced between the hard scales while most hit the hellish creature's hide without leaving a mark. The monster bellowed and twisted back down upon those who had shot him. Glorfindel saw the drake's turn and attempted to rally his forces, however they were not quick enough. The stench of scorched flesh permeated the air and death throes rang out loudly from the archers. Glorfindel turned away, his throat tightening and his stomach twisting from the sight of men, elves, and his house's soldiers being slain.

Istuidír arrived and ushered the surviving archers away among his spearmen, having some of them mount the horses behind the spear throwers to work together. Glorfindel nodded in his lieutenant's direction for his quick thinking. With Hísienion dead, they needed to stay in a structured control still within their division. Now it appeared there was disarray in the ranks of Maedhros' force and Glorfindel saw Men among the Orcs attacking the Eldar.

Hardly having a moment to comprehend the treacherous new development, Glorfindel felt the ground shake violently again and he looked to Angband, concerned that another firedrake would come from the sky. Instead, a fiery horde thrust out from the gates of Angband. They were two meters taller than the Eldar and curled horns encircled their heads while their bodies burned with fire and smoke. Whips of flame cut the sky with loud snaps and smoldering hammers pounded the ground.

A freezing cold chill ran through Glorfindel at the sight and he felt as if the ice of the Helcaraxë and covered him completely. Glorfindel knew what these fire-ogres were: he had heard the Balrogs' description from those who had fought alongside Fëanor upon his first arrival in the east after leaving Valinor. These fiends had not been at the last battle Turgon had taken part of, but they killed many during the clash after which Turgon's sire had been slain.

The bizarre premonition held Glorfindel hostage for a minute until a shout broke through to him. A host of men of an unknown tribe came at the golden-haired elf and tried to stab him. Glorfindel's horse reared up, kicking out its forelegs at the attacker and dealing a deadly blow to his temple. As their comrade lay dead with a hoof-shaped cavity in his head, the other soldiers converged on the elf. Two archers shot at Glorfindel, but the arrows deflected off his shield. Another round was aimed and loosed from another set, missing Glorfindel's horse's armor. The creature screeched an ear-piercing cry and staggered while the men pulled him to the ground.

Glorfindel managed to jump over his attackers and roll away as they slashed the throat of his beloved steed. He was on his feet in a flash, his sword singing in the air while he stabbed his assailants. Through the haze he battled and blocked blows. As soon as he killed one, another took the man's place. Nararáto rushed into the fray, his horse trampling those attacking his lord. Galuhíl was there by his side too, someone else had taken his banner and the young elf had taken a shield instead.

Together the three fought off the usurpers from Maedhros' forces who had taken Morgoth's side against them. The firedrake was screaming in pain somewhere, but Glorfindel barely heard it through his shouts and battle cries as he buried his blade deep within those that came close to claiming his life. Fear was gone; all that replaced it was adrenaline and intensity. Before Glorfindel knew it, the circle of attackers was dead and the horns of Turgon recalled him and his troops to gather closer to the main host.

Nararáto brought another horse to him and Glorfindel went to Galuhíl, but he stopped when he saw the younger elf kneeling and tightening a swath of cloth around his lower leg. Limping, Galuhíl came to his side with a sad face.

"I let one get past my guard," he hissed back the pain. "I should have been more aware."

"Do not concern yourself with that," Glorfindel told him and helped him on the horse. "We will get you to one of the healers once we return to Turgon's side. It will not overly bleed."

Glorfindel mounted the horse and seated himself in front of Galuhíl, and then they followed Nararáto through the crowds of Orcs, maiming and stabbing foes as they rode. Glorfindel's soldiers had listened to the horns and followed his standard to where Turgon awaited to rebuild his host. A frenzied contingent of Turgon's royal guard was amassing and Glorfindel arrived just as they were unleashed upon a grouping of Balrogs. Behind the line of the fire demons, Fingon battled against two more, his guard falling one by one around him and the rest of his army separated or heavily injured. Huor and Húrin were struggling with their troops against a wall of Orcs to get to the High King, but they could not get through the monsters.

"Stay here," Glorfindel ordered Galuhíl after helping him to the ground. "Meet with Istuidír when he arrives and gather together all that we can muster. We need to reform the flank."

Nararáto nodded to Glorfindel and led his best swordsmen on horseback alongside Turgon's guard. The Sons of Fëanor and their troops were retreating in chaos. The Naugrim were nowhere to be seen. A whip lashed at Glorfindel and he laid flat against the back of his horse as the fire lashed above his head. Glorfindel picked up a spear stuck in an Orc corpse he rode past, and veered up in his saddle again. The fire demons were not far in front of him, the heat near unbearable as he rode closer. Glorfindel aimed it at one of the Balrogs and threw it. The beast roared as it struck him in his whip-wielding arm, which gave Turgon and others a chance to launch a new assault. Yet, they were too late.

All around High King Fingon lay now his royal guard and his shield arm hung limp at his side, but the blaze in his eyes showed he was not going to give up. Suddenly another Balrog appeared and a circle of fire enveloped the dark-haired king, his anguished cries rose up above the sounds of battle. Once the fire circle waned, all saw how their lord stood still. Turgon was shouting his brother's name even as the axe of Gothmog, the Balrog and high-captain of Angband, came down upon the High King. A bright light blinded them all as Fingon's helm was cloven and he fell to the fire demon on his knees first, then he hit the ground.

Huor then arrived and surrounded Turgon's troops to help them retreat to the Fen of Serech. Glorfindel rode towards his king realizing sadly that Turgon was their High King now. He had to keep Turgon moving and away from the image of his brother's broken body being smashed by the maces of the Balrogs. As Glorfindel dismounted, Ecthelion, Maeglin and the other captains arrived and came to Turgon's side. The young nephew was covered in the dark blood of Men and Orcs and his shield was broken in one place. Ecthelion's shoulder had a cloth wrapped around it, a circular red stain bleeding through. Glorfindel saw all their faces flinch with each ground-shaking smash of the hammers who defiled Fingon's body. Húrin and Huor also came to their council.

"We must not let them pass the river," Turgon ordered. "Sound the retreat again but hold your place at the river."

"My lord, we cannot win the pass," Huor bowed solemnly, his face stern and serious as was his brother's.

"Go now, lord, while time is! For in you lives the last hope of the Eldar, and while Gondolin stands Morgoth shall still know fear in his heart."

"Not long now can Gondolin be hidden; and being discovered it must fall." Turgon answered.

Then Huor spoke and said: "Yet if it stands but a little while, then out of your house shall come the hope of Elves and Men. This I say to you, lord, with the eyes of death: though we part here for ever, and I shall not look on your white walls again, from you and from me a new star shall arise. Farewell!"

Turgon looked sadly upon his fosterlings, knowing what he had to do. The other captains around him bowed low, their respect for the lives of the Men who were sacrificing themselves for the sake of their own. Only Maeglin remained still, staring intently at the brothers. Finally, Turgon turned away after embracing both of them. As Turgon went onward to gather his remaining host, Glorfindel remained and Huor stared at him imploringly.

"Please, do not grieve for us yet," Huor said. "We have still not met our end, but my brother and I have made our choice."

"You both were like sons to us," Glorfindel managed to say, his throat tightening.

"We know," Húrin said, coming face to face with the elf. "And we thank and love you more than you shall ever know, now go. Remember us as we were."

Their faces were that of grown men, but in their eyes Glorfindel could still see the children that once had been in his home. His chest felt as if it would burst but he held it down as he held the brothers one last time.

"You will be honored," Glorfindel said, then climbed upon his horse and did not look back.

Turgon's host was finally assembled and Glorfindel was shocked by how few there ere left. Truly, the battle had taken much from them more than he had realized. Istuidír, Galuhíl, and Nararáto stood by awaiting him and Turgon signaled their retreat. The Orcs saw their attempt to escape and a great horde pressed after them on the flanks. Glorfindel had several following at the right side on his horse's flanks, but as he closed in to his soldiers, the remaining archers let loose their arrows and felled his pursuers. Many more followed but they kept moving, falling further back into the pass as the Men of Húrin and Huor closed off the pass to ensure their safety. The last the golden-haired elf saw of them was Húrin's battle-axe hewing many enemies and Huor's sword meeting flesh until the fog consumed them.

* * *

Orc quote excerpt from _The Silmarillion_, "Of the Fifth Battle", pg. 191 

Conversation excerpt from _The Silmarillion_, "Of the Fifth Battle", pg. 194


	51. Unqua Estel

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own characters; everything belongs to Tolkien the genius.

Author's Notes: I know, I have been bad about updating again. However, I intend to get at least two more chapters out before the end of the year. Thanks again to Rhapsody for being my beta and cheerleader.

**Chapter Fifty-One: Unqua Estel**

The soft glow of the spring sun lightened the sky in an array of soft purples and pinks as dawn approached. Glorfindel gazed at the beauty of Anar's arrival through his bedroom window, numb to everything else around him except for the soft breathing coming from the form beneath his long fingers. Gently, he smoothed Elrilya's hair on her head despite having removed and straightened all her tousled strands during the dark hours of the night long ago. She slept, though not peacefully, upon his chest. Glorfindel could still see the troubled and sad lines on her face that had pervaded her usual calm as of late.

Slumber had not come easily to Glorfindel; though, he took solace that Elrilya managed to find it despite her sorrow. Since the return of Gondolin's army from the terrible battle with Morgoth, a dark gloom had fallen upon many in the city. The days on the battlefield still haunted Glorfindel's thoughts and sleep did not chase the dreadful images away; thus, he lay awake most nights staring out the windows until Elrilya's deep breaths hypnotized him into a trance of silent repose. Tearing his gaze away from the sun's rays, Glorfindel looked upon Elrilya's face to search for any disturbed dreams or thoughts within her mind. Her half-lidded, unfocused eyes showed nothing but her face was still tense and her arm held tightly to him.

Many in the city knew of the outcome faraway from them during the battle. Bonds with loved ones and spouses were suddenly pained or cut-off completely. Elrilya had felt much from Glorfindel across their connection; however, he had tried to block from her much of what he encountered. When Glorfindel returned to her, Elrilya first checked to see if harm had come his way. However, despite her quick perusal of his body, it showed no such injury. She wished to be with him, having seen the worried features on his face, but he encouraged her to tend to those who were in need of healers.

Having been among the soldiers and treating them, Elrilya had learned much more about the battle. When she finally returned to their home, the sadness in her eyes told him she knew of the fate that the sons of Hador had met. Elrilya cried, clutching him tightly while Glorfindel held her and his own tears finally began to fall, until she had finally succumbed to rest out of sheer exhaustion. That was when Glorfindel could no longer find his own peace.

Glorfindel kept his days busy to avoid dwelling alone in his mind. With the memory of High King Fingon's death and the decimation of his army, the Eldar who had followed him and his sire were vulnerable. Turgon sent soldiers, volunteers who freely chose to go, to bring those of Hithlum to Gondolin. This all required haste since Fingon's house fell, leaving far too many behind, but those who left quickest managed a secure and discreet passage to the hidden city. Turgon had planned Gondolin well and there was plenty of housing for the new arrivals since those who had perished on the plains of Anfauglith had left empty dwellings. Glorfindel had taken to helping make their transitions as easy as possible, no matter what bitter memories it brought.

Elrilya had not spoken of their long spoken desire for children for quite some time. They discussed it before the army of Gondolin mobilized; however, now the pain of profound loss tainted their thoughts. Elrilya still grieved for the two Edain children who had brought so much joy to their household. Glorfindel mourned as well in his own way, but none mentioned Huor and Húrin in name for the last year since the Eldar had waged war with the Dark Lord. The attacks on the Edain of Dor-lómin by the Easterlings scattered the tribes of Men and the Eagles delivered those few tidings as to what happened to the kin of Huor and Húrin.

It had been difficult for all of them to get back into routines. Turgon buried himself in his duties while Idril kept a watchful eye on him with concern that a deeper worry weighed on him now since he attained the title of High King. Ereinion Gil-Galad was too young to take the place of his slain sire and still was under the guardianship of Cirdan in the Havens. Yet, Turgon felt that he could hardly give the Noldor outside of Gondolin hope with his rule by staying in his unknown realm. Idril tried to convince him that the Eldar knew Gondolin was in the wilds of the world and added that the fact Morgoth knew not where they were, brought further optimism that they would succeed.

More than before, Maeglin had taken to working in the forges more often than his wont. The young nephew of the king had won acclaim for his bravery in the battle, but his growing dark moods kept most people at a distance. Ecthelion often kept company with him and even accompanied him in the forges and mines giving the young elf advice from his days long ago in the forges of Valinor. The injury to his shoulder kept Ecthelion from the training fields and sword practice for quite a while until his muscles and tendons had healed because pain had hindered much of his ability to spar. Thus, he was glad to exert his energy through teaching in his old craftsmanship love from his younger years.

"You are lost in thought again," Elrilya said suddenly, breaking Glorfindel out of his quiet stare at his fingers moving through her hair.

"Did I wake you?" he asked.

"No," she answered and sighed. "I could no longer sleep."

"I love you," Glorfindel said softly and kissed Elrilya's forehead tenderly.

Sitting up, Elrilya watched him carefully then leaned over Glorfindel's face, her dark hair making a curtain around them. She placed a gentle kiss to his lips, her blue eyes giving him the response to his words.

"And I love you as well," she replied, her small fingers dancing along his cheek. "I never forget that."

"Neither do I," Glorfindel said, hugging her to him tightly. "The reminder always gives me joy."

A sad smile spread on Elrilya's lips and she nuzzled into his neck and hair, not wanting to leave their embrace any time soon.

"You must sleep, melindo," she whispered.

"I do," he said, but her gaze told him she barely believed it. "You are fretful in your slumber too, do not try to deny that. It has not been a year for anyone, especially ourselves."

"It needs to end," she quietly said. "We cannot remain this way."

"You speak truthfully, but I fear more is to come soon," Glorfindel answered. "More shall befall us."

"We should not speak thusly," Elrilya said, moving aside for him to see her face. "It is part of why our days are in shadow."

"I will try for your sake," Glorfindel said, managing a smile. "Come, let us rise for the day. I shall prepare our meal, your favorite."

* * *

Later in the day, Glorfindel wandered through the city to the stables. Elrilya had taken to the healing chambers for her duties and he felt the need to ride beyond the white walls of the city. He hoped that his escape into the surrounding meadows and hills would distract him for a while from the overwhelming thoughts of the previous night and that morning. The walk did not help Glorfindel in his quest to clear his mind since many of Gondolin's inhabitants appeared to be in a similar apathy as he and Elrilya were, but there was an uncertainty apparent in them.

Váremo followed closely, loping slowly on his long limbs but not falling behind his master too far. He, too, seemed to notice the change in everyone and Glorfindel knew his hound needed a good run in the fields along with him to get away from the memories of old. When Váremo realized where Glorfindel was headed, he barked, his joyful nature returning at knowing the simple pleasure he was about to enjoy. The stalls in the barn were quiet too except for a random snort from one of the horses or a heavy hoof crunching the hay-strewn floor, not to mention Váremo's excited thump of his tail against the wood columns and walls.

A whinny caught Glorfindel's interest and he managed a smile when he approached the gate. Once he came closer, a white nose was thrust to the top railing and a thud of legs banging against the wood demanded the elf's attention. Váremo gave a whine and ran over to the door, almost hopping in anticipation.

"You already know it is I who has arrived?" Glorfindel chuckled and pulled a carrot out of his pocket.

The avid foal, not quite tall enough to peer over the tall gate, crunched off a substantial piece of the carrot and eagerly chewed it. A gray-dappled palfrey, the foal's mother, grunted in annoyance at him, but perked her ears forward in interest when Glorfindel produced another carrot for her that she gratefully took. The foal nuzzled Glorfindel's arm for the last piece and the elf lord handed it over to the intense need for attention.

"Fáneraumo, you are much like your sire," Glorfindel said, feeling his tension disappear as he scratched the young foal's nose and forehead.

During the Nirnaeth Arnoediad Glorfindel had lost his long beloved stallion and he found the absence of his own steed a great emptiness since he often loved riding out in the mountains and valley. Once in a while Glorfindel would borrow Ecthelion's horse or another that was of common use to anyone in the city, but it was not the same. However, one of the stablemen and horse breeders informed him that a mare would soon give birth to his stallion's offspring. Turgon had seen to it that the newborn would be secured for Glorfindel, as it only seemed right to do so. Little Fáneraumo was not ready yet to begin his training, yet he seemed to know already to whom he would belong and bond.

Váremo, still overexcited from his frolicking, stood up against the gate, and held his paws on the top to reach over. His muzzle met with Fáneraumo's in a friendly rub. Glorfindel had wanted the two to become acquainted since Váremo frequently joined him on rides and it was never too early for the two to know one another.

"I had meant to take a ride, not have a play run for you two," Glorfindel chastised them good-naturedly.

The pup's ears drooped visibly, Váremo's face almost taking a saddened look, and he whined. However, the hound could not fool his master. Váremo's tail wag was meant to encourage Glorfindel to change his mind as if the hound promised they would be on their best behavior.

"Conversing with the beasts, Glorfindel?" Turgon asked from the end of the hallway.

"They are conspiring against me," the golden-haired elf replied.

"Mutinous creatures," Turgon chuckled and leaned over to pet Váremo who had rushed over to greet him. "What is it you are doing here this day?"

"I had hoped to go riding, but it seems these two wish to be let out in the pasture to chase and amuse one another," Glorfindel explained. "And you? How do you fare?"

"Better than I have been," Turgon sighed. "I had thought wandering on the trails would be good, too. However, I think the other plan is looking more enticing."

"Treachery! And my dear friend at that!" Glorfindel mocked them. "Why do I even try?"

"Come, a few of the other fillies and foals are out in the pasture," Turgon said. "These two will be in good company already."

Finding a smooth rope nearby, Glorfindel led Fáneraumo out of his stall. Leaving his mother behind who was seemingly content to be on her own for a while munching on her food. The foal tossed his head happily and followed the two elves and hound out of the city and into the pastures of green grass and wildflowers. Once inside the fenced area, Glorfindel let him loose whereupon Fáneraumo and Váremo soon disappeared skipping towards a group of foals and fillies playing accompanied with Váremo's baying echoing across the valley.

"They will forever be inseparable, I think," Turgon said, leaning against the wooden fence.

"Perhaps," Glorfindel said, joining alongside him. "At least someone can find some happiness in this dreary time."

"Things are never as easy as it seems to them," Turgon replied. "They do not have the worries we carry with us."

"Nay, they do not," Glorfindel sighed, resting his chin on top of his crossed arms on the top rail. He paused before continuing, "Elrilya still mourns for Gondolin's fallen as well as the city's Edain sons. I do not know if it is she or I who is taking it harder."

"She is concerned for you, that much is certain," the king answered, leveling his gaze on his companion. "Do not forget, she is like a daughter to our family and knows how great the friendship is that we share. Lintariel knows that there are some battles she cannot do alone for your well-being."

Glorfindel perked a small smile; it had been a long time since he had heard Turgon refer to Elrilya by the childhood nickname – a name that the king had chosen for her – and it brought back many memories of years past.

"All of us have come so far and so much has changed since that day when the Trees fell," the golden-haired elf finally said. "I know we… I shall overcome this dark time as well."

The rush of wind suddenly picked up, but the sound of beating wings reached the two elves' ears along with it. The horses in the pasture neighed in surprise and alarm, thundering across the meadow only to stop a short distance away. Turning and looking up to the sudden shadow that blocked the sun, Glorfindel and Turgon found Thorondor, king of the eagles, settling on a nearby outcropping. His beak raised in the air beckoned them to come.

"Good day, friend" Turgon greeted the large eagle. "How are your days?"

"Not well, fellow king," the bird answered and flared his feathers out. "This morn I do not come for a discussion, for I bring tidings of your young nephew and allies. I fear that I must make haste to return back soon as The Havens have fallen."

"Fallen? How? When?" Turgon asked hastily. "What of Ereinion, has he been taken or slain?"

"Nay, he and his fosterer, Lord Cirdan, have taken flight to the Isle of Balar with a fleet that escaped from Eglarest when the Dark Lord's forces laid siege to the fair city and Brithombar within days of one another," Thorondor answered gravely. "However, many of the citizens did not sail quickly enough and the lands of the Falas have been laid to waste."

"This is terrible news that you have brought us," Turgon said sadly. "At least my kin and some good friends have found their way to safety."

"They shall be and we will keep watch," Thorondor answered before taking to the skies again.

Glorfindel, feeling drained and weak, shook his head in disbelief even with the good news that his longtime friend at least had made haste to safety with Fingon's son. Turgon turned to him with a weighty stare.

"It is not yet over, mellon nîn," he said. "Morgoth has only started…"

Glossary

Fáneraumo – white storm

Unqua Estel – hollow hope


	52. Ósanwe

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own characters, everything belongs to Tolkien the genius.

Author's Notes: As I promised, another chapter before the end of the year! The next one is currently underway; however, I am not certain if I will make it for next week. Thanks again to Rhapsody my ever wonderful beta. Merry Christmas to those who celebrate!

**Chapter Fifty-Two: Ósanwe**

Twenty and two summers had passed since the terrible battle against Morgoth where the deaths of countless Eldar and Men occurred. Seasons came and went and life continued in Gondolin, but it was not quite the same as it had been before the Nirnaeth Arnoediad. Happiness and joy still persisted; however, it felt muted due to the uncertainty of the future. Despite being comforted by being under the protection of Turgon, the people of Gondolin could not help but worry that since a High King still lived, Morgoth would not stop until the line of princes was destroyed.

The chill of winter had settled on the land earlier than most years and a terrible storm had raged from above, sending ice and snow down upon the lands of the north. Once the biting winds had settled a little, the people of Gondolin ventured out again into the avenues and markets of their city. Those who had been brought to the hidden city from Fingon's lands after the Nirnaeth had settled well and Gondolin had grown again. None of the Gondolindhrim had forgotten those lost to them and those who survived felt grateful for the safety of the walls of Gondolin as well as the secret valley in which Turgon had founded the city many years ago.

Glorfindel walked at a leisurely pace with Elrilya bundled in furs at his side, as the brisk breeze floated on the air around them. Together they wandered along the high walkways and walls of the city and pondered in quiet the white blanket of snow that now covered the valley, the mountains, and even the streets. Once the haunting weather had passed, the soldiers had raised the flags and banners of Gondolin again. The pennants snapping against their staffs and the soft murmurs of the people milling below were harsh yet hollow in what seemed an emptiness that hung in the air. For a moment, Glorfindel and Elrilya stopped to gaze at the view but he once he looked down upon her, he knew her thoughts were straying elsewhere by the distant look in her gray eyes.

Following a long mourning of Huor and Húrin, Elrilya had returned to herself and Glorfindel felt gladdened for it; however, he still could feel heaviness in her heart. It was tangible to all that some days it was difficult to overcome the sorrow within them and Glorfindel observed that their friends seemed to busy themselves with other tasks to forget at least a little. Often times he would take Elrilya on rides as they often once did the years before. Fáneraumo had grown and became as great a steed as his sire had been, his youthful exuberance and power reminded them of the joy of their early days in Vinyamar.

Over the last years, Turgon had taken to fortifying the surrounding mountains by making them stronger than ever before with patrols while also ordering several gates along the path through the mountains that led to Gondolin's valley. He decided thusly after Morgoth had become brazen with his attacks on the lands of the Falas and the destruction of Brithombar and Eglarest. In the autumn, the eagles brought word that the cave-city of Nargothrond had fallen to the Dark Lord as well. Turgon learned that those who managed to escape the downfall of his belated cousin's realm found a refuge in Cirdan's new haven, considering themselves fortunate survivors.

Taking a lead from his uncle, Maeglin started a new project. After tirelessly working for a few years and gathering many who worked in the forges and mines into his new following, now called the House of Mole, they built a grand gate of steel as the final passage through the hidden way to Gondolin. Ecthelion became the Warden of the Gate and he had the power to open the way with his touch as Maeglin had woven magic into his creation.

Pushing away the thoughts of the recent years, Glorfindel wrapped his arm around Elrilya's waist and pulled her closer to him. He did not always intrude on her thoughts through their bond; sometimes there was a need of some privacy; however, he did not want her straying too far. Her eyes matched the cloudy sky and alighted on him, and within seconds, her faraway reflections fled from her gaze as her chill-touched face brightened with a smile. The fur hood framed her pale complexion and Glorfindel leaned in to press a warm kiss to her lips.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked, tracing a gloved finger along her cheeks.

"How you always seek to keep me safe from the cold touch of ice," Elrilya replied and leaned in to rest her head on his shoulder. "How you rescued me so long ago and held me close to your warmth as we passed through the far north."

"When Elenwë fell, too," he said, remembering his cousin and Turgon's wife, then he held Elrilya tighter against him. "It all seems so long ago, yet I passed more time in Valinor than I have here."

"Those days were different," Elrilya answered. "I was still a youth and unaware of what these lands truly held in my future. I do not think my parents knew it either when they made their choice."

"I think very few of us fully knew what was to come… even some of us born soon after the Great Journey," Glorfindel countered gently. "All I knew was that my fate took me away from the white shores. If I had known what awaited me here, I still would have come, as my life would be much emptier without those who have filled it. Sorrows and happiness alike."

Elrilya's smile spread and she held Glorfindel with equal strength. For a few minutes they remained so, again staring out across the sea of white snow. A silhouette wrapped in a sable cloak approached and they both turned to see who had arrived.

"Good day, Maeglin, how do you fare?" the fair-haired elf asked.

"I am well," the sister-son of Turgon replied. "I do not mean to intrude, but I wished to seek your lady's advice."

"Very well," Glorfindel nodded and turned to Elrilya. "Go on ahead, I had meant to find Ecthelion before he is to leave for patrol this evening."

"I was recently speaking with him and he was on his way out…" Maeglin added and paused for a moment. "To visit Naneth."

"My thanks. Now I know where I may find him," Glorfindel replied and kissed Elrilya's cheek. "I will see you at supper."

Watching Glorfindel go, Maeglin waited until the elf was out of sight and turned back to Elrilya.

"What is it I may assist you with, Maeglin?" she asked warmly. "Were you not able to find Idril? I know you hold her opinion highly."

"That is why I sought you out," the younger elf answered tentatively. "It is a surprise for Idril that I have in mind. If you would…?"

Taking his offered arm, Elrilya followed Maeglin from the cold ramparts to a stairwell that led to the streets. The frosty wind was not as harsh below the walls and Elrilya welcomed the respite.

"How have you been, Maeglin? We have not seen you as of late when we have feasted with your uncle," Elrilya asked.

"I have been in the forges and mines quite often," the younger elf replied. "It is where I enjoy my time when I am not on patrol."

"It has been a while since you completed the gate, what crafts do you have in mind now?" Elrilya queried.

"A few items here or there," he shrugged. "Here we are…"

They came to a door leading to the workshop that Maeglin kept within the city's walls and entered into the warmth of the building. Inside on the walls and on displays were various pieces of jewelry, fine armor, ceremonial weapons, extravagant pieces for home décor, and much more. Maeglin led Elrilya into the back room where several fellow smiths were working; masters and apprentices alike. The voices of all bounced around in the room, giving a busy but comforting background of noise. They nodded to Maeglin as he entered but they returned to their projects as quickly as protocol would require. Eventually the two of them came to a back corner into a more secluded area from the rest of the elves. He walked around a wooden worktable so that they were on opposite sides.

"I have three pieces that I made with Idril in mind and I wish to give her one as a gift for her begetting day that will soon be here," Maeglin said, reaching into a bottom drawer and pulling out a velvet cloth that he spread out on the counter surface. "Yet, I could not make my choice as to which she would love best."

"They all are so beautiful," Elrilya said as her breath caught in her throat at the magnificent jewelry her friend's cousin had placed before her.

One set included a silver choker necklace with a bright ruby placed in the center, which the crafty smith placed within a border of white diamonds, and it came with a pair of earrings of the same design. Another was an amulet with a chain of intertwining thin ropes of silver and a garnet pendent was placed on a bed of an intricate silver casing. The third piece was a small golden crown arrayed with gems of all the colors from a rainbow.

"Thus you see my predicament," Maeglin smiled, his face betrayed his excitement and enjoyment that Elrilya had been awed by his work. "I had thought the earrings and necklace would be best, but I worried it was too extravagant and that Idril may think it so too. Then, I made the crown that is simpler, as she tends to prefer it, but just as beautiful. Perfect for a princess such as herself and it will blend with her golden hair as if her brow shines with the colors of the sky."

"And the amulet… that looks familiar to me," Elrilya commented as soon as she could speak when Maeglin finally took a breath in his excitement.

"You have a good eye, my lady," Maeglin said, his already pleased mien picking up higher. He took the necklace in hand and came around the table to stand next to Elrilya, then he lowered his voice, yet the intensity was still there. "This I based on a piece my dear Naneth loved and you may have seen her wear it many times over the years. It was made in Valinor and by the hands of Ecthelion, once known as the craftsman Úrunáro, and bought as a gift by my grandsire to give to his daughter. It, too, had been based on another grand design by none other than Fëanor for his beloved Nerdanel."

"The amethyst necklace," Elrilya realized and then ran her fingertips over the gemstone and inlaid silver tendrils. "It was her favorite. I never knew Ecthelion made it."

"He did and now I have made one of my own like the greats who came before me," Maeglin explained eagerly. "This, of the three, is my favorite to give her; though, if I had my way I would give her all three."

"Idril may feel overwhelmed if you did," Elrilya answered, feeling uncertain herself looking upon the masterpieces and at the same time she wondered why he would give a gift similar to one that was made by his mother's former lover. "I would choose the crown. As you said before, she does prefer simple but beautiful."

"I agree," Maeglin nodded and placed the amulet on the cloth again before he walked back to his previous position. "Yet, I feel as if I cannot let my favorite lay away without someone to wear it. I will give her both the crown and necklace."

"I am certain she will love them," Elrilya smiled while she watched him retrieve boxes and placed each item in its own carefully.

"Here," Maeglin reached beneath the table again and handed her another box. "Consider it a token of thanks for assisting me in my quandary."

Elrilya took the box and opened it to find a golden bracelet and double ring set: all were dazzled with emerald gems.

"Oh, I could not take this… it is too much," Elrilya said as she closed the lid and tried handing it back.

"I insist," Maeglin's mood seemingly turned darker for a moment, yet his eyes were still shining with anticipation. "I would be honored if you would take it."

Hesitantly, Elrilya took the box back and nodded, "Very well. I appreciate the generous gift."

"You are very welcome," Maeglin smiled again.

* * * * *

Many knew the way, but few passed down the narrow street except for days reserved for remembrance. Glorfindel found it empty on the cold afternoon and it was dark as well since little light from the overcast day managed to pass down between the tall buildings and walls. The tombs stood quiet and ominous while the white statues lining the path were silent and lifeless as sentries. Loved ones of those who had died in battle or other had encounters with the Dark Lord and his minions were fortunate to have had their relatives' bodies brought back to be interred. For those who never returned, the stonemasons built memorials and their kin still living maintained them with devotion.

Aredhel's was no different but she was one of the first to have come to rest in the catacombs. The large mausoleum appeared in the haze in front of Glorfindel and he could see that the door was propped open, the faint light of a torch glowed from within. Silently he entered and noticed Ecthelion's lone figure in the middle of the room, fully dressed in his armor and cloak to head to patrol as he kneeled beside the stone sarcophagus. The dark-haired elf's head was bowed in thought or prayer but he turned when Glorfindel came up behind him.

"It has been nigh onto one hundred winters since she left us," Ecthelion broke the quiet and then reached out a bare hand to touch the cold stones as if he were searching for the warmth Aredhel once emanated. "It still hurts, but not as much as it once had."

"For all of us, it has and will continue to do so," Glorfindel replied and kneeled beside him. "She was a wonderful and beautiful friend."

"Aiya, but to me she was so much more," Ecthelion sighed. "Maeglin says that even across the void and doom of Mandos, he can distantly feel the love of her for him. They have that bond of blood, of a child and his mother. I cannot share nor have that comfort to know she still is somewhere, even in the Halls of Waiting."

"Can you not feel that of your kin as well?" Glorfindel asked, knowing distantly there was a calm of those who loved him in Valinor in the back of his mind.

The elf shook his head, "No, everything became so… distant or muted since Aredhel…my Irissë."

"Do not let this consume you," Glorfindel said, placing a friendly hand on his companion's shoulder.

A hollow laugh bounced off the walls of the circular room.

"I can live with it, Glorfindel, and I have come this far already. If I had wished to join her in death, I would have let myself fall on the blackened ground of Anfauglith," Ecthelion replied and stood up to leave, grabbing the torch. "Perhaps one day we shall see her riding across the green pastures near Tirion again."

The two elves wandered out into the cobblestone alley together, a strange eerie brightness shining from above. The torch Ecthelion carried was dim against the strength and beauty of the light radiating from the sky reflecting off the snow and white stone walls. The shine was reminiscent of a distant memory of a tree upon Taniquetil.

"It appears Anar has decided to bless us with warmth after all," Glorfindel smiled as he looked up at the sun pushing through the clouds.

"Good, I dislike being out in the snow on patrol or even simply staying by the gates," Ecthelion said, kicking a few patches of already melting ice and sludge.

It was quiet for a while as the Ecthelion and Glorfindel walked towards the stables near the city gates. However, something unknown to Glorfindel appeared to amuse Ecthelion and the golden-haired elf eyed his friend strangely as a small smirk played across his face that had been stoic in his sorrow.

"What is it?" Glorfindel prodded his friend.

"I was thinking about Valinor and when I first met Aredhel, the first youthful desire I felt for her," Ecthelion began and then turned his mirthful face on Glorfindel. "Did she ever tell you that I at first disliked you when you and I met?"

"She did not," Glorfindel said and stopped in his tracks in the street, forcing Ecthelion to stop and walk back a few paces. "Why would you think thusly of me?"

"We were at that festival and you were dancing with her," Ecthelion explained. "Ah, I had only met her not so long before, but even then she was in my dreams. I thought perhaps you were a suitor of hers and in my ignorance, I was very jealous of you for having her attentions. Who was I to think I could garner her love?"

"That was certainly not the case," Glorfindel grumbled. "And I was so welcoming to you that day! Meeting the famous craftsman, Úrunáro, and speaking highly of your work."

"Fie, Glorfindel," Ecthelion laughed again, taking his friend's arm and forcing them to continue on their walk. "It was only a moment's disappointment until she mentioned you were but close kin of Elenwë."

"We all were together that day," Glorfindel reminisced. "Turgon, Elenwë, Fingon, and even Fëanor's sons, your cousins. Before Morgoth destroyed the Trees… when all of us were happy."

"Idril and Elrilya as well, but you may not remember that as you had rushed off into the merriment," Ecthelion sighed. "They were mere children at the time."

"Hold onto those memories," Glorfindel smiled. "They are what keep us from becoming lost."

"I shall remember that," Ecthelion nodded and they stopped in front of the stables. "This is it; I shall see you in a few weeks time when I return."

"We can share a supper and laugh about mistakes and the insanity of our youth," Glorfindel said.

"That we shall. Good day, mellon nín."

Glossary

Ósanwe – thought

Naneth – mother (Sindarin)

mellon nín – my friend


	53. Ulmondil

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own characters, everything belongs to Tolkien the genius.

Author's Notes: The next chapter I promised in a quick fashion, plus it is one I am sure some of you will be happy to read as to the subject of this update. I followed for reference _Unfinished Tales_ and _The Silmarillion_ (Silm primarily) for the events of this chapter while still trying to combine and balance the conflicting depictions of Tolkien's notes from _The War of the Jewels_ and _The Book of Lost Tales Part II_. Thanks as always to Rhapsody for her support; though, this chapter is unbeta'd at the moment. I wished to stay true to my promise of one more chapter before the new year so I will come back to this chapter in a week or two to update with the beta'd piece (though it should not change overly much!).

Happy New Year to everyone!

**Chapter Fifty-Three: Ulmondil **

The reprieve after the snowstorm that marked the start of the early cold weather was but a calm for a gathering strength. One of the most darkest and foreboding winters fell upon the north and to the south, any mark of sunlight was a mere swatch for only a short time. For over a month's time, Gondolin and its surrounding lands were under siege by ice, hail, and snow from the clouds above while a chill wind with the sting of the freezing Helcaraxë howled through the valley.

Sitting by the large fire in Idril's chambers in the palace, Elrilya could not help but be concerned for the soldiers on patrol in the wilds of the mountains or at the gates. They had their own protections and the Eldar always had a great ability to ward off the bite of the cold seeping into them but this was an evil, fell winter made stronger by the Dark Lord's power. The healer within her wanted to calm her fears by seeing it for herself that they were warm and safe, but Glorfindel assured her that all was well since he had been on patrol many times in winter, too, and knew how his fellow warriors made do in the face of hardships. Yet, the words still felt a little hollow as Elrilya drank in the warmth of the flames flickering over the logs and she felt spoiled that she should enjoy the luxury of the heat within the city walls. It was early and the cold permeated into the stone more so in the early dawn than any other time of the day. She only hoped that her and Idril's shared breakfast would lift their spirits and busy their minds from the depressing feel of the outside.

"This tea should help you if you are still feeling cold from your walk here," Idril said, handing her friend a cup of the steaming drink while she made herself comfortable among the pillows they had set about on the floor in front of the fireplace.

"I feel like we are children again since we used to do this back in Tirion," Elrilya laughed then sipped her drink.

"This would have been different if Glorfindel had joined us," Idril added and reached over to the nearby table to fetch her warmed oatmeal.

"Nay, he would not mind eating on the floor as we are now but he had that early meeting with Ontáro," Elrilya replied.

Idril sighed, "Atar always has been a morning person. I, on the other hand, need further encouragement."

"If we had not planned this early meal, I would have stayed in the comfort of my bed beneath the quilts and blankets," Elrilya said.

"Then you are blaming me for making you go out. Oh, what a terrible friend I am," Idril teased. "I am certain that the _both_ of you would much rather have stayed in this morn than to visit me and Atar."

Elrilya opened her mouth to say something but instead said nothing and silently sipped her tea.

"What? I know you were about to say something, I know you well enough to see when you are holding back," Idril prodded.

"I had something to say but I thought it may not come across the way I meant it," the dark haired elleth said quietly.

"Elrilya, you know I would never think you to insult or be rude to me out of spite," Idril said. "Now, out with it!"

With a grumble, Elrilya replied, "I only was going to say that when you find someone as I have you will understand – "

"Ah, I see what you are getting at," Idril cut her off but it was not out of anger and she simply shook her head. "Atar has been after me as of late; though, I think he fears I wish to be alone forever. I have even heard him speaking to Maeglin to find some fair maiden."

"One cannot fault him for wishing you both to find happiness," Elrilya said softly, putting her hand on her friend's. "And with him being all that is left of his family besides you, Maeglin, and young Ereinion… he may be concerned of his kin's continuance."

"That is part of it, I am certain," Idril sighed. "However, I think his sorrows blind him and he believes we all are feeling the same as he."

"And…?" Elrilya queried.

"No, I have not found someone yet and I will not go searching as he wants me to do," Idril grumbled. "I will know when I find him."

The sound of distant trumpets echoed across the valley but was muffled by the closed window of Idril's tower room; however, the two friends still heard the sounds. Their curiosity was even further piqued when the answering horns of the city were bellowed from the walls. Wondering as to why such a grand announcement was being given, both stared toward the nearest window.

"What was that? Is there a surprise event planned to cheer us all?" Idril asked Elrilya.

"I know not," Elrilya answered just as dumbfounded. "Let us go see."

Rising the two walked to the window, tossed aside the curtains, and opened the locks of the glass panes. As they threw the window open, a blast of cold air hit them but they still leaned out to peer across the landscape.

"There, what is that procession?" Elrilya pointed out to the road that led from Gondolin to the hidden gates.

"There is no other standard but Ecthelion's, and he rides at the front," Idril said.

Elrilya saw that Idril was correct as she espied the captain in his full armor riding his white horse. A host of his soldiers from the gate followed him, their silver armor studded with diamonds sparkling against the white snow. In the middle, two riders stood out amongst the others for they wore dark cloaks compared to the light around them. They were flanked by Ecthelion's vanguard as if they were prisoners yet, had an honorable approach of distinguished guests. One was a dark-haired elf, that much they could see, but the other wore an elven-made helm with several white swan feathers acting as a plume and beneath the helm his golden locks spilled out over his shoulders. Idril and Elrilya continued watching the arrivals as they rode into the city.

"Come, they will be calling an audience with Atar," Idril said as she shut the windows. "We can find out more if we go to the hall."

Together the pair of friends followed the curves and paths of the hallways down to the lower levels where Turgon had his throne room. Of course, they were not the only ones to have heard the horns announcing the visitors and to have seen Ecthelion's grand entrance: many courtiers, guards, lords, and ladies were filling the passages to head to the hall where Turgon's throne sat. When they arrived, Maeglin stood by his seat to the right-hand side of Turgon's and he appeared as stoic as he typically was among such crowds. Idril left her friend's side, giving her a quick farewell smile, as she took her place in front of the seat opposite of Maeglin's on the other side of the throne.

"His Majesty, the High King!" Turgon's herald announced and all hushed at his call.

Turgon entered the room and all bowed or curtsied in respect as he took his seat. Idril and Maeglin followed in unison beside Turgon to await Ecthelion and his wards. Moving through the crowd, Elrilya found a position among the lords and ladies so that she could see the empty path where the soldiers would soon be coming. She suddenly felt a warm hand slip over her waist and rest on her hip. Looking up, she found Glorfindel's warm green eyes looking down at her with a welcoming smile.

"Do you know what is happening? Did someone come through the hidden way?" Elrilya whispered to him.

"It appears so," Glorfindel replied quietly. "We did not see them arrive but a guard gave word to Turgon that Voronwë, son of Aranwë, was recognized in the company."

Their own and other murmurs of the crowd quieted as many footsteps were heard coming down the corridors outside the hall. The guards opened the doors and Ecthelion entered first, removing his spiked helm as he led the others inside. When all had come, the dark-haired elf and his company kneeled before Turgon's throne.

"Rise. What is this display, Lord Ecthelion?" Turgon asked. "And whom have you brought with you?"

"My lord, Elemmakil brought these two arrivals to my gate and, as warden following your creed of this land, have brought them to you for judgment," Ecthelion replied. "Voronwë, son of Aranwë, has shown a stranger, one of the Second Born, the hidden way to the city. However, it is best you hear… and see what news they bring."

The golden-haired stranger stepped forward and at his side Voronwë also approached the throne. The man pulled aside his cloak and hushed voices gasped in awe at the sight, for the man wore a hauberk and helm that Turgon had left behind in Nevrast. Many had seen the items when Turgon had placed them upon the wall behind the great seat in his old palace and they now recognized it as much as the king did. At the man's hip the accompanying sword was sheathed and upon his back he carried the shield.

Turgon nodded to Voronwë then turned to the man, "Welcome, O Man of the Land of Shadows. Lo! thy coming was set in our books of wisdom, and it has been written that there would come to pass many great things in the homes of the Gondothlim whenso thou faredst hither."*

As the man removed the helm from his head, Elrilya felt her breath disappear. Glorfindel's hold around her tightened and she could feel the same shock and mix of overwhelming emotions erupt within him as she was having. The one who stood before them could have been the twin of one of the young boys who had once graced the halls of that very palace. His light hair shone in the light of the room despite the weariness of travel and his eyes told a story of a soul much older than his youthful appearance. _Could it be…_

"My King," the man spoke. "I am Tuor, son of Huor, and I have come on a great errand from the Lord of the Waters."

Voices and exclamations of disbelief quickly spread but were silenced as Turgon raised his hand for quiet.

"Behold, O father of the City of Stone, I am bidden by him who maketh deep music in the Abyss, and who knoweth the mind of Elves and Men, to say unto thee that the days of Release draw nigh. There have come to the ears of Ulmo whispers of your hill of vigilance against the evil of Melko, and he is glad: but his heart is wroth and the hearts of the Valar are angered who sit in the mountains of Valinor and look upon the world from the peak of Taniquetil, seeing the sorrow of the thraldom of the Noldoli and the wanderings of Men; for Melko ringeth them in the Land of Shadows beyond hills of iron. Therefore have I been brought by a secret way to bid you number your hosts and prepare for battle, for the time is ripe." *

The silence following Tuor's words hung in the air following his pronouncement. It was if a faraway voice, one which they had known in another life long ago, had spoken through the mortal standing among them. Turgon appeared to contemplate the importance of the news while all waited to hear what the High King had to say about heading to battle again so soon after a terrible defeat.

"That will I not do, though it be the words of Ulmo and all the Valar. I will not adventure this my people against the terror of the Orcs, nor emperil my city against the fire of Melko."*

"Nay, if thou dost not now dare greatly then will the Orcs dwell for ever and possess in the end most of the mountains of the Earth, and cease not to trouble both Elves and Men, even though by other means the Valar contrive hereafter to release the Noldoli; but if thou trust now to the Valar, though terrible the encounter, then shall the Orcs fall, and Melko's power be minished to a little thing."*

Tuor awaited Turgon's answer, but the king was deep in thought again and his lips were a tight line, betraying his hesitance in wishing to follow Ulmo's guidance.

"If you shall not heed the call for war, then sail for Valinor from the Mouths of Sirion and return home to be among your kin. For the Valar and Eldar still abide there safely with magic wrought to hide the shores from evil. Messengers will win their hearts to your side to deal the final strike against the Dark Lord," Tuor spoke; however, the voice of Ulmo had diminished a little.

Turgon shook his head and rose from his throne to walk toward the son of his lost friend, "That I have been doing nigh many years now to no avail. None of my messengers have returned, save but the Elda who stands beside you now. By the grace of a Vala, it appears he has been spared the fate of his fellow mariners."

Looking to his companion, Tuor sought Voronwë's confirmation and the elf slowly nodded his head in affirmation.

"Master Voronwë had told me of the purpose of his sea-faring; however, I did not know many more had come before him," Tuor replied honestly.

"That is why I must wonder as to Ulmo's intent to call me now through your words to leave my city," Turgon explained. "To leave this place he had given me insight to build, to go back to a home that apparently still does not wish me and my people to return."

Silence came from Tuor, for he had no reasoning to give the king standing in front of him. Turgon's sad gaze turned away as he walked back to his seat; whereupon, Maeglin then approached the pair of travelers, his focus mostly on the man before him.

"What would Lord Ulmo wish us to do then if the Valar still begrudge the actions of the Noldor many years ago? Continue to wage a war with the Dark Lord? We lost a great many citizens of Gondolin in the battle that claimed not only countless Eldar, but also your father and his brother, both falling with their hosts. Since that decimation of the soldiers of Men and Eldar, your homelands have been overrun by the Eastern tribes who betrayed my cousins after being corrupted by Morgoth. The Falas have been destroyed and all but too recently, the people in the vast caves of Nargothrond have been enslaved or killed after the attack of the vile fire-drake," the young elf said, pacing in front of Tuor but speaking to all present. "Gondolin is what is left and I say we are better safe here in the Hidden Valley."

"I have said what words of advice I can give from the Vala who chose me for this task," Tuor said, holding his shoulders back and standing tall. "It is not my decision nor yours, but your King's, to heed what the Lord of the Waters has brought to him."

Maeglin looked to rebuke the man, but Turgon came forth and placed a hand on his sister-son's shoulder. With a nod, Maeglin stepped back to his place while the High King looked into Voronwë and Tuor's faces with a warm smile.

"I forgive you, son of Aranwë, for showing the secret way to a stranger. No judgment shall be passed upon you," Turgon proclaimed. "You saw the grace of the Valar within your companion and knew of the importance of his duty."

"Thank you, my lord," Voronwë answered and bowed his head.

"As for you, Tuor," Turgon began when he turned to the mortal. "You are welcome in my city as your father and his brother once were. For you also have the favor of a Valar who has blessed me with his presence and voice, too. Due to that, you will not have judgment placed on you, but like all others of this realm, you cannot leave this land."

"I understand, High King Turgon," Tuor acknowledged and bowed. "I thank you for your welcome to me."

"Very well," the elf smiled. "I must return to other matters, but I would wish you both to join me for the midday meal so that I may hear your tale fully."

"Yes, my lord," Voronwë and Tuor said in unison.

As the king went to leave, all in the hall bowed and curtsied then erupted into excited noise. Kin of Voronwë, including his own sire, were in the crowd and gladly embraced him and the elf's face was beaming with happiness. Maeglin, aloof and not especially pleased, followed in the wake of his uncle's departure. Idril remained, watching as the friendly lords and ladies of the court introduced themselves to Tuor, who looked a little overwhelmed but finally relaxed from the intensity of the meeting with Turgon.

"My Lord Glorfindel."

Elrilya and Glorfindel, who both were still staring at Tuor, faced Turgon's herald who had come to their sides.

"Yes? What is it?" Glorfindel asked.

"The King asked that your counsel with him this morning reconvene later this afternoon," the herald informed him. "And, if you could, take our new arrival to one of the empty chambers to settle in and wash before his meal with the King."

"I will," Glorfindel acknowledged and squeezed Elrilya's hand before releasing it.

Gently pushing through the crowd, Glorfindel weaved his way towards the throng surrounding Tuor. Many still held the man's attention and the elf waited for an opportunity to speak. In the meantime, he studied Tuor's face, awed as to how much the man looked like Huor. The young boy who had oft spent time in Glorfindel's home and later fought beside him at Nirnaeth Arnoediad was not much older than Tuor's age when he fell protecting the rear of Gondolin's retreating forces. Eventually, Glorfindel saw the young man look his way and the two stared at one another for a short moment. The elf then took it upon himself to take the next step he had been anticipating.

"Hello, my good lord," Tuor greeted and bowed his head.

"Welcome to Gondolin, I am Lord Glorfindel," the elf introduced himself.

Tuor's face brightened in recognition and he said, "I know of your name and reputation, for you are spoken of highly in the stories of the Grey Elves with whom I spent my childhood."

"Am I?" Glorfindel asked, surprised and humbled at learning of his good standing elsewhere.

"Indeed," Tuor confirmed. "It is an honor to meet you, as it is for me to be in the company of all in Gondolin for I have traveled and sought long to find this fair place."

Glorfindel took the man's offered arm and clasped it, realizing he could no longer hold back the beaming, proud smile threatening to show itself.

"As it is for me, too, to have come to know you," Glorfindel added. "I spent many days with your uncle and father when they lived here a short time. Huor was… very close to my family."

After speaking his words, Glorfindel could see that Tuor did not miss the emotional tone his voice had taken when he spoke of Huor and Húrin. The man's eyes shone visibly of a long held sadness but it was blinked away with his glowing smile.

"Perhaps you could tell me more one day of my father," Tuor finally managed to find his voice. "I had always thought he and my uncle had come here due to the stories told after their sudden arrival while having been away for a whole year. I never knew him since I was born not long after the battle."

Motioning towards the corridor at the end of the great hall, Glorfindel said, "Please, the King has asked me to see that you have a room here in the palace."

"That is very kind of the both of you," Tuor said and followed Glorfindel as the elf led the way.

Outside the great hall's doors it was quieter than the noise of jubilation and there a lone figure waited.

"Tuor, this is my lady, Elrilya," Glorfindel said, feeling his heart swell as he saw her eyes shine with happiness that he had not seen in a long time.

"Dear lady," he said and bowed his head to her but he stopped, then stared with surprise into her face when he felt her warm hands on his cheeks.

"Please, you do not need to be so formal with us," she said with a smile. "This is a homecoming for our kinsman."

"Very well, if you wish it," Tuor said, a little stunned and uncertain at the familial acceptance.

"Elrilya, did you wish to continue our meal this morning...?"

Idril stepped into the corridor behind her friend and quieted when she noticed Tuor in her and Glorfindel's company.

"Apologies, I did not realize you were engaged at the moment," the princess finished speaking.

"It is quite all right, my lady," Tuor replied, stepping forward. "You must be the Lady Idril Celebrindal, Itarillë of Tirion."

"That I am," she answered then, blushing, Idril became speechless as the fair man kneeled in front of her and took her palm in his to bestow a kiss to the top of her hand. Hastily she bid him to rise and clasped his hand between both of hers.

"Will you be joining the King at the midday meal as well?" Tuor asked, his blue eyes never leaving her gray ones.

"Yes," Idril smiled and looked to her two friends. "We all shall be there to hear of your tale."

"Idril is quite an admirer of stories," Glorfindel jumped in suddenly. "Since she was a child, she has always asked to hear of my travels."

"Then I shall make certain to not leave any detail forgotten," Tuor said, still letting Idril hold his hand.

Suddenly realizing her forgetfulness, Idril dropped the man's hand and smoothed the front of her dress, "I would like that. Well, I shall leave you then to your preparations."

"I will go with you," Elrilya offered and took her friend's arm as the light-haired elleth walked past her. She sent an amused but loving glance towards Glorfindel as she walked away.

Once they were out of earshot and sight, Elrilya turned to her friend, "What is the matter with you? I have never seen you so undone since we were in court with Cirdan ages ago when that delegation from Brithombar made a scene to gain your attentions."

"Nothing, I was not expecting such an introduction," Idril tried to shush her.

"Mayhaps it is Ecthelion's influence," Elrilya mused. "After that grand announcement from the gate, a newcomer must think we all make such a spectacle even for the smallest of things."

"Quite right," Idril laughed.

Elrilya simply nodded and said no more despite her curiosity as to why her childhood friend seemed so lost in thought.

* * * * *

"What do you think of Gondolin thus far? It seems you know much about many of us already," Glorfindel asked.

"Beautiful," Tuor replied, seemingly distant watching Idril and Elrilya disappear down the hallway before turning back to the elf beside him. "I cannot wait to see the valley at its best in the height of summer."

"I know you will appreciate it when the season finally comes upon us," Glorfindel nodded and led his companion the opposite way. "This winter has a chill, one that means to stay."

"That it does, but it too shall pass," Tuor answered.

Glossary

Ulmondil – a name for Tuor, meaning friend of Ulmo (_Unfinished Tales_)

Ontáro – father (less formal)

Atar – father

* Excerpts from _The Book of Lost Tales Volume 2_, pg. 161 "The Fall of Gondolin"


	54. Alyahín

Disclaimer:I do not own anything but my own characters, everything belongs to Tolkien the genius.

Author's Notes: Shocks of all shockers! Yes, this is an update and I apologize for my lack of updating this story. As I have told others who are in contact with me and those who are new readers reviewing, I have had a couple chapters in the works but just needed the time to get around to it. Little did I think it would be years since my last update. When I first started writing this chapter, my sister was pregnant with her first child who is now two and a half years old and has a new four month old baby brother. I also had my own little bundle of joy, a little girl, who is now a year and a half old. Thus, life has been rather hectic but those major life events I mentioned gave a lot of perspective for these next few chapters, as you will see. Enjoy!

**Chapter Fifty-Four: Alyahín**

It seemed to those in Gondolin that the months passed slowly in the midst of the terrible winter that Morgoth had cast upon the north lands; however, come midsummer day, the snows and ice ceased while the white landscape began melting away. Despite the frosty season, Gondolin was warmer after the arrival of a lost son.

Tuor quickly made himself at home among the Eldar in the hidden city. Having been raised among the Grey Elves in Mithrim, the son of Huor knew the speech of the Sindar and swiftly learned the speech of the Blessed Realm under the tutelage of the Noldor teachers and lore masters. He made friends with all whom he met, much as his father and uncle had done, for they had been well-loved in Gondolin. Turgon oft met with him and held counsel, wanting to learn and hear first-hand of all the events beyond the mountains protecting Gondolin instead of the simple news from the eagles. During such meetings, Tuor still attempted to beseech Turgon to follow Lord Ulmo's bidding but he was often rebuked by Turgon gently, or intensely by Maeglin if the king's nephew was in their company, which was quite often as the sister-son of the king was very wary of the son of Men.

Despite his good nature and swift learning in the city's culture, Tuor had difficulties in becoming accustomed to life in Gondolin. The last seven years of his life had been spent in slavery under the invading eastern tribes or wandering alone with nary a soul coming into contact with him. The comforts of a warm room, fine clothing, and hot meals from the kitchens were a luxury that made Tuor uncomfortable, but after much encouragement and time, he came to be accepting of such pleasure; though, generous in his receiving of it.

For a great while, Tuor lived in chambers in the palace that Turgon had allotted to him. Eventually he requested to have his own house and found an empty plot where he could begin the structure. The construction would not start until the warmer months, as the fell winter would have made it difficult to build, but he had derived the plans himself and sought the advice of the city architects. By the end of the upcoming summer, he would have his own home.

Glorfindel spent much time with the young man and they became close friends. As promised, the elf told stories of Tuor's father, be it of the antics both Huor and Húrin got into or discussions they had together. Most of the reminiscing was over meals at Glorfindel's house since Elrilya had insisted on seeing her former fosterling's offspring frequently. Again, the house of the Lord of the Golden Flower was alive with laughter and joy.

The excitement and bursting expectations of the upcoming spring overwhelmed the city when the first thaw came, especially in Glorfindel's ranks. Not long after midsummer passed, a son was born to Istuidír, the commander of the spearmen in Glorfindel's house. It had been several years since the birth of a child had occurred within the members of the House of the Golden Flower; thus, Glorfindel saw fit to host a celebration for the naming ceremony of Istuidír's newborn. The family readily accepted the honor and the preparations began.

Looking out from his balcony, Glorfindel was glad that his home sat alongside one of Gondolin's many large courtyards for many guests had gathered in and around his house. The new warmth of the spring was welcomed so those outside of his home did not mind being in the night beneath the stars. From his vantage point, the Elda could see that Elrilya's newly flowering garden was filled with people as well. With a contented sigh, Glorfindel made his way to the lower floor to meet and greet. Each room was filled with glad faces of friends and companions; Glorfindel was surprised at how many had come to partake in the merry occasion. While he was attempting to slip towards the kitchen to find Elrilya, Glorfindel felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Where to for the food, mellon nin?" Ecthelion asked, a glass of wine in his other hand.

"I was about to find out," Glorfindel grinned and led his friend towards the nearby archway, his arm resting on his friend's shoulder, too.

"I hope Elrilya has not overburdened herself with baking and cooking!" Ecthelion said and took a sip of the red drink.

"She knows how to delegate when needed," Glorfindel chuckled. "Though, if it is ready is another question…"

The elleth was not in sight as the two friends entered the room but the delights being prepared on the nearby counter distracted them. Tiny pastries lined one side while delicacies of sweet meats stuck with cheeses between thinly leavened breads were being placed on platters. Before anyone noticed, Glorfindel and Ecthelion quickly helped themselves to some of the treats as they searched through the flow of servers and cooks who were helping the lady of the house. Finally, the two friends saw where to Elrilya had wandered off.

In a far corner of the room, a huddled group of ellith cooed and sighed with heads bent together. As Glorfindel came closer, he saw Elrilya beside Thálgwen, Istuidír's wife, and the two women were flanked by Idril and several other friends. They all were staring with smiles at the little bundle in swaddling blankets whom Elrilya held in her arms. Thálgwen's face was proud and elated while looking upon her son and how the others doted on him. Glorfindel smiled but he stilled when he looked upon his beloved's face, calmness and serenity he had not seen in a long time twinkled from her eyes as she whispered softly to the small elfling.

"So this is the little one having this grand reception," Glorfindel said as he and Ecthelion approached.

"Indeed it is," Idril replied. "Though, I do not think Elrilya will give him up! He seems to enjoy being held by her this night."

"Shush, Idril," Elrilya scolded her friend in jest and then kissed the baby's bare head before handing him back to his mother. "He is a delight."

"You say that now," Ecthelion added and grinned at Thálgwen. "You do not sit up all night with him."

"He is quite calm and sleeps well already," Istuidír's wife responded as Elrilya moved the baby to her waiting arms. "His sister was quite different: one could hear her voice echoing off the mountains every night for the first year!"

"I never believe you when you tell that story," a soft voice piped in from behind the women.

Glorfindel chuckled at Gaelseld, Istuidír and Thálgwen's eldest child. The young elf-maiden stood by at a table behind the group of ellith surrounding her young brother, helping add sugar shavings to a plate of custard cups. Glorfindel could remember when Gaelseld had been born too, not long before the Nirnaeth Arnoediad, and he wondered to himself how time seemed to pass so quickly when the young were around and they grew up so fast. It seemed not that far distant in the past that Istuidír's daughter had been running through the valley around Gondolin, her pale, blonde head barely bouncing above the tall grasses.

"You simply desired to be heard, Laithrél," Thálgwen laughed as she wrapped one arm around her daughter's shoulders while holding her son in the other. "I would not have it any other way."

Gaelseld made a small smile and leaned her head against her mother's shoulder and arm.

"Come, we should find your Ada soonest," Thálgwen said. "I am certain he will want to present your brother with his name for all to hear."

The room cleared out a little, the ellith who had been clustered together wandered into the parlor and out to the garden while Elrilya and Idril remained.

"And how are the preparations coming?" Glorfindel asked, turning to Elrilya.

"Nearly done," she said, her face bright. "I have a few things to finish."

"Do not be long," Glorfindel replied, grinning and not missing the glow that emanated from his companion.

"I will keep these two out of trouble in the meantime," Idril giggled and hooked her arms with Ecthelion and Glorfindel's as she led them out of the kitchen.

"It has been a while since we have had you visit, Idril," Glorfindel said. "What is it that has demanded much of your time?"

"Oh, many things," she replied. "Adar has asked for my assistance in the affairs of the palace since he is warming to festivities again much as the earth is to spring once more."

"That is good to hear," Ecthelion added quietly. "I know how he detests rumors and gossip, but the people have been worried."

"Indeed, but I think a sense of hope has returned his old self to him," Glorfindel said.

"My Lords," a voice said from behind and the trio turned to find Maeglin nearby. "Dear lady."

"Good of you to make it," Ecthelion said and placed a hand on Maeglin's shoulder, bringing him into the group.

"I have not been to a naming ceremony before," Maeglin answered. "I had missed many of the others in Gondolin and the King recommended it can be a great event."

"He is right," Glorfindel said. "We are glad to have you with us on this day."

Maeglin nodded and his eyes stole to Idril and down to her neck, a piece of jewelry he had given to her shone brightly. His face shone with recognition and pride but he was distracted when she turned her glance away.

"Ah, look, Tuor has seen fit to finally join us!" she exclaimed.

The son of Huor stood in the parlor and appeared to have not gotten far into the house before Náraráto had garnered his attention. Glorfindel's swordsman had helped train Gondolin's first sons of Men and now often did the same with Tuor; though, the offspring had long surpassed his sire's knowledge and abilities. The elf and man were in an engrossing conversation from the appearance of it and barely noticed the quartet arrive, but when they had, Tuor's attention immediately turned to Idril.

"My lady, it is good to see you again," he said, interrupting Náraráto in the middle of a sentence and bowing his head slightly in Idril's direction.

"As it is to see you," she replied with a girlish smile.

"We were wondering what had happened to you," Ecthelion commented. "Was it not earlier we had seen you at the armory?"

"That you did," Tuor said. "However, I had thought that I had time enough to make some progress on my home and before I knew it, night had fallen. I took care in my preparation as I did not want to make a showing covered in dust and filth!"

"Elrilya would never have forgiven you for that," Glorfindel teased in a serious tone.

"And quite insulting at that," Maeglin brooded.

"It was a jest, penneth," Náraráto laughed at the dark-haired elf. "Tonight is for joy, keep up a smile."

"My lady, that is a beautiful amulet you are wearing," Tuor said softly, though all the elves in his presence heard his utterance to Idril. "It compliments your eyes."

"Thank you," Idril blushed and her fingers gently brushed over the garnet gem she wore.

"It is of my making," Maeglin intervened quickly.

"I knew I recognized it from somewhere," Ecthelion replied with a slightly sad smile to his face at a long ago memory.

"Much like the one Aredhel wore often," Idril nodded and turned back to Tuor, her eyes sparkling.

Appearing above the crowd atop the stairwell, the herald Galuhíl used his voice and presence to capture the attention of all gathered.

"To the courtyard! The babe has come forth," he announced. "Do not miss the blessed naming of the child!"

"It is time, let us come out to the terrace," Glorfindel told his friends around him. "One can see it best from there."

Letting others go on before him, Glorfindel ushered guests to the fountain and courtyard in front of his home. Quickly, Elrilya was at his side and he took her hand.

"I have the perfect place for us to watch the ceremony where no one else will be clustered," he smiled and led her up the stairs.

"Where are we going? If we do not hurry, we may not see it at all!" Elrilya exclaimed, following him as swiftly as she could.

"Do not worry yourself, we shall see it all," Glorfindel assured her.

Glorfindel took them into their bedroom and out to the balcony. Stepping over the railing, he edged toward the wall encircling their garden and held out his arms to Elrilya. She grinned, surprised and amused by his choice of location, and held on carefully as he lifted her over the railing to the lower level of the wall below. Finally, they sat on the top to watch above the many Eldar gathered in the square. Istuidír had stepped upon a high ledge surrounding one of the flower shelves around a fountain while Thálgwen, with the baby in her arms, stood at his side below. A hush quickly moved over the collected friends as the blond elf held up his hands.

"I wish to thank you all for coming to welcome our begotten son," the proud father said, his face beaming even in the muted torchlight. "Especially so to Lord Glorfindel and his Lady for opening their home to a new addition in this great House of which we are a part."

Murmurs of approval and happiness agreed with him and broke into an echo of adoration as Thálgwen carefully handed the slumbering child to Istuidír.

"Here, I present you my son, scion of Istuidír and Thálgwen, brother of Gaelseld," he announced.

Cheers erupted and the tiny bundle awoke at the chorus, his tiny eyes darting about in the darkness at the sudden awakening he received. He let out a cry but was soon hushed by his father, who held him close to his chest. Silence followed again as the happy mien on Istuidír's face faltered a little.

Istuidír took a deep breath and turned his gaze from his son to the people, his voice more sobered, "It has been nigh four and twenty winters since the great battle where we lost many of our kin and kith. A close friend of mine, whom many of us miss dearly, departed as well. In Hísienion's honor, we name our son." Raising the child to the starry sky, he began the invocation, "Iluvátar, cast your exalted love and blessing upon this son of yours. In your presence and under your all-knowing gaze, I bestow upon my son the name of Híthtán. May he be faithful to you and cherished by all around him."

The reception had continued long into the night after the naming ceremony announcing Híthtán to the world. Glorfindel had shared much drink and talk with his guests and managed to find a quiet moment to attend to his soldier's family and bequeath a gift to the new child. He had not thought Istuidír one to be overly sentimental, but the death of Hísienion had been hard for him in the first few years following the devastating defeat against the Dark Lord. Thus, the naming touched Glorfindel deeply, too, as he had known Hísienion since the treacherous passing on the ice of the north where they had become acquainted. While speaking with Istuidír and Thálgwen, Glorfindel held the young babe and the child's sparkling blue eyes always were fixated on him while a tiny hand twisted the lord's long, golden strands of hair. Somehow he knew that this young elf would be like a new kinsman to him. After saying farewell to his friend and the final guests left, Glorfindel wandered to the kitchen where Elrilya was clearing empty platters from counters and finding abandoned flutes and mugs to clean.

"It went rather well, I think," Glorfindel said, walking up behind his wife and leaning his chin on her shoulder. "He is a beautiful child."

"That he is," Elrilya smiled. "I think we shall see much of him in time to come."

"Leave these be until morning," Glorfindel requested, wrapping his arms around Elrilya's waist. "There will be time to do it later."

"Agreed," Elrilya sighed, tossing a towel to a nearby wash basin.

"My stomach protests from all the food you made and I think it wishes me to retire soonest," Glorfindel chuckled.

"No," she answered and turned to face him, running her hands up his chest. "After I spent time with Híthtán tonight, I realized that it is time. I want to have our child."

The unexpected response caught Glorfindel off-guard and he only stared at Elrilya in confusion for a moment before her words sank into his mind and heart. Searching eyes watched him for a reaction and brightened when Glorfindel smiled. He kissed Elrilya deeply and held her tighter than he thought possible. They had spoken of one day having children but after the loss of Huor and Hurin, Elrilya had not returned to the subject. With the arrival of Tuor, her daily moods had brightened and Glorfindel had seen the joy on her face while Híthtán had been in her arms. Indeed, it was time for them and Glorfindel could feel the same excitement building in him that he felt from his beloved. Slowly they went to their front room and ascended the stairs to their bedroom. Glorfindel led Elrilya by her hand, much as he had done earlier in the night to watch the ceremony. However, upon reaching their room, hushed voices and laughter drifted from the nearby balcony. Knowing their anticipation, Glorfindel swiftly moved to the drawn curtains and moved them aside from the open doors.

"Oh, Glorfindel! We were just... up there talking," Idril greeted.

"It must be late," Tuor added on. "You must be readying for sleep. I apologize for our lack of courtesy."

"Do not worry, it is hard to realize all had left when one is away up here," Glorfindel teased. "Not near prying eyes or ears."

"Fie on you Glorfindel," Idril groaned and rose from her seat where she had been leaning forward in great interest toward where Tuor had been sitting.

"Good night to you both," was the only reply Glorfindel gave to the princess as she passed by him.

After a quick hello and departure, Elrilya and Glorfindel were alone again and went about dousing the torchlight in the room to a few candles by the bedside. At first, both were hesitant as they looked upon one another - as if it were their first night together again as a newly wedded couple. Elrilya wrapped her arms around his neck, her grip tight but thrumming with excitement. She held his face in her hands and leaned up to kiss him lovingly. He encouraged their embrace, taking the kiss deeper while they shuffled towards the bed. Elrilya shivered from his touch, anticipating where the love play they had initiated would take them. She sighed into his mouth, the tension of the day melting away while his hands roved and massaged her muscles and hugged her curves. The gaze he held her in was genuine, and he saw how her body trembled beneath his cursory sweep. The building emotions reached the limit and the floodgates of Glorfindel and Elrilya's need to join overtook their self-control.

When they arrived at the edge of the bed, Glorfindel tossed aside his outer robes then went about the process to untie the knot at the top of Elrilya's dress at the back of her neck. Loosening the laces, the dress fell from her shoulders and hips, pooling on the ground at her feet. Their lips met hungrily and Glorfindel had a moment spark in his mind as he remembered the passion of their first years after bonding. Elrilya's hands deftly and quickly untied Glorfindel's leggings so that they loosely clung to his hips then she pulled out his shift, urging Glorfindel to pull it over his head. Once he complied, Elrilya claimed his mouth again, needful of keeping their contact and feeling his warm skin under her fingertips. She did not lose control of her desires when his hands began to pull up her underdress, nails lightly running against her outer thighs and hips as he went higher. When Elrilya threw her head back enticingly, Glorfindel took the chance and moved his mouth over the most sensitive areas of her neck and shoulders. Knowing each of her secret pleasures, Glorfindel exploited them to further their passion. He managed to get Elrilya's slip over her head and tossed it hastily aside before pulling their heated bodies together. The air around them was electrified with their want and ecstasy, pushing them further toward the culmination of their coupling.

"Lay down," he said.

"I love you," Elrilya gasped, clutching Glorfindel's forearms.

"And I you," he whispered back.

Each movement took them to greater heights. Every new sensation and cascading spiral out of control brought them closer to their peaks. Yet, they also fed the growing power between them that would craft life in their union. All that was unique to them but also of their shared love for one another fed the budding creation they were making. Finally, when all seemed to be too much and the zenith of their love play was done, did release come like a powerful wave crashing through all reality, consciousness, and thought until there was simply joy.

After what seemed like ages did rational thinking return to them. Their bodies were joined as one and neither wished to move apart any time soon. Eventually, Glorfindel moved aside Elrilya, resting his head on her chest. She held him, feeling his thoughts and emotions still vibrating through her until it coalesced into a central awareness within her. Glorfindel reached across Elrilya and placed a warm hand low on his beloved's abdomen.

"He will be a strong one," she said, tears in her eyes. "Like his father."

"Indeed, he will," Glorfindel agreed.

Glossary  
Alyahín – blessed child (Quenya)  
Híthtán – mist maker (Sindarin)  
Gaelseld – glimmering girl (Sindarin)  
Thálgwen – steadfast woman (Sindarin)  
elleth/ellith – female elf/ves  
ellon/ellyn – male elf/ves  
Laithrél – Gaelseld's epessë (after name)  
Ada/Adar – father (Sindarin)  
Penneth – young one (Sindarin)


End file.
